Double Trouble
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Partie II : Un mois plus tard, les Insoumis ont toujours mainmise sur Hebfi et à l'extérieur, la guerre fait rage. La Tsubasa Team devra choisir son camp au plus vite avant que le rêve ne se transforme définitivement en cauchemar. Kurofye SakuShao
1. Les demoiselles d'Hebfi

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Voilà une nouvelle fic qui ne devait être qu'un one-shot raisonnable et qui se transforme peu à peu en épopée fantastique. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter et ça ne me ressemble pas, mais ça doit être Tsubasa qui m'inspire, et puis je vais pas me plaindre non plus. Bref, j'ai déjà écrit quatre chapitres et je sais parfaitement où je vais, donc pas d'inquiétude, vu que je vais très vite, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de temps d'attente entre. Pour l'instant on va suivre un rythme d'un par semaine, par sécurité.

Disclaimer : Cette fic est née d'une frustration intense venu du fait qu'on a jamais vu les doubles de nos héros. Vu qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage, je me venge ci-dessous. Si ça dérange quelqu'un, qu'il contacte les CLAMP, je serai ravie de leur dire moi-même ma façon de penser. Il n'y a que Yume, Odessa et leur monde qui sont sortis de mon esprit ravagé.

Avertissements : Alors je préviens tout de suite que le M n'est pas là pour faire joli, il y aura plus tard du sexe, de la violence et mes persos jurent comme des charretiers en rut (pas les vrais hein, eux j'ai essayé de coller au maximum à leurs caractères respectifs). Il y aura aussi quelques SPOILERS pas méchants, à peu près jusqu'au Nihon Arc je pense, mais rien de transcendant, sauf pour ceux qui accordent une importance capitale au suspense sur le vrai prénom de Kuro-chouchou.

Pairings : Kurofye mon amour ! Ces deux-là me rendent complètement dingue. Sakura/Shaolan, parce qu'ils sont tellement beau tous les deux. WataDome, qui sont tout simplement faits l'un pour l'autre. Bref, des couples en double et d'autres encore.

Cette fic se situe selon moi entre le pays d'Oto et le monde Piffle, soit entre les saisons 1 et 2 de l'animé. Il est possible que vous trouviez le début un peu long, vu que je joue pas mal sur le détail pour rendre le tout crédible. Ca durera quelques chapitres, mais ne prenez pas peur, il y aura de l'action. Voilà, je pense que c'est tout. Enjoy ! ^^

**~ Chapitre I : Les demoiselles d'Hebfi ~**

« Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true"

Judy Garland, Somewhere over the rainbowOoO

Un autre monde, encore. Lorsque que Mokona Modoki les recracha, ils atterrirent dans ce qui semblait être une clairière, perdue au milieu d'une forêt.

« Là, c'est trop ! » s'écria Kurogane, comme toujours la tête engoncée dans le sol. Il rua à la façon d'un étalon furieux, envoyant bouler le pauvre magicien qui lui était tombé dessus tout à fait par hasard et se mit à tousser bruyamment à cause de la terre qu'il avait avalée dans l'opération.

« Tu vois Kuro-puu, à force d'être méchant, ça finit par te retomber dessus, » dit Fye en riant. Il se releva avec agilité et épousseta ses vêtements d'un air absent alors qu'il observait les alentours. Ce monde paraissait calme, peut-être même inhabité. Ils pourraient sans doute s'y reposer un peu, pensa-t-il.

Il fut vite détrompé.

« Putain… Il fallait vraiment qu'ils arrivent dans ce trou ? Mes pompes sont bousillées, c'est malin. »

De concert, les deux hommes et Shaolan tournèrent la tête vers la princesse, sidérés d'entendre un tel langage sortir de sa bouche délicate. Mais celle-ci semblait tout aussi étonnée qu'eux et elle cherchait frénétiquement des yeux d'où pouvait bien provenir cette voix qui ressemblait tant à la sienne.

« Saki, commence pas tu veux. Parce que d'une, c'est de votre faute, à toi et tes visions, si on se retrouve ici ; et de deux, personne ne t'a demandé de te mettre en talons aiguilles. Tu sais que je t'adore mais t'as déjà foutu en l'air ma grasse mat' et j'ai le cerveau en vrac dans les environs de lalaland. Alors si tu te plains encore une seule petite fois, je t'assure que je répondrai plus de rien, » dit une autre voix féminine. Les compagnons parvinrent à localiser sa provenance et Kurogane posa une main fébrile sur le manche de Souhi, captant le temps d'un instant les regards du magicien et du jeune garçon. Ils acquiescèrent en retour et se mirent en position de combat : la conversation des deux femmes était bien trop étrange pour être totalement innocente.

« D'accord, je me tais, » reprit la dénommée Saki. « De toutes façons, dans mon rêve ils étaient vraiment dans le coin, genre derrière ce buiss… »

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. A peine avait-elle débouché dans la clairière que l'épée du ninja se retrouvait sous sa gorge, stoppant son avancée. Elle poussa un cri strident et eut un mouvement de recul. Elle trébucha et buta contre celle qui la suivait, les faisant tomber toutes les deux à la renverse.

Les trois hommes les regardaient bouche bée. Sakura, qui accourrait pour voir ce qui se passait, eut un hoquet de stupeur et faillit lâcher Mokona sous la coup de la surprise. La petite bête se raccrocha comme elle put aux vêtements de la jeune fille.

« Vous… Euh… Je… » bégaya la princesse, les yeux écarquillés.

« Voilà, je t'avais bien dit que j'aurais dû venir toute seule, » dit la deuxième femme, qui se relevait, l'air contrariée. Puis, se tournant vers les cinq compagnons qui n'avaient pas bougé : « Bonjour, je m'appelle Yume, et voici Sakura, » Elle désigna d'un geste sa compagne, toujours affalée sur le sol. « Je suis désolée que nous vous ayons effrayés et je comprends que tout ceci puisse vous surprendre mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction de ce genre. On ne vous avait pas prévenu que vous pourriez rencontrer certains de vos doubles au fil des mondes ? »

Elle semblait s'adresser surtout à Sakura, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas en état de répondre. Elle fixait cette fille qui avait non seulement sa voix, mais aussi son visage avec appréhension, et l'autre lui rendait son regard, l'air indécise. Ce fut finalement Fye qui prit les choses en main, comme souvent.

« Eh bien à vrai dire si, » répondit-il avec un grand sourire. « Mais nous avons traversé tellement de pays sans tomber sur d'autres nous-mêmes que nous l'avions probablement oublié. » Il s'avança vers Yume en lui tendant la main. « Je m'appelle Fye. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

La jeune fille regarda la main tendue puis partit dans un grand éclat de rire, laissant le magicien perplexe. Kurogane, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, en profita pour l'observer plus soigneusement. Yume était brune, les cheveux longs et raides, de taille plutôt moyenne. Une minuscule cicatrice lui barrait le nez. Ses pommettes hautes et ses grands yeux noisettes semblaient au ninja curieusement familiers, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

Son rire se calma finalement et elle essuya d'un geste distrait les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues.

« Désolée, mais c'était plus fort que moi, » s'excusa-t-elle d'un air poliment contrit. « C'est juste que d'imaginer le Fye d'ici… Enfin vous avez le même visage mais vous êtes complètement différents, c'est fascinant. »

« Le Fye d'ici ? » répéta Shaolan, qui avait vraisemblablement un peu de mal à suivre.

Yume se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire éclatant qui se fana tout aussi vite lorsqu'elle vit se lever en réponse un sourcil étonné.

« Ben oui, » répondit-elle, semblant hésiter. « Il y a Sakura donc, comme vous pouvez le voir, et puis il y a un autre Fye, et un autre Kuro-chan. Et bien sûr un autre toi… Eiji. »

« Eiji ? » répéta à nouveau le jeune archéologue, qui cette fois n'y comprenait plus rien. « Mon… mon nom est Shaolan, pas Eiji. »

A ces mots, la Sakura locale, qui était toujours à terre, eut un sursaut et échangea un regard avec Yume, qui paraissait perdue elle aussi.

« Shaolan ? Mais c'était le prénom de votre père non, Yu-chan ? »

L'interrogée ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompue par une petite musique venant du sac à dos qu'elle portait. Elle le posa et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit ce qui sembla être à Kurogane une minuscule boîte recouverte de boutons. Yume y jeta un coup d'œil et jura.

« C'est Eiji ? » demanda Sakura, qui d'un coup parut passablement inquiète.

« On dirait, » répondit Yume avant d'appuyer sur l'un des boutons, arrêtant instantanément la mélodie. Elle porta l'objet à son oreille, son geste suivi par quatre regards interloqués. « Bon, avant de te mettre à gueuler, tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter deux secondes, d'accord ? »

Sa supplique ne fut pas entendue : l'appareil commença à émettre une série de bruits de cris étouffés. La jeune fille l'éloigna à distance respectable en attendant que « Eiji » se calme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cet engin de malheur ? » demanda le ninja à voix basse. Fye et Shaolan répondirent d'un haussement d'épaules, apparemment pas plus avancés.

« C'est un téléphone portable ! » s'écria Mokona, qui, toujours lové dans les bras de la princesse, semblait heureux de pouvoir étaler sa science. « Il y en a aussi dans le monde d'où vient Mokona. Ca permet de rester en contact avec les gens qu'on aime même s'ils habitent très loin de nous. C'est très pratique en plus, vu qu'on peut l'emmener partout ! »

Pendant ce temps, Yume avait repris sa conversation, qui à première vue ne menait nulle part. Elle ne faisait que répéter inlassablement « Je sais. » et « Evidemment, ça n'était pas très prudent, mais… » tout en mimant avec sa main libre le geste de se tirer une balle dans la tempe, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire chez Sakura, qui tendit le bras et chuchota « Passe-le moi. » Elle prit le téléphone et rejeta en arrière ses cheveux, qui étaient beaucoup plus longs que ceux de sa princesse, nota Shaolan.

« Eiji, » dit-elle d'une voix suave. « Tu m'entends ? C'est Sakura. »

Les vociférations venant de l'appareil cessèrent immédiatement, laissant Yume en proie à une nouvelle crise de fou rire, si violente qu'elle dut se retenir à un arbre proche pour ne pas tomber. Sakura leva son majeur dans sa direction, en articulant silencieusement un « Va te faire foutre. » que fort heureusement seuls Fye et Kurogane furent en mesure de déchiffrer.

« Oui, je sais, » reprit-elle. « On aurait pas du partir comme ça sans prévenir, mais il était assez tôt et tu dormais encore. C'est normal remarque vu la cuite que tu t'es prise hier. Et puis tu étais siiiiii mignon qu'on a pas eu le courage de te réveiller… »

Yume émit un étrange gargouillis alors qu'elle tentait visiblement de reprendre son souffle. « Le coup de grâce, » réussit-elle à placer entre deux gloussements.

« Tu vas pas tirer la tronche pour ça, » continua Sakura, ignorant délibérément les propos de son amie. « Je trouverai bien un moyen de me faire pardonner. Et puis t'en fais pas, ce sont des guerriers et ils ont l'air gentils, ils nous protégeront sur le chemin du retour. On en a pas pour longtemps, je te le promets. Oui, moi aussi. Bisous. »

Elle raccrocha sous l'œil amusé du Yume qui avait enfin réussi à se calmer. « Saki chérie, tu es ma déesse, » déclara-t-elle d'un air entendu.

« Sans commentaire, » répondit Sakura en lui jetant un regard assassin. « Bon, je lui ai dit qu'on rentrait tout de suite, alors sans vouloir vous presser, faudrait qu'on y aille. »

Elle envoya le téléphone à la tête de Yume qui le rattrapa aisément et se mit en route manu militari. La jeune brune se tourna vers le petit groupe en secouant la tête, leur faisant comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas faire attention, puis lui emboîta le pas. Les compagnons, indécis, finirent par suivre non sans réticence.

« On va où, exactement ? » demanda le ninja quelque peu dépassé par la tournure des évènements.

« Chez nous, » répondit Yume sans se retourner. « Enfin, en pratique, c'est la maison de notre Fye. Mais ici, il a beaucoup d'argent donc il a acheté quelque chose d'assez grand pour qu'on puisse tous y vivre confortablement. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par tous ? » l'interrogea la princesse, qui jusque là était restée muette.

« Oh eh bien, il y a Fye bien sûr, mais il est souvent en voyage et on ne le voit pas énormément. Kurogane y habite aussi, c'est lui qui s'occupe de nous, c'est à dire Sakura, Eiji et moi. On peut compter aussi Tomoyo, la meilleure amie de Sakura, Kimihiro, le meilleur ami d'Eiji et Odessa, ma meilleure amie. Eux, ils n'habitent pas vraiment là, mais ils viennent tellement chez nous qu'on peut dire qu'ils font partie de la famille. »

« Mais comment se fait-il que vous viviez tous sous le même toit ? » demanda Shaolan. « Je veux dire, avant de commencer ce voyage hormis…hum… nous ne nous connaissions pas. »

« Je suppose que c'est pour la même raison qui vous a poussé à voyager ensemble : le Destin, » répondit Yume, qui cette fois s'était retournée et lui souriait gentiment. « La vraie histoire est plutôt compliquée, mais pour faire court, disons que vu que nous étions tous les trois orphelins, Kuro-chan a décidé de nous recueillir et Fye est arrivé ensuite. Nous en reparlerons ce soir quand tout le monde sera là si vous le voulez bien. »

« Mokona trouve que Yume parle comme Yuko ! » déclara-t-il joyeusement, en sautant des bras de la princesse jusqu'à l'épaule de Kurogane.

« J'en suis ravie petit Mokona, » dit la jeune fille en riant. « Mais je ne sais pas qui est cette Yuko dont tu parles. »

« Yuko est celle qui a créé Mokona ! » répondit-il avec emphase. « C'est la Sorcière des Dimensions et c'est grâce à elle que nous pouvons parcourir les mondes. Elle est très puissante ! »

« Ca fait beaucoup, mais je suppose que je peux me sentir flattée… »

« Bon, vous vous bougez ou quoi ? » leur cria Sakura qui s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres devant eux pour les attendre. « On va pas y passer la journée ! »

« Il vaut mieux se dépêcher, » dit Yume, en pressant le pas, « sinon madame va piquer sa crise. Allons-y. »

Le reste du trajet se passa relativement dans le calme. Yume et Sakura marchaient en tête, prises dans une conversation animée qui n'en finissait pas. Les cinq compagnons suivaient, perdus dans leurs pensées.

« Mokona, » dit soudain Shaolan, rompant le silence. « Tu ressens la présence d'une plume ? »

« Mokona n'est pas sûr. Il y a bien de la magie dans ce monde, mais ça vient d'un peu partout. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda le jeune garçon.

« On dirait que chaque chose ici a une aura magique ! Mokona n'a jamais vu ça, mais ça n'a pas l'air dangereux. »

« Et pour elles ? » demanda le ninja, en désignant du menton les deux filles devant eux.

« C'est pareil. Mais leurs auras ont l'air plus fortes. Mokona ne croit pas qu'elles soient menaçantes non plus. »

« C'est ce que je ressens aussi, » renchérit Fye, son éternel sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage. « Tu ne devrais pas être aussi méfiant Kuro-wan ! Tu vas finir par te rendre malade. »

Kurogane grommela quelque chose ressemblant à « mage débile » mais ne releva pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent Yume et Sakura s'arrêter brusquement et se tourner vers eux. Yume ouvrit son sac et en sortit de drôles de chapeaux et plusieurs paires de lunettes aux couleurs fantaisistes qu'elle leur tendit.

« Mettez ça, » dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire qui contrastait avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. « Hebfi est une grande ville, mais il y a toujours un risque que nous croisions quelqu'un qui nous connaisse et ce ne serait pas bienvenu. Peu de gens ici croient en l'existence de la magie et encore moins en celle d'autres mondes. Votre présence susciterait bien trop de curiosité. »

« Vous devriez aussi enlever vos manteaux et vos capes, et aussi cette espèce de truc bizarre que vous avez sur la tête monsieur Kurogane. Et tant qu'on y est, planquez vos épées aussi, le port d'armes n'est pas exactement bien vu dans le coin, » ajouta Sakura. « Sans ça, je pense que vous passerez plutôt inaperçus. Ca vaut surtout pour vous Fye en fait, vous avez un tas de fans. »

« Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que notre Fye est très admiré, » crut bon de préciser Yume devant leur apparente incompréhension.

« Hyuu, riche et célèbre en plus, je sens que je vais me plaire ici ! » s'exclama le magicien qui semblait aux anges.

« Oui, vous avez plutôt intérêt, » dit Sakura d'un air sombre.

« Que voulez-vous… » commença Shaolan, qui avait tiqué à cette remarque étrange.

« Nous parlerons aussi de ça plus tard, » l'interrompit Yume, l'air agacée. « Hé, ce n'est qu'une casquette, elle ne va pas vous mordre vous savez, » ajouta-t-elle en retrouvant un semblant de sourire face à Kurogane qui semblait hésiter entre l'enfiler comme convenu et la déchirer en morceaux.

Il grogna mais finit par l'enfoncer sur son crâne, à l'instar de tous les autres. Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de penser que la princesse était très mignonne avec ses lunettes et sa casquette roses, mais il s'abstint de le faire remarquer.

« Mokona, toi aussi tu devrais rester tranquille, » reprit Yume. « Dans ce monde, les gens ne sont pas habitués à voir parler et bouger les petits êtres comme toi. »

« Aucun problème ! Etre immobile est une des 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona ! »

« Bon tout le monde est prêt ? Oui ? Alors on peut y aller, » décréta Sakura en prenant à nouveau la tête de la petite troupe. Elle passa à travers un buisson, bientôt imitée par les autres. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes pour contempler la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Ils avaient débouché dans un immense parc, parsemé d'allées et de grands arbres en fleurs. Quelques promeneurs courageux se baladaient au hasard sous la chaleur presque étouffante de cette fin de matinée mais la plupart des personnes présentes avaient trouvé refuge à l'ombre des feuilles, discutant entre eux ou somnolant tranquillement. Au-delà des nombreuses pelouses, on devinait les contours des immeubles, marquant la proximité de la ville.

« C'est très beau, » constata la princesse, se faisant voix de l'opinion générale.

Yume et Sakura ne répondirent pas et se remirent en route. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, les gens tournaient vers eux des regards intrigués, ce qui avait pour effet d'exaspérer prodigieusement le ninja. Il resta pourtant silencieux, devinant que leurs tenues probablement excentriques pour la population locale étaient la cause de ces œillades pesantes. Shaolan, quant à lui, tournait sans interruption la tête à droite et à gauche, affichant une mine perplexe.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Shaolan ? » demanda le magicien qui avait perçu son malaise.

« C'est étrange, » répondit le jeune garçon. « On dirait que le parc et la ville forment un arc de cercle autour de la forêt, comme pour l'éviter. Je n'ai jamais vu ce mode de construction auparavant, mais je me trompe peut-être. »

« Je vois qu'Eiji et vous partagez le même sens de l'observation Shaolan, » dit Yume en riant doucement. « En vérité, la ville toute entière est construite autour de cette forêt, qui forme elle même un cercle parfait. De sorte que vu du ciel, Hebfi ressemble à un gigantesque rond au milieu de nulle part. »

« Mais pourquoi tant de précautions, je ne comprends pas ? Non pas que je sois pour, mais bien des hommes peu scrupuleux auraient préféré raser cette forêt plutôt que de la contourner de cette façon. »

« Evidemment, » répondit la jeune fille. « Beaucoup ont essayé mais leurs tentatives sont restées vaines : à chaque fois les machines tombaient en panne et des accidents se produisaient. On a fini par conclure que la forêt était maudite et plus personne n'y a touché. D'ailleurs plus grand monde n'ose s'en approcher, c'est même devenu une sorte de défi pour les jeunes de la ville d'aller y passer une nuit. »

« Mais pourtant, nous y sommes restés un moment et il ne nous est rien arrivé, » observa la princesse d'une voix timide.

« Ce que les gens croient ne reflète pas toujours la vérité, » dit Sakura d'un ton plein de sagesse. « La forêt n'est pas plus maudite que moi poissonnière. Ils inventeraient n'importe quoi pour ne pas voir ce qui paraît évident pour ceux qui savent. En fait, la forêt est protégée par une barrière magique qui ne s'active que lorsqu'elle est menacée, c'est pas plus compliqué. Et, à ce propos, c'est pour ça que tout le monde nous regarde comme si on était gravement atteints. »

« Voilà qui n'est pas banal ! » s'écria gaiement Fye. « Et peut-on savoir qui a érigé cette barrière ? »

Yume et Sakura échangèrent un regard complice avant de répondre à l'unisson : « Ca c'est une très très longue histoire ! »

« Eiji vous racontera ça bien mieux que nous, » expliqua Sakura devant leurs airs déçus. « Moi je me perds toujours dans toutes ces putain de données historiques, c'est une horreur. Et Yu-chan n'est pas franchement plus douée que moi sur le sujet. »

« C'est pas que je connais pas les faits pétasse, c'est juste que j'ai la flemme. Et arrête de jurer devant eux Saki, tu vois bien que ça les gêne. »

« Tu peux parler, » répondit l'intéressée en lui tirant la langue puis en faisant mine de bouder. Leur manège dura dix secondes. Elles partirent soudainement dans un grand rire à la surprise des cinq compagnons, et reprirent leur chemin bras-dessus bras-dessous.

« Ces gamines sont complètement cinglées ma parole, » dit Kurogane, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Non, Kuro-chan, elles sont heureuses, c'est tout, » conclut Fye, qui ne souriait pas pour une fois, avant de partir à la suite des deux filles qui les avaient quelque peu distancés.

Au bout d'environ un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent à la limite entre le parc et la ville. Ils passèrent les grilles et Yume, sentant que l'ambiance s'était rafraîchie, s'improvisa guide touristique du groupe.

« Ici, » commença-t-elle avec entrain en désignant les immeubles, « nous sommes dans la zone Alpha, autrement dit le centre ville, ou le cœur économique si vous préférez. La plupart des constructions que vous voyez sont des immeubles de bureaux. Quasiment tous les habitants d'Hebfi travaillent là. On va prendre la navette aérienne qui nous amènera à la zone Prisma, notre maison est là-bas : c'est le quartier le plus riche. »

Les compagnons ouvraient grand les yeux, impressionnés par le décor hallucinant qui les entourait. Ils traversèrent quelques rues et manquèrent plusieurs fois de se faire écraser par d'étranges véhicules alors qu'ils déambulaient le nez en l'air. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte en verre qui débouchait sur une sorte de tube. Alors que Yume fouillait frénétiquement ses poches, vraisemblablement à la recherche de quelque chose d'important, la princesse poussa un cri.

« Fye ! Regardez, c'est vous là-bas ! »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête dans la direction indiquée par la princesse, et effectivement, à une centaine de mètres, on pouvait voir l'énorme image d'un Fye souriant à un partenaire invisible, posant aux côtés d'une inscription qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lire.

« Je crois que notre ami est démasqué, » dit Sakura en soupirant de manière dramatique. « Si vous visitiez convenablement la ville, vous pourriez en voir beaucoup des comme ça. C'est son boulot à notre Fye : il est mannequin. Ca veut dire en gros qu'il sert de corps et de visage à des marques de vêtements ou autres. Il est beau, donc il est célèbre, c'est comme ça que ça marche ici. »

« Ce n'est pas très équitable comme façon de fonctionner, » remarqua Shaolan.

« Pas faux, mais c'est pas en le disant que ça va changer quelque chose. Tant que les gens seront là pour regarder, on continuera à leur montrer du rêve. Et puis on va pas s'en plaindre, puisque quelque part c'est ça qui nous permet d'avoir une bonne situation. »

Yume, qui n'avait rien suivi de la conversation, sembla enfin avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait et sortit d'une des poches de son pantalon un petit carré métallique qu'elle passa sur un cadran à droite des portes qui s'ouvrirent instantanément.

« C'est un passe, » expliqua-t-elle en avançant dans le tube. « Il faudra qu'on vous en procure un si vous devez vous déplacer et que nous vous perdons. Ca permet d'éviter que des personnes non autorisées utilisent les moyens de transport. »

A l'extrémité du tube, ils trouvèrent un escalier mécanique qui montait vers le ciel. Les compagnons hésitèrent, pas très emballés par cette nouvelle lubie.

« Y a aucun danger, » leur assura Sakura. « Tenez-vous au bord et si vous avez le vertige, évitez de regarder en bas, c'est tout. »

« Serrez à droite, » ajouta Yume alors qu'ils s'y engageaient à la queue-leu-leu . « Ils y en a qui sont pressés. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, un homme passa à côté d'eux en courant et bouscula la princesse qui atterrit dans les bras de Shaolan. Voyant que l'individu se faisait pas mine de s'excuser, Kurogane brandit son poing, prêt à frapper. Yume le retint par le bras.

« Pas la peine de se faire remarquer, » le prévint-elle d'une voix glaciale. « Les gens ne sont pas tous très polis ici, il faudra vous y habituer. » Puis, retrouvant sa douceur : « Ca ira Sakura ? »

« Oui… » répondit la princesse, un peu hébétée. « Oui, je crois. »

« Bien, donc l'incident est clôt. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent le sommet de l'escalier et un autre tube, bien plus large que le précédent, se présenta à eux. Il se trouvaient sur une plate-forme au centre de laquelle un creux rectangulaire était visible. Soudain, quelque chose s'introduisit dans le tube à toute vitesse, produisant une rafale qui les fit reculer de quelques pas. Mais, au lieu de continuer sur sa lancée, l'engin stoppa net sa course devant eux. Sakura courut à l'intérieur et les invita à la suivre d'un geste de la main.

« On a du bol, » commenta-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur un siège libre. « D'habitude, on attend carrément plus longtemps. Vous êtes de sacrés porte-bonheur. Y a jamais personne à cette heure-ci en plus vu que tout le monde déjeune. D'ailleurs, vous devriez vous asseoir, ça risque de secouer un peu… »

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'enregistrer complètement les paroles de la jeune fille, ils furent violemment projetés en arrière et se retrouvèrent tous les quatre fers en l'air, provoquant les rires des quelques autres passagers.

« Hyuu, Kuro-rin protège-moi, j'ai peur ! » s'écria Fye tout sourire en s'accrochant au cou du ninja.

« Dégage avant que je t'arrache la tête abruti ! » hurla-t-il en se débarrassant du mage gesticulant. Puis plus bas : « Putain ce monde va me rendre dingue. »

« Désolée, j'aurais peut-être dû vous prévenir avant, » dit Sakura qui n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout.

« Princesse Sakura, tout va bien ? » demanda Shaolan, qui, déjà debout, lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Oui, Shaolan, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, » répondit-elle en rougissant.

« Princesse ? » s'étonna Yume une fois que toute la petite compagnie fut bien installée.

« Oui, » répondit Shaolan, « dans le monde d'où l'on vient, Sakura est la princesse du pays de Clow. »

« Clow, vous dites ? » dit Yume en échangeant un regard avec sa Sakura. « Voilà qui est drôle. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous en dire plus pour le moment, mais vous demandiez tout à l'heure le nom de celui qui avait créé la barrière autour de la forêt… Eh bien il s'appelait Clow Read. C'était un homme très important, il a même donné son nom à ce pays : Hebfi est la capitale du pays de Read. »

« Mais c'est sûrement une coïncidence, » enchaîna Sakura, apparemment décidée à ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. « Mettez-vous à l'aise et profitez de la vue, on en a pour un moment. Je vais envoyer un message à Eiji pour lui dire qu'on est dans la navette, » ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Yume. « Sinon il va encore flipper comme un con et on va s'en prendre plein la gueule en arrivant. »

« C'est pas un mal, » répondit Yume tandis que son amie sortait son propre téléphone de sa poche. « Quand il flippe, il passe direct aux fourneaux. Et puis Kimi-chan est avec lui, donc on va encore avoir à bouffer pour un régiment. Ca tombe bien d'ailleurs parce que j'ai faim, pas la petite dalle, mais le genre de truc assez monstrueux. »

« T'as tout le temps faim Yu-chan, c'est pas comme si c'était le scoop du jour, » conclut Sakura en soupirant, avant de se mettre à taper sur les touches de son portable avec frénésie.

Pendant ce temps, les compagnons, ayant suivi le conseil de celle-ci, observaient le paysage, leurs nez collés aux vitres. Il était encore plus impressionnant vu d'en haut, puisque de là, on pouvait distinguer clairement la forme circulaire de la ville, qui semblait s'étendre jusqu'à l'horizon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? » demanda un Fye fasciné, en désignant un point au-delà des immeubles.

« C'est la zone Bêta, » répondit Yume. « Le quartier résidentiel. En général, ceux qui travaillent dans la zone Alpha habitent dans la zone Bêta. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose plus loin, mais je ne suis pas certain… »

« Plus loin, il y a la zone Gamma, » dit Yume, dont le visage s'était rembruni. « Ce sont les quartiers pauvres. On évite de s'y aventurer, c'est assez dangereux. »

« Comment ça ? » lui demanda Shaolan.

« Ceux qui vivent dans la zone Gamma sont plus ou moins exclus de la vie de la cité et à force de passer pour des marginaux, ils sont devenus agressifs. On ne peut pas vraiment les blâmer pour ça, mais leur sentiment de rejet a fini par se muer en rage. Ils ont créé leur propre communauté et se font appeler les Insoumis. Ils violentent systématiquement toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas des leurs, même celles qui ne viennent que pour les aider et ils leur arrive aussi de tuer à l'occasion. » Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant Sakura serrer les poings. « Les autorités d'Hebfi ont fini par en avoir assez de compter les morts, et depuis ils demandent à la population d'éviter de s'y rendre. La peur qu'inspire ce quartier est même pire que celle de la forêt dans l'esprit des gens, et ce n'est pas peu dire. »

« Ils ont assassiné mes parents et mon frère… » commença Sakura, le visage fermé.

« Saki… »

« Non, » l'interrompit-elle. « Il doivent savoir, et ça peut leur éviter de faire une connerie. Vous voyez, mes parents militaient activement pour les droits des Insoumis. Un jour, ils sont partis en voyage pendant une semaine dans une autre ville avec mon frère Toya ; ils m'avaient laissée à une voisine en attendant. Ils ne sont jamais revenus. Il y avait beaucoup de circulation sur la route, alors mon père a décidé de passer par une voie que personne n'empruntait jamais, qui avait été construite il y a longtemps dans la zone Gamma. Il savait que maman et lui étaient connu en bien dans le quartier et il en avait conclu que ça ne poserait pas de problème. On a retrouvé la voiture vide le lendemain avec les sièges couverts de sang. Je ne les ai pas revu depuis, même leurs corps ont disparu sans laisser de trace. »

« C'est horrible. Je suis désolé, » s'excusa Shaolan, épouvanté et contrit. Il se rendait compte que cette fille ressemblait tant physiquement à sa princesse qu'il en venait à l'identifier à elle, constat qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa gêne. « Je n'aurais pas dû demander, pardon. »

« Y a pas de quoi. Et puis ça s'est passé il y a longtemps et j'étais trop petite pour réaliser vraiment. Je ne les ai pas oubliés, mais j'ai une nouvelle famille maintenant et je pense que où qu'ils soient ça doit leur faire plaisir de voir que j'ai fait de la place dans mon cœur pour aimer d'autres personnes. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, et ça sert à rien de ruminer sans arrêt le passé. »

« Aouch, » se plaignit Yume, une main serrée sur sa poitrine comme si elle faisait une attaque. Geste de douleur qui contrastait grandement avec son expression malicieuse. « Cliché… »

« T'as vraiment un don pour casser l'ambiance, » soupira Sakura qui retenait avec peine son sourire.

« Tu sais bien que le mélodrame, c'est pas trop mon truc. »

« Y a des jours comme ça où je me rappelle pourquoi je t'aime autant soeurette ! » s'écria la jeune rousse en posant un baiser sonore sur sa joue. « Et vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, » dit-elle au reste du groupe qui avait l'air estomaqué par ce revirement inattendu. « On a pris l'habitude de pas trop s'apitoyer sur nos sorts. Vu qu'on est la famille catastrophe, on aurait pas fini sinon. »

« Je confirme : elles sont folles, » déclara Kurogane qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas être si méchant Kuro-wan ! » rétorqua Fye, son sourire niais revenu à la puissance maximale. « Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne philosophie ! »

Ils entendirent un léger « Mokona aussi ! » qui les fit tous rire de bon cœur, sauf Kurogane, bien entendu, toujours aux prises avec son mal de crâne carabiné.

OoO

Voilà pour le premier, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Un petit commentaire est toujours bienvenu. Merci en tous cas d'avoir lu et à dimanche prochain pour la suite.


	2. Les beaux garçons de Prisma

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Voici la suite comme promis. Désolée pour le retard, j'ai pas pu le mettre avant vu que le site marchait pas. Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me permet d'avancer. Toujours pas de changement dans le rating pour ce chapitre, ça reste encore soft (même si Sakura se lâche sur le vocabulaire imagé ^^). En tous cas, celui-ci est encore très long mais il est possible que je les raccourcisse un peu par la suite pour respecter mon découpage. Enfin bon, bonne lecture !

**~Chapitre II : Les beaux garçons de Prisma~**

_« C'est une maison bleue, accrochée à ma mémoire_

_On y vient à pied, on ne frappe pas_

_Ceux qui vivent là ont jeté la clé_

_Peuplée de cheveux longs, de grands lits et de musique_

_Peuplée de lumière et peuplée de fous_

_Elle sera dernière à rester debout »._

_Maxime le Forestier, San Francisco_

**oOo**

« On arrive bientôt ? » demanda le ninja bougon qui avait perçu une accalmie dans l'hilarité générale.

« Oui oui, » répondit Yume. « Vous voyez la colline juste là ? Eh bien c'est Prisma. On habite tout en haut. On sera à notre arrêt dans même pas deux minutes. »

« On va monter à pied ? » demanda la princesse d'un air dépité traduisant l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« Au besoin Kuro-rin pourra vous porter Sakura, n'est-ce pas Kuro-rin ? » minauda le mage en tapotant la joue dudit Kuro-rin.

« Hn, » répondit le ninja. Une veine palpitait sur sa tempe gauche, signe infaillible qu'il s'apprêtait à courser Fye, même à cette altitude.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, » affirma Yume, sentant venir la tragédie. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, Prisma est un quartier très riche, et les habitants ont mis en place un système permanent de voituriers pour éviter tout désagrément de ce genre. »

« Heureusement, » renchérit Sakura. « Ces pompes me font un mal de chien, j'aurais dû ramper s'ils n'avaient pas été là. »

« Au risque de me répéter, je t'avais prévenue. Et puis il faut souffrir pour être belle, c'est bien connu, » dit Yume en battant des cils. « Bon allez on y est, » continua-t-elle en voyant la navette ralentir. « Terminus, tout le monde descend ! »

Elle sauta hors du wagon et la troupe la suivit au petit trot. Les escaliers les conduisirent cette fois devant un immense portail, à côté duquel se trouvait un cadran en verre. Sakura y posa la main. Une lumière verte parcourut le cadran et une voix féminine en sortit: « Veuillez décliner votre identité. »

« Sakura Kinomoto, » répondit-elle d'un timbre clair.

« Sakura Kinomoto, résidence 104B, autorisé, » reprit la voix tandis que le portail s'ouvrait lentement.

« C'est un scanneur d'empreintes digitales combiné à un analyseur vocal, » expliqua Yume. « Avec ça, les intrus ont peu de chances de pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur. Si la machine détecte un quelconque problème dans l'identification, elle envoie une onde paralysante dans un rayon de vingt mètres et une unité spécialisée intervient dans les cinq minutes. Le portail et les grilles tout autour de la colline sont aussi électrifiées et c'est pas de la camelote, alors je vous conseille de ne pas y toucher. »

« C'est drôlement bien protégé chez vous, » constata Kurogane, qui regardait le cadran comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage particulièrement furieux.

« Les gens du coin sont un peu paranos, » répondit Sakura sur le ton de l'évidence.

Ils avançaient dans l'interstice lorsqu'un homme les héla :

« Mademoiselle Li ! Mademoiselle Kinomoto ! »

« Merde, manquait plus que lui, » dit Yume à voix basse. « Bonjour Walter ! » s'écria-t-elle en agitant ridiculement la main dans sa direction et en affichant un sourire faux. « Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Lui, c'est Walter, le gardien du portail, » chuchota Sakura aux compagnons. « Il est raide dingue de Yume, mais aussi super lourd. Si elle ne l'envoie pas bouler comme elle devrait, c'est qu'elle affirme qu'il fait partie des relations qui peuvent s'avérer utile en cas de crise majeure. Cherchez pas à comprendre, elle a des idées tordues des fois. »

Kurogane, qui avait depuis longtemps renoncé à comprendre, détailla plus sérieusement le nouvel venu. Il était grand et très musclé avec le crâne rasé et un sourire idiot lui rappelant celui du mage, probablement dû à la présence de Yume. Malgré la distance et ces lunettes affreuses qui lui obscurcissaient la vue, il pouvait déceler une arme à feu accrochée à sa taille et une arme blanche à sa cuisse droite. A la gauche, il y avait un autre appareil que Kurogane ne pouvait pas identifier. « Fais chier, encore un mec pas futé à la gâchette chatouilleuse : les pires. A surveiller. » conclut-il en pensée.

Walter arriva à leur hauteur en soufflant comme un bœuf, visiblement pas doué pour la course. « Bon à savoir, » se dit le ninja en notant l'information dans un coin de son esprit.

« Mademoiselle Li, » reprit-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration. « Monsieur Watanuki est descendu ici tout à l'heure, l'air tout paniqué, en me demandant si je vous avais aperçu. J'étais inquiet pour vous, vous ne devriez pas partir toutes les deux sans prévenir personne ! »

« Tout est arrangé Walter, ne vous en faites pas, » répondit Yume sans se départir de son sourire, bien que tout dans son attitude hurlait que sa seule envie était de mettre une droite bien sentie à cet impudent qui osait lui faire un reproche. « Il était prévu depuis longtemps que nous allions chercher nos amis ici présents qui viennent d'arriver en ville. Les deux abrutis d'en haut avaient oublié, c'est tout. »

Si Walter n'avait pas été aussi concentré sur la jeune fille, il aurait sans doute remarqué que lesdits nouveaux arrivants ressemblaient étrangement aux occupants de la maison qu'il était sensé protéger. Il se contenta pourtant de darder sur elle un regard extatique : c'était sans doute la plus longue phrase qu'elle lui avait accordée depuis leur rencontre.

« Puisque vous êtes là Walter, vous pourriez nous appeler deux voitures ? » continua-t-elle en voyant son manque de réaction. « Le parking est loin et Sakura a mal aux pieds. »

« Tout de suite Mademoiselle, » répondit-il en appuyant sur un étrange objet qui dépassait de son oreille. « Deux voitures au portail pour Mademoiselle Li. Terminé. Voilà, c'est fait, » ajouta-t-il, fier de lui.

« Merci, c'est très gentil à vous. »

« Bon eh bien M'sieurs Dames, » reprit Walter d'un ton enjoué, « puisque vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais devoir retourner à mon poste. C'est qu'il y en a qui comptent sur moi ici ! Au revoir mademoiselle Li, mademoiselle Kinomoto. »

« Oui c'est ça, » répondit Yume, apparemment pressée d'en finir. « Au revoir Walter. Pauvre con, » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait, toute trace de sourire envolée.

« C'était trop mignon, il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi, » s'écria Sakura en pouffant de rire.

« Ta gueule. Bon, pour les voitures, on va faire deux groupes : Shaolan, la princesse et moi dans une ; Kurogane, Fye et Saki dans l'autre. Il vaut mieux séparer les deux Sakura : les chauffeurs ne posent pas de question en général mais on ne sait jamais. Donc vous autres, faites profil bas, et surtout, surtout pas d'esclandre ! » commanda-t-elle en lançant un regard appuyé au magicien qui venait de sauter sur le ninja en criant : « C'est génial, Kuro-chan, on est ensemble ! »

« Allez lui faire comprendre… » répondit Kurogane en plaçant sa main sur le visage du mage, l'arrêtant net dans sa lancée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux véhicules s'immobilisèrent devant eux et ils s'y engouffrèrent en respectant les groupes convenus. Le convoyage se fit dans le silence des deux côtés, chacun semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et descendirent de voiture pour trouver un autre portail et un autre cadran, celui-ci pourtant quelque peu différent du précédent.

« On n'en verra jamais le bout, » dit le ninja d'un air las.

« Si si, c'est la dernière étape, » promit Yume avant d'appuyer sur l'un des boutons. « Eiji, es-tu là ? Si tu es là ouvre-nous ! »

« Je ne sais pas si vous le méritez… » répondit après quelques instants la voix déformée d'Eiji, qui, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ressemblait énormément à celle de Shaolan.

Toutefois, le portail se mit à grincer malgré la menace et le groupe pénétra dans la propriété, entraînant un soulagement collectif après un trajet si riche en émotions. Ils découvrirent au-delà de l'allée bordée d'arbres une immense villa moderne construite sur deux étages, ainsi qu'une piscine d'à peu près la longueur de la maison, soit pas moins imposante. Deux garçons attendaient les voyageurs sur le pas de la porte et Mokona, qui était resté plutôt léthargique jusque là à la grande satisfaction du ninja, bondit du sac de la princesse pour s'écraser sur la tête de l'un d'entre eux, l'étouffant à moitié.

« Mokona a retrouvé Watanuki ! » s'écria-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda le garçon, en tirant comme un malade sur la pauvre bête pour la déloger. « Enlevez-moi ça ! »

« Mokona, laisse Kimi-chan, » réussit à dire Sakura entre deux éclats de rire. « C'est le nôtre, pas le tien alors évite de l'asphyxier ! »

Mokona finit par lâcher prise à contre-cœur et se tourna vers Shaolan qui le prit et le posa sur son épaule, sans lâcher son double des yeux pour autant. Il comprenait maintenant ce que la princesse avait pu ressentir en voyant Sakura pour la première fois. C'était vraiment étrange. Yume et Sakura, justement, s'étaient dirigées vers Eiji et avaient chacune attrapé un de ses bras, chantonnant dans un bel ensemble : « Bonjour Eiji chéri. » avant de l'embrasser sur le nez. Curieusement, le plus rouge des deux à ce moment-là ne fut pas Eiji, mais Shaolan.

« Ne croyez surtout pas que vous allez vous en tirer si facilement, » les prévint Eiji avant de se tourner vers les autres. « Ca va, elles ne vous ont pas trop harcelés ? Je sais à quel point elles peuvent être soûlantes par moment… »

« Oh, Yu-chan, je crois qu'Eiji est en colère contre nous, » dit Sakura d'un air faussement triste, toujours accrochée au garçon comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Où est la bouffe ? J'ai faim, » demanda Yume qui n'avait pas l'air concernée le moins du monde par leurs états d'âme.

« Non mais j'y crois pas, » hurla Watanuki. « On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour vous toute la matinée, et toi tu ne penses qu'à te goinfrer ! T'es comme cet enfoiré de Dômeki ! »

« Enfoiré, enfoiré… c'est vite dit, » répondit Yume qui semblait soudain passionnée par ses ongles. « C'est pas comme si on t'avait forcé à traîner avec non plus. »

Kurogane, lui, n'écoutait plus. En les voyant elle et Eiji côte à côte, il avait enfin mis le doigt sur ce qui le tracassait chez Yume depuis le début. Il tourna la tête vers le mage qui affichait une expression indéchiffrable, probablement parvenu à la même conclusion que lui.

« Des… des jumeaux ? » pensa-t-il tout haut, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Eh bien oui ! Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? » s'étonna Yume. « Autant pour moi. »

« Je…je ne pensais pas que j'avais une sœur, » déclara Shaolan, l'air perdu.

« J'avais bien compris, vu que vous ne m'avez pas reconnue tout à l'heure. Mais il est tout à fait possible que vous n'en ayez pas Shaolan, » lui répondit-elle d'un ton docte. « Je suppose que ça peut varier selon les dimensions. »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucun souvenir datant d'avant mes sept ans, » avoua le jeune garçon, cette nouvelle révélation laissant un silence de mort peser sur le groupe.

« On crame ici, » se plaignit Sakura, qui avait l'art et la manière de changer de sujet. « J'irai bien faire un peu trempette. Qui m'aime me suive ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La jeune fille retira haut, chaussures et pantalon à la vitesse de l'éclair et plongea dans l'eau fraîche. Elle s'appuya sur le bord avec un soupir de volupté. Shaolan, sur qui la diversion avait parfaitement fonctionné, détourna le regard, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Force était de constater que le volume capillaire n'était pas la seule chose plus développée chez cette Sakura que chez sa princesse.

« T'as pas tort, » déclara Yume en l'imitant. Excepté qu'elle sauta au lieu de plonger, ramenant ses jambes contre elle et atterrissant dans un gros « Plouf ». Elle aspergea ainsi le pauvre Watanuki qui s'était malencontreusement retrouvé trop près de la piscine à ce moment-là.

« Toute en grâce et en élégance, » constata Eiji en se bouchant les oreilles, rapidement rejoint par Sakura et Yume qui était remontée à la surface. Mokona lui-même ramena les siennes contre son petit corps, préparé à ce qui allait suivre.

Les quatre autres comprirent bientôt pourquoi.

« Yume… » commença Watanuki sur un ton qui se présageait rien de bon. Puis la tempête se déchaîna : « Non mais tu es complètement conne ou tu le fais exprès ?! Non, ne réponds pas je _sais _que tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu m'emmerdes ! Tu m'emmerdes à toujours vouloir faire ton intéressante parce qu'à chaque fois ça me retombe sur la gueule ! Je me plie en quatre pour vous et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? J'en ai marre ! La prochaine fois… La prochaine fois tu pourras toujours te brosser pour que je te prépare à manger, voilà ! Tu m'écoutes au moins quand je te parle ?! »

« Salut, » dit soudain une voix derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?! » s'égosilla un Watanuki au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Tiens salut Dômeki ! » s'écria Sakura. «Tu tombes bien, il paraît que Kimi-chan a fait plein de délicieux petits plats pour ce midi. »

« Il y a quoi ? » demanda Dômeki d'un ton neutre.

« Allez tous vous faire foutre ! Je me casse ! » beugla « Kimi-chan » avant de rentrer dans la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui, manquant de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Bon, » dit Eiji en soupirant. « Je crois qu'on a évité le pire. Il est gentil sinon, la plupart du temps, » ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à des compagnons à la limite de l'évanouissement. Ils avaient tous momentanément perdu un voire leurs deux tympans dans la bataille. « Au moins vous êtes préparés pour le prochain round. »

« Le Watanuki d'ici n'est peut-être pas celui de Mokona, mais il lui ressemble beaucoup ! »

« Et moi qui croyais qu'il était unique en son genre, » pleurnicha Yume en lançant un clin d'œil à la bestiole. Elle sortit de la piscine et attrapa deux serviettes qui traînaient par là, en tendant une à Sakura. « Et si on allait manger ? J'ai faim ! »

« Moi aussi, » enchaîna Dômeki.

« Je pense que nous sommes tous affamés, » conclut Fye en se massant le ventre.

« Parfait. Alors suivez-moi. » dit-elle en pénétrant à son tour dans la maison. L'entrée donnait sur un salon très spacieux bien que simplement rempli de trois longs canapés noirs disposés en carré autour d'un objet noir rectangulaire. Kurogane se rappelait vaguement que ça s'appelait une télévision, pour en avoir déjà aperçu dans un précédent monde mais celle-là était plus grande que toutes celles qu'il avait vues. Le ninja tenta de discerner autre chose, mais la pièce était très sombre, ne possédant étonnamment aucune fenêtre.

« Pourquoi t'as pas ouvert les stores ? » demanda tout à coup Yume.

« Gueule de bois, » répondit son frère, et personne ne releva. En effet, c'était un problème universel.

« Jardin ! » s'écria la jeune fille pour tout commentaire. Les voyageurs se tournèrent vers elle, pas certains de saisir le rapport, puis de nouveau vers ce qu'ils avaient cru être le mur du fond lorsqu'il virent de la lumière passer au travers. Leur surprise s'accentua encore lorsqu'ils distinguèrent dans la clarté naissante les visages grand format des cinq occupants de la maison sur les stores mouvants.

« Une fantaisie de Fye, » expliqua Sakura qui avait capté leurs regards interdits. « Il adore les photos de Kuro-chan, alors il en a mis un peu partout. »

« Il prend des photos l'autre ? » demanda Kurogane, pas très convaincu.

« Oui, mais c'est plus un passe-temps, » répondit-elle. « C'est sa deuxième passion en fait, après les enfants… »

« Les enfants ?! » s'étrangla le ninja, qui avait compris de travers.

« Quoi ? Oh non pas dans ce sens là ! » s'exclama la rousse d'un air dégoûté. « Je veux simplement dire que notre Kuro-chan est professeur dans une école, et qu'il passe son temps avec les gosses. Un vrai papa-gâteau. »

« Hyuu, notre Kuro-rin en papa ! C'est adorable ! » s'écria Fye sans chercher à contenir son sourire béat.

« Mokona savait bien qu'il cachait un cœur d'or sous ses airs de grosse brute. »

« Moi ? Mais vous délirez ou quoi ?! » tonna Kurogane en brandissant dangereusement son poing dans leur direction.

« On ne parle pas de vous, » dit Yume en tentant de calmer le jeu. « On parle de lui. N'oubliez jamais que vous êtes deux personnes distinctes, ça évitera les malentendus. »

« Il est à l'école en ce moment ? » demanda la princesse de sa voix peu assurée.

« Non, » répondit-elle, « et il ne devrait même pas travailler d'ailleurs vu qu'on est en vacances. Mais les mômes voulaient absolument partir en excursion et il s'est porté volontaire pour les accompagner. Comme Saki le disait, il en est complètement gaga et les petits monstres le lui rendent bien. Je pense qu'il devrait rentrer en fin d'après-midi. »

« Et pour Monsieur Fye ? » questionna Shaolan.

« Oh lui, il va et il vient comme ça lui chante. Il est à Acalie, la plus grande ville du pays et il pourrait revenir demain ou dans trois semaines pour ce que j'en sais. Il faut croire qu'il n'a pas la même notion du temps que nous autres, pauvres mortels, » dit-elle d'un ton amer.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il y a plus grand qu'Hebfi ?! » s'exclama Fye, étonné.

« Oh bien sûr. Saki, tu peux mettre la table dehors ? Avec ce temps ce serait con de pas profiter de la terrasse ! » dit-elle à son amie qui avait déjà commencé à disposé assiettes et couverts sur celle du salon. « Oui donc je disais : les trois plus grandes villes du pays sont Hebfi, Acalie et Linore ; et Hebfi a beau être la capitale, les deux autres sont bien plus vastes. En même temps, le pays n'est pas petit non plus, vu qu'il n'y en a que deux dans ce monde : Read et Enaï. »

« Il y a dû y avoir beaucoup de guerres alors, » remarqua Shaolan.

« Oh non, aucune, » répondit Yume. « Il y a eu quelques désaccords c'est sûr, mais dans l'ensemble c'est plutôt tranquille. Nous ne pouvons pas fonctionner sans eux, et inversement : la balance est plutôt stable. Leur langue reste différente de la nôtre, mais nous nous entendons à merveille. Notre gouvernement tient d'ailleurs à ce que les jeunes d'ici tiennent une correspondance avec les jeunes d'Enaï. Ca entretient les relations, entre autres choses… »

« Yume, on est ravis de la leçon de géo, mais tu pourrais peut-être éventuellement à tout hasard venir nous donner un coup de main, » proposa Eiji, les bras chargés d'une demi-douzaine de plats en équilibre précaire.

« Laissez ! » s'écria la princesse, en se précipitant vers lui. « Je vais vous aider ! »

Elle attrapa au vol l'un des plats qui avait définitivement choisi de céder à la gravité et récupéra les autres d'un geste rapide et adroit, avant de rejoindre son double à l'extérieur.

« Elle a du métier, votre copine, » constata Eiji, l'air impressionné.

« Elle a déjà été serveuse dans un des précédents mondes, et ce n'est pas notre _copine_, » répliqua durement Shaolan.

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas votre petite a… ? » commença-t-il avant de se faire écraser le pied par Yume.

« C'est une princesse, ducon, » précisa-t-elle alors qu'il massait ses orteils douloureux.

« Ah, désolé. T'aurais pu me prévenir pour… ça, » dit-il à sa sœur. « Ca va compliquer les choses, surtout si les deux autres non plus… »

« T'occupe et va chercher le reste. On réfléchira à un plan d'action quand j'aurai l'estomac _plein _! »

« Ok, t'excite pas, » répondit-il en levant les mains en signe de trêve. « N'empêche que pour une princesse, elle est vachement habile de ses dix doigts elle, c'est pas comme d'autres… »

« J'ai entendu, connard ! » cria Sakura qui les attendait dehors, affalée sur une chaise. « Bon, vous venez ou j'ai le temps de faire un aller-retour au marché acheter un poireau pour me le foutre au cul ? »

« Super fin, bravo, » la félicita ironiquement Eiji, pendant que Yume poussait un soupir de dépit et que les autres retenaient avec peine une moue horrifiée. « Allez vous asseoir, j'ai besoin de me recueillir un instant dans le frigo après cette sortie inoubliable. » Puis, pour lui-même : « Je sens que la journée va être longue… »

« Ouais, » confirma Kurogane, qui n'aurait pas pu être plus en phase avec le jeune homme, cette seule matinée ayant déjà été affreuse et incroyablement longue pour lui.

« Je prends les verres, » dit Dômeki, qui s'était presque fait oublier.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il furent enfin tous attablés devant une quantité certaine de mets divers et variés.

« Oh la la ! » s'écria Fye à la vue de tant de nourriture. « Nous n'arriverons jamais à manger tout ça, même avec Mokona ! »

« Ce ne sont que les entrées. Et ne parlez pas trop vite, vous n'avez jamais vu ma sœur et Dômeki en pleine action. A vous l'honneur, princesse, » conclut-il en lui tendant une cuillère et une fourchette.

« Nous n'attendons pas Monsieur Watanuki ? » demanda-elle en s'emparant des ustensiles.

« Non, non, » répondit Yume. « Il doit être en train de bouder dans la chambre d'Eiji. Il redescendra sûrement quand il aura fini de massacrer nos derniers oreillers, on a l'habitude. »

Ainsi débuta une demi-heure de silence quasi religieux, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à se remplir la panse. Il s'avéra en effet que la jeune fille et Dômeki ne faillaient pas à leur réputation. Ils enfournaient le contenu de leur assiette avec une facilité presque obscène et se resservaient chaque fois aussi sec. Au bout d'un moment, Eiji, aidé de Sakura, débarrassa les plats vides et courut presque en chercher d'autres sous le regard meurtrier de sa sœur. Les compagnons en déduisirent qu'une Yume affamée était une bête à laquelle il ne valait mieux pas se frotter. Enfin tous rassasiés, ils se laissèrent aller sur leurs sièges en baillant tandis que le brun et la rousse repartaient en cuisine pour revenir cette fois chargés de plateaux sur lesquels étaient posés des tasses fumantes et plusieurs assiettes de petits gâteaux.

« J'ai mis du chocolat chaud pour vous et Monsieur Fye, » dit Sakura à son double en déposant une des tasses devant elle. « vu que l'autre et moi avons horreur du café. J'espère que je n'ai pas mal fait, » ajouta-t-elle en souriant, comme pour s'excuser de sa conduite précédente.

« Non, c'est parfait, merci, » répondit la princesse en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je n'ai pas ajouté de sucre, notre Kurogane n'aime pas ça non plus, » dit Eiji en voyant le ninja considérer son café d'un œil circonspect. « Et ce n'est pas empoisonné. »

« Bien, » commença Yume, qui affichait l'air profondément satisfait d'un fauve repu. « Maintenant qu'on est tous calés, vous allez peut-être pouvoir nous dire ce que vous fichez ici. »

« Vous ne le savez pas ? » s'étonna Shaolan qui semblait avoir attribué à la jeune fille le don d'une connaissance universelle.

« Non. On en a pas l'air comme ça, mais on ne sait pas tout, » répondit-elle en riant.

« J'émets une objection, » dit soudain Sakura. « Tout bon repas doit se terminer par une pause-clope. »

Elle se leva et disparut dans le salon pour en revenir avec trois paquets de cigarettes. Elle en lança deux à Eiji et Yume et prit une cigarette dans le dernier, qu'elle alluma prestement, suivie de près par les jumeaux.

« Aaaah, ça fait du bien, » soupira-t-elle en prenant un air extasié. « Voilà, _maintenant_, vous pouvez y aller. »

« En plus d'être la famille catastrophe, on est aussi la famille anti-anti-fumeurs, » expliqua Yume. « Faudra vous y faire : les jours de grande forme, on crée du brouillard. »

« Y a du tabac, dans votre machin ? » demanda Kurogane à la surprise de tous.

« Euh oui, en partie, pourquoi ? » lui répondit Eiji, perplexe.

« Donnez-m'en une. »

« Tu fumes Kuro-pon ?! » s'écria Fye qui semblait scandalisé.

« C'est Ku-ro-ga-ne et j'avais arrêté, » répondit le ninja en attrapant au vol la cigarette que Sakura lui avait lancée. « Mais là, c'est ça ou je me fracasse lentement la tête contre le mur. »

« Certes. Nous disions donc, votre histoire, » reprit Yume comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

Shaolan ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à raconter, comme il l'avait fait maintes fois auparavant, mais ce fut finalement la princesse qui prit la parole.

« Je… Il y a quelques temps, des personnes mal intentionnées ont attaqué mon pays et j'ai perdu la mémoire. D'après ce que nous savons, elle a été fossilisée en plumes qui ont été éparpillées dans différents mondes. Depuis, nous voyageons pour les récupérer. Eux, » dit-elle en désignant ses compagnons. « m'aident gentiment alors qu'il n'ont rien à voir avec moi. Surtout monsieur Fye et monsieur Kurogane, qui viennent d'autres mondes et n'ont pas forcément demandé à se retrouver là… »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises, » la coupa Fye en lui prenant la main. « Nous sommes tous ravis de vous venir en aide, n'est-ce pas Kuro-wan ? »

« Ouais, ouais, » répondit le ninja en tirant sur sa cigarette.

« Des plumes de mémoire hein ? Lyrique, » commenta Yume, l'air pensive.

« Ca vous dit quelque chose ? » demanda par réflexe Shaolan, qui paraissait ébranlé par le discours de sa princesse.

« Pas du tout, mais on pourra toujours vérifier, y a rien qui presse… »

« A ce propos, mademoiselle Sakura, » dit Shaolan. « Pourquoi disiez-vous tout à l'heure que nous avions intérêt à nous plaire ici ? »

« Vous ne leur en avez pas parlé ? » s'exclama Eiji en se tournant vers sa sœur.

« Excuse-moi mais on voulait éviter de les faire flipper de suite, » répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte. « Mais là je suppose qu'on a plus le choix. La vérité, » dit-elle en fermant les yeux. « c'est qu'on a pas la moindre idée de la façon dont vous êtes arrivés ici et qu'on ne sait pas non plus comment vous permettre de repartir. »

« Eh bien je suppose que ça se passera comme à chaque fois, » dit Kurogane. « La boule de poils ouvrira grand la bouche, une lumière bizarre sortira de nulle part et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire je me retrouverai à manger le sol dans un nouveau monde. »

« Vous avez un moyen de contacter votre sorcière, cette Yuko ? » demanda Yume, ignorant le ninja.

« Oui, Mokona peut nous mettre en communication avec elle, » répondit Shaolan.

« Essayez, s'il vous plaît. »

« D'accord, Mokona va appeler Yuko ! » s'écria-t-il en se mettant à sauter partout.

Il se concentra sur sa pierre, mais, malgré ses apparents efforts, rien ne se produisit.

« Que se passe-t-il Mokona ? » demanda le jeune archéologue, qui n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait les évènements.

« Mokona ne sait pas Shaolan. Mokona essaie de toutes ses forces mais il ne reçoit rien du tout. C'est comme si… Comme si l'autre Mokona avait disparu ! » sanglota-t-il avant de se réfugier dans les bras de la princesse.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda le ninja avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

« Précisément ce que nous craignions, » répondit Eiji, gêné. « Quand Sakura a fait ce rêve, la première fois, nous n'y avons tout simplement pas cru. C'est lorsqu'il s'est répété à de nombreuses reprises que nous avons commencé à nous inquiéter. Ceci n'était pas sensé arriver. »

« Vous allez nous dire de quoi vous causez oui ou merde ? » s'exclama Kurogane qui avait perdu patience.

« La barrière… » commença Yume avec le ton de quelqu'un s'apprêtant à annoncer l'apocalypse. « La barrière dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure n'est pas unique en son genre. Il y en a une autre, mais ce n'est pas une forêt qu'elle protège, c'est… c'est notre monde tout entier. »

Elle laissa aux compagnons le temps de digérer l'information, puis reprit d'une voix encore plus caverneuse.

« Nous l'avons appris en consultant les manuscrits qu'avait laissé Clow Read. Cette barrière a été conçue pour que rien ne puisse pénétrer à l'intérieur : ni magie, ni animaux, ni humains. Et bien sûr, cela marche dans l'autre sens également. Elle rend ce monde totalement hermétique, de manière à ce que nous soyons tous en sécurité et aussi… pour que personne n'apprenne jamais son existence. »

« C'est un mensonge ! Mokona sait que Yuko connaît toutes les dimensions ! »

« Je suis désolé Mokona, » dit Eiji, qui semblait l'être sincèrement. « Mais même ta Yuko, aussi puissante soit-elle ne pourrait pas mettre un pied ici. Imaginez donc notre surprise quand Sakura nous a prévenus que vous alliez passer à travers ! Nous avons fait des recherches sur le sujet, mais malheureusement nous n'avons rien trouvé, et nous n'avons pu que nous préparer à vous accueillir. »

« Vous êtes en train de nous chanter qu'on est coincés ici pour toujours sans aucun putain d'espoir que quelqu'un nous retrouve ? » demanda Kurogane, la veine de sa tempe se mettant de nouveau à pulser furieusement.

« Moi ça me va ! » s'exclama joyeusement le magicien, qui était resté étrangement silencieux jusque là.

« Toi la ferme !! » hurla le ninja au bord de l'hystérie. « Il est hors de question, tu m'entends, hors de question que je passe ma vie avec toi dans ce trou loin de chez moi ! C'est compris ?! »

« J'espère que vous êtes pas cardiaque, » dit Sakura en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat. « Ca sert à rien de péter votre câble et c'est la faute de personne. On fera ce qu'on pourra pour trouver une solution, mais y a pas de garantie, c'est sûr. Donc le truc le plus constructif que vous pourrez faire, c'est nous donner le plus d'infos possibles sur votre dernier voyage pour qu'on puisse éclaircir ce bordel. En même temps, nous on vous filera un coup de pouce pour chercher votre plume, si plume il y a, ce dont je doute fortement. En gros donc, buvez votre café et foutez-nous la paix. »

« Alors… » commença Shoalan, déjà prêt à énumérer les faits.

« Pas maintenant, » l'interrompit Yume en se levant. « Vous êtes tous épuisés, et nous aussi. Nous allons faire une petite sieste. Je vais vous passer de quoi vous changer et je vous montrerai où dormir. Par contre, je suis désolée, mais nous n'avons que deux chambres d'amis. Je vais vous laisser la mienne et rester avec Eiji, mais deux d'entre vous devront quand même partager un lit. »

« J'irai avec le mage, » répondit le ninja, visiblement calmé par les paroles de Sakura, en voyant le nouveau teint rouge tomate arboré par la princesse et l'archéologue.

« Hyuu, » commenta ledit mage tout sourire. « Kuro-daddy et moi on va dormir ensemble ! »

« Bon, je vais rentrer, » dit Dômeki, qui planait complètement.

« Embarque Kimi-chan tant que t'y es, il va nous empêcher de pioncer tranquille avec sa grande gueule, » l'enjoignit Sakura en se levant à son tour. « Vous reviendrez ce soir. »

« Ouais, » répondit-il en pénétrant dans la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendirent du bruit à l'étage, des protestations étouffées dans le couloir, la porte d'entrée claquer, puis le silence.

« Rentrez, » dit Yume. « Je dois aller chercher un truc en haut, je reviens. »

Ils attendirent son retour plantés au milieu du salon, sauf Sakura, qui, s'étant rallumé une cigarette, s'était laissée tomber en arrière sur l'un des canapés, et agitait distraitement ses pieds sur un rythme inaudible. Yume redescendit les bras chargés de vêtements et tendit à chacun un tee-shirt et un pantalon en matière souple.

« Vous serez plus à l'aise là-dedans. Pour vous, la taille devrait aller, » dit-elle à Fye et Kurogane. « Mais vous, vous avez l'air plus jeunes que nous, alors ce sera peut-être un peu grand, » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Shaolan et Sakura.

« Quel âge avez-vous d'ailleurs ? » demanda le jeune homme, posant enfin la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment.

« J'ai dix-huit ans, » répondit Sakura comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. « Eiji et Yume dix-sept, mais leur anniversaire est dans deux jours donc ils vont bientôt me rattraper. Notre Kuro-chan a trente-deux ans et notre Fye vingt-trois. Et vous ? »

« La princesse et moi avons quatorze ans, » dit Shaolan.

« Vingt-cinq, » avoua le ninja, visiblement à contre-cœur.

« Voyons, on ne demande pas son âge à une maman ! » s'exclama Fye en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« S'il vous plaît Fye ! » s'écria la princesse. « C'est vrai que vous ne nous l'avez jamais dit. »

« Laissez, c'est pas grave, » intervint Eiji qui avait compris le message. « Putain, je me demande comment Fye réagirait si on se mettait à l'appeler « maman » » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Yume et Sakura.

« Essaie toujours, » répondit la rousse. « C'est vrai que la déco serait sympa avec un peu de rouge. Bon, les chambres sont par là, venez. »

Elle les mena dans un couloir contigu au salon. Les murs de celui-ci étaient d'un blanc crème et y étaient accrochés un nombre incalculable de cadres, disposés un peu partout dans un hasard qui se voulait artistique. A l'intérieur de ces cadres, on pouvait voir les photos des différents membres de la petite famille, posant de façon aléatoire, ainsi que celles d'une ville, vraisemblablement Hebfi, prise sous toutes les coutures. »

« On a un peu revu l'organisation récemment, » expliqua Sakura. « Ce qui fait que la chambre de Yume est la seule qui se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, enfin, la seule occupée. Ca tombe plutôt bien pour vous, parce qu'au moins vous serez tous à côté. En plus comme ça, si vous avez le sommeil léger, vous ne risquerez pas de nous entendre… »

« Nous lever, » la coupa Yume en lui faisant les gros yeux. « On a pas mal la bougeotte et comme je fais des insomnies, je descends souvent à la cuisine en pleine nuit et des fois je regarde aussi la télé. Ici, vous ne serez pas dérangés. »

« Oui bref, » reprit Sakura mal à l'aise car consciente d'avoir failli faire une gaffe. « A gauche, il y a les deux salles de bain. Je suppose que vous savez comment ça fonctionne, donc pas la peine de vous montrer. « Là, c'est l'antre du monstre. » dit-elle en ouvrant la première porte.

Il entrèrent dans une pièce aux proportions très respectables, la chambre de la brune, donc. L'ensemble était joli, mais plutôt désordonné : les draps bordeaux du lit deux places auraient pu contraster agréablement avec la couleur gris anthracite des murs si elle n'avait pas presque disparu sous une couche épaisse de dessins, d'images et de photos. Un fouillis à peine croyable régnait sur les quelques étagères, qui menaçaient de s'effondrer sous le poids des dizaines de machins inutiles et autres souvenirs accumulés patiemment par la jeune fille. Le bureau quant à lui était enterré sous une masse de livres à l'aspect ancien et de feuilles éparpillées. Le seul espace demeuré libre était occupé par un objet qui parut étrange à tous nos compagnons sauf à Mokona, qui bondit aussitôt pour se planter devant.

« Un ordinateur ! Yuko aussi en a un ! Vous avez internet aussi dessus ? »

« Nous on appelle ça le « Réseau » mais je pense que c'est pareil, » dit Yume en réfléchissant. « Nos mondes ont l'air très semblables tu sais, Mokona. »

« T'abuses quand même, » soupira Eiji qui regardait l'étendue du désastre d'un air désespéré. « On a des invités, t'aurais pu ranger un minimum. »

« Cet espace représente mon esprit, » lui répondit sa sœur sur un ton théâtral. « Le changer, ce serait comme me renier volontairement, comme dénigrer tout ce que je suis à l'intérieur. Et puis j'avais la flemme, aussi. »

« C'est quoi _ça _? s'écria Kurogane qui semblait de nouveau en proie à des vapeurs, en désignant du doigt la plus grande des photos qui trônait fièrement au-dessus du lit.

Les autres décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas l'en blâmer en apercevant ce qui avait provoqué lesdites vapeurs : celle-ci montrait le double de Fye et Yume, tous deux dans des tenues de cuir si moulantes qu'on ne pouvait plus se permettre d'imaginer quoi que ce soit, dans une position plus qu'équivoque. Le blond posait en effet torse nu, à quatre pattes, une expression lascive peinte sur son beau visage. La jeune fille, elle, se tenait derrière lui, affichant un sourire narquois à demi caché par une laisse coincée entre ses dents dont l'autre extrémité pendait au cou de Fye. Pour compléter le tableau, elle avait posé son pied droit muni d'un escarpin en métal au talon vertigineux sur le dos de l'homme qui paraissait loin de s'en plaindre.

« Je croyais t'avoir demandé d'enlever cette horreur, » dit Eiji en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Tout le monde croit déjà que t'as des tendances pas nettes. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi je l'enlèverai ! » s'exclama la brune, vexée. « C'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire ! Ca a peut-être l'air glauque mais on s'était vraiment bien amusés ce jour-là. Et puis cette série a fait un carton dans les clubs underground de la ville. »

« Ce truc, un cadeau d'anniversaire ? Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? » demanda le ninja, les yeux exorbités.

« Fye a des idées bizarres parfois, » répondit Sakura en haussant les épaules. « Mais vu que c'est sûrement la princesse qui va s'installer ici, tu pourrais faire un petit effort. Par respect pour l'innocence qui lui reste, quoi. »

« Je…je veux bien, » intervint celle-ci pour qui la vision de celui qu'elle considérait presque comme sa mère dans un tel état semblait relever du cauchemar.

« D'accord, je vais la décrocher, » dit Yume en montant sur son lit pour exécuter sa sentence. « Mais d'un, ça m'empêchera pas de la remettre, et de deux, je dois vous prévenir _vraiment_, et ancrez-vous bien ça dans le crâne, que ceci n'est qu'un léger amuse-bouche par rapport à ce que notre Fye est réellement capable de faire. Il en devient limite malsain à des moments : pas le genre à sourire autant que vous monsieur Fye. Il tire tout le temps la tronche, il est très impoli, très orgueilleux et en règle générale très très chiant. Pour nous qui le côtoyons depuis un moment, ça passe, ça arrive même qu'il se montre gentil de temps à autres, mais ça reste rare. Ne vous laissez surtout pas embarquer dans un de ses jeux parce que ça peut mal finir : il risque sûrement de vous tester quand il reviendra d'ailleurs, alors faites bien attention. Et gardez à l'esprit que je parle de mon meilleur ami là, n'essayez pas d'imaginer ce que pensent ses ennemis, et il en a beaucoup, sinon c'est migraine garantie. Pigé ? »

« Mon double est vraiment comme ça ? » s'étonna le mage qui ne voulait sans doute pas y croire.

« Et pire encore, » répondit Eiji, qui visiblement ne le portait pas en très haute estime. « On comprend dans une certaine mesure, vu qu'il a pas eu un passé facile, mais nous non plus et pourtant on emmerde personne. Lui il passe sa vie à user de son intelligence pour faire passer les autres pour des cons et on dirait que ça l'amuse, mais en réalité c'est juste pour tromper son ennui. C'est un peu usant à la longue, mais comme Kurogane l'aime… bien et qu'avec Yume ils se sont entichés pour une raison quelconque, on essaie de le supporter du mieux qu'on peut ; soit en évitant dans la mesure du possible de lui foutre notre poing sur la gueule, » conclut-il, approuvé vigoureusement par Sakura.

« Excusez-nous, mais il nous semble difficile de concevoir que même un double de Fye puisse être devenu aussi mauvais, » remarqua Shaolan, vocalisant du même coup les pensées de la princesse. Kurogane, Mokona et le magicien lui-même, eux, parurent tristement convaincus par cette version de l'histoire.

« Pas foncièrement mauvais, » répliqua Yume d'une voix enrouée qui laissait deviner son envie de pleurer. « La douleur et la solitude l'ont rendu comme ça. Et toi mieux que quiconque, » s'écria-t-elle à l'intention de son frère. « devrait savoir pourquoi ! »

« Excusez-moi, » dit soudain Fye dont le visage s'était subitement fermé. « Mais où est ma chambre ? »

« Vous n'avez qu'à prendre celle au fond du couloir, mais que… » commença Sakura avant de s'écarter vivement pour laisser passer le mage qui dégageait une aura de fureur impressionnante. Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot, laissant derrière lui un groupe désorienté.

« C'était à prévoir, » commenta finalement Yume. « Leurs points communs ne se limitent pas à leur apparence. »

« Il nous a fait quoi là au juste ? » demanda Kurogane que l'attitude du magicien avait rendu totalement perplexe.

« Il a le même passé que notre Fye je pense, ou au moins un truc s'en approchant, » répondit Sakura. « Mais c'est pas à nous de vous expliquer de quoi il s'agit, il le fera s'il en éprouve le besoin. En attendant, au dodo ! Shaolan, il ne vous reste que la chambre du milieu, j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra. »

« Je vais aller sur le canapé, si ça vous dérange pas, » dit le ninja, surprenant tout le monde. « Cet abruti serait capable de m'essayer de m'égorger si je pénètre maintenant dans son espace vital. Il se ferait mal tout seul. »

« Mokona va dormir avec Kuro-chan parce qu'il est gentil et qu'il s'inquiète pour maman Fye ! »

« Si ça vous paraît mieux, faites votre vie, » répondit Sakura d'un air las. « On ne le connaît pas nous, après tout. Bonne nuit ! » lança-t-elle alors que tout le monde rejoignait ses quartiers pour un repos bien mérité.

**oOo**

Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés. Bonne semaine à tous !


	3. La figure paternelle

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, le bon jour cette fois. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais il est effectivement un peu plus court que les deux précédents, je n'avais pas le choix… Enfin, au moins, je vous offre sur un plateau le nouveau Kurogane. Fye n'arrivera que dans le chapitre six, même s'il fera une apparition remarquée (héhé) dans le quatre. Donc, pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas lu le manga jusqu'à l'arc de Nihon, je préviens que je donne le prénom de Kuro-chan (et que je pars bien en live dessus d'ailleurs) sinon pas de spoils particuliers si je ne m'abuse. Merci encore pour vos commentaires (le « autant pour moi », je savais que ce n'était pas la bonne écriture, mais je n'aime pas l'autre, par contre, je te remercie pour la signification, je l'ignorais totalement ^^), j'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite suite !

**~Chapitre 3 : La figure paternelle~**

_So I want to warn you laddie_

_Though I know that you're perfectly swell_

_That my heart belongs to Daddy_

_Cause my Daddy he treats it so well._

_Marilyn Monroe, My heart belongs to Daddy_

**oOo**

Yume fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par le doux contact d'une main effleurant sa joue. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant avant que ses yeux ne se fixent sur les deux orbes écarlates qui l'observaient.

« Kuro-chan ? » murmura-t-elle en étirant ses membres douloureux. « T'es déjà rentré ? »

« Il est presque dix-huit heures ma belle, » répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. « Désolé, mais il serait temps que tu te lèves sinon Watanuki va finir par saccager la cuisine. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit au juste ? »

« Je voulais laisser Eiji et Sakura en tête à tête encore un peu, vu que maintenant qu'il y a les autres et que je les squatte ils n'auront plus vraiment d'intimité. Alors comme t'étais pas là…Ca te dérange ? »

« Bien sûr que non princesse, » dit-il d'un air surpris. « Tu peux même rester ici le temps que Fye revienne si tu le veux. C'est juste que j'ai encore un peu de mal avec le fait que mes gosses soient amoureux. Et donc, comment ils sont ces autres ? Ils nous ressemblent ? »

« Oula, pas vraiment, » répondit Yume avec un petit rire. « Niveau caractère, c'est le jour et la nuit. Ton double se fout en rogne pour un rien, celui de Fye est souriant et respectueux, celui d'Eiji rougit tout le temps et celui de Sakura… est une princesse. Ca veut tout dire. Mais vos cœurs sont tous les mêmes, ils ont juste évolué différemment dans un environnement différent. Ah et il y a aussi cette espèce de bestiole blanche qui les accompagne. Il s'appelle Mokona, et te sautera sûrement dessus dès qu'il te verra.»

« Et pour leurs liens ? » demanda Kurogane qui maintenant caressait affectueusement les cheveux de la jeune fille.

« Deux fils rouges, comme prévu, mais il y en a un bizarrement ténu et l'autre est teinté de noir, ça n'est pas bon. Ils ne se sont pas encore déclarés en plus donc il ne faut pas trop les brusquer. Les tourtereaux vont tenter de passer inaperçus pour le moment et on attend un peu la même chose de votre côté. »

« J'en parlerai à Fye dès que possible, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense qu'on sera capable de se tenir, » dit l'homme dont le visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. « Allez viens ma chérie, on descend. » ajouta-t-il en se levant.

« D'accord, mais tu me portes, » déclara-t-elle, s'accrochant à son cou et passant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on est un peu vieux pour jouer à ça ? » demanda-t-il, soutenant tout de même ses cuisses avec l'un de ses bras.

« On sera trop vieux le jour où tu n'auras plus de dents et que je viendrai t'apporter ta soupe tous les dimanches à la maison de repos. Donc pour l'instant, exécute esclave ! » s'exclama-t-elle en raffermissant sa prise.

« Oui, maîtresse. » soupira-t-il dramatiquement avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

C'est donc comme cela, avec Yume suspendue à lui comme un bébé koala, que les compagnons, qui s'étaient tous levés entre temps, découvrirent le nouveau Kurogane. La mâchoire du ninja faillit se décrocher sous le choc, tandis que les autres regardaient gentiment l'homme déposer son précieux fardeau sur le canapé resté libre, fardeau qui lui planta un baiser sonore sur le coin de la bouche.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Kurogane, » dit-il en se tournant vers eux. « Mais ça je suppose que vous le savez déjà. Enchanté de vous rencontrer en tous cas. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire peut-être ? Et toi mon ange, tu veux ton thé ? »

« Je pense qu'un thé nous conviendra très bien, » répondit Fye qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

« Saké, » réussit juste à dire le ninja.

« Pardon, » s'excusa son double. « Mais je n'ai pas compris. »

« J'ai-besoin-de-saké, » compléta Kurogane au prix d'un effort considérable.

« Saké ? C'est de l'alcool ou un truc du genre ? » demanda Yume. « On est experts en la matière mais ça on l'a pas en magasin, désolée. Si vous voulez un truc fort, on peut toujours vous en trouver ! Sers lui un peu de liqueur de noix. Euh, en fait je crois que je vais aller chercher la bouteille ! » s'écria-t-elle en avisant la mine déconfite du ninja.

« Oui ! Mokona veut à boire aussi ! »

Yume disparut dans la cuisine à la suite du double de Kurogane. Mokona se mit à sautiller sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

« Kuro-daddy a une fiancée ! » cria-il à tue-tête. « Kuro-daddy a une fiancée ! »

« Ils ne sont pas ensemble, » intervint Eiji qui pénétrait dans la pièce, une serviette autour du cou, les cheveux encore mouillés par une douche récente. « Je sais que ça peut paraître ambigu parfois, mais ils ont juste une relation assez fusionnelle. D'ailleurs je vous raconte pas la crise l'autre jour quand Kurogane est parti : il a dû négocier avec elle pendant des heures avant qu'elle n'arrête de lâcher les grandes eaux. Elle a réussi à obtenir un week-end à deux dans les prochaines semaines. Si Fye avait été là je pense qu'ils en seraient venus aux mains. Des fois, je ne la comprends pas, elle sait pourtant que ce n'est pas lui qui lui est destiné. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle est promise à quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Shaolan, qui observait d'un œil désapprobateur le double de la princesse, arrivée en même temps que le sien, qui s'allumait une énième cigarette.

« Pas du tout, » répondit-elle en balayant d'un geste la fumée qui menaçait d'atteindre son visage. « C'est vrai qu'on ne vous a pas expliqué ça non plus. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes tous magiciens, enfin en tous cas Eiji, Yume, Kimi-chan, Odessa et moi. Nous avons un tronc commun pour les sorts de base, mais nous avons aussi nos pouvoirs spécifiques. Moi, vous l'avez compris, je peux voir le futur dans mes rêves ; Eiji est doué en magie réparatrice, donc il guérit les gens ; Kimi-chan lui, il interagit avec les esprits ; et enfin Odessa est capable de communiquer par la pensée. Yume, car c'est elle qui nous intéresse, a un pouvoir assez bizarre : elle peut décrire avec exactitude quels sentiments vous entretenez pour quelqu'un, même si vous ne vous l'avez pas encore décelé vous-même. Mais elle ne le ressent pas, elle voit aussi clairement que vous me voyez des sortes de fils qui relie les différents individus. Par exemple, si c'est un fil bleu foncé qui vous lie à quelqu'un, vous êtes sûrs de garder son amitié pour toujours, si c'est un fil vert sombre c'est que vous vous haïssez cordialement. Le meilleur est le fil rouge cependant, car il signifie que vous êtes son âme sœur. »

« Et le noir ? » demanda le ninja, que l'explication d'Eiji sur sa relation avec Yume avait rassuré et qui semblait à présent inquiet de la fortune de sa couleur favorite.

« Le pire de tous, » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « S'il y a un fil noir, c'est que l'un des deux désire la mort de l'autre plus que tout au monde. Et pas moyen de savoir lequel pour ne rien arranger. »

« Et donc Yume a vu qu'aucun fil rouge ne la reliait à Kurogane, c'est bien ça ? » déduisit le mage. « La pauvre, ça a du être dur pour elle, si elle l'aimait. »

« Vous n'y êtes pas, » répondit Eiji. « Yume ne voit pas ses propres fils, et heureusement car je crois qu'elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. En revanche, elle a trouvé l'âme sœur de Kurogane. »

«Hyuu, » s'écria Fye en souriant à pleines dents. « Kuro-sama a une âme sœur ! Dites-nous qui c'est ! »

« T'as fini abruti ?! » hurla le ninja en le secouant comme un prunier. « C'est pas comme si ça me concernait de toutes façons ! »

« Oh que si ça vous concerne, » répondit Sakura qui échangea un regard complice avec Eiji. « Dans ce que nous avons lu des écrits de Clow, il explique que le mécanisme des âmes sœurs est très compliqué. Mais il y a une chose qui ne varie jamais : la personne qui est la vôtre le restera de tout temps et dans chaque dimension où vous existez. Il est possible que vous vous trompiez bien sûr, ou qu'elle meure avant que vous ne la rencontriez. Ca n'est pas grave, on peut très bien vivre sans, mais passer à côté de… putain, d'une telle _plénitude_ reste une abomination selon moi. Enfin voilà, dès le départ, c'est à elle que vous serez toujours destiné, et à personne d'autre. Pour ce qui est de celle de Kuro-chan, je ne peux pas vous le dire, Yume me tuerait. Sa seule règle est de ne jamais dévoiler ce genre d'info, et elle a raison parce que parfois mine de rien ça fout un sacré coup. Elle préfère donner des indices à la limite et ça marche parce qu'elle arrive à être vachement subtile quand elle veut. Comme ça on peut le découvrir nous-même, à notre rythme. »

« Elle a trouvé toutes vos âmes sœurs ? » demanda la princesse, apparemment passionnée par son récit.

« Oui, mais je n'en parlerai pas même sous la torture. Elles sont toutes vivantes et en bonne santé, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Ah et aussi que Yume soupçonne visiblement quelque chose entre Dômeki et Watanuki, mais chut, ça c'est un secret, » ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

« Mokona le savait ! » s'exclama-t-il en bondissant sur la table basse.

« Mais ce sont deux mecs, » constata Kurogane qui avait l'air d'hésiter à balancer la boule de poil enquiquinante contre le mur.

« Merde, » dit simplement Eiji.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'un tel système se préoccupe de ce genre de détails insignifiants ? » demanda Sakura en soupirant. « Si vous êtes destiné à un gars, vous êtes destiné à un gars, même toute la bonne volonté du monde ne pourra pas changer ça. »

« Je m'en contrefous, » répondit-il. « Si je me marie un jour, ce sera pour avoir un garçon et perpétuer mon nom. Je suis ninja et l'amour c'est pas ma vocation, alors toutes vos conneries sur la destinée, vous pouvez vous les garder. Je ne considère absolument pas ça comme mon problème. »

On entendit soudain un bruit de verre brisé et ils se retournèrent tous pour voir l'autre Kurogane pétrifié à l'entrée du salon. Il était accompagné de Yume qui regardait le ninja d'un air ahuri.

« Ah ouais quand même, » fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Je… je vais en chercher d'autres, » bredouilla l'homme à ses côtés avant de s'éclipser.

« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur le ninja sans peur, sans attache et sans reproche, mais vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre con qui ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit, » déclara la jeune fille. Puis elle leva la main et les éclats au sol lévitèrent jusqu'à la poubelle la plus proche, magiquement sans doute.

« Sale gosse ! » s'écria Kurogane, outré. « Je ne te permets pas… »

« Quand on atteint un tel niveau de débilité, je me permets toute seule, merci bien, » l'interrompit-elle en secouant la tête. « Oh, je crois qu'Odessa arrive ! Venez dehors, il faut qu'on vous montre quelque chose. »

Elle se précipita vers la baie vitrée et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Tout le monde la suivit à l'extérieur, même le ninja qui commençait sérieusement à se demander si la gamine n'avait pas des tendances suicidaires pour s'adresser à lui d'une telle manière. Même le mage n'osait pas l'insulter directement et pourtant il était bien connu qu'il pouvait réellement être chiant quand il s'y mettait. Yume, Eiji et Sakura levèrent les yeux vers le ciel dans un même mouvement, imité par les autres.

« Qu'est-on sensés voir ? » demanda Shaolan. « Il n'y a rien. »

« Si ! » s'exclamant Fye en désignant un point parmi les étoiles. « Il y a quelque chose qui bouge là-bas ! »

« Oui, une sorte de boule lumineuse, » renchérit la princesse qui regardait au même endroit.

« Arrêtez de vous foutre de nous tous les deux, » dit le ninja qui plissait les yeux. « Y a vraiment que dalle là-haut. »

« Je suppose qu'on est fixés, » commenta Eiji. « Fye, princesse, si vous pouvez la voir c'est que vous êtes magiciens comme nous. On voulait vous poser directement la question, mais on s'est dit que ce petit test serait plus rapide, désolé. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? » demanda Watanuki qui les avait rejoint en silence, pour une fois. « On dirait qu'elle tourne en rond, pourquoi elle ne descend pas ? »

« Elle a peut-être un problème, » répondit Yume en fronçant les sourcils. « Saki, tu crois que… »

« On va monter vérifier, » trancha la rousse en enlevant son tee-shirt. « Vous autres, restez là, on revient. »

« Et vous comptez y prendre comment exactement ? » demanda Kurogane en observant pensivement Yume qui avait retiré son haut à son tour.

« Comme ça, » répondit Sakura.

Deux tatouages en forme de pentacles apparurent sur les omoplates de chacune, que leurs doigts vinrent effleurer. De grandes ailes blanches en émergèrent et elles prirent leur élan avant de s'envoler à la rencontre d'Odessa. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle disparurent subitement de la vue de Shaolan et du ninja, les faisant sursauter.

« Vous en avez encore beaucoup en réserve des trucs de ce genre ? » demanda-t-il, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Un certain nombre, » répondit Watanuki, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous ne devriez pas les laisser y aller toutes seules, » remarqua Shaolan, dont l'instinct de protection s'était réveillé.

« On voudrait bien les suivre, » assura Eiji, les yeux rivés sur sa sœur. « Mais nous avons eu la malchance de naître en tant qu'individus de sexe masculin. »

« Mokona ne comprend pas ! »

« Il n'y a que les filles qui ont des ailes, » expliqua Watanuki. « Nous les hommes, nous ne savons pas voler, tout magiciens que nous sommes. »

« Je suis déçu ! » pleurnicha Fye. « J'aurais bien voulu aller dans le ciel, moi aussi. »

« Désespère pas, » rétorqua le ninja. « T'as déjà tous les attributs d'une femme au foyer, y a de quoi se planter. »

Le mage lui tira la langue et reporta son attention sur les trois points lumineux qui semblaient en grande conversation à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux. Soudain, ceux qui en étaient capables les virent descendre à grande vitesse et atterrir avec souplesse, Odessa, une grande blonde aux yeux bleu clair, en tête. Elles coururent sans plus d'explication à l'intérieur de la maison et rejoignirent l'autre Kurogane déjà installé sur le canapé, qui avait l'air profondément choqué. Les autres, surpris, se tenaient à présent derrière eux et regardaient la télévision nouvellement allumée qui diffusait les images confuses d'habitations dévorées par les flammes.

« Nous venons d'avoir confirmation qu'il s'agit bien d'un détachement d'Insoumis qui, en cette fin de journée, a mis le feu sans raison apparente à plusieurs maisons de ce quartier tranquille de la zone Bêta-Nord, » déclara la voix-off. « En effet, il y a quelques minutes à peine une centaine d'habitants se sont vus contraints d'évacuer les lieux. On ne dénombre heureusement aucun blessé. Nous nous demandons tous la cause d'une telle montée de haine après plusieurs années de stabilité… »

« Stabilité mon cul ouais, » dit Sakura d'un air sombre.

« Ca devait arriver, mais à une semaine à peine du festival, ça sent mauvais, » confirma Yume en se lovant contre Kurogane.

« C'est pour ça que je suis restée en haut un moment, » expliqua Odessa en se calant elle-même contre sa meilleure amie. « Il y avait une fumée pas possible qui s'élevait des quartiers Nord, alors j'essayais de voir ce que ça pouvait bien être. »

« Merde ! Bêta-Nord ! » s'écria Watanuki, sortant de sa torpeur. « C'est là-bas qu'habite Himawari ! »

« Vas-y, » lui dit Eiji qui avait les bras croisés. « Appelle-nous quand tu l'auras trouvée et essaie de ramener des infos si tu peux. »

« De quel festival parliez-vous ? » demanda la princesse une fois Watanuki parti.

« Le festival « Hebfi en folie », » répondit Sakura. « Ca transforme toute la zone Alpha en gigantesque piste de danse. Tout y passe : les rues, les toits et même l'intérieur des immeubles. La ville entière y sera, et aussi des invités prestigieux venus d'un peu partout, même d'Enaï. »

« Ca a l'air génial ! » s'exclama Fye, tout content. « On pourra y aller ? »

« Mokona veut aussi ! »

« Ca posera pas de problème je pense, » répondit Eiji. « vu que ça a tellement plu à Fye d'avoir l'air une pute de luxe sadomasochiste qu'il a convaincu tout le comité d'organisation que le thème de cette année devait être « Sadistic City » et donc en gros tout le monde va devoir se trémousser avec tenues cuir, masques noirs, plus accessoires sympas genre fouets, colliers à pics et autres joyeusetés. Autant vous annoncer tout de suite que ça risque de donner. Mais il faudra être très prudents : ce groupe d'Insoumis n'a pas agi au hasard, c'est un avertissement. Ils doivent préparer quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et y a de grandes chances que ça arrive justement à ce moment-là. »

« Charmant, » commenta le ninja qui en avait décidément assez que chacune de leurs arrivées dans un nouveau monde apporte son lot d'emmerdements. « Gros comme quoi ? »

« Comme un coup d'état dans le pire des cas. »

« On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! On ne peut pas les laisser faire, pas après ce qu'ils ont fait ! On ne peut pas ! » hurla Sakura en se jetant, sanglotante, contre le torse d'Eiji.

« Ce n'est qu'une supposition Saki. Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera une solution, » dit le jeune homme en refermant ses bras sur elle. « On se battra s'il le faut, on en a les moyens. »

« On se battra nous aussi, » ajouta Shaolan, répondant à la supplique muette de sa princesse.

« Tu pourrais nous demander notre avis, gamin, » remarqua Kurogane en haussant un sourcil.

« Il a raison, » dit son double. « Ce n'est ni votre monde, ni votre combat. On n'a pas le droit de vous entraîner là-dedans. »

« Vous ne pourrez pas faire grand chose vous non plus, » rétorqua l'archéologue. « Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir. »

« Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, je ne suis pas aussi inoffensif que j'en ai l'air, » répondit l'homme qui regardait Yume, toujours allongée sur lui. « C'est moi qui leur ai appris la plupart de leurs techniques de lutte au corps à corps. J'ai beau ne pas être un _ninja_, je sais me servir de mes membres et de n'importe quelle arme les yeux fermés. »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus, » s'inquiéta Sakura en essuyant ses larmes.

« Vous êtes mes enfants, et si ça vous concerne, je suis prêt à tout, même à rompre cette promesse, » affirma-t-il durement pendant que la jeune rousse s'agenouillait devant lui.

« Merci, » dit-elle dans un souffle avant de poser son visage sur ses cuisses.

« Vous avez une bien belle famille, » commenta Fye le visage rieur, le ton beaucoup moins. « J'aimerais tellement avoir la même. »

« Regardez autour de vous, » dit une voix amusée derrière eux. « Vous l'avez déjà. »

« Tomoyo ! » s'écria Sakura avant de courir vers son amie. « Tu es enfin revenue ? Je suis tellement contente de te voir. »

« Princesse Tomoyo ?! » s'exclama Kurogane comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait une copie de sa maîtresse.

« Il n'y a que des princesses dans les mondes d'où vous venez ou quoi ? » demanda Eiji en allant embrasser la tempe de la nouvelle venue.

« Tomoyo n'est pas princesse, quoi que… » dit Yume en souriant. « C'est juste la fille de l'actuel dirigeant du pays. »

« Donc c'est une princesse, » confirma Shaolan.

« Non, » répondit-elle. « Nous ne sommes pas dirigés par un roi, mais par une Grande Administratrice. Elle a beaucoup moins de pouvoirs, vu qu'elle est entourée de ministres chargés de contrôler ses décisions. C'est donc sa mère qui occupe cette place, pas son père. »

« Une femme ? » s'étonna le garçon.

« Oui. Et les ministres sont tous des hommes. Ca a toujours été comme ça. »

« Avant que j'oublie, » intervint Tomoyo. « Je suis passée à Acalie avec ma mère en revenant d'Enaï. J'ai croisé Fye, et il m'a dit de vous informer qu'il rentrerait si tout va bien après-demain dans la matinée, Kurogane. Il a dit aussi qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous contacter lui-même, mais qu'entre les shootings, les enregistrements et les interviews interminables, il avait déjà à peine le temps de pioncer, je cite.»

« Pauvre chéri, » grinça Eiji entre ses dents.

« J'ai une question : Si vous êtes tous si proches de monsieur Kurogane, pourquoi ne l'appelez-vous pas par son prénom ? » demanda la princesse, curieuse.

Les joues des membres du groupe se mirent à gonfler instantanément et celles du principal concerné se colorèrent d'une jolie nuance de rose.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas être impolie… » commença-t-elle avant que tout le monde n'éclate de rire.

La crise dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles les oreilles des deux Kurogane atteignirent progressivement la même couleur écarlate que celle de leurs yeux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Quand Tomoyo elle-même tomba au sol, le ninja explosa.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous met dans un état pareil ?! »

« C'est juste que… que votre prénom est si jo…joyeux que s'en est communicatif ! » s'écria Sakura qui se roulait littéralement par terre.

« Youou ! Souriez à la vie et la vie vous sourira ! » lança Odessa, et ils repartirent de plus belle. Même Eiji, qui leur avait paru plutôt posé, se tenait le ventre et semblait sur le point de s'étouffer.

« Ca suffit, » murmura Kurogane, mort de honte.

Yume fut la seule qui l'entendit et elle mordit sa main pour tenter de se calmer, sans succès. Elle fut prise de hoquets incontrôlables et s'effondra sur le canapé, à bout de souffle.

« Ca suffit ! » hurla-t-il, voyant que son double était sur le point de perpétrer un massacre dans les règles de l'art.

Les rires stoppèrent d'un seul coup, laissant planer un silence assourdissant : Kurogane élevait déjà rarement la voix, mais jamais contre eux. Ils baissèrent la tête et se relevèrent sans bruit, conscients d'être allés trop loin. La colère visible du ninja laissa place à une expression neutre et il quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans le jardin, profondément vexé et blessé.

« Ca ne me dérange pas que vous vous foutiez de ma gueule à cause de ça, » reprit l'homme une fois qu'il fut hors de vue. « Mais est-ce que vous avez réfléchi deux secondes au fait que ça pouvait être important pour lui ? Non évidemment. Votre immaturité me sidère par moment. »

« Désolée, Kuro-chan, » dit Yume, qui semblait plus affectée que les autres par le reproche de son père de substitution. « On…on va aller s'excuser tout de suite. »

« C'est trop tard, le mal est fait. »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez nous éclairer ? » demanda Shaolan, dérouté par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui.

« Quand je suis venu au monde, » expliqua Kurogane. « On m'a affublé à mon grand malheur du prénom je l'admets ridicule de « Youou ». Ici, c'est une exclamation courante qui exprime l'allégresse, donc depuis que j'ai trois ans on me sort des blagues vaseuses à ce propos, et ça amuse énormément les jeunes idiots ici présents. J'ai fini par demander à ce qu'on ne m'appelle plus que par mon patronyme. »

« Hyuu, Kurorin n'a pas apprécié qu'on se moque de lui, » dit le magicien en se dirigeant vers la porte fenêtre. « Je vais aller le chercher pour lui remonter le moral. »

« Sans vouloir vous offenser Fye, si vous faites ça il risque de vous étriper, » remarqua Shaolan.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je sais comment m'y prendre. »

Il sortit et fit quelques pas dans le jardin, savourant le contact de ses pieds nus sur l'herbe humide. Il laissa ensuite ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité.

« Alors où est-ce que tu t'es caché ? »

Il marcha un moment dans la nuit avant de se rendre compte que la propriété était bien plus vaste qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et que ce satané ninja pouvait être n'importe où. Il finit par le trouver au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, allongé sur le gazon, observant les deux lunes de Read les bras croisés derrière la tête. Fye se positionna en plein dans son champ de vision, au cas où il ne l'aurait pas remarqué, puis s'étendit à ses côtés.

« Dégage le mage, » dit Kurogane d'une voix moins dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « J'ai pas envie de voir ta tronche… »

« Kuro-sama a l'air vraiment fâché ! » remarqua le magicien en faisant la moue.

« …surtout si t'es venu pour en rajouter une couche, » compléta le ninja en lui tournant le dos.

« Eh bien, tu es vraiment grognon ce soir, _Youou_. »

Kurogane se retourna brusquement, l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et le tira à lui, laissant leurs visages séparés uniquement par quelques centimètres.

« Tu m'appelles encore une seule fois comme ça et je te jure que je te tue, » gronda-t-il, l'air parfaitement sérieux.

« D'accord, de toutes façons je préfère de loin tes petits surnoms, Kuro-wan,» déclara Fye. Puis il déposa un baiser sur le menton de son vis-à-vis et s'enfuit en courant vers la maison.

« Que… quoi ?! Reviens ici abruti de mage, je vais te faire la peau ! » hurla le ninja en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

« Mission accomplie, » pensa le blond avec satisfaction. Sentant la présence de Kurogane à quelques mètres à peine, il accéléra le pas jusqu'à presque perdre haleine en riant intérieurement. « Ce monde me réussit, apparemment. »

**oOo**

J'ai pris cette histoire de fille qui voit les liens entre les gens sur une fic Harry Potter il me semble. J'avais adoré l'idée, mais je crois que ça n'avait pas abouti à grand chose, donc je l'ai reprise en l'améliorant, même si c'est encore confus et que vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre. Yume cache encore de nombreux secrets… Pour ce qui est des magiciennes ailés, elle est tirée d'un film que j'adore (même si c'était pas vraiment des magiciennes mais tant pis) mais bonne chance pour trouver de quoi il s'agit, il n'est pas très connu. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre !


	4. La nuit porte conseil

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir de les lire à chaque fois. Attention, pour ce chapitre, le rating passe à M, même s'il n'y a pas de lemon à proprement parler. C'est aussi ici que Fye intervient pour la première fois et que Yume commence à se montrer sous son vrai jour ^^ Apparition également d'un nouveau personnage, provenant de Tsubasa, mais qui ne se montrera vraiment que dans le prochain chapitre. Je pense que vous le reconnaîtrez. Bonne lecture !

**~Chapitre 4 : La nuit porte conseil~**

**oOo**

_I swear I won't tease you_

_Won't tell you no lies_

I don't need no bible

_Just look in my eyes_

_I've waited so long baby_

_Now that we're friend_

_Every man got his patience_

_And here's where mine ends._

_George Michael, I want your sex_

Pendant ce temps, dans la villa, la discussion avait repris. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre que tout le monde revienne pour manger et avaient de là dérivé d'un sujet à un autre.

« Yume, » dit la princesse. « Sa…Sakura nous a parlé de votre pouvoir. Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus sur ces fils que vous voyez ? »

« Vous pouvez l'appeler Saki si ça vous gêne, » répondit-elle. « En fait, ce ne sont pas vraiment des fils, enfin du moins pas tous : leur taille varie selon l'intensité du lien qui vous unit à une personne. Il m'a fallu un moment pour les classer et aussi pour comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient, mais j'ai fini par mettre en place des catégories par gammes de couleurs. Du jaune à l'orange, j'ai répertorié l'admiration et la jalousie ; les tons de bleu incluent l'estime et l'amitié, le vert : la colère et la haine. Du rose au violet, on passe de l'amour à la passion destructrice, puis à la pulsion de mort, symbolisée par le noir. Le gris, c'est la déception. Le rouge enfin, signale la présence de deux âmes sœurs. »

« Il n'y a pas de blanc ? » s'étonna la rouquine.

« Les écrits de Clow m'ont appris que le blanc ne pouvait pas être perçu, du moins pas à notre niveau d'existence… »

Fye choisit ce moment crucial pour débouler en trombe dans le salon suivi de près par le ninja furieux.

« Enfoiré ! » beugla-t-il en le coursant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. « Je vais te faire bouffer ta langue pour que tu t'arrêtes de jacasser à tort et à travers une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

« A l'aide ! » s'écria le mage d'un ton faussement effrayé. Il sauta sur la table, esquivant facilement une attaque. « Kuro-chan me veut du mal ! »

« Kurogane, s'il vous plaît, » intervint la princesse. « Mademoiselle Yume nous parlait de quelque chose d'important. »

Le brun s'immobilisa et la fixa quelques instants, elle et ses yeux de chaton battu, puis soupira.

« Peu importe, » lâcha-t-il avant de se laisser tomber au sol, les jambes croisées. Fye descendit de son perchoir et vint s'asseoir sur le dossier d'un des canapés, soudain attentif.

« Je disais donc, » reprit Yume. « que le blanc ne pouvait exister en tant que lien terrestre car il signifierait une pureté parfaite des sentiments de deux âmes sœurs. »

« Mademoiselle Sakura nous a affirmé tout à l'heure que le système des âmes sœurs était « compliqué », » dit Shaolan, qui couvait sa bien-aimée du regard. « Il n'y a pas moyen de simplifier pour que cela nous soit accessible ? »

« Bien sûr que si, mais je suppose qu'elle attendait que ce soit moi qui vous l'explique. Vous voyez, nous ignorons encore quelle force détermine les couples d'âmes. Ce que nous savons en revanche, c'est que non seulement ils restent les mêmes à travers les différentes dimensions, mais également lors de toutes leurs réincarnations. C'est en cela que le fil rouge est particulier : il n'agit pas comme les autres en fonction de la profondeur des sentiments, lui il s'étoffe au cours des vies successives des détenteurs du lien. Ainsi, une âme se réincarnera jusqu'à ce le fil entre elle et sa sœur atteigne la forme d'une sorte de corde assez solide pour les maintenir attachées dans l'épreuve du passage vers l'autre monde, à défaut de quoi elles seront perpétuellement renvoyées et séparées. La couleur blanche intervient lorsque que les âmes d'un commun accord initient le « sacrifice ultime ». Impossible par contre de découvrir de quoi il s'agit. Les corps hôtes deviennent alors invulnérables jusqu'à s'éteindre naturellement quand leur temps est venu, et les âmes s'élèvent finalement ensemble vers la terre qui leur est promise. »

« Donc en théorie, il est possible que vous distinguiez un jour cette couleur, » remarqua l'archéologue.

« Apparemment, mais je n'ai personnellement jamais été témoin d'un tel miracle, » répondit la jeune fille avec regret.

« Et cet autre monde, cette terre promise, quelle est-elle ? » demanda Fye.

« Alors ça, c'est la question qui vaut de l'or ! » s'exclama Eiji en riant. « Même un grand magicien comme Clow n'a pas réussi à le déterminer, ou alors il n'a pas jugé utile de le mentionner dans son témoignage. »

« Je pense plutôt qu'il a préféré garder le mystère, » rétorqua Odessa. « Et tant mieux, ce serait pas drôle sinon. »

« Bon, si vous nous parliez un peu de vous, » dit Sakura, son éternelle cigarette au bec. « On vous raconte notre vie depuis tout à l'heure, mais nous, à part l'histoire de la princesse, on sait rien du tout. Racontez-nous comment c'est d'où vous venez, vos passions, votre voyage et comment vous y avez été embarqués, tout ça quoi. Shaolan, par exemple, nous vous écoutons. »

« La princesse et moi venons donc du pays de Clow, qui est un royaume caché au cœur d'un immense désert de sable, » commença Shaolan après un temps de réflexion, peu habitué à devoir raconter sa propre histoire. « J'y ai vécu moi-même à partir de mes sept ans avec mon père adoptif, Fujitaka. Il était archéologue et j'ai repris ses fouilles à sa mort. Je dois avouer que j'appréciais beaucoup ce travail. J'ai été chargé par le roi Toya, qui connaissait bien mon père, d'escorter la princesse dans la recherche de ses plumes. Pour ce qui est du voyage, ce serait un peu long à raconter comme ça, donc je crois que c'est à peu près tout. »

« Formidable ! » s'écria la jeune fille. « Monsieur Fye ? »

« Oh moi, il n'y pas grand chose à dire, » répondit le mage en faisant mine de réfléchir. « Mon nom complet est Fye D. Fluorite, je viens du pays de Célès, un royaume doté d'un hiver éternel, où j'officiais en temps que magicien. Mais là-bas, j'ai commis un acte très grave qui m'empêche d'y retourner et m'oblige même à fuir de monde en monde. Voilà. »

« C'est un peu vague, » commenta Eiji, qui doutait de plus en plus de la première impression enjouée et espiègle que lui avait faite Fye.

« Vous n'en tirerez rien de plus, laissez tomber, » grommela le ninja en reniflant dédaigneusement.

« Et vous alors monsieur Kurogane, » enchaîna Sakura. « comment il s'appelle votre joli pays ? Et elle ressemble à quoi cette princesse Tomoyo ? »

« C'est quoi cette question ? » râla-t-il. « A quoi vous voulez qu'elle ressemble ? Vous avez exactement la même juste sous votre nez. »

« Non mais je veux dire comment est-elle niveau caractère ? Quelles sont vos relations ? Ce genre de trucs. »

« C'est elle qui m'a foutu dans cette galère qui m'oblige à me retrouver au milieu d'une bande de rigolos comme vous, ça répond à votre question ? » cracha-t-il, excédé.

« Pas vraiment non, » répondit la rousse, amusée par son ronchonnement incessant. « Et ça me dit pas d'où vous venez non plus. »

« Je vais le répéter une fois et pas deux, » finit-il par dire, prenant conscience qu'il souffrirait davantage à résister qu'à parler. « Je suis le meilleur ninja du Japon et je sers, ou plutôt servait, la princesse Tomoyo, qui est la grande prêtresse de mon pays. Je ne participe à cette quête que parce que ça me permettra un jour de rentrer chez moi et de lui mettre une sacrée rouste pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir. Satisfaite ? »

« Presque, » avoua Sakura. « Je voudrais juste connaître la raison qui l'a poussée à balancer sans remord son meilleur ninja à travers un portail inter-dimensionnel. »

« Une connerie à propos de trouver le vrai sens de la force. »

« C'est mal barré, » fit remarquer Odessa en s'esclaffant bruyamment.

« Comme je comprends cette pauvre fille, » ajouta Yume en donnant tout de même pour la forme un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie.

« C'est quoi ce sous-entendu ? » demanda le ninja, suspicieux.

« Oh rien… » répondit-elle évasivement. « Et toi Mokona, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? »

« Mokona vient aussi du Japon, mais pas le même que celui de Kuro-daddy ! Mokona vit avec Yuko, Moro et Maru, Watanuki et l'autre Mokona dans la maison de Yuko, qui est une sorte de magasin où viennent les gens qui ont des souhaits. Yuko les réalise si elle obtient une contrepartie équivalente. Ils manquent tous à Mokona, mais Mokona est heureux d'être ici avec tout le monde ! »

La sonnerie d'un téléphone empêcha qui que ce soit de répondre. Eiji se dirigea vers la table basse où était posé celui-ci, l'attrapa en vitesse et décrocha.

« Oui ? Ah c'est toi. T'as trouvé Himawari ? D'accord, et elle va bien ? Tant mieux. Elle t'a raconté ce qui s'était passé ? Oui, je m'en doute. Dis toujours. Quoi ?! T'es sûr de toi ? Merde, il manquait plus que ça. Vous rentrez quand ? Ok, on vous attend pas alors. Putain, j'en reviens pas, mais t'inquiète on va s'organiser. Prenez soin de vous et faites bien attention. Ouais mec, je le ferai, la même chose de ton côté. Salut. »

« On a un gros problème, » dit-il après s'être laissé tomber sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Tomoyo. « Rien de grave j'espère. »

« Ils ont menti, » répondit Eiji. « Ils ont dit qu'il n'y avait aucun blessé, et c'était vrai, mais il y a eu deux morts. Une femme et son bébé ont été brûlés vifs, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de sortir. Kimihiro a vu leurs fantômes et un attroupement de flics devant ce qui restait de leur maison. »

« Oh non, c'est affreux ! » s'écria la jeune fille en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

« Je pense qu'ils ont dû vouloir éviter un mouvement de panique, » remarqua Odessa en soupirant. « Si la population avait appris ça, on aurait pu dire adieu au festival : plus personne n'aurait voulu sortir. Et ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre, pas avec tous les représentants qui vont arriver. »

« Ma mère n'aurait pas autorisé une chose pareille, » affirma Tomoyo, choquée.

« Ta mère n'est sûrement pas au courant, » affirma Eiji. « Le comité regroupe des gens très influents qui sont capables d'étouffer une telle affaire si ça nuit à leurs intérêts. Mais j'ai peur qu'ils essaient de rassembler une armada pour attaquer Gamma dès qu'on aura le dos tourné. Ca va finir en bain de sang. »

« Pas question de les laisser déclencher une guerre, » dit Yume, les poings serrés. « J'irai voir Ryuuoh demain pour lui demander ce qui se passe. »

« C'est hors de question ! » s'exclama Eiji. « Je ne laisserai pas ce type t'approcher à moins de vingt mètres ! C'est l'un des leurs et il est dangereux ! »

« Ca ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, » répondit-elle en le défiant du regard. « mais il est digne de confiance, au moins pour ça. Je vais l'appeler et lui dire de me rejoindre demain, essaie juste de m'en empêcher, tu verras. Donc arrête de me casser ce que je n'ai pas et de jouer au grand frère protecteur. Le plus grand des deux ici, c'est moi, alors écrase. »

Eiji lui fit les gros yeux mais ne pipa mot, observant seulement sa sœur qui sortait pour passer son appel.

« On a connu Ryuuoh dans un autre monde, si c'est bien celui dont vous parlez, » intervint Shaolan. « C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« C'est quelqu'un de bien, » répondit son double en secouant la tête. « Mais il était amoureux de Yume, et elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour lui. Il se trouve que c'était un de ces Insoumis plein d'orgueil qui aurait fini par intégrer les légions rebelles. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'impliquer dans une relation qui ne menait nulle part, elle aurait trop souffert, alors je lui ai fait clairement comprendre de ne plus approcher ma sœur sous peine d'une mort certaine. »

« Tu as fait quoi ?! » hurla Sakura. « Yume a pleuré pendant des jours quand il l'a envoyée promener ! Elle a cru qu'il s'était foutu d'elle ! »

« C'est un moindre mal. Il n'existe pas aux yeux du monde, elle n'aurait jamais pu être heureuse avec lui. »

Sakura lui asséna une énorme gifle qui fit trembler les vitres, imitée par Odessa qui ne fut pas en reste.

« T'avais pas le droit, » commenta la rousse alors qu'il les regardait sans comprendre. Elles se rassirent ensuite comme si de rien était.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance maussade, les compagnons ayant décidé de ne pas se mêler de ce drame familial. Yume ne reparut pas et ils mangèrent dans le silence, avant de se dire « bonne nuit » et de se séparer pour dormir, pendant que Tomoyo et Odessa se préparaient à rentrer chez elles. Kurogane monta dans sa chambre et y trouva la jeune brune qui pleurait sur son lit. Il la souleva légèrement et la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos dans un geste réconfortant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« Il ne voulait pas… » commença l'homme après un moment.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas, » le coupa-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu. « J'ai tout entendu, tout ce qu'il a dit et même si ça ne m'a pas fait du bien de l'entendre de sa bouche, j'étais déjà au courant, Ryuuoh m'avait tout expliqué. »

« Vous avez l'air drôlement en bon termes pour deux personnes s'étant quittées si brutalement, » remarqua le brun en souriant.

« On a pas exactement suivi les consignes, » avoua Yume en haussant les épaules. « Je n'en veux pas à Eiji, je sais qu'il croyait bien faire, mais pour Ryuooh c'est une autre paire de manches, il est furieux contre lui. Il viendra demain, c'est l'essentiel, mais j'irai seule, ça vaut mieux. »

« Eiji sera fou de rage s'il apprend que tu as continué à le voir. »

« Je m'en fous, » répondit-elle avec hargne. « J'aime Ryuu et je l'emmerde. Et puis de toutes façons je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

« Pas le choix ? » s'étonna Kurogane en fronçant les sourcils. « De quoi tu parles ma belle ? »

« Si je te dis un secret… » commença-t-elle, hésitante. « Tu promets que tu ne te mettras pas en colère ? »

Il acquiesça et elle plaça sa bouche contre son oreille.

« Je… »

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre voisine…

« Mon amour s'il te plaît… » gémit pitoyablement Eiji pendant qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se rapprocher de Sakura qui s'était retranchée derrière des coussins à l'autre extrémité du lit.

« N'y pense même pas, » dit-elle durement en lui envoyant un coup de pied qui rata sa cible, heureusement pour lui. « J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies pu faire un truc pareil. Bordel mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tronche ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, et puis j'ai fait ça parce que je tiens à elle, c'est pas comme si j'avais voulu la blesser délibérément, » rétorqua-t-il en se tournant pour fixer le plafond.

« Mais t'es complètement con ma parole. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'elle allait te sauter au cou parce que t'avais fait fuir le seul homme qui ait réussi à lui faire oublier Kurogane ? Est-ce que t'as pensé une seule seconde que ça pouvait être son âme sœur ? Yume savait depuis le départ que nous étions liés, et elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour nous rapprocher quand bien même ça signifiait qu'elle devait partager ton cœur avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ca t'aurait fait quoi d'apprendre un jour qu'elle avait repoussé la personne à qui tu étais destinée juste parce qu'elle t'aimait trop pour risquer de te perdre ? Toi et moi savons très bien que t'aurais pas franchement sauté de joie, alors essaie de la comprendre. »

« On a aucun moyen de savoir si c'est vraiment lui son âme sœur, » remarqua Eiji. « Et puis joue pas l'hypocrite au point de m'affirmer que ça te plaisait de la voir sortir avec lui. »

« Mes raisons étaient différentes ! » s'écria la jeune fille en se redressant d'un coup, le toisant avec colère. « Je n'approuvais pas parce que c'était un Insoumis et que forcément il me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Mais il n'a pas tué mes parents, et si elle nous avait assuré que c'était lui et personne d'autre, je l'aurais crue. J'aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour les aider à être heureux, j'aurais même demandé à Tomoyo qu'elle intervienne auprès de sa mère pour qu'il puisse avoir des papiers et une identité. Après tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour nous, j'aurais trouvé ça on ne peut plus normal. Toi tu as tout gâché parce que tu trouvais qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, tu t'es immiscé dans sa vie personnelle alors qu'elle ne t'avait rien demandé ! Tu devrais avoir honte. D'ailleurs dès demain, tu iras t'excuser auprès d'elle. Ensuite, j'envisagerai de te pardonner, mais jusque là, ceinture ! Sur ce, bonne nuit. »

Elle prit un oreiller sur la pile et s'installa confortablement avant de ramener les couvertures sur elle. Eiji parvint à lui attraper une main avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse sous le drap. Elle ne le repoussa pas.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il en la serrant doucement.

« Moi aussi, » répondit-elle en soupirant. « Même si des fois je me demande pourquoi. »

A l'étage du dessous, les compagnons, moins Sakura et Mokona qui dormaient déjà, s'étaient rassemblés dans la chambre de Shaolan pour faire un petit compte-rendu de la journée écoulée.

« Ils ont été très accueillants et très gentils avec nous en tous cas, » déclara Fye qui somnolait contre le mur.

« Tu trouves ? » grogna Kurogane, visiblement pas du même avis. « Tout ce j'ai retenu moi c'est qu'ils ont un grain, tous autant qu'ils sont. »

« Je pense qu'il serait déplacé de leur en vouloir, » dit Shaolan. « Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent mais ça ne doit pas être facile pour eux non plus de nous voir apparaître comme ça. Ils nous donnent déjà un endroit où nous reposer et de quoi manger. Ils ont même offert de nous aider à chercher la plume, alors qu'ils ont d'autres soucis. Ce qui m'inquiète en revanche, c'est cette histoire de barrière : le fait que nous soyons coincés ici pourrait poser de graves problèmes. Si la Sorcière des Dimensions elle-même ne peut pas la traverser, je vois mal comment nous pourrions y parvenir seuls. »

« Je savais bien que cette salope avait un point faible, » pensa le ninja avec satisfaction.

« Je suppose que nous devons attendre, » dit Fye en se levant. « Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que nous soyons arrivés ici et il nous faudra la découvrir. En attendant, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne nous fera pas de mal. Tu viens Kuro-chan ? J'ai hâte de me retrouver dans tes bras ! »

« Abruti ! Je vais te… »

« Allons Kuro-rin, pas devant les enfants ! » s'écria le mage en riant avant de sortir prestement pour échapper à l'accès de rage du brun.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors que le réveil indiquait précisément deux heures du matin, l'autre Kurogane était allongé les yeux grands ouverts, en proie à une insomnie. Dire que la révélation de Yume l'avait atterré était viser bien bas parce rapport à ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne se considérait ni vraiment en colère, ni même déçu. Il était seulement terrifié, terrifié parce que cette fois il risquait bien de perdre sa princesse, sa petite chérie, pour toujours, et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter.

Quand il l'avait rencontrée, neuf ans auparavant, il débutait à peine sa carrière de professeur. A l'époque, elle n'était qu'une petite fille parmi d'autres, une gamine solitaire qui ne pouvait se détacher de son frère. Tout le monde dans l'école les voyait comme des cas difficiles et ils repoussaient systématiquement tous les autres enfants. Quand ils avaient atterri dans sa classe, on l'avait prévenu de bien faire attention car ils se montraient parfois irrespectueux et violents : ils possédaient l'amertume propre à tout orphelin. Fort de cet avertissement, il s'était rendu en cours et les avait tout de suite cherchés. Dès qu'il croisa le regard de Yume, il sut qu'il était perdu : il la trouvait magnifique et la tristesse qu'elle dégageait ne faisait que renforcer ce constat. Il l'aima dès cette seconde et, étrangement, le coup de foudre fut réciproque. De toutes ses élèves, elle se révéla être la plus assidue et chaque jour il s'émerveillait davantage de son intelligence. Peu à peu, elle s'ouvrait et commençait même à sourire. Ils finirent par accepter une autre orpheline, Sakura, dans leur cercle et les trois devinrent inséparables. Deux mois plus tard, Kurogane entamait la procédure d'adoption et peu après, car les responsables des foyers où ils vivaient semblaient on ne peut plus heureux de se débarrasser d'eux, il se retrouvait avec trois nouvelles bouches à nourrir. Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas facile, il avait découvert leurs pouvoirs et l'existence d'un monde qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, et il avait dû parfois s'affamer lui-même pour qu'ils mangent à leur faim, mais la présence de sa beauté lui rappelait chaque jour que ça en valait la peine. Bien sûr, il aimait aussi Eiji et Sakura, mais c'était différent : elle était restée au fil du temps sa préférée qu'il gâtait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Et puis il y avait eu Fye… dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Au début, Yume n'avait pas très bien pris leur relation, mais elle s'y était faite rapidement, devenant la meilleure, et seule, amie du blond. Il supposait qu'avec leurs caractères retords, ces deux-là étaient de toutes façons faits pour s'entendre.

Son téléphone se mit soudain à vibrer, le tirant brutalement de ses pensées. Il l'attrapa sur la table de nuit et eut un sourire quand il vit le nom de l'interlocuteur s'afficher sur l'écran.

« Quand on parle du loup… »

« Eh bien monsieur de Fluorite, » dit-il après avoir décroché. « C'est quoi ces manières de déranger les honnêtes gens à une heure pareille ? »

« Quel accueil, » répondit une voix faussement fâchée à l'autre bout du fil. « La prochaine fois que j'aurais envie de t'appeler, je m'abstiendrai. »

« Arrête, tu sais très bien que tu ne me déranges jamais. Ca m'étonne juste parce que Tomoyo m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu n'aurais pas le temps de le faire. »

« Je l'ai pris, tu me manquais trop bébé, » affirma Fye. « J'ai envie de toi. »

« Tu me manques aussi, » déclara Kurogane, ému. Son compagnon était plutôt avare de marques d'affection et ça lui plaisait de savoir qu'il pensait autant à lui. « Et ne t'inquiète pas, dans deux jours on pourra faire ça tant que tu voudras. »

« Pourquoi attendre deux jours ? » demanda le blond d'un ton séducteur. « Avec les parasites dans le coin, on aura pas de temps pour nous. On a qu'à le faire maintenant. »

« Par téléphone ? Je ne suis pas sûr que… Et puis Yume dort à côté de moi. »

« Et alors ? Même un tremblement de terre ne pourrait pas la réveiller et puis ce sera plus excitant pour toi si tu sais qu'elle peut te surprendre à tout moment, » assura Fye. « S'il te plaît mon cœur…Rien que d'entendre ta voix me fait bander, j'ai besoin que tu me soulages. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » demanda Kurogane, vaincu : quand son amant lui parlait comme cela, il ne résistait jamais bien longtemps.

« Dis-moi ce que t'inspires mon corps. Est-ce que tu veux me toucher, m'embrasser ? Moi j'aimerais te chevaucher et me frotter contre toi jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te baiser comme jamais. J'aimerais aussi mordre ton cou, tu sais, à cet endroit où tu es si sensible… J'aimerais te faire gémir, j'aimerais sentir tes ongles dans mon dos pendant que tu te retiens de jouir. Vas-y dis-moi tout bébé, je suis là avec toi, je t'écoute. »

« J'aimerais… » commença le brun, qui avait de plus en plus chaud. « J'aimerais embrasser tes lèvres et ton torse, te sentir te cambrer contre moi pendant que je prends un de tes tétons dans ma bouche. J'aimerais les sucer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent aussi dur que je le suis pour toi. »

« Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir aussi ma queue dans ta bouche bébé ? » demanda Fye, dont la respiration se faisait saccadée.

« Oui… et je la pomperais si fort que tu en aurais le souffle coupé. Mais je ne te laisserais pas venir. J'aimerais mettre mes jambes autour de tes hanches et m'empaler sur toi. J'aimerais que tu me baises si violemment qu'on en ferait trembler les murs… »

« Kuro-chan… » gémit Fye. "Je... Encore..."

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, perdu dans son désir, une des mains de Kurogane avait glissé jusque sous son bas de pyjama d'où il avait sorti son membre gonflé. La coquine s'affairait à effectuer des va-et-vient rigoureux sur celui-ci, provoquant la jalousie de sa jumelle qui tenait encore le téléphone. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre à la demande du blond, un hurlement retentit et le stoppa net dans ses administrations. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir Yume qui le regardait d'un air horrifié. Il tendit le bras vers elle, la faisant reculer si vite qu'elle tomba du lit. Elle se releva en se cachant les yeux et se précipita hors de la chambre en répétant « Oh mon Dieu, j'ai rien vu. Oh mon Dieu. »

Kurogane raccrocha au nez d'un Fye mort de rire avant de la poursuivre, ayant pris soin auparavant de remettre ton son attirail à sa place.

Le cri de Yume avait réveillé toute la maisonnée et bientôt toute la troupe se retrouva au salon autour de la jeune fille qui, assise sur le sol, se balançait d'avant en arrière, complètement traumatisée.

« Ca va mademoiselle Yume ? » demanda Shaolan, inquiet.

« Non ça ne va pas ! Et toi ne me touche pas ! » hurla-t-elle à l'intention de Kurogane qui avait de nouveau essayé de l'approcher.

« Yume je suis désolé, » tenta-t-il, contrit. « Je ne voulais pas… »

La sonnerie d'un téléphone l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Eiji, pas très réveillé, alla quand même le prendre et l'envoya à Yume.

« C'est Fye, » dit-il.

Elle attrapa l'appareil et décrocha avec l'air de quelqu'un s'apprêtant à commettre un meurtre.

« Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, espèce de gros dégueulasse ! » beugla-t-elle avant d'envoyer le téléphone voler à travers la pièce, celui-ci manquant l'autre Fye de peu.

Sakura, qui tentait désespérément de comprendre le pourquoi de la fureur de son amie, regarda Kurogane, puis le portable, puis Yume, puis encore le portable. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira pour laisser place à une expression choquée.

« Ne… ne me dites pas que… » bégaya-t-elle. « Merde, mais c'est immonde ! Kurogane ! Vous vous êtes donné le mot ce soir ou quoi ?! »

« Je vais dormir chez Essa, si j'arrive encore à dormir sans faire de cauchemars, » déclara Yume d'une voix d'outre-tombe. « M'attendez pas demain, je reviendrai quand j'en aurai la force. »

« Hyuu, Yume n'avait pas l'air contente ! » remarqua Fye, qui s'était réfugié derrière le ninja, une fois qu'ils eurent entendu la porte d'entrée claquer. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir. Et toi, » ajouta Sakura à l'intention de Kurogane. « Tu viens d'atteindre le sous-sol de mon estime, félicitations. »

A ces mots, comprenant que la discussion était finie, ils retournèrent se coucher. Yume, elle, marchait dans la rue, enveloppée dans un manteau qu'elle avait attrapé dans l'entrée, pas forcément au hasard. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres qui s'agrandit quand elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

« Alors, j'ai été bon ? » demanda la voix qui sortait de l'appareil.

« Fye-chou, tu as été parfait, » répondit-elle en riant. « T'as de quoi te lancer dans une carrière porno. T'aurais dû voir sa tête quand il m'a aperçue, un vrai bonheur. »

« Ca a intérêt à être important, il va me faire la gueule pendant trois mois à cause de ça. Et les autres, comment ils ont réagi ? »

« Il n'ont rien compris, » dit-elle en s'appuyant contre un poteau. « mais ça viendra. Il faut vraiment qu'on leur ouvre les yeux. C'est impressionnant, je te jure, j'ai jamais vu des gens avec un tel balai dans le cul. »

« Et comment on s'organise pour la suite ? »

« Je vais devoir leur faire un petit cours de relations humaines à ma façon. Surtout pour Kurogane le ninja d'ailleurs, il faudra que je gagne sa confiance. Ca a marché avec le nôtre, je vois pas pourquoi mes atouts certains ne fonctionneraient pas avec celui-là. Je l'ai déjà surpris en train de me mater pendant que je me déshabillais tout à l'heure, ce ne sera pas difficile de l'amener au reste. »

« Tu trompes vraiment bien ton monde sale garce, » remarqua le blond. « Dire qu'ils te prennent tous pour une gentille fifille, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. Mais va pas trop loin quand même. »

« Des scrupules ? » s'étonna Yume. « Ca te ressemble pas. »

« Aucun, mais n'oublie pas qu'il est à moi. »

« Je te reconnais bien là, enfoiré possessif ! » s'écria-t-elle en reprenant son chemin. « Enfin techniquement ce n'est pas le tien mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne le toucherai pas plus que nécessaire. Je suis déjà casée, je te rappelle. »

« Comme si ça pouvait t'arrêter. Bon, il faut que je te laisse, j'ai d'autres trucs à faire. Dis à Tomoyo de faire chauffer la caméra au cas où ils se roulent la pelle du siècle et que je ne sois pas là pour voir ça. »

« Tu seras rentré bien avant que ça n'arrive je pense, » déclara-t-elle. « à moins que je ne décide de jouer à un certain jeu et que par inadvertance je force un peu le destin dans leur direction. Mais tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, voyons. »

« Bien sûr chérie, bien sûr. On se voit demain. Fais ce qu'il faut, moi j'ai déjà trouvé comment pimenter un peu tout ça. Salut. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Salut. »

Yume raccrocha et dansa un instant entre les réverbères. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être très intéressants, oh oui.

**oOo**

Eh bien voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce petit chapitre. Tout se met doucement en place, et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que les Insoumis n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot. Les âmes sœurs seront aussi pas mal présentes dans la suite, donc j'espère que mon explication était claire. Amour, mystère et trahisons à suivre ! xD A la semaine prochaine.


	5. Double Jeu

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Et me voilà de retour pour le sixième chapitre, qui introduit donc Ryuuoh et, surprise du chef, Yukito, vu que je ne pouvais décemment pas écrire une fic sur Tsubasa sans lui dedans. Un petit bout de Fye également, mais c'est juste pour vous tenir en haleine. Pas grand chose d'autre à dire, à part une fois encore merci pour vos commentaires. Je vous laisse juges de l'intérêt de cette petite chose ^^

**~Chapitre 6 : Double jeu~**

"A door left open, a woman walking by

_A drop in the water, a look in your eye_

_A phone on the table, a man on your side_

_Or someone that your think that you can trust_

_Is just another way to die."_

_Alicia Keys feat. Jack White, Another way to die_

**oOo**

Quand la princesse Sakura se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle eut l'impression persistante que quelque chose en elle n'allait pas. Elle s'étira sur son lit et son ventre la brûla atrocement. Elle gémit de douleur et jeta un coup d'œil à Mokona qui dormait toujours à ses côtés. Elle repoussa doucement la couette afin de pouvoir se lever mais poussa un cri de terreur en voyant les draps ensanglantés. Shaolan déboula dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard, l'air paniqué, suivi de près par le magicien et le ninja.

« Princesse ! » s'écria le jeune garçon en apercevant le sang. « Vous êtes blessée ? »

« Non, non je ne crois pas, » répondit-elle faiblement en se laissant tomber au sol.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Eiji qui venait d'arriver. « On a entendu quelqu'un crier. Oh, » ajouta-t-il en promenant son regard du lit à la princesse. « Je vois. Saki ! »

La jeune fille pénétra à son tour dans la pièce et se précipita vers son double, repoussant Shaolan déjà agenouillé près d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » demanda la princesse d'une petite voix.

« Vous ne savez pas ? » s'étonna Sakura. « Nom de Dieu, il manquait plus que ça. »

« C'est grave ? » l'interrogea l'archéologue, sous le choc.

« Absolument pas, » répondit Eiji en souriant pour le rassurer. « C'est même tout à fait normal. Ce qui l'est moins en revanche, c'est que personne n'ait pris le temps de vous l'expliquer, Sakura. »

« M'expliquer quoi ? »

« Vous avez vos règles princesse, » dit Sakura. « En gros, ce sang que vous perdez provient de la poche qui accueillera vos futurs enfants. Chaque mois, cette poche se remplira d'une membrane qui aura pour but de protéger un éventuel bébé. Si vous ne tombez pas enceinte durant ce laps de temps, la membrane se détachera et s'évacuera naturellement. Ca dure entre trois et six jours en général, et ça se veut régulier. »

« Et c'est normal que ça fasse aussi mal ? » demanda la princesse en souffrance.

« Ca dépend des gens, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on a des médicaments pour ça. Je vais aller vous en chercher avec un truc pour endiguer le flot. Eiji, tu peux lui trouver de nouveaux draps et des vêtements propres, ce serait pas du luxe, elle s'est pas ratée pour le coup. »

« Je vais faire un tour, » déclara le ninja qui en avait assez de ces conversations de bonnes femmes.

« Kuro-sama, tu pourrais soutenir notre fille, elle vient enfin de devenir une femme, » lui dit Fye, des étoiles plein les yeux. « C'est fou ce qu'ils grandissent vite ! »

« Abruti, » lança Kurogane avant de sortir en traînant les pieds.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, loin de se douter des problèmes menstruels de Sakura, Yume marchait tranquillement dans les ruelles sombres de la zone Alpha. Le coin était plutôt mal famé, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure, elle savait se défendre, et puis Ryuuoh ne tarderait plus : une présence masculine la préviendrait de toute attaque. Elle s'installa contre un mur en face d'une benne à ordure et s'alluma une cigarette. On avait fait plus romantique comme point de rendez-vous, mais elle connaissait les risques encourus par son petit ami, et ils ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre mieux. Il apparut finalement, débouchant d'une rue perpendiculaire. Ils se jaugèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne coure se jeter dans les bras, l'embrassant férocement. Il répondit au baiser et ils s'y perdirent un moment.

« Un mois sans te voir, j'ai cru mourir, » dit-il après s'être détaché d'elle.

« Pas autant que moi je pense, mais Eiji ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Et puis sans Fye pour me servir d'excuse, j'étais coincée, » déclara en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Pourquoi tu as tenu à ce qu'on se retrouve ici ? J'ai failli ne jamais arriver. Il y a des patrouilles de flics partout. »

« On se demande pourquoi, » répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche. « L'immeuble où se trouve l'ancien appartement de Fye n'est pas loin, il l'a gardé au cas où et j'avais besoin d'un endroit sûr pour discuter. Tu te doutes bien qu'on ne peut pas parler de ça n'importe où. »

« Et comment on va s'y prendre pour rentrer ? Je ne peux pas non plus me pointer par les grandes portes la bouche en cœur, » dit-il amèrement.

« Il y a un escalier de service. Je passais tout le temps par là que j'allais le voir, avant. C'est gardé et il y a un code précis à appliquer, alors reste derrière moi et surtout ferme-là, d'accord ? »

Ils partirent et s'engouffrèrent dans un dédale complexe où Yume avait l'air de se sentir comme chez elle, saluant même au passage quelques individus à l'allure peu recommandable. Elle s'arrêta devant l'un d'entre eux, qui portait en bandoulière une sorte de guitare d'un autre âge, et l'apostropha poliment.

« Salut Arutha. »

« Salut Yume, » répondit-il en soulevant brièvement le chapeau noir qu'il avait sur la tête. « Ca va faire un bout de temps qu'on ne t'a pas vue. Tu viens aux nouvelles ? »

« En quelque sorte, comment va ta femme ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Toujours aussi morte, » dit l'homme avec un sourire.

« Et elle le restera, » déclara la jeune fille. « Tu as besoin de nouvelles cordes ? »

« Non, mais je crois bien que ma princesse a besoin d'être accordée. »

« Tiens donc, » dit-elle en s'approchant. « Passe-la moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il lui tendit la guitare et elle la prit cérémonieusement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet de culte particulièrement important. Elle serra une à une les cordes avec précision, sans même prendre le temps de vérifier la justesse du résultat, puis joua une mélodie étrange, douce et lancinante. Quand elle eut fini, elle lui rendit l'objet.

« Quelle mémoire excellente ! » s'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers le mur derrière lui. « Pas même une fausse note, tu m'impressionnes. Vous pouvez y aller, » ajouta-t-il en pressant sur un bouton dissimulé par un grand carton.

Plusieurs volées d'escaliers sortirent sans bruit d'entre les briques, là où Ryuuoh avait cru apercevoir une sorte de dessin alambiqué. Une échelle tomba devant eux et Yume y grimpa sans hésiter, faisant signe au jeune homme de la suivre.

« Merci Arutha. Bonne journée ! » dit-elle à l'homme dont l'attention s'était fixée sur son instrument.

« Bonne journée Yume. Fais attention à toi. »

« C'était qui ce type ? » demanda Ryuooh lorsqu'il estima qu'il ne pouvait plus les entendre.

« Arutha, le plus efficace des gardiens. Il a l'air sympathique comme ça, mais crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas envie de te frotter à lui. L'avantage, c'est qu'il ne pose aucune question tant que tu connais le code. »

« Mais tu n'en as donné aucun, » remarqua-t-il.

« Le code, c'est la discussion que nous venons d'avoir. Nous la répétons à chaque fois que je viens. Ces banalités permettent de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et la musique détourne l'attention sur quelque chose de plus concret. En vérité, je ne sais même pas si Arutha est marié. Maintenant tais-toi, l'appartement est tout en haut et on aura besoin de tout notre souffle pour y arriver, je te le garantis. »

Ils grimpèrent laborieusement, étage après étage, pour parvenir finalement au cent-troisième et dernier. Une petite porte se tenait sur leur chemin et Yume sortit de son sac à main une clé qu'elle introduisit dans la serrure. La porte donnait sur une grande cuisine aménagée avec goût. Ils s'y avancèrent et Ryuuoh sursauta alors que les deux parties d'une armoire se refermaient derrière eux.

« Ils ne prennent aucun risque, » expliqua Yume. « Il n'y a que les habitants et les personnes en qui ils ont le plus confiance qui peuvent emprunter ces passages. Très peu sont au courant et je n'ai jamais vu personne à part moi entrer par ce côté. Je compte sur toi pour garder le secret et ne pas l'utiliser à des fins néfastes, hum ? »

« Arrête avec tes sous-entendus vaseux. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas notre faute. »

« Il était prévu que personne ne se fasse tuer, » dit-elle sombrement. « Vous auriez dû être plus vigilants. »

« Tu ne vas pas me resservir ce genre de sermon, » rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail. « Yuki était déjà furieux, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? Tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. »

« Il s'agit de deux vies innocentes Ryuu, fourre-toi ça dans le crâne. Ca aura des conséquences que tu le veuilles ou non. La ville est en émoi et les autres sont sur leurs gardes maintenant, je ne pourrai pas les retenir indéfiniment. Nous sommes pressés par le temps, d'autant qu'ils ont reçu une aide imprévue. Sakura et Eiji comptent se battre, même Kurogane s'est mis de la partie. »

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire la vérité à Sakura ? » demanda-t-il. « Et de quelle aide tu parles ? »

« Sakura est trop fragile, » répondit-elle en jouant avec un couteau qu'elle avait sorti d'un tiroir. « elle ne supporterait pas la vérité, pas encore. Plus tard peut-être. L'aide vient de leurs doubles d'autres mondes qui ont réussi à traverser la barrière.»

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était impossible ? »

« Je le croyais, » assura-t-elle. « mais apparemment je me suis trompée. Ils sont puissants et un peu trop tête-brûlées. Deux d'entre eux sont des magiciens, mais je n'ai pas encore pu évaluer leurs pouvoirs. Les deux autres sont des guerriers nés, et autant il me sera facile d'en manipuler un, autant l'autre reflète quelque chose de pas très naturel qui me dérange. Il faudra faire attention, même si je sais comment les distraire pour le moment. »

« Et on continue selon le plan ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Tu iras rapporter ces informations à Yuki, et s'il ne change pas ses ordres, vous pouvez compter sur moi. De toutes façons, je crois sincèrement que nous avons atteint le point de non-retour. Ils vont attaqueront en force si on ne prend pas d'avance sur la riposte. Nous avons travaillé trop dur pour abandonner aujourd'hui, que ce soit pour Sakura, pour ses parents ou pour tous ceux qui sont morts. On doit y mettre un terme avant que ça ne dégénère. »

« Tu as changé, » constata Ryuuoh, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle alors qu'il passait une main sur sa joue.

« Quand je t'ai connue, tu ne pensais qu'à toi, éventuellement à ton frère et à ceux qui t'étaient le plus cher. Maintenant, tu fais partie intégrante d'un complot terroriste qui pourrait changer à jamais la face du monde, tu te bats pour les autres et tu as accepté de vivre dans une société, c'est énorme. »

« Je ne peux plus me permettre de ne penser qu'à moi, Ryuu. Quelque chose m'a fait réaliser que je ne voulais plus que ceux que j'aime vivent dans un monde pourri sans le savoir. C'est surtout de ça dont je voulais te parler. Viens avec moi. »

Yume le prit par la main et l'emmena dans le salon avant de le faire asseoir sur le canapé. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, prenant les mains du garçon dans les siennes, et inspira profondément.

« Ce que je vais te dire, » commença-t-elle. « Tu peux le prendre comme tu veux, je ne t'en blâmerai pas. Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le moment idéal, mais tu dois être au courant. En premier, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. En voyant les doubles d'Eiji et des autres, je me suis rendue compte que me le cacher était vain, et au cas où il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, je veux avoir la certitude qu'il n'y ait pas de non-dits, pour ne rien regretter. »

« Je…t'aime aussi, et tout en moi hurle à quel point c'est merveilleux. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne comme un adieu Yume ? »

« Parce que ça pourrait en être un, » répondit-elle en soupirant. « Ca dépend de toi. Je suis enceinte Ryuu, et je compte garder l'enfant. A toi de voir si tu veux faire partie de sa vie ou pas. Je t'ai dit que je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur, fais ton choix. »

Ryuuoh la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, interloqué, puis éclata d'un grand rire, s'attirant un regard interdit de la part de la jeune fille.

« Un choix ? Mais quel choix ? » s'écria-t-il. « Tu es folle de n'avoir pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que j'allais vous laisser tomber. C'est vrai que ça n'arrive pas vraiment dans le bon contexte, mais on se débrouillera. La fille que j'aime m'aime aussi et va faire de moi le plus heureux des papas ! »

« Tu m'étonneras toujours, Ryuu, » déclara-t-elle, l'air indécise. « Je m'attendais à une fin dramatique, et toi tu me sors une réplique digne des plus mauvais films à l'eau de rose. Tu discrédites totalement nos rôles de personnages torturés, là. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tu viens de me donner une famille pour laquelle me battre, un objectif. Pourquoi ça me filerait le cafard ? Je suis deux fois plus motivé pour écraser la tronche de ces ordures qui nous gouvernent, parce que je veux que ce gosse soit fier de son père. »

« Viens demain, » dit-elle après quelques instants de silence.

« Hein ? »

« Demain, on fête mon anniversaire en famille, je compte leur annoncer à ce moment-là et je veux que tu sois avec moi. »

« Eiji ne va pas apprécier, » remarqua-t-il.

« Si tu savais comme je l'emmerde. Il devra bien s'y faire parce que je compte te garder très très longtemps à mes côtés, » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

« Hum, on a le droit de faire ça avec toi dans cet état ? Tu ne risques pas de me vomir dessus ? »

« Idiot, » dit-elle en riant avant de l'embrasser.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Kurogane paressait tranquillement à l'ombre d'un chêne, refuge qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis le matin, sautant même le repas. Ce havre de tranquillité qu'il avait déniché dans un coin reculé du parc de la villa lui avait fourni un endroit pour se ressourcer loin de l'agitation ambiante. Il priait tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour que ce satané mage ne le retrouve pas. Ce monde était trop bizarre, même davantage que ceux qu'ils avaient parcouru auparavant, et lui donnait la nausée. Il avait l'impression désagréable que quelque chose ne collait pas, pourtant, à chaque fois que son esprit s'approchait d'une idée concrète, celle-ci s'évanouissait comme par magie, ce qui pouvait très bien être le cas. Ce constat ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il détestait par-dessus tout perdre le contrôle. Et son double n'arrangeait rien, avec ses manières mielleuses de père de famille au-dessus de tout soupçon.

Yume, qui passait par là, revenant de son escapade, interrompit la méditation du ninja. Il feignit de ne pas s'apercevoir de sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoie près de lui et pousse un profond soupir.

« Tu es là toi ? » demanda-t-il finalement, conscient de ne pouvoir l'ignorer plus longtemps.

« Je suis là, » confirma-t-elle. « Il fallait bien que je rentre un jour. Tu te t'ennuies pas trop ici tout seul ? »

« Non. Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il a fait l'autre pour te foutre dans une rogne pareille ? »

« Ca t'intéresse ? » s'étonna-t-elle avec un léger sourire. « Rien de grave, tu comprendras le moment venu. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Tu le feras même sans mon accord, alors vas-y, » répondit-il, s'attendant tout de même au pire. « mais grouille-toi, je dois m'entraîner. »

« Est-ce que je peux essayer ton épée ? »

« Je ne crois pas, » dit-il durement. « Et puis rien ne me prouve que tu saurais l'utiliser, ni même te battre d'ailleurs. Vous les magiciens, vous croyez que tout est à votre portée sans même avoir essayé. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec mes pouvoirs. Je ne me bats pas souvent, mais je sais danser, c'est la même chose. »

« Danser et combattre sont deux choses complètement différentes ! » s'écria Kurogane. « Tu n'y comprends rien. »

« Tu crois ça ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant. « Alors laisse-moi te montrer un truc. »

Elle se planta devant et se mit à exécuter une série de figures compliquées, l'air parfaitement concentré. Elle se laissait porter par une musique entendue par elle seule et enchaînait ses mouvements avec une précision qui fit presque pâlir le ninja. Il l'observait, saisit par le contraste entre la gamine bruyante et gênante qu'il avait vu la veille et cette femme superbe qui évoluait sur l'herbe avec grâce. Elle s'arrêta soudain, une de ses jambes calée contre son épaule, et le regarda, maintenant sa position sans même ciller.

« Tu vois ? Dans le combat comme dans la danse, tout est question de focalisation et de compréhension de soi. Tu auras beau avoir un nombre incalculable d'adversaires, le principal restera toujours ton propre corps. Tu devras connaître ses faiblesses et ses limites avant d'avoir la chance d'assimiler celles des autres. »

« La force a son importance aussi, » remarqua le ninja, qui s'était relevé à son tour, fasciné.

« Il y en a beaucoup de sortes, » déclara Yume, avant de virevolter jusqu'à lui et de se laisser tomber à ses pieds. « La première à laquelle on pense, la force brute, se place dans tes membres, » ajouta-t-elle en faisant courir ses mains des mollets du ninja jusqu'à ses cuisses. « elle n'est pas négligeable mais elle ne fait pas tout. Et je la possède, quoi que tu en penses, je n'aurais pas pu faire la moitié de ce que je viens de faire sans elle. Puis il y a la force mentale, » Elle posa une de ses paumes sur sa tempe, et la fit glisser lentement sur sa joue. « celle qui te permet d'avancer malgré tout et de garder la tête froide dans toutes les situations. Elle se forge avec l'expérience, grâce à nos blessures, et je suis sûre de la posséder également. Mais la plus importante de toutes, » Ses doigts glissèrent sur son cou et stoppèrent leur course sur son torse. « c'est la force du cœur, celle qui te donne un but et t'enjoint à protéger ceux que tu aimes, celle sans qui les deux autres ne servent strictement à rien. Celle-là, je peux affirmer sans hésiter qu'elle est gravée en moi, parce que je sais ce que je veux et que j'ai bien trop à perdre en ce monde pour ne pas la ressentir. Mais d'ailleurs, en parlant de cœur, il me semble que le tien bat un peu trop vite. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? » demanda-t-il, incapable de bouger. « C'est un de tes sorts ? »

« On peut dire ça, » répondit-elle en riant. « Et même le plus puissant. Tu es attiré par moi, depuis l'instant où tu m'as vue, tout comme ton double. Mais ce n'est pas moi ton but, ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, et je vais te le prouver. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, frôlant juste ses lèvres. Tous deux gardèrent les yeux grands ouverts.

« Comment c'était ? » demanda-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

« Gênant, » répondit le ninja, toujours figé.

« Exactement. Si j'étais cette personne, tu aurais trouvé ça merveilleux, au-delà de tout ce que tu as pu expérimenter auparavant. Quand tu te l'avoueras, tu comprendras ce que ta princesse voulait dire par véritable force. »

« Tu parles de mon _âme-sœur_ ? » cracha-t-il avec dédain. « Je ne sais même pas où la chercher. »

« Bien sûr tu le sais, idiot, au fond de toi du moins. Tu trouveras la réponse, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais se retourna au bout de quelques mètres, semblant avoir oublié un détail.

« Demain, c'est mon anniversaire. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de mentionner quel cadeau je veux de ta part. Et amène-toi vite à la maison, j'ai de nouvelles infos à vous transmettre.» conclut-elle avant de partir en courant, laissant Kurogane seul de nouveau. Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, fixant l'endroit où elle avait disparu, puis ramassa Souhi qui avait été abandonnée au sol, la sortant de son foureau. Il avait grandement besoin de trancher une ou deux branches pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Dans la villa, Shaolan et Eiji, souhaitant discuter un peu de leurs vies respectives, étaient descendus à la cave, réaménagée en chambre noire pour les besoins de Kurogane. Ils parlaient de choses diverses depuis une bonne heure, tous deux passionnés par le récit de l'autre.

« C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais pensé à devenir archéologue, » dit Eiji. « Mes recherches sur la magie me prennent un temps considérable : les travaux de Clow ont toujours été une source de découverte inépuisable. En plus, curieusement, ce pays semble dénué d'Histoire antérieure à son apparition, un peu comme si on en avait effacé toute trace, ou que cette terre était sortie de nulle part. »

« Ce serait une première, » rétorqua Shaolan, pensif. « Mais après tout, nombres de mystères restent encore irrésolus. Tu sais, la ressemblance entre les noms de nos deux pays me convaincrait presque qu'ils sont liés d'une certaine façon. »

« C'est très possible. Clow était un magicien très puissant, et il a prouvé par ses écrits qu'il pouvait facilement voyager entre les mondes. Il est évident qu'il a créé la barrière après en être parti, sinon il serait lui-même resté coincé ici comme nous le sommes tous. Il a très bien pu atterrir dans le tien avant ou après. J'ai même parlé à Mokona ce matin, et il lui semble que le nom de Clow Read ne lui est pas inconnu, même s'il ne parvient pas à se souvenir où il l'a entendu. Je suppose que sa Yuko a dû mentionner son existence car si ses pouvoirs sont tels que vous me les avez décrits, elle pourrait l'avoir rencontré. Mais dis-moi, sans transition, » ajouta-t-il, hésitant. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé entre toi et ta princesse ? »

Il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur au moment même où il posa la question : le visage de Shaolan s'était instantanément rembruni et il affichait maintenant une expression oscillant entre la tristesse et la résignation.

« La Sorcière des Dimensions ne fait rien gratuitement, » soupira-t-il. « Fye a payé son dû pour traverser les mondes en offrant un tatouage qu'il avait dans le dos, et Kurogane grâce à l'épée qu'il possédait alors. Mais moi, je n'avais rien de tel à donner en échange, alors elle a établi comme prix ma relation avec Sakura. »

« Ta relation avec Sakura ? » s'étonna Eiji. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« La princesse et moi sommes amis depuis l'enfance, » expliqua Shaolan. « Je tiens énormément à elle et je sais qu'elle tenait également beaucoup à moi. Pourtant, elle m'a complètement oublié, mon image et ma présence ont été effacées de sa mémoire et qu'importe le nombre de plumes que je parviendrai à lui rendre, la Sorcière a été très claire sur ce point, elle ne se souviendra jamais de moi. Et tu sais, le pire là-dedans, c'est que le jour où ses plumes lui ont été arrachées, elle m'a avoué avoir quelque chose de très important à me dire, mais par manque de temps elle a remis ça à plus tard. Je crois que je vais passer le reste de ma vie à me demander quels mots allaient sortir de sa bouche à cet instant, avant que nous ne soyons interrompus. »

« J'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet, » dit Eiji en riant doucement. « Mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que je trouve tout ça extrêmement cruel. Tu as en toi une force inouïe pour ne pas t'être laissé aller au désespoir, je ne peux pas affirmer que j'aurais tenu le coup à place. Si ma Sakura venait à m'oublier, je crois bien que j'en mourrais alors il m'est difficile de te donner des conseils. Pourtant, il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, si tu ne t'avoues pas vaincu, peut-être que cette relation perdue se reconstruira. Je dirais même que c'est déjà en bonne voie. »

« Tu l'aimes toi aussi ? » demanda Shaolan. « Enfin la tienne bien entendu. »

« De toute mon âme, » répondit son double. « Et pour l'éternité. Alors ne t'en fais pas, votre situation finira bien par s'arranger. »

« Ah, je vous trouve enfin ! » s'écria Kimihiro qui avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Ca fait des plombes que je vous cherche partout. Eiji, Yume est rentrée. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais lui parler. »

« A juste titre, » répondit le jeune homme. « J'arrive tout de suite. »

Il se leva pour partir, mais Shaolan le retint par le bras.

« Merci, » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Y a pas de quoi. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'écouter, viens me voir. Ca n'est pas bon de garder trop longtemps ce qu'on a sur le cœur. »

Les deux garçons montèrent dans le salon où tout le monde les attendait déjà. Il semblait que Yume avait convoqué une assemblée extraordinaire pour faire part de ses découvertes. Eiji observa sa sœur et lui trouva un air plus détendu qu'à l'accoutumée. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Bon, » commença-t-elle. « J'ai vu Ryuuoh ce matin. Je lui ai demandé des explications sur ce qui s'est passé hier, mais malheureusement, il n'était pas de cette opération, donc il n'a pas été mis au courant de tous les détails. Néanmoins, il m'a appris deux-trois choses : d'abord, comme je le pensais, les deux morts étaient totalement accidentelles. Quelques Insoumis ont même tenté d'aller les secourir, mais il était déjà trop tard… »

« Et t'as vraiment l'air de le croire en plus, c'est n'importe quoi, » l'interrompit Eiji.

« Laisse-la finir, » dit le ninja en lui lançant un regard noir, à la surprise générale.

« Hum, merci, » reprit Yume avec un sourire satisfait. « Donc, il y a ça. La deuxième chose, autrement plus inquiétante si vous voulez mon avis, c'est qu'il paraît que c'est Yukito lui-même qui a mis tout ce plan en place. »

« Yukito ? » s'étonna Kimihiro. « Tu veux dire Yukito Tsukishiro ? Le chef suprême des rebelles ? »

« Exact, et c'est loin d'être une bonne nouvelle. »

« Doux euphémisme, » remarqua Sakura en réprimant un frisson.

« Qu'a fait ce Yukito qui le rende si _inquiétant_ ? » demanda Fye qui regardait Kurogane en penchant légèrement la tête, l'air encore abasourdi par sa précédente intervention.

« Ce type est un tueur, et pas de petit calibre, » répondit l'autre Kurogane. « Il est le seul qui ait réussi à rassembler tous les clans d'Insoumis sous une unique bannière. Une sorte de légende. Les flics essaient de lui mettre la main dessus mais personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble, pour la bonne raison que personne ne l'a jamais vu : pire qu'un fantôme. On raconte qu'il a une sorte d'éminence grise qui travaille pour lui dans l'ombre, et occupe de rôle d'intermédiaire quand il a besoin de faire passer un message, mais son identité est inconnue. »

« Comment connaissez-vous son nom puisqu'il est si insaisissable ? » demanda Shaolan.

« C'est le nom qu'il a laissé filtrer, mais ça pourrait aussi bien n'être qu'un pseudonyme, » répondit l'homme. « Il n'existe aucun registre à ce jour qui recense les naissances chez les Insoumis, puisqu'ils ne sont pas sensés exister dans notre société, et donc aucun moyen de savoir si ce Yukito est bien réel. En tous cas, si c'est lui qui tient les rênes cette fois, je suppose qu'il faut s'attendre au pire. »

« J'y venais, » dit Yume. « Ryuuoh n'a aucune idée de ce qui se prépare, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, aucun des autres Insoumis ne semble au courant. Yukito garde le secret de la prochaine attaque jusqu'à la dernière minute, ainsi que les noms des hommes qu'il compte envoyer pour effectuer la mission : une manière comme une autre d'empêcher les fuites. Ils n'ont été prévenus que hier matin de ce qui allait suivre. »

« En gros, on est pas plus avancés, » remarqua Eiji.

« Pas tout à fait. On murmure beaucoup à Gamma, et une rumeur court selon laquelle cette rébellion sera la dernière : ça passe ou ça casse, mais ils n'accepteront plus aucun compromis. Ca signifie qu'ils vont frapper vite, très fort et surtout _très haut_. Certains des ministres pourraient être visés, et j'espère qu'ils s'arrêteront à ce niveau, » conclut-elle d'un air sombre.

« La mère de Tomoyo ?! » s'écria Sakura, épouvantée.

Yume ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard qui en disait long avant de baisser les yeux.

« Bien, nous devons donc nous battre contre un homme invisible en nous basant sur des suppositions foireuses. La routine, » déclara le ninja en soupirant, faisant rire doucement Fye et la princesse.

« Kurogane fait de l'humour ! » s'exclama Mokona en lui sautant sur la tête. « Il va pleuvoir ! »

« Bon, c'est pas le tout mais il se fait tard, » dit soudain Yume. « Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? »

« J'hallucine ! » s'étrangla Kimihiro. « On est au bord d'une crise majeure et toi tu ne penses encore qu'à bouffer. T'es sûre que t'as pas un lien de parenté avec ce Dômeki de mes deux ? »

« Non mais tu vas arrêter de me bassiner avec ton Dômeki ? » dit la jeune fille avec l'expression sadique de quelqu'un s'apprêtant à perpétrer un acte des plus malveillants. « Si tu continues à nous rabattre les oreilles avec ce mec on va finir par croire que t'en es amoureux, c'est pas possible. »

Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et tenta de bégayer quelques mots incompréhensibles, avant de partir chercher refuge dans la cuisine.

« Et bim, dans ta face, » murmura Sakura, qui avait pour le moment rangé son inquiétude dans un coin de son esprit. Tout le monde, sauf le ninja évidemment, rit à cette remarque des plus spirituelles. Un peu plus tard, pendant que tous s'activaient à mettre la table dans un joyeux brouhaha, Eiji prit sa sœur par le bras et l'amena un peu à l'écart du groupe.

« T'as couché avec lui hein ? » chuchota-t-il après quelques secondes.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« S'il te plaît, ne me prends pas pour un con, je te connais par cœur. T'as l'air d'imbécile heureux de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire troncher et qui a aimé ça. »

« Quelle vulgarité, » dit-elle en se délivrant brusquement de sa prise. « Et même si c'était vrai, tu peux me dire en quoi ça te concerne ? »

« En rien, » répondit-il. « J'ai pigé, tu peux coucher avec qui tu veux, c'est pas mes oignons. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait, et tu as ma parole, je n'essaierai plus de m'immiscer dans ta vie. Mais fais quand même attention à toi grande sœur, tu marches sur un terrain miné. »

« Je sais très bien où je mets les pieds, et que ce soit clair une bonne fois pour toutes, je ne fais pas que me l'envoyer, je l'aime aussi. »

« Alors d'accord, » rétorqua-t-il. « Si t'es sûre de toi, je me la ferme, tu restes avec lui et on oublie. Marché conclu ? »

« Il vient demain pour notre anniversaire avec ta bénédiction et on oublie, à prendre ou à laisser. Marché conclu ? »

« Conclu, » répondit-il après un moment d'hésitation. « Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le laisser entrer sans une fouille en règle et un interrogatoire poussé. »

« J'en attendais pas moins de toi p'tit frère, il le supportera pour l'amour de moi. Câlin ? » quémanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Câlin, » confirma-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Heureusement qu'on se réconcilie maintenant, sinon j'aurais eu un peu de mal à t'offrir ton cadeau dans ces conditions, » conclut-elle sur un ton énigmatique.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur malgré les révélations embarrassantes faites plus tôt. Ils mangèrent, burent et discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que soudain Sakura semble se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Et merde, il est minuit passé ! Bon anniversaire ! »

La jeune fille, Kurogane, Kimihiro et même Tomoyo et Odessa sorties d'on ne sait où, sautèrent presque sur les jumeaux pour les embrasser. Dômeki arriva ensuite, l'air ailleurs, comme d'habitude, et posa sur leurs têtes deux énormes couronnes dorées en carton. Yume, pour le remercier, l'entraîna au milieu du salon pendant que Sakura mettait un peu de musique. Ils tournoyèrent sous le regard mauvais du médium, avant que Yume, hilare, ne balance Dômeki dans les bras de celui-ci et n'aille chercher le ninja pour une petite danse. Celui-ci se laissa faire, provoquant l'étonnement général pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, et s'attirant une œillade blessée de la part du magicien.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Je vois que j'arrive juste au bon moment ! » s'écria soudain une voix amusée.

« Fye ! Tu es rentré ! » s'exclama Yume avant de lâcher Kurogane pour se jeter sur lui.

**oOo**

Eh bien c'est fini, j'espère que vous aurez aimé. Désolée pour Sakura au début, mais c'était une idée fixe depuis un moment, parce que, faut pas déconner, c'est une fille quand même et fallait bien que ça lui arrive un jour.

Le dialogue entre Eiji et Shaolan apporte quelques éléments de réponses pour la suite, donc il fallait bien faire attention.

Enfin, les méchants de l'histoire ne sont pas forcément ceux que l'on croit, ou peut-être que si, allez savoir…

La suite la semaine prochaine ;)


	6. L'anniversaire et l'homme blessé

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Voilà la suite. Je poste un peu à la bourre aujourd'hui pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté, mais nous sommes toujours dimanche, donc ça passe. Comme promis, un nouveau Fye dans toute sa splendeur dans ce chapitre, encore qu'il reste soft. Je parle également de son passé, et vu que j'ai tenté au maximum de coller avec celui du vrai Fye, on pourrait dire spoilers de l'arc de Celes, éventuellement, mais pas vraiment. Comme c'est pas très joli, le rating repasse à M, pour violence surtout, ainsi que mentions d'autres joyeusetés. Je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lecture !

Ah aussi, j'ai craqué dans le chapitre d'avant, je devais être fatiguée. C'était le chapitre 5 évidemment, et celui-là est bien le 6. Mea culpa.

**~Chapitre 6 : L'anniversaire et l'homme blessé~**

_« La vie est une lutte_

_Pour d'autres c'est une blessure_

_Qui se soigne à l'alcool_

_Moi j'ai besoin d'oublier_

_Comme j'ai besoin de boire_

_Oublier de me venger_

_D'effacer ma mémoire_

_Moi j'ai besoin d'oublier c'que j'ai fait, c'qu'on m'a fait,_

_Oublier que mes victoires se conjuguent à l'imparfait. » _

_Mino feat. __Diego, Un homme blessé_

**oOo**

« Elle n'avait pas dit qu'il ne devait plus jamais lui adresser la parole ? » demanda doucement le mage à Eiji.

« Yume et Fye ne restent jamais en froid très longtemps. Même pas deux heures après la pire de leurs engueulades ils se sont rabibochés, c'est impressionnant. »

« Je croyais que tu ne devais rentrer que demain matin, » remarqua Kurogane qui observait le comportement de sa fille d'un air las.

« Je voulais faire une surprise à ma chérie, » répondit Fye en frottant son nez contre celui de Yume. « Au fait Eiji, bon anniversaire, je suppose. Et vous, hum, ravi, » ajouta-t-il, jetant à peine un coup d'œil aux compagnons.

« Trop aimable, » grogna le concerné.

« Nous sommes également ravis de vous rencontrer, monsieur Fye, » commença l'archéologue. « Je suis Shaolan, et voici… »

« Je sais qui vous êtes, merci, » répondit-il sans sourire. « Yume, Kuro, il faut qu'on parle. Cuisine. Maintenant. »

Les deux le suivirent sans broncher à l'endroit indiqué, laissant derrière eux le petit groupe qui se remettait difficilement d'un tel manque de délicatesse.

« Vous pourrez pas dire qu'on ne vous a pas prévenus, au moins, » déclara Sakura d'un air absent.

« Fye, tu aurais pu le laisser finir quand même, » dit Kurogane, une fois qu'ils furent tous trois rassemblés dans l'autre pièce.

« Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on gaspille sa salive pour rien. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une présentation en règle, me gonfle pas. »

« Te gonfler ? » s'étrangla l'homme. « C'est une blague ? Après la scène d'hier, je pense pas que tu puisses encore la ramener, fais gaffe. »

« Il me semblait que tu avais apprécié notre petite entrevue téléphonique, » dit Fye en croisant le regard de Yume qui pouffait de rire silencieusement.

« Non, c'est pas vrai, » soupira Kurogane, semblant enfin comprendre. « Vous l'aviez planifié n'est-ce pas, petits enfoirés ? »

« Désolée Kuro-chan, mais c'était trop tentant, » répondit Yume d'un air joyeux. « T'aurais vu ta tronche, _priceless_. »

Il serra les dents. Il savait qu'il était à peu près le seul habitant d'Hebfi qui n'ait absolument aucune notion de la langue d'Enaï, et eux aussi, bien sûr. Vu que Fye et Odessa en étaient originaires, et que Yume parlait parfaitement l'enian, ils prenaient tous un malin plaisir à se foutre de lui à cause de ça, et plaçaient au hasard dans certaines phrases des mots qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, juste pour l'énerver. Et, à chaque fois, il ne marchait pas, il courait. Mais là, il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser avoir.

« Et je peux savoir en quel _honneur_ vous m'avez gratifié d'une plaisanterie si distinguée ? »

« Parce que, dixit elle, » affirma Fye en désignant Yume. « nos invités sont de gros coincés à tendance balai dans le cul et qu'on doit y remédier. Au passage, bonjour quand même, mon amour, » ajouta-t-il avant de voler un baiser à Kurogane.

Fye retourna ensuite vers Yume et lui chuchota un long monologue au cours duquel la jeune fille fronça les sourcils, avant d'acquiescer d'un air sournois et de repartir vers le salon.

« Elle va les retenir autant qu'elle pourra, » dit-il en se collant lascivement contre son amant. « On devrait être tranquille pendant un moment, tous les deux, rien que toi et moi. »

« Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ? »

« Je ne crois pas bébé, je sais, » déclara-t-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Le brun ne se défendit même pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » demanda Watanuki à Yume quand elle fut revenue parmi eux.

« Ils doivent _discuter _d'une affaire importante et souhaiteraient ne pas être dérangés, » répondit-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. « Et puis c'est quoi, ces têtes d'enterrement ? L'heure est à la fête, pas à la dépression ! J'ai envie de danser, moi ! »

« On ne s'occupe pas des cadeaux d'abord ? » demanda Sakura, l'air déçue.

« On va attendre qu'ils reviennent, je ne pense pas que ça prendra beaucoup de temps, » dit la jeune brune en riant sous cape.

« C'est pas faux, » renchérit Odessa en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à se trémousser. Yume et Tomoyo s'amusaient à apprendre aux compagnons quelques pas de rock, de tango et de danses exotiques qui leur avaient été enseignées par le père de celle-ci. En effet, monsieur Daidouji était né dans les vastes plaines arides de Tankar, à l'extrême Sud de Read, connue pour être une des seules régions du pays à pouvoir revendiquer son statut de nation à part entière, en vertu de ses coutumes et de sa langue radicalement différentes de la culture readiane. Fye et Sakura, aidée par un Shaolan réticent, leur montraient en retour des chorégraphies venant de leurs propres contrées. Quand tous se tournèrent vers le ninja, qui ne bronchait pas, affalé sur une chaise, il sentit venir le danger et rétorqua avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps d'en placer une que si oui, il avait passé la majorité de sa vie dans un palais entouré de gonzesses, non, il n'avait pas eu que ça à foutre de se tortiller bêtement les fesses comme les abrutis de la cour. Il avait eu des vies à protéger, lui. Odessa, écroulée de rire, lui répondit qu'il n'était jamais trop tard et entraîna tout le monde, y compris lui qui avait pris peur après un coup d'œil assassin de Yume, dans l'une des danses royales d'Enaï. Le système enian était à l'opposé de celui de Read en ce qui concernait la gouvernance : le pays était dirigé par un roi, toujours un homme, entouré de conseillers féminins. Odessa était elle-même la cousine du jeune roi en place, Adrian, ce qui expliquait sa familiarité avec les manières de la cour.

C'est sur ces entrefaites que Fye et Kurogane reparurent, légèrement débraillés et décoiffés. Le brun arborait un sourire niais à faire baver d'envie le magicien en face de lui, tandis que le blond baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Yume, qui voyait clair dans son jeu, aperçut la grimace satisfaite qu'il faisait toujours après une partie de jambes en l'air particulièrement sauvage.

« Je vois que vous avez réglé votre petit problème, » déclara-t-elle en tentant de camoufler son sourire derrière une quinte de toux.

« Parfaitement, » répondit Fye, en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre par la taille. « Et je dois bien avouer que c'est particulièrement _appréciable_. »

« On n'en doute pas une seconde, » intervint Sakura, qui sentait comme une odeur de roussi provenir du mage et du ninja. « Mais maintenant que nous sommes tous là, on pourrait peut-être passer aux cadeaux, non ? »

« Excellente idée, » approuva Eiji. « Si vous ne les avez pas sur vous, allez tous les chercher. »

La moitié du groupe se dirigea vers l'entrée alors que l'autre partait vers les chambres. Ils revinrent tous quelques secondes plus tard et déposèrent devant des jumeaux fébriles quantité de paquets aux couleurs criardes. Ainsi commença la distribution. Yume reçut de Tomoyo trois ou quatre délicieuses robes cousues main, dont une qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler ; de Sakura un épais ras du cou en argent serti de trois émeraudes, venant du meilleur bijoutier de la ville ; d'Odessa un ours en peluche gigantesque sur le ventre duquel était écrit « Chabadabada », apparemment un délire personnel entre elles ; et de Watanuki un épais livre de cuisine, surmonté d'un petit post-it disant « Au moins comme ça, tu m'emmerderas plus. »

Eiji, quant à lui, reçut, dans le même ordre, un film relatant ses mésaventures au parc aquatique, lors de leurs dernières vacances communes, qui fit rire tout le monde, et un ballon de basket orné par les signatures de tous les joueurs de son équipe favorite ; un petit carnet de notes écrit des mains mêmes de Clow Read, qui le fit presque sauter au plafond ; un pavé concernant les vertus des plantes médicinales ; et une collection hallucinante en quatorze volumes sur la magie à travers les siècles.

« Au moins je ne passe pas du tout pour le premier de la classe, merci, » commenta Eiji, amusé, en serrant son meilleur ami contre lui.

Dômeki leur fit le même cadeau, à savoir deux chatons aux yeux vairons totalement identiques qu'il avait trouvés dans son jardin et qu'il avait miraculeusement sauvés de la mort. Yume faillit fondre en larmes devant les deux minuscules boules de poils et le remercia chaleureusement avant de se mettre en quête d'un nom à leur donner. Il fut décidé qu'ils se nommeraient Kimi et Shizu, en l'honneur de leurs deux amis qui s'entendaient si bien, entraînant un fard monumental de la part du médium et un léger tic nerveux de l'autre garçon. Les compagnons, eux, insistèrent pour leur offrir un joli miroir et un fossile que la princesse avait trouvé dans une précédente dimension, opinant que ce n'était pas grand chose, mais qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à leur proposer pour le moment.

« C'est génial, ne vous en faites pas, » dit Yume en les embrassant tour à tour. « Pour le coup on pourra dire que ce sont des trésors qui ne se trouvent pas à tous les coins de rue. Merci beaucoup. »

« Bon, eh bien on dirait que c'est mon tour ! » s'écria Kurogane. « Je vous ai toujours gâtés du mieux que je pouvais, mais puisque vous devenez majeurs aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de marquer le coup. J'ai économisé pas mal de temps pour pouvoir me permettre de les acheter, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez le geste. »

Il prit dans ses poches deux objets qu'il cacha dans ses poings fermés et s'avança vers les jumeaux pour les déposer dans leurs mains tendues. Il y eut un instant de flottement.

« Ce qui va avec devrait arriver dans la journée, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point-là, » ajouta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Des voitures ?! » s'exclama Yume en se jetant à son cou. « Merci ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur des papas. »

Eiji observa sa sœur, incrédule, puis sourit et vint se placer à son tour contre Kurogane.

« Merci, papa. »

Ce fut au tour de l'homme d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il avait beau les considérer depuis longtemps comme ses gosses, c'était la première fois qu'ils lui faisaient comprendre aussi clairement que l'attention était réciproque.

« S'ils continuent comme ça, je crois que je vais vomir, » grogna le ninja, qui s'était placé légèrement en retrait.

« A moi, » dit soudain Fye, brisant le silence quasi-religieux qui s'était installé. « D'abord Eiji, tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prendre quoi que ce soit. »

« C'est pas grave, Fye, » répondit le jeune homme d'un air exaspéré. « J'ai l'habitude. »

« Pour toi, ma chérie, » continua-t-il. « j'ai préparé quelque chose dont tu risques de te souvenir. Encore mieux que la séance photo de l'année dernière. »

« C'est pas bien difficile, » remarqua Sakura, en plaçant une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Eiji.

« Bref, j'ai contacté la maison de disques avec laquelle je bosse, » reprit-il en lui décochant un regard noir. « Et j'ai réussi à les convaincre qu'on devrait mettre la chanson que tu as écrite sur mon prochain album. C'est pour ça que je suis rentré plus tôt : l'enregistrement se fera demain dans le nouveau studio, et on va la chanter tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Yume en resta brièvement sans voix avant de pousser un hurlement de joie qui menaça de faire exploser les vitres.

« Ce que j'en dis ? » s'écria-t-elle en sautant partout. « J'en dis qu'à nous deux on va faire exploser les ventes. J'en dis que tu es le meilleur ami que toute personne normalement constituée peut rêver d'avoir. J'en dis que je t'adore et que si je me retenais pas je courrais jusqu'à Linore et retour pour le gueuler sur les toits. »

« Maison de disques ? Album ? C'est quoi ça ? » demanda le ninja qui regardait la scène d'un œil circonspect.

« En plus d'être mannequin, Fye est aussi chanteur à ses heures perdues, » répondit Sakura en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. « Un album est le support sur lequel sont gravées les chansons, et la maison de disques est l'organisme qui produit les albums. »

« En parlant de ça, » dit Yume qui s'était enfin calmée. « j'ai aussi un cadeau à t'offrir cher frère. Bouge pas, je reviens. »

Elle sortit de la pièce et revint avec une guitare, puis alla s'asseoir sur un canapé, invitant les autres à la rejoindre.

« Ceci, » continua-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent tous installés. « est un petit truc que j'ai composé spécialement pour toi. Rien de sublime, mais j'y ai mis mes tripes, donc on verra bien. »

Elle sortit quelques accords histoire de se mettre dans le bain, et commença à chanter.

_Il était une fois deux enfants en bas-âge_

_Se tenant l'un à autre au milieu d'une tempête_

_Rien d'autre à agripper que leurs frêles bras sous l'orage_

_Mais tant qu'ils restaient ensemble rien n'arriverait_

_Ensemble ils étaient prêts à tout affronter._

Ces enfants, c'est toi et moi, c'est nous

_Trop jeunes poussés sous ce vent glacial_

_Rien n'est oublié, rien n'est effacé _

_Mais tant que tu respires, souriant à mes côtés_

_Personne dans ce monde ne saura me stopper._

Elle accéléra le tempo en attaquant le refrain, caressant l'instrument de ses doigts habiles.

_C'est pas des paroles en l'air_

_C'est un frère, une sœur sous le déluge_

Mais même si tu partais, tu serais toujours là

_Et même si je partais, je serais toujours là_

_Vivant l'un dans l'autre comme tous ceux avant nous_

_Qui sont nés sous ce signe des plus complémentaires._

Eiji écoutait religieusement sa sœur raconter son histoire, leur histoire, et sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Le temps a passé mais la douleur persiste_

_Les jours l'ont atténuée mais ce n'est pas si facile_

_C'est pour toujours je crois un frère et une sœur_

_Retenus prisonniers par leurs propres cœurs _

_Dans une tourmente qui ne connaît d'accalmie_

_Que lorsqu'ils s'entourent de leur nouvelle famille_

_Pour eux tu t'ouvres, et je t'imite, fidèle reflet_

_Pour eux tu ris, et juste pour ça moi je ris aussi_

_Pour nous c'est enfin atteindre la terre promise._

Kurogane regardait sa fille avec fierté et bonheur, après tout il avait peut-être réussi à la rendre heureuse.

_C'est pas des paroles en l'air_

_C'est un frère, une sœur sous le déluge_

_Mais même si tu mourais, tu serais toujours là_

_Et même si je mourais, je serais toujours là_

_Vivant l'un dans l'autre, nous qui partageons tout_

_Les mêmes yeux, le même visage, le même amour_

_Vivant l'un pour l'autre, nous qui partageons tout_

_Le même destin, les mêmes cicatrices, la même folie_

_Vivant l'un par l'autre, nous qui partageons tout_

_La même tristesse, le même bonheur, et cette fureur de vivre._

Les deux Fye baissaient les yeux, ses paroles faisant remonter les souvenirs qui avaient déchirés leurs âmes.

_Juste un frère et une sœur, jumeaux d'âmes et de corps_

_Poussant plus loin le vice jusqu'à défier le sort_

_Oui un frère et une sœur, et bien plus encore_

_Les doigts entrelacés jusqu'à l'heure de leur mort._

Les autres souriaient doucement : Yume rayonnait tellement d'amour à cet instant que s'en était presque aveuglant.

_C'est pas des paroles en l'air_

_C'est un frère, une sœur qui cherchent le soleil_

_Mais même si elle craquait, il serait toujours là_

_Et même s'il craquait, elle serait toujours là_

_Comptant l'un sur l'autre, eux qui partagent tout_

_Et qui sont prêts je pense à le faire jusqu'au bout._

Le silence s'abattit lorsqu'elle reposa sa guitare, à la fois pesant et bienvenu. La jeune fille, pleinement consciente des réactions diverses qu'elle avait provoquées, attendit patiemment que chacun recouvre ses esprits. Elle soupira, comblée. Ce n'était pas son idée de départ, mais les derniers évènements l'avaient amenée à reconsidérer les choses : elle s'était bien appliquée à écrire une chanson dans laquelle non seulement Eiji pourrait se reconnaître, mais aussi les personnes importantes se trouvant autour d'elle. Elle se savait cruelle vis-à-vis de Fye, mais il était décisif que l'autre se sente aussi troublé, et surtout que Kurogane le remarque, ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire, évidemment. Rien n'avancerait entre ces deux-là tant que les secrets gênants ne seraient pas révélés, et elle devait agir vite, avant que tout ne se précipite et que l'histoire ne tourne au vinaigre. Selon ses estimations, il ne lui restait environ qu'une semaine de calme relatif, et si, au terme de ce laps de temps, elle n'avait pas atteint son objectif, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui arriverait. Porter ce poids sur ses épaules lui était désagréable, mais comme toujours, elle devrait se débrouiller seule, alors que la fin du jeu se rapprochait inexorablement. Enfin.

Elle leva la tête et regarda le ninja, qui acquiesça presque imperceptiblement, signe qu'il avait compris. Il se tourna ensuite et se remit à fixer le mage qui avait l'air réellement secoué mais qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser transparaître. La tension dans le corps de Yume se relâcha quelque peu : tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, finalement.

« Ben alors, pourquoi cette gueule de quinze pieds de long, petit frère ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes. « C'était tellement à chier que ça te laisse coi ? »

« Tu… tu plaisantes, j'espère, » bégaya celui-ci, profondément ému. « C'était absolument magnifique. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

« Commence par respirer un bon coup, ça ira mieux, et par m'envoyer l'horreur que je ne doute pas que tu m'as achetée cette année. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Une enclume ? Une croûte de fromage ? Un cendar en pâte à sel ? Aboule, le suspense est insoutenable. »

« Haha, » répondit-il en lui tirant la langue. « Tu me poses justement la seule question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre. Tu n'auras pas ton cadeau aujourd'hui, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route, et que si je ne trompe pas, il risque de mettre un certain temps à arriver, » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Tomoyo. « Mais rassure-toi, tu l'auras bientôt, et je pense que tu l'aimeras davantage qu'une enclume, même si je retiens l'idée pour l'année prochaine. »

« Oulala, que de mystère ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Ca a intérêt à être bien, si en plus tu me le donnes en retard. Bon les jeunes, c'est pas que je fatigue, mais on a une tonne de trucs à faire tout à l'heure et je tiens à être en forme pour mes premiers pas dans le monde impitoyable du showbiz. Au lit ! »

« Oh non ! Mokona veut encore faire la fête ! » s'exclama la petite bête, qui malgré ses dires, venait tout juste de s'éveiller d'un long et profond sommeil.

« Pas d'inquiétude Mokona, les festivités ne vont pas s'arrêter là, » dit-elle en riant. « Mais un peu de repos avant de s'y remettre ne fera ne mal à personne, je crois, » ajouta-t-elle en avisant la princesse qui dormait déjà à moitié debout.

Pendant que le groupe aidait à installer des matelas dans le salon pour les invités, le mage s'approcha discrètement de son double et l'invita silencieusement à le rejoindre dans le jardin, ce que l'autre fit sans enthousiasme. Une fois qu'ils furent assis dans l'herbe, Fye prit la parole.

« Tu penses… » commença-t-il, hésitant, son visage n'arborant aucune trace de sourire. « Tu penses qu'elle l'a fait exprès ? »

« Je ne sais pas, sûrement, » répondit le mannequin qui avait compris où il voulait en venir. « Avec elle, il faut s'attendre à tout. »

« Ca pourrait être… dangereux. Elle a toujours été comme ça, depuis votre rencontre ? »

Fye réfléchit un instant. Il se souvenait clairement du jour où leur véritable « rencontre » avait eu lieu. Il couchait avec Yume depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes, mais contrairement à tous les autres, ni l'argent, ni la notoriété ne l'intéressait, et ça l'intriguait. Ainsi, il la laissait continuer à venir partager son lit, et espérait qu'elle finirait par lui donner la raison de ses visites. Cela arriva un soir, pendant qu'ils baisaient –il ne voyait pas d'autre terme pour ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il plaça un mot de trop qui déclencha le cataclysme, qui, il l'avait appris plus tard, était prévu depuis longtemps.

« Alors, la petite pute en veut plus ? » avait-il demandé alors qu'il s'évertuait à la faire languir, ses mains traçant des cercles sur son bas-ventre.

Elle l'avait repoussé violemment, l'un de ses pieds atteignant son torse, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Elle s'était ensuite approchée de lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et lui avait soufflé au creux de l'oreille : « Tu n'as pas compris, espèce d'enflure, que de nous deux, ici, la seule pute, c'est toi. »

« Je ne crois pas non, » avait-il répondu. « _Tu _es venue me voir en étant parfaitement consciente que ça ne durerait pas, juste parce que tu me voulais, et je ne t'ai pas demandé de me payer, que je sache. Ni à toi, ni à qui que ce soit. »

« Ton baratin marche peut-être avec « qui que ce soit », mais pas avec moi. Tu te fais payer Fye, tous ces connards et toutes ces poufiasses te payent par leur présence, par leur chaleur, parce que t'es persuadé au fond de toi que c'est la seule à laquelle tu as droit, la seule qui peut le temps d'une nuit réchauffer ton corps glacé. Je ne suis pas ta pute, car si je viens, c'est que j'ai un but. Tu es une pute, car si tu me laisses venir, c'est que tu en as besoin. »

« Ta gueule. Arrête de parler comme si tu me connaissais. Tu ne sais rien de moi, rien du tout, » avait-il craché. Elle avait visé juste, évidemment. Yume avait toujours été douée pour frapper là où ça faisait le plus mal.

« Oh mais je te connais,» avait-elle dit d'un ton doucereux. « Je t'ai beaucoup observé, et tu sais ce que j'ai vu ? Rien, que dalle. Tu joues le dur parce que tu ne sais rien jouer d'autre, tu t'es forgé une jolie carapace exécrée par tout le monde mais baisable pour qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas qu'il n'y a que le néant derrière. Tu n'as pas de vie, Fye, tu n'as pas de vie et tu n'es rien. Et un jour, le néant en toi reprendra ses droits et ils t'oublieront, parce que tu sais quoi ? Personne ne veut d'une vieille pute. Et tu n'existeras plus, si tant est que tu existes maintenant. »

« La ferme, » avait-il tenté faiblement. Sa gorge et ses yeux le brûlaient déjà, à cet instant.

« Je pense que non, » avait-elle continué comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompue. « On existe pas quand on est aussi seul que toi. Les gens s'en foutent que tu vives ou que tu meures. Si tu disparaissais, quelques-uns pleureraient sûrement, mais ils trouveraient bien vite une nouvelle idole, une autre image sur laquelle fantasmer, et ce serait fini, terminé. Personne ne se souviendrait, parce que personne ne t'aime, et personne ne t'a jamais aimé, pas vrai ? »

« Tais-toi, » avait-il murmuré. Des larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues pâles. Il ne voulait pas craquer, mais la rupture qu'il avait retenue toutes ces années approchait inexorablement.

« Oh… La jolie poupée pleure, comme c'est touchant. » D'un revers de main, elle lui avait envoyé un coup brutal sur la mâchoire qui l'avait fait décoller du lit et atterrir à plat ventre sur le sol. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, et il avait eu mal, mais pas à cet endroit. Il avait eu mal dans une région de son corps qu'il s'était forcé à murer depuis longtemps. Son cœur saignait, et cette sensation étrangère lui avait donné envie de vomir. « Mais de toutes façons, tu ne mérites pas qu'on t'aime, Fye, c'est ce que tu penses hein sale petite merde ? Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. » Elle l'avait attrapé par les cheveux et traîné de force jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle l'avait placé au-dessus des toilettes, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa gorge, le faisant régurgiter plusieurs fois sans succès. « Alors quoi ? Vas-y gerbe, tu as l'habitude pourtant espèce de grosse truie. Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais à chaque fois que tu reviens de tes dîners mondains ? Ah oui, pardon, j'oubliais… » Elle s'était dirigé vers une petite armoire à côté du lavabo, avait attrapé son contenu et lui avait jeté à la figure. « Il y assez de drogues ici pour toi, assez de médocs ? Prends-les tous, puisque tu veux tellement disparaître. Prends-les tous, je ne te retiendrai pas, une loque comme toi n'a pas sa place dans ce monde ! »

« Arrête, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi tranquille, » avait-il geint, ses sanglots déformant sa voix.

« Tu me supplies ? Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu es pitoyable ? Ca t'apprendra à ne pas te comporter comme un homme ! » Elle l'avait frappé à nouveau et sa tête avait heurté la cuvette dans un bruit sourd, y laissant une trace rougeâtre. Il avait rampé au sol et avait attrapé les chevilles de Yume.

« Papa, s'il te plaît, j'ai mal… »

« On y arrive, » avait-elle dit en soupirant et il l'avait regardée sans comprendre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir qu'elle lui avait déjà asséné un coup de pied au visage. « Tu me dégoûtes, immonde bâtard, et tu ne feras jamais partie de cette famille. Je vais aller voir ton frère, lui au moins il ne se plaint pas quand je le baise. » Elle avait esquissé un geste pour sortir mais lui, pris à ces mots d'une nouvelle vigueur, s'était relevé et avait foncé sur elle, poing en avant, en hurlant « Non ! Ne touche pas à Fye ! ». C'était Yume qui lui avait raconté cette dernière partie. Il était tellement perdu dans son délire à ce moment-là qu'il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait esquivé facilement et sa main avait rencontré le miroir, le brisant en mille morceaux. La douleur l'avait fait revenir à la raison et il s'était effondré, vomissant le contenu de son estomac et tenant sa main droite ensanglantée serrée contre lui. Yume, estimant que la mascarade devait cesser, l'avait pris dans ses bras. C'est ainsi, dans cet état lamentable, qu'il avait raconté pour la première fois son histoire. Sa naissance dans les bas-fonds de Despoma, la capitale d'Enaï. La mort en couches de sa mère, dont on avait pas prévu qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. La violence de son père, ses viols à répétition. Son frère tué par son père alors qu'il tentait de s'interposer. Le suicide de son père, et lui laissé seul, du haut de ses neuf ans, orphelin et coupable, sachant qu'il avait provoqué la fin du seul être qui l'ait jamais aimé. Quand il avait fini son récit, Yume lui avait gentiment caressé la joue.

« Personne ne mérite de vivre avec un tel poids sur le cœur, » avait-elle affirmé. « Je suis désolée pour tout ça, mais il fallait crever l'abcès avant que ça ne te bouffe complètement. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, c'est fini maintenant. Il ne faut pas rester ici, viens, on va chez moi. »

« Je devrais…je devrais peut-être aller à l'hôpital. »

« Je connais deux personnes qui sauront te guérir bien mieux que tous les médecins du monde, aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement, » avait-elle dit en souriant d'un air engageant. « Allons-y. »

Elle lui avait alors pris la main et l'avait presque porté jusqu'au petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec Kurogane et les autres, s'attirant des regards curieux de la part des passants. Et ils l'avaient fait : si Eiji avait guéri ses blessures, Kurogane et Yume s'étaient employés depuis à soigner son âme, et avaient réussi. Il était devenu son ami, son amant, l'amour de sa vie ; elle sa complice et sa confidente, sa petite sœur. Et même s'il avait gardé pour les yeux du monde son caractère de cochon imbuvable et manipulateur, ils savaient ce qu'il en était et ça lui suffisait amplement, parce qu'il n'était plus seul, tout simplement.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda soudain le mage en lui voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

« On ne peut mieux, » répondit-il en se levant. « Mais toi, tu ne vas pas bien. Ecoute, je ne suis pas ton ami ou un truc de ce genre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se ressemble que ça t'autorise à me déranger ou à venir pleurer sur mon épaule, mais je vais te donner un conseil, parce qu'il se trouve que je suis de bonne humeur : ne crains pas Yume, c'est grâce à elle aujourd'hui que je vois les choses sous un angle différent, elle est de bon conseil. J'espère juste que tu n'auras pas besoin du même traitement que moi pour comprendre que tout n'est pas aussi noir que tu le penses. Toi comme moi avons déjà bien assez souffert, inutile d'en rajouter. »

Il partit ensuite rejoindre les autres, laissant derrière lui le magicien perplexe. A l'intérieur, la princesse avait elle aussi timidement pris le médium à part.

« Dites, monsieur Watanuki, vous leur avez déjà préparé un gâteau ? » demanda-t-elle si bas qu'il dut se concentrer pour comprendre.

« Non, » mentit-il devant son adorable bouille, songeant tristement à l'énorme fraisier qui attendait sagement dans le frigo et qui partirait très certainement à la poubelle. « mais j'ai une recette et je comptais le faire demain. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, nos cadeaux étaient assez dérisoires, donc monsieur Fye et moi on s'est dit qu'on pouvait peut-être aider de ce côté-là, ça nous ferait plaisir. Si vous voulez bien nous laisser vous assister, évidemment. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il en souriant. « Il n'y aucun problème. On se donne rendez-vous dans quelques heures dans la cuisine, alors. »

« Merci, c'est très gentil à vous. Monsieur Fye sera ravi, il aime tellement cuisiner ! »

Et elle s'éloigna, toute heureuse, dans le but d'annoncer au blond la bonne nouvelle. Elle s'étonna de ne pas le trouver et alla interroger Shaolan qui désigna d'un geste la porte vitrée. Elle parut contrariée mais haussa finalement les épaules et alla chercher Mokona qui s'était rendormi sur une chaise. Elle pourrait lui parler plus tard, de toutes façons.

Yume, pendant ce temps, était partie se cacher dans les toilettes. Elle attendait un appel important. Lorsqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa main, elle soupira : elle commençait à croire qu'ils l'avaient oubliée.

« C'est pas trop tôt, » chuchota-t-elle, craignant qu'on ne l'entende. « Je sais, mais on ne doit pas prendre ce genre de choses à la légère. Tout est prêt de votre côté ? Oui, j'ai fait le nécessaire. Non je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution, mais si on suit le plan à la lettre ça ne posera pas de problème, ça pourrait même tourner à notre avantage : le bouquet final sera grandiose, c'est promis. Non, ils ne se doutent de rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité à ce moment-là. Nous sommes d'accord. Ecoute, il faut que je te laisse, je dois me reposer, j'aurai besoin de toutes mes facultés. Rassure-les, je contrôle la situation. Tout ira bien, Toya. »

Elle raccrocha et esquissa un vague sourire. Bientôt, elle allait devoir abattre ses cartes, et, heureusement, elle était presque certaine d'avoir le meilleur jeu en main.

**oOo**

Et on termine sur un joli cliffhanger, comme d'habitude ^^ Vous y avez cru que je l'avais tué, pas vrai ? Mais enfin, je ne peux pas faire exister Yukito sans Toya, c'est bien trop cruel…

Pour ceux qui se poseraient éventuellement la question, il y a bien un truc qui ne colle pas dans le flashback de Fye. Il se peut que vous ne l'ayez pas vu, alors je vous laisser chercher par vous-même. En tous cas, c'est complètement voulu, pas d'inquiétude.

Et enfin, pour ceux qui auraient des doutes, la chanson de Yume a été écrite spécialement pour l'occasion, et m'appartient intégralement.

Bref, j'espère que vous aurez aimé. A dimanche prochain ! (Je me sens très « La chanson du Dimanche » à chaque fois que je dis ça…)


	7. Mascarades

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Voilà le chapitre 7. Visiblement, celui d'avant n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès, mais tant pis. Merci tout de même à Virginie2, fidèle quoi qu'il arrive ! L'action commence vraiment dans celui-ci, même si ça n'a pas l'air, au début. Dans le prochain, tout se mettra définitivement en place et nous pourrons entrer dans le vif du sujet, enfin ^^. Pas de rating ni de spoiler particulier par celui-ci, même si y a un passage pas très joyeux, rien de graphique. Je ferai aussi bientôt avancer la relation entre Fye et Kurogane, et il y aura bien un lemon, même si je galère grave pour l'écrire. Bref, bonne lecture !

**~Chapitre 7 : Mascarades~**

"Let me introduce myself  
Nice to meet you mister dance  
And if you wanna make me fly  
Let me now in a good time  
So you came all alone  
Nice to know you mister gone  
And if you wanna blow my mind  
Let me now in a good time."

_Shakaponk, Fonk me_

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, une fois Fye et Yume partis pour leur enregistrement, le mage, la princesse et Watanuki commencèrent à s'activer à la préparation du gâteau. Mokona leur servait d'assistant inopiné, bien que le médium doutait fortement qu'il puisse les aider en quoi que ce soit avec ses petites pattes qui semblaient lui servir exclusivement à chiper au hasard les différents ingrédients pour les manger en douce. A sa grande surprise, Watanuki avait trouvé quelques minutes auparavant le frigo allégé du gâteau qu'il avait préparé la veille, ce qui avait manifestement un rapport avec les traces de crèmes fouettée qu'il avait décelé plus tôt autour de la bouche de Dômeki. Cet abruti avait dû se lever durant la nuit pour lui faire sa fête.

« Bien, » commença-t-il, déjà presque au comble de l'énervement. « Nous allons répartir les tâches. Fye, vous allez faire monter la crème. Vous savez en quoi ça consiste ? »

« Oui, » répondit le magicien. « Mais je n'ai pas de fouet. »

« En voici un, » dit le médium en lui tendant l'ustensile. « Vous allez devoir en faire au moins deux saladiers, parce qu'avec nos deux goinfres de service le gâteau a plutôt intérêt à être énorme sinon je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. La crème est dans le frigo, je pense qu'il y en aura assez. Sakura et Mokona, si tu y arrives, vous allez découper les fraises et... Mais où sont les cagettes ?! »

« Il n'y pas de crème là-dedans, » remarqua Fye, le nez dans le frigo.

« Pardon ?! » s'écria Watanuki, à présent au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Si tu cherches les fraises et la crème liquide, ne te fatigue pas, » déclara Sakura qui passait prendre une pomme. « Yume a tout fini ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait, elle a foutu toute la crème dans un verre, puis deux, puis trois, et elle l'a bue. Après elle s'est attaquée aux fraises, un vrai massacre. Tu l'aurais vue après on aurait dit un vampire : dégueulasse. »

« Elle m'aura tout fait cette conne ! » beugla Watanuki pendant que la princesse tentait de l'éventer avec une serviette. « Même saccager son propre anniversaire ! Il ne reste plus rien ? »

« Oh si, il doit y en avoir dans le garde-manger. »

« A la bonne heure. Ah, monsieur le ninja, vous tombez bien, » dit-il à Kurogane qui venait chercher la cause de tout ce raffut. « pourriez-vous aller me chercher deux cagettes de fraises et trois bouteilles de crème liquide ? Et pendant que vous y êtes, une boîte de riz et un paquet d'algues séchées pour le repas de ce midi, je risque d'être un peu juste. »

« Tu me prends pour quoi gamin ? » grogna le brun. « Ta bonniche ? »

« Allons Kuro-rin, tu es le plus fort et le plus musclé d'entre nous, » minauda le mage en battant des cils. « C'est une tâche pour les hommes, les vrais. Watanuki et moi sommes occupés, tu ne vas pas laisser notre pauvre princesse porter ça toute seule, si ? »

« Il a raison, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, » renchérit le médium. « On ne vous a rien demandé jusqu'à maintenant, alors rendez-vous utile. Voyez ça comme une mission de la plus haute importance, si ça vous parle davantage. »

« Il est où ce foutu garde-manger ? » demanda Kurogane après avoir soupiré bruyamment. Ils allaient finir par le rendre chèvre.

« Arrivé dans le salon, première porte à gauche, en bas des escaliers, tout droit. Surtout pas à droite, c'est la chambre noire et de l'autre côté y a la salle de jeu, » répondit évasivement Watanuki, tout concentré qu'il était à la réalisation de la pâte.

« Ca va, je suis pas débile, » cracha le ninja en s'éloignant.

« Ah ces hommes… » dit Fye avec un doux air rêveur. « Pour peu qu'on flatte un peu leur fierté, ils sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi. »

Sakura, prise d'une violente crise de rire, faillit s'étouffer avec sa pomme, mais réussit quand même à placer entre ses toussotements hystériques : « Surtout…lui…pour…toi. » Sur cette remarque relativement obscure, qui avait au moins eu le mérite de faire sourire Watanuki, elle quitta la cuisine.

« Certes, » reprit le médium devant leurs airs hébétés. « La pâte est prête. Je vais la mettre au four vingt minutes. Que quelqu'un me prévienne si j'oublie par pitié. Mokona, lâche ce paquet de sucre, tu vas te rendre malade ! »

« Mais Mokona aime les choses sucrées ! » s'exclama la petite bête.

« Je le fous où tout ce bordel ? » demanda Kurogane, de retour de mission.

« Sur le plan de travail, là-bas, » répondit Watanuki. « Mokona si tu touches à une seule de ces fraises je te jure que je te balance par la fenêtre ! »

Pendant ce temps, sur la terrasse, Eiji, Shaolan, Dômeki, Tomoyo, Odessa et Sakura, qui les avaient rejoints, dégustaient tranquillement leur café matinal au soleil, se délectant des nouvelles du front apportées par la jeune rousse. Ils débattaient ardemment sur la relation de Fye et Kurogane, du moins si on peut appeler ça un débat, sachant qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins d'accord.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi ils jouent, ça se voit à douze bornes qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, sérieusement, » remarqua Odessa, l'air profondément ennuyé.

« C'est clair, » enchaîna Sakura. « Ils devraient faire attention au dicton populaire : à trop se tourner autour, on finit par se rentrer dedans et se casser la gueule. »

« Mis à part le fait que tu viens de l'inventer, c'est plutôt bien dit, » concéda Eiji, tentant de rester neutre alors que sa douce lui faisait du pied sous la table.

« Vous êtes en train d'affirmer que Fye et Kurogane devraient…euh…enfin, » tenta Shaolan, largué pour ne pas changer.

« Mais évidemment ! Ca crève les yeux ! » répondit Tomoyo avec emphase. « Vous n'allez pas me dire, Shaolan, que vous n'avez jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit entre eux ? »

« Eh bien, je dois vous avouer qu'à part le fait que Kurogane poursuit tout le temps Fye, l'épée en l'air, non, ce n'est pas évident. »

« Mais c'est déjà énorme ! » continua-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux. « Vous savez, l'épée est considéré comme un très fort symbole phallique. Alors selon moi, ces courses-poursuites ne peuvent signifier qu'une chose de la part de ce cher ninja : « Attention, je m'apprête à te la mettre bien profond dans le derrière ! », » conclut-elle d'un air parfaitement sérieux, entraînant l'hilarité générale. Shaolan, lui, arborait maintenant une délicieuse teinte écrevisse.

« Et toi Dômeki, qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Sakura, lui tendant sans avoir l'air d'y toucher une perche de plusieurs kilomètres.

« Je m'en fous, » répondit-il, toujours très haut sur son nuage.

« C'est sûr qu'à part ton Watanuki, y a pas grand chose qui t'intéresse, » rétorqua-t-elle, tout sourire. Les autres acquiescèrent comme un seul homme.

« Vous êtes lourds, » constata-t-il. « Bon, je rentre chez moi, quelques trucs à régler. Je reviens à midi. »

« A toutes les unités, l'ennemi est à nos portes, » dit Odessa, comme si elle parlait dans une radio. « Repli stratégique, je répète : repli stratégique ! »

Encore une fois, tout le monde rit, et elle tapa dans la main de la rousse. Elles se félicitèrent mutuellement, fières de leur manœuvre d'approche.

« Vous n'avez que ça à faire, de jouer les marieurs ? » demanda le ninja excédé qui venait de sortir.

« C'est, hélas, le seul but de nos pauvres existences qui nous empêche de sombrer dans l'ennui mortel, » répondit Eiji sur un ton dramatique.

« Ben voyons, » grommela Kurogane. « Gamin, tu viens ? C'est l'heure de ton entraînement. »

« Oui, » répondit le jeune garçon en se levant promptement. « Je dois aller chercher Hien. »

« Je t'attends plus loin, bouge-toi. »

« Vous croyez qu'il a entendu ? » demanda Tomoyo d'un air inquiet quand ils furent hors de vue.

« Non, » assura Odessa. « Il n'était pas là, je l'aurais senti. Il a beau être silencieux, il ne peut pas s'arrêter de penser. »

« On a eu chaud, » constata Sakura en soupirant. « Yume nous aurait décapités. »

Environ deux heures plus tard, Yume, Fye et Ryuuoh, qu'ils avaient récupéré au passage, pénétrèrent sur la propriété. Ils avançaient en traînant les pieds : la jeune fille, si elle n'en laissait rien paraître, avait l'impression que son estomac remontait dans sa gorge, elle était terrifiée. Elle savait que si Kurogane avait accepté la nouvelle, les autres risquaient d'avoir beaucoup plus de mal à avaler la pilule. Elle serra la main du brun plus fort dans la sienne et il lui jeta un regard réconfortant, bien qu'il ne fut pas beaucoup plus rassuré lui-même. Fye, lui, faisait la tête pour une toute autre raison : il avait élaboré une tactique extrêmement tordue avec l'aide de Yume dans le but de rapprocher le mage et le ninja, la première étape du plan étant d'emmerder tout le monde durant la journée, chose qui était loin de lui poser problème.

Ils parvinrent sur le seuil et les deux plus jeunes prirent une grande inspiration : malgré l'envie qui ne manquait pas, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, à présent.

Yume ouvrit la porte et s'étonna du calme inhabituel qui régnait dans la villa. Elle fronça les sourcils et avança de quelques pas, débouchant dans le salon.

« Ils sont où tous ? » demanda Fye d'un ton glacial. La brune rit intérieurement : il prenait vraiment son rôle très au sérieux. Elle reprit son sérieux brutalement, secouée d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle courut à l'étage sans demander son reste, puis au sous-sol et termina sa course dans la cuisine, où elle trouva le gâteau à moitié fait abandonné sur le plan de travail.

« Merde. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ryuuoh qui était entré à sa suite.

« Kim' n'aurait jamais laissé une recette en stand-by comme ça, » répondit-elle en se rongeant les ongles. « Il a dû se passer un truc grave. »

« Où est la princesse ? Et les autres ? » les interrogea Shaolan qui venait à leur rencontre avec le ninja.

« Vous ne les avez pas vus ? » demanda Fye, qui semblait avoir momentanément oublié le plan et affichait une mine vaguement inquiète.

« On s'entraîne depuis un moment, » grogna Kurogane. « mais quand on est partis, il étaient encore dans le coin. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? » ajouta-t-il en apercevant Ryuuoh.

« Je suis là pour l'anniversaire de _ma _copine, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, » répondit sèchement le jeune homme, qui, en raison de son passif avec Yume, n'appréciait que très moyennement le Kurogane de cette dimension.

« Chérie, ça va ? » demanda Fye à la brune, dont le visage se décomposait de plus en plus.

« Attends, Essa me parle. »

Ils attendirent silencieusement que leur conversation mentale se termine. Quand elle leva enfin la tête, ils purent voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Yume ? » tenta Ryuuoh, qui s'approchait d'elle pour la soutenir.

« Il y a eu une attaque à la résidence des Daidouji, » commença-t-elle, luttant visiblement contre la nausée qui l'envahissait. « Tomoyo est rentrée chez elle ce matin pour chercher quelques affaires. Essa a senti qu'il se passait quelque chose, et elle et Sakura sont parties en volant jusque là-bas. Elles ont fait fuir les agresseurs, mais… c'était trop tard. Monsieur et Madame Daidouji sont morts, et Tomoyo a pris une balle apparemment en tentant de s'interposer. Le temps que les autres arrivent, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Eiji a tenté de la soigner mais elle était déjà dans le coma. Là, elle est à l'hôpital, ils disent qu'il est trop tôt pour se prononcer, mais que ses chances de guérison sont minces. »

Les quatre garçons autour d'elle parurent sérieusement ébranlés, pour différentes raisons. Shaolan fut néanmoins le premier à se ressaisir.

« Vous aviez prédit que ça arriverait, » dit-il.

« Non, » rétorqua-t-elle, toujours sous le choc. « Les Insoumis ne sont pas responsables cette fois. »

« Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? » demanda le ninja. « Ce sont bien eux qui ont foutu le feu la dernière fois, et tu as dit toi-même qu'ils pourraient monter une opération comme celle-là. »

« C'est absolument impossible, » déclara Ryuuoh, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Il a raison, » approuva Yume. « Nous sommes passés par Gamma ce matin pour le récupérer, nous l'aurions remarqué s'il y avait eu du mouvement. Mais quand bien même… »

Elle chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Fye et celui-ci sortit de la pièce. Elle se tourna vers son petit ami.

« Ryuu, on doit te trouver une planque en quatrième vitesse. Les flics vont pas tarder à débarquer pour poser des questions et fouiller les maisons. S'ils te trouvent ici, c'est la cata. On fera en sorte de te sortir de ce merdier plus tard, mais pour l'instant il va falloir attendre que ça se tasse. Ca vaut pour vous deux aussi, » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Kurogane et Shaolan. « On peut se démerder pour expliquer la présence de la princesse en disant que c'est une lointaine cousine de Sakura, mais avec trois doubles à la fois, ça ne marchera pas. »

« Tu avais raison, » l'interrompit Fye, revenu de son expédition. « J'ai vérifié tout le système de sécurité, et rien n'a été détecté dans les dernières heures, même pas une baisse de tension dans la grille. L'alarme est parfaitement active et selon les caméras, personne d'autre que nous n'est entré ou sorti du quartier ce matin par le portail principal. Tant que j'y étais, j'en ai profité pour effacer intégralement les bandes des deux derniers jours, histoire qu'on ne se pose pas de question quant à la présence d' « invités » chez nous. »

« Ca voudrait dire que les tueurs étaient déjà à l'intérieur des murs, » remarqua Shaolan, pensif.

« Exactement, et donc que les Insoumis n'y sont pour rien, » renchérit Yume. « S'ils avaient été là depuis longtemps, quelqu'un les aurait forcément remarqués, d'autant qu'ils ne font pas vraiment dans la discrétion, d'habitude. »

« Ou alors c'est qu'ils ont un complice à l'intérieur qui a une connaissance élevée dans d'autres arts plus _spirituels_, et qui aurait pu les aider à entrer, » déclara le ninja d'une voix dure.

« Si tu comptes m'accuser, Kurogane, » répondit Yume avec un petit sourire. « Aies au moins les couilles de le faire directement. Tu es en droit d'avoir des doutes, mais sache pour ta gouverne que toute magie laisse des traces. Nous sommes tous capables de le sentir, quand l'un de nous utilise ses pouvoirs. Une sorte de parfum spécial qui varie en intensité selon la puissance du sort employé. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Nous ne sommes pas idiots. Nous avons posé nos propres barrières de protection autour de la maison et du quartier, et, toute seule, je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour les désactiver. Et même si je le pouvais, l'odeur se propagerait sur des kilomètres. »

« Tu n'évoques pas le fait que Tomoyo est ton amie et que tu ne lui ferais jamais de mal. C'est pourtant la première chose qui vient à l'esprit dans ce genre de cas, non ? » indiqua Kurogane, qui ne savait plus vraiment s'il était vraiment sérieux ou s'il continuait juste par jeu.

« Ce serait mentir, » répliqua-t-elle, semblant s'amuser énormément. « Comme tu dis, Tomoyo est mon amie, mais, même si je l'apprécie beaucoup, ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour qui je risquerais ma vie ou celle des gens qui me sont plus cher. Evidemment, sa condition me rend triste, mais je m'en remettrai. Je préfère m'en tenir à des faits concrets plutôt qu'à du sentimentalisme abusif. C'est autrement plus crédible, surtout auprès de toi, si je ne me trompe pas. »

« Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre ravissante petite joute verbale, » dit soudain Ryuuoh. « mais il serait peut-être temps de vous bouger les fesses. C'est pas que ça urge, mais presque. Yume, tu comptes nous mettre où exactement ? »

« C'est vrai, suivez-moi. »

Elle les mena jusqu'au sous-sol et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au garde-manger. Ils s'arrêtèrent, suspicieux.

« Dis-moi, à tout hasard, tu ne comptes pas nous faire rétrécir pour nous planquer dans une boîte de sucre, si ? » demanda Fye en levant un sourcil.

« Pas du tout, » répondit-elle en fermant les yeux. « J'ai beaucoup mieux. »

Elle leva la main vers le fond de la pièce et se concentra quelques secondes. Au bout d'un moment, ils sursautèrent.

« C'est moi, ou le mur a changé de place ? » demanda Ryuuoh, impressionné.

« C'est un mur magique, une sorte d'illusion d'optique améliorée, » dit-elle, s'avançant et passant le bras au travers. « Les magiciens sont les seuls à pouvoir la traverser. Pour un humain normal, ça a non seulement l'apparence mais aussi la consistance d'un véritable mur. » D'un mouvement de bras, elle le fit disparaître. « Vous allez vous cacher derrière, on viendra vous chercher quand ce sera terminé. Toi aussi, Fye. Vu que l'autre est avec eux, ils doivent le prendre pour toi. »

« Et l'enregistrement ? Ils finiront bien par se demander comment j'ai pu être à deux endroits en même temps. »

« Trop peu de personnes sont au courant, » répondit-elle. « Pour tout le monde, tu as fini en avance à Acalie et tu es rentré plus tôt. Ils n'iront pas interroger le directeur ou le gars qui s'occupait du mixage. Vu qu'en plus tu as effacé les bandes des caméras et que Walter n'était pas là quand nous sommes sortis, ils ne sauront jamais que nous nous sommes absentés. »

« Tu es vraiment trop intelligente pour ton propre bien, » déclara Ryuuoh en l'embrassant doucement.

« Je sais. Ne craignez rien, je vais faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas trop long. Evitez juste de vous entretuer, » plaisanta-t-elle avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et piqua un sprint jusqu'à sa chambre où elle enfila en vitesse un vieux pyjama en coton. Elle attrapa au passage un plaid qui traînait sur le lit occupé par la princesse et fila dans la salle de bain pour se démaquiller et se mettre des gouttes dans les yeux et dans le nez. Elle prit sous le lavabo une énorme boîte de mouchoirs et retourna dans le salon, les roulant en boule et les éparpillant un peu partout. Au moment où elle se laissait tomber sur le canapé, essoufflée, elle entendit la sonnette retentir.

« Tout juste, » pensa-t-elle en soupirant, avant de se diriger à petits pas vers la porte d'entrée puis d'appuyer sur le bouton déverrouillant le portail. Elle ouvrit et attendit sur le perron, jusqu'à ce que trois hommes en uniforme apparaissent dans son champ de vision, suivis par ses amis. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, l'un des hommes la salua.

« Vous ne devriez pas laisser entrez les gens chez vous si facilement, mademoiselle, » dit-il, l'air grave. « Surtout après la tragédie qui vient de se produire. »

« Une tragédie ? » s'étonna-t-elle d'une voix enrouée et nasillarde. « Quelle tragédie ? Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis balade. Atcha ! Je viens de be lever. Je be demandais où vous étiez tous passés. »

Elle se moucha bruyamment, empêchant qui que ce soit de répondre. Kurogane, au courant du stratagème qu'elle avait monté avec Odessa, entra dans son jeu.

« Ma pauvre puce, » s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle. « Je t'avais dit de rester couchée. »

« Ecoutez, bessieurs les policiers, je n'ai rien contre vous, bais être balade le jour de son anniversaire, c'est pas vraibent agréable. Alors si vous aviez l'obligeance d'en venir au fait, ça b'aiderait beaucoup. Et elles sont où Essa et Sakura ? Et Toboyo ? »

« Elles sont à l'hôpital, mon ange, » lui dit doucement Kurogane.

« Cobbent ça, à l'hôpital ? » demanda-t-elle, laissant son visage prendre une expression paniquée.

« Mademoiselle, » reprit l'homme. « Il semblerait que ce matin, un autre groupe d'Insoumis ait pris d'assaut la propriété des Daidouji. Nous ignorons encore comment ils s'y sont pris, mais toujours est-il qu'il ont fait un véritable carnage. Ils ont tué leurs trois domestiques, la Grande Administratrice et son mari, avant de s'en prendre à leur fille. »

« Quoi ? Toboyo est…borte ? » gémit-elle en reniflant pitoyablement.

« Non p'tite sœur, elle est dans le coma, ils sont en train de l'opérer, » intervint Eiji qui n'en menait pas large. « Odessa et Sakura ont tenu à rester là-bas, au cas où il y ait de nouvelles informations. »

« Non… » Elle serra Kurogane contre elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

« Monsieur, on peut y aller maintenant ? » demanda un autre policier qui visiblement n'avait pas la même patience que son collègue.

« Aller où ? » l'interrogea Yume en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Ils doivent fouiller la maison, histoire de vérifier que les Insoumis ne se sont pas réfugiés à l'intérieur. Vous pouvez passer, » ajouta-t-il à l'intention des trois hommes.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » lui glissa Yume. « ils sont en sécurité. »

Pendant ce temps, derrière un mur…

« On est trop à l'étroit là-dedans, il fait une de ces chaleurs ! Ma peau est toute flasque, je vais devoir me faire au moins trois masques au concombre pour réparer ce désastre. »

« La ferme. »

« Quoi monsieur Kurogane-le-ninja ? Tu vas pas commencer à m'emmerder parce que je râle. C'est ce que tu fais à longueur de journée d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

« Je vois. T'es comme l'autre débile de mage en fait. Chez vous le blabla inutile c'est une tare congénitale et multidimensionnelle. »

« Mais c'est qu'il a du vocabulaire, le bougre. Un adversaire de taille à ne pas en douter. »

« T'as jamais appris à la boucler ? »

« Oh il y a bien des façons de me faire taire. _Mon_ Kurogane y arrive très bien, lui. »

« Faudra qu'il me donne la recette. »

« On a pas besoin de lui, je peux te montrer à quel point ma bouche est capable de remplir de multiples fonctions. »

« Et mon poing sur ta tronche, il est aussi multifonction, tu crois ? »

« Ne touche pas à mon visage. »

« Aurais-je soulevé un point sensible ? »

« Vous pouvez pas la mettre en veilleuse cinq minutes ? Vous êtes pas tout seuls. »

« On t'a pas sonné l'asticot. »

« Ta gueule Fye, ou je te jure que ton joli minois finira en pâtée pour chat. »

« Je crois que j'ai entendu du bruit. »

« Le gamin a raison. Y a du grabuge là-haut. Maintenant silence ! »

Les trois policiers firent un tour rapide de la maison puis repartirent dans demander leur reste, laissant les occupants perplexes.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Eiji. « On aurait dit qu'ils ne fouillaient que pour la forme. Ca ne les intéresse pas de trouver les assassins ? »

« C'est pas que ça les intéresse pas, » répondit Yume en secouant la tête. « Mais globalement ça sert à rien de chercher ce qu'on a déjà trouvé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire mon ange ? » l'interrogea Kurogane, qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

« Ca me paraît clair pourtant, » dit-elle en soupirant. « Cette histoire n'est qu'une mascarade montée de toutes pièces par les ministres pour renverser le pouvoir. En procédant ainsi, ils font d'une pierre deux coups : ils se débarrassent définitivement des Insoumis en leur faisant porter le chapeau, et ils peuvent désigner une nouvelle Grande Administratrice qui leur mettra moins de bâtons dans les roues. Tout ça sans qu'ils récoltent le moindre problème, c'est bien pensé. »

« Ca n'a aucun sens, » rétorqua son frère. « Tu disais toi-même que les Insoumis montaient un coup contre les hautes-sphères. Ils auront agi plus vite que prévu. Ta relation avec Ryuu te monte à la tête. Ils sont dangereux, tu crois qu'on a pas assez de raisons d'en être convaincus ? »

« Mais putain, écoute quand on te parle ! » s'écria-t-elle, son regard lançant des éclairs. « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas envisagé ! Réfléchis deux secondes. Pourquoi ils se seraient emmerdés à le faire ici et maintenant, dans une zone surprotégée, où ils n'avaient quasiment aucune chance de passer sans se faire repérer ? Comment ils seraient entrés ? Il y a des gardes et des caméras partout, les flics sont sur le qui-vive et les baraques ont des alarmes qu'on entendrait à vingt kilomètres à la ronde. Fye a vérifié tout le système et rien d'anormal n'a été détecté ces derniers temps. Ils seraient là depuis quoi, plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois ? Où se seraient-ils cachés ? Tout le monde dans le coin a peur d'eux ou les déteste. En plus, ça aurait été complètement con d'attirer l'attention sur eux à Bêta juste avant de réaliser un coup comme celui-là. Par contre, surprise ! Tous les ministres habitent ici avec leurs familles et ont en plus un accès illimité à la maison des Daidouji. Laquelle des deux hypothèses te paraît la plus logique ? Parce que de mon côté je t'avoue que le choix est vite fait. »

« Elle n'a pas tort, » approuva Watanuki. « Mais si c'est vrai, on doit faire quelque chose. Toute cette histoire va trop loin. »

« Oui, mais faire quoi ? » demanda Kurogane en resserrant sa prise sur la jeune fille.

« Pour commencer, il faut sortir Ryuu d'ici. Pas que ça me fasse particulièrement plaisir, mais on ne peut vraiment pas le garder chez nous. »

« Il est là ?! » s'exclama Eiji en s'étouffant à moitié.

« Bien sûr, abruti. On a fait un marché tout à l'heure je te rappelle. Il est au sous-sol avec les autres. Oh mon dieu, » ajouta-t-elle en se frappant violemment la front. « Ils sont toujours là-dessous ! Pourvu qu'ils soient encore vivants. »

Elle courut presque jusqu'au garde-manger, suivie par les autres. Elle balaya l'illusion d'un geste pour se trouver face à une scène pour le moins comique : le ninja, enragé, était retenu tant bien que mal par Shaolan et Ryuuoh alors qu'il essayait de sauter sur Fye dans le but visible de l'étrangler. Voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la pièce, les deux jeunes garçons demandèrent silencieusement de l'aide, conscients qu'ils ne pourraient plus tenir bien longtemps.

« Kurogane, » dit calmement Yume. « Stop. »

Le brun arrêta net ses gesticulations et se tourna vers elle, ayant repris ses esprits. Il poussa un profond soupir et sortit dignement, bousculant une ou deux personnes au passage.

« Fye… » grogna l'autre Kurogane sur un ton menaçant.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, » répondit-il en se grattant le cou d'un air absent. « Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai juste voulu attraper des gâteaux qui étaient derrière lui et il se trouve que ma main est rentrée en contact avec une partie…_sensible_. C'est quand même pas ma faute si on y voyait que dalle dans cet espèce de trou à rats. »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire ton malin ? » demanda Kurogane en serrant les poings, jetant en même temps un regard au magicien dont la mâchoire légèrement crispée laisser présager qu'il était prêt à massacrer son double à la moindre occasion. « Tiens, il est jaloux. Intéressant, » pensa-t-il.

Yume fronça les sourcils mais envoya un clin d'œil discret au blond avant de se tourner vers Ryuuoh.

« Il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soient les ministres eux-mêmes qui soient derrière cette affaire. Tu vas devoir être prudent. Eiji, Kimi-chan, vous voulez bien m'aider à le renvoyer à Gamma, je vais avoir du mal toute seule. »

« Peu importe tant qu'il sort de ma vue, » déclara Eiji

« Tant de sollicitude me fait chaud au cœur, » répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? » demanda Fye, ayant retrouvé son air bon enfant.

« Ben on va le téléporter, quelle question, » dit Watanuki comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Ce n'est pas risqué pour vous, ça ? » s'enquit Dômeki l'air de rien.

« Oh il s'inquiète pour Kimi-chan, c'est trop mignon ! » s'extasia Yume, alors que le médium atteignait lentement mais sûrement une teinte rouge tomate.

« Mokona veut voir ! Mokona veut voir ! »

« Vous verrez tous, ne vous en faites pas. Les garçons, allez chercher de la craie et commencez à tracer le cercle sur la terrasse. Je vais aller désactiver la barrière en vitesse. Vous autres, reposez-vous un peu et mangez quelque chose, la journée a été éprouvante. »

Elle partit et se hâta vers le jardin, s'envolant sans prêter la moindre attention au ninja allongé dans l'herbe. Elle descendit en pic à la plus proche limite de la barrière et déplaça une pierre qui diffusait une pâle lueur blanche, invisible pour des yeux humains. Elle entendit un vague tintement provenir du ciel et fit craquer ses doigts avant de les enfoncer dans la terre.

« C'est le moment ou jamais, » dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle se concentra quelques instants, pendant lesquels il ne se passa rien. Et la terre se mit à trembler, d'abord un vague grondement, un écho lointain venu des profondeurs, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que le sol lui-même ne se mette à tressauter, comme pris de spasmes. Lorsque le bruit fut à la limite du supportable, elle retira vivement ses mains et s'envola aussitôt. Elle atterrit bientôt près de la villa, Watanuki et Kurogane accourrant vers elle, l'air paniqué.

« Tu n'as rien ? » demanda le médium en se postant à ses côtés.

« Non, ça va, je suis juste tombée, » répondit-elle en époussetant son jean. « Mais c'est pas passé loin cette fois. Les tremblements de terre sont de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps, c'est étrange. »

« Etrange, c'est le mot, » remarqua le ninja en la toisant d'un œil torve.

« Eiji, t'en es où avec le cercle ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant. Kurogane était décidément beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraître au premier abord.

« J'y travaille, » répondit le concerné. « Encore une minute. »

« Ok, Ryuu, place-toi au centre. »

Une fois le cercle terminé, Watanuki, Eiji et Yume se placèrent autour, les mains jointes.

« Une seconde ! » s'écria soudain la jeune fille. « Je reviens. »

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur et revint, un objet à la main.

« Tu allais oublier ton portable ! » dit-elle en le donnant à Ryuuoh. « Ca aurait été embêtant, si j'avais voulu te joindre. »

« Bon, on peut s'y mettre ? » demanda Eiji, à bout de patience.

Yume acquiesça avant d'embrasser rapidement son petit ami et de se remettre à sa place. Les trois joignirent à nouveau leurs mains, puis les levèrent ensemble et avancèrent, pieds nus, sur le bord du cercle, qui se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante. Une espèce de tourbillon sortit de terre et enveloppa Ryuuoh, le cachant complètement. Ils maintinrent leurs positions, luttant contre le vent violent, puis firent brusquement un bond en arrière, claquant leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre. Le tourbillon s'estompa révélant le vide là où s'était tenu le garçon quelques instants plus tôt. Une douce torpeur atteignit le groupe pendant que les trois magiciens reprenaient difficilement leur souffle : l'exercice s'avérait épuisant.

« Mokona trouve ça très cool ! » s'exclama la bestiole, enthousiaste. « Vous êtes vraiment puissants ! »

« Merci Mokona, » répondit Eiji. « Mais comme tu peux le constater, on ne pourrait pas faire ça tous les jours. »

Ryuuoh arriva sans encombre à Gamma. Yume avait eu la présence d'esprit de dévier un peu sa trajectoire afin qu'il soit dans un endroit tranquille et proche du quartier général des rebelles. Il sortit fébrilement le téléphone qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche et vérifia ses messages. Comme prévu, la jeune fille avait laissé une trace de son passage.

« Demain, à l'aube. Ne perdez pas de temps, vous n'en avez pas beaucoup. J'ai réglé la question du dernier. Tu vas me manquer. A dans cinq jours mon amour. »

Le lendemain, aux premières informations du matin, les habitants d'Hebfi purent entendre de curieuses nouvelles.

« A six heures précises, les forces de l'armée et de la police ont lancé une offensive massive contre le quartier Gamma en représailles de l'assassinat de la Grande Administratrice, Sonomi Daidouji et de celui de son mari, hier, à leur domicile. Nos équipes les ont suivi de près et ont pu constater en direct l'effarante évidence : les Insoumis ont disparu. Ils semblerait, bien que cela soit impossible, qu'ils se soient volatilisés dans la nuit sans laisser la moindre trace. Différentes personnes demeurant aux abord de la ville ont été interrogées sans succès : personne n'a rien vu, ni rien entendu. Ici, tout le monde se mobilise et fouille les maisons de fond en comble, dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque indice. Jusqu'ici, le mystère reste entier. Cependant, la fuite des Insoumis confirme à ne pas en douter leur implication dans les meurtres. Nous reprendrons l'antenne dans la journée pour de plus amples informations. A suivre : vos réactions. »

**oOo**

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Avez-vous deviné où sont les Insoumis ? ^^

Petite note : Vous, oui vous qui venez lire mon histoire sans laisser votre trace en essayant de vous la jouer discret, je vous vois ! ( xD) Je plaisante. Mais n'empêche, j'aimerais bien que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez. Je ne suis pas une chasseuse de reviews, loin de là, et je continuerai quoi qu'il arrive (le chantage de ce genre m'horripile plus qu'autre chose) mais ça fait toujours plaisir et je voudrais savoir si y a des trucs que je peux améliorer, je ne suis pas à l'Ouest au point de m'imaginer que mon écriture est parfaite.

Bref, le message est passé, et j'en profite pour faire un petit sondage : a votre avis, qui est Yume et que cherche-t-elle ? J'aimerais voir ce qui vous passe par la tête !

Sur ce, à dimanche prochain !


	8. Des Ombres vers la lumière

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Encore un peu à la bourre. J'ai dû m'arracher les tripes et le crâne pour le finir à peu près dans les temps celui-là, donc j'espère qu'il en vaut la peine. Je me suis bien amusée à décrire le festival et il prend une bonne partie du chapitre, mais ne vous laissez pas abuser par le ton léger, ça se gâte considérablement à la fin. Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de les lire !

Toujours pas de rating particulier pour ce chapitre, enfin disons T quoi. Quelques vrais spoilers de l'arc de Seles, mais je pense que vous aurez compris, donc je vais pas le répéter à chaque fois xD

Bonne lecture !

**~Chapitre 8 : Des Ombres vers la lumière~**

"_Well it's been rough but we'll be just fine_

_We'll work it out yeah we'll survive_

_You musn't let a few bad times dictate_

_So come along it won't be long_

'Til we return happy

_Shut your eyes there are no lies_

_In this world we call sleep_

_Let's desert this day of hurt_

_Tomorrow we'll be free."_

_Sia, Soon we'll be found_

**oOo**

« Mais merde, ils doivent bien être quelque part ces connards ! Ils ne se sont pas volatilisés, il faut continuer à chercher ! »

Presque une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la soudaine disparition des Insoumis. Durant ce laps de temps, les rumeurs les plus folles avaient parcouru la ville comme une traînée de poudre. Certains, plus pragmatiques, assuraient qu'ils avaient juste trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir discrètement par des chemins cachés pour se réfugier au Nord, à Unkar, contrée que l'on disait peuplée par des tribus nomades qui n'empêcheraient en rien de nouveaux arrivants de venir grossir leur armée. Ces tribus n'avaient jamais caché leur hostilité envers le reste du peuple et la menace d'une guerre ouverte se faisait de plus en plus présente dans les esprits. Les habitants d'Hebfi et des autres villes se sentaient pris en étau entre Unkar et Tankar, où la lassitude de la domination readiane se faisait également sentir depuis longtemps. Le gouvernement nouvellement renouvelé avait tenté de calmer la population et envoyait des émissaires parcourir le pays à la recherche des fuyard, en vain. Néanmoins, en ce jour de fête nationale, l'attention centrée sur les préparatifs du festival laissait peu de place à ces pensées sombres. On avait pu constater un léger renforcement du service de sécurité, mais la plupart des hommes étant hors des murs, cela restait anecdotique. De plus, personne ne croyait sérieusement que les Insoumis étaient encore dans la ville, celle-ci ayant été fouillée du plus profond égout à la plus haute des tours. Cependant, Sakura, que l'état de sa meilleure amie avait laissé profondément sur les nerfs, était toujours persuadée qu'ils étaient bien là, quelque part, attendant leur heure pour passer à l'action. Même Eiji, qui avait suivi son idée au départ, semblait à présent fatigué de son comportement et tentait de lui faire entendre raison.

« Saki, ils ne sont plus là, » dit-il pour la énième fois. « C'est clair pour tout le monde sauf pour toi. Tu l'as vu toi-même, nous avons retourné encore et encore tous les endroits potentiels. Ils ont eu la trouille et ils se sont barrés, c'est tout. Ils ne reviendront pas. »

« Tu ne comprends pas Eiji, je ne peux pas laisser tomber ! » rétorqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « A cause de ces enfoirés, Tomoyo est toujours dans le coma. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas là. »

« Tu l'as vu en rêve ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Non, je n'ai pas fait de rêve depuis un moment, mais je le sens, » répondit-elle en se laissant aller dans ses bras, à bout. « Je peux pas expliquer comment ils ont fait, ni où ils sont allés, mais quelque chose en moi m'avertit d'une menace qui approche, non, qui est déjà là. Peut-être… Peut-être que c'est lié à l'une des plumes de la princesse. Ils nous ont dit qu'elles étaient le réceptacle d'une grande puissance, alors qui sait ? »

« Il y a peu de chances, » assura-t-il en la prenant délicatement par le menton. « Nous resterons sur nos gardes ce soir, mais s'il n'arrive rien, je te promets que tu n'auras plus à t'en faire. Les médecins sont plutôt optimistes sur l'état de Tomoyo, elle ira bien. Quand elle se réveillera, on aura plus qu'à aller de l'avant et à oublier toute cette histoire, d'accord ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? » demanda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Pas grand chose, j'en ai peur, » répondit-il contre ses lèvres, en souriant.

Dans la chambre du dessous, celle de Yume, on pouvait remarquer derrière les tonnes de livres emplissant la pièce un attroupement digne des grands jours. En effet, faisant fi de leurs propres soucis entre deux tentatives de recherches des Insoumis, la totalité des habitants de la villa s'étaient mobilisés pour aider les compagnons à quitter cette dimension au plus vite et se relayaient, parcourant sans relâche les dizaines d'ouvrages ayant même le plus modeste rapport avec le magicien Clow Read dans le but de trouver une piste. Eiji leur avait redonné espoir deux jours auparavant lorsqu'il avait déniché en lisant entre les lignes la mention d'une ancienne prophétie écrite par Clow lui-même, prédisant la venue d'étrangers qui auraient le pouvoir de changer le monde. Ils s'étaient attardés dessus, allant même jusqu'à tenter de joindre l'auteur, qui, malheureusement, était mort depuis plusieurs années déjà. Ils avaient beau se tuer à la tâche, ils ne trouvaient aucune indication sur le lieu où était entreposé cette prophétie.

« J'en ai marre, j'abandonne, » lâcha soudain Yume en s'allongeant sur le sol. « Mon crâne va exploser si ça continue, j'ai le cerveau en ébullition. »

« Il reste encore beaucoup à lire, il faudrait… » commença le mage, des signes de fatigue pourtant clairement visibles sur son visage.

« Elle a raison, » l'interrompit le ninja. « Ca fait des jours qu'on est enfermés là-dedans, et j'ai la nette impression que mes yeux ne vont pas tarder à tomber. Regarde, même le gamin n'en peut plus, ça fait une demie-heure qu'il relit la même page. »

« Quoi ? Moi ? Non, non, pas du tout, » répondit prestement Shaolan, tiré brusquement de son obscure rêverie. »

« C'est inutile, on est plus bons à rien, » déclara Odessa, qui se leva avant de s'étirer longuement. « On a besoin de se changer les idées. Il est déjà presque cinq heures, il faut commencer à se préparer si on veut arriver à temps pour le festival. Allez hop ! Tout le monde lève son popotin et va chercher sa tenue. Vous avez une heure, après on bouge. »

Pour plus de commodité, Watanuki, Dômeki et Odessa avaient apporté leurs déguisements dans la villa qu'ils n'avaient par ailleurs presque pas quittée depuis le jour de l'attaque. Le groupe se sépara vivement, seule Yume demeurant avec la princesse pour l'aider à s'habiller.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai porter ça, vraiment, » dit la jeune rousse avec hésitation. « Je vais avoir l'air ridicule dans cet accoutrement. »

Kurogane et Fye avaient dû la veille faire le tour de la ville pour trouver aux compagnons une tenue appropriée : les magasins étaient en évidente rupture de stock à cause de la proximité de l'événement. Le ninja avait failli s'évanouir lorsqu'il avait aperçu ce avec quoi ils étaient revenus, pas tant pour lui, qui avait de toutes façons l'habitude de porter du noir, mais surtout pour Shaolan et Sakura, qui n'allaient probablement jamais s'en remettre.

« Vous ne serez en aucun cas ridicule, princesse. Je suis même convaincue que ça vous ira très bien, » dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil. « Vous allez mettre tous les garçons dans votre poche, et quand je dis tous les garçons, j'entends surtout celui qui vous intéresse vraiment. »

Sakura rougit adorablement à cette affirmation. Il était certain que la durée inhabituelle de leur séjour leur avait permis à elle et à Shaolan de se rapprocher un peu au fil de discussions menées ça et là. Elle avait parfois le sentiment que ce changement était voulu par Yume et les autres, qui s'arrangeaient souvent pour les laisser seuls dans une pièce, invoquant des raisons farfelues.

« Et puis, » reprit Yume, ravie de constater que sa manœuvre avait eu son petit effet. « Nous serons tous vêtus de la même façon, ça ne choquera personne, vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier. »

« Quelqu'un pourra m'aider avec cette putain de fermeture éclair ? » demanda Odessa en débarquant dans la pièce comme une furie.

« Euh… Essa, t'es sérieuse là ? » rétorqua Yume, les yeux écarquillés.

La jeune blonde avait en effet opté pour une robe rose fuchsia en latex assortie à des bottes à talons aiguilles et une perruque coupée au carré de la même couleur. Elle avait complété l'ensemble par des porte-jarretelles noirs auxquels pendait une paire de menottes en fourrure.

« Tout à fait, » répondit-elle, se débattant franchement. « Je me donne toujours à fond, mais si je trouve le fils de chacal qui a conçu cette chose je lui enverrai un tel kick là où je pense que ses couilles lui sortiront par les narines. _The old-fashioned way_ ! »

« Reste calme, je vais arranger ça, » assura Yume. Elle se plaça derrière son amie et tira d'un coup sec, débloquant la fermeture récalcitrante. « Voilà, mais tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé tes pouvoirs espèce d'andouille ? »

« Ils ont des ratés ces derniers temps, » déclara Odessa en remontant consciencieusement la robe, cachant son maigre décolleté.

« Comment ça des ratés ? » demanda la brune, l'air inquiet.

« J'ai un peu de mal à les contrôler, mais rien de grave. Je pense que c'est à cause de Tomoyo. Sa… condition m'atteint plus que je ne le pensais, je crois. »

« Choupette, tu ne trompes personne, » répliqua Yume en posant sa main sur son épaule. « On sait tous que t'as le béguin pour elle. C'est pas comme si c'était très discret. Faut pas que tu te laisses submerger par la déprime, elle s'en sortira, je te le promets. »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi ! » s'écria Odessa en se dégageant brutalement. « Tout te passe au-dessus, on dirait que rien ne peut t'atteindre ! J'en viens à me demander si y a un cœur qui bat là-dedans. Tu connais rien de plus que nous à la vie, alors arrête de donner des conseils et de péter plus haut que ton cul, ça aiderait beaucoup ! »

Elle sortit de la chambre aussi furieuse que lorsqu'elle y était entrée, laissant Yume et Sakura atterrées derrière elle.

« Je sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur la vie, connasse, » dit Yume, les poings serrés, si bas que la princesse faillit ne pas l'entendre. « Eh bien, Sakura, » reprit-elle, ayant retrouvé le sourire. « On ne peut pas dire que la soirée s'annonce sous les meilleurs auspices. Enfin peu importe, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, les autres vont pas nous attendre et Fye m'achèvera si j'arrive en retard pour son concert. Si nous commencions par vous maquiller un peu ? »

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon, trois-quart d'heure plus tard, deux ou trois d'entre eux manquèrent de peu l'attaque cardiaque. Autant les déguisements des garçons étaient plutôt semblables, tous couverts de cuir noir de la tête au pieds hormis Eiji qui avait opté pour un haut résille qui laissait entrevoir son torse, autant les filles avaient rivalisé d'ingéniosité dans le choix de leurs vêtements, se rendant plus voyantes et ridiculement vulgaires les unes que les autres. Ils avaient affublé la princesse d'un uniforme de soubrette déchiré par endroits qui laissait apparaître un soutien-gorge blanc crème parsemé de frou-frou et de bottes montantes sanglées de lanières argentées. Ses faux-cils dépassant impunément de son loup et ses lèvres visiblement gonflées par un rouge à lèvres spécial lui donnait l'air parfaitement recherché de l'innocence décadente. Sakura quant à elle s'était parée d'un bustier rouge vif qui rehaussait sa poitrine de façon obscène et d'un mini-short lacé sur les côtés. Yume, enfin, s'était décidée pour une combinaison à épaulettes bleu électrique ouverte jusqu'au nombril, et ne s'était pas embarrassée de sous-vêtements. Par souci du détail, elle s'était taillé les ongles en pointe et avait accroché à sa ceinture une cravache et une panoplie de sextoys qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie la plus aguerrie des prostitués.

« Où t'as trouvé tout ça, Superbitch ? » demanda Sakura avec un sourire en coin.

« Sous le lit de Fye, » répondit Yume en lançant un coup d'œil appuyé à Kurogane. « Mais la vraie question reste : qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien en faire ce vilain garçon ? »

« Tu crois qu'il mérite qu'on le fouette ? » enchaîna Eiji, entrant dans leur jeu.

« Oh que oui, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, » dit-elle avec un sourire proprement effrayant. « Qu'en penses-tu Kuro-chan ? »

L'homme ne s'attendait pas à être sollicité, et, plus que gêné, il prit sa fille par le bras et l'emmena sans plus de cérémonie jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Tu es bien gentil, » constata-t-elle, tentant tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air sérieux. « Mais on ne va pas à mon mariage, là. J'aurais dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Eiji, Sakura, Watanuki et même Odessa se tenaient les côtes, hilares. Yume envoya derrière son épaule un clin d'œil à la princesse, qui, mue d'une assurance nouvelle, tendit son bras à Shaolan qui le prit en rougissant. Dômeki tira derrière lui un Watanuki gesticulant et hurlant, tandis que Fye s'accrochait au ninja sans lui demander son avis. C'est dans cette bonne humeur retrouvée que la petite troupe se mit en marche vers une soirée qui s'annonçait mouvementée.

Les compagnons n'en revenaient pas. Ils avaient quitté à Prisma la douce pénombre de cette fin de soirée pour se retrouver là, à Alpha, où la lumière aveuglante des néons et des spots colorées faisait qu'on y voyait encore mieux qu'en plein jour. Une musique entraînante et assourdissante sortait de nulle part et déjà les ombres dansaient accompagnées de milliers de courageux fêtards. Il y en avait partout : la ville était devenue une fourmilière et même les trottoirs semblaient bouger au rythme des millions de pas qui les parcouraient. La rue était tellement bondée qu'ils devaient tous se tenir par la main pour ne pas se perdre.

« Je crois que le sol tremble encore ! » hurla Shaolan pour se faire entendre.

« Non ! » répondit Sakura, qui était juste derrière lui. « C'est juste qu'ils ont foutu les basses au maximum ! Vous voyez les espèces de poteaux entourés de barrières là-bas ? Ne vous en approchez surtout pas, le son vient de là ! Ca vous rendrait sourd comme un pot en moins de deux secondes ! »

« On ne pourrait pas trouver un endroit plus calme ?! » s'écria le ninja, persuadé que ses oreilles allaient se mettre à saigner d'un instant à l'autre.

« Pas ici ! » beugla Watanuki, testant encore une fois la résistance à toute épreuve de ses cordes vocales. « On doit se rapprocher au maximum de la scène où Fye va chanter avant de ne plus pouvoir circuler ! Après on s'arrêtera dans un bar, ça sera plus cool. »

« Ca peut difficilement être pire que ce bordel ! »

« Vous n'avez pas encore tout vu ! » constata Eiji en tirant Sakura qui étaient restée coincée entre deux danseurs particulièrement enthousiastes.

« Je ne peux pas vous accompagner ! » cria Yume. « Fye m'a dit de le rejoindre directement backstage ! »

« Moi aussi ! » intervint Odessa.

« Et moi aussi ! » conclut Sakura.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous veut ? » rugit Eiji, pas vraiment enchanté.

« Tu verras bien ! » répondit Yume avec un petit signe de la main dans sa direction. Elle attrapa au vol les deux autres filles et elles disparurent dans la foule.

« Vous avez remarqué quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire jusqu'à maintenant ? » demanda Watanuki une fois qu'ils furent installés à une table du « Love Not(e) », le seul bar qu'ils aient pu trouver qui diffusait une musique douce et à peu près écoutable.

« Non, » répondit Dômeki, la bouche pleine de cacahuètes que Watanuki avait gentiment, même s'il aurait préféré mourir dans d'atroces souffrances plutôt que de l'admettre, amenées à son intention.

« Moi non plus ! » renchérit joyeusement le magicien en offrant une poignée de cacahuètes à Mokona, caché dans le sac de la princesse.

« On s'est peut-être fait du mouron pour rien, » constata Eiji.

« On doit quand même rester sur nos gardes, » grogna le ninja, la tête entre les mains, évitant tant bien que mal de regarder les alentours. « Mais j'avoue que j'aurais _beaucoup _moins de mal à rester sur les miennes si ces foutus abrutis n'étaient pas occupés à se manger le visage à deux centimètres de ma tronche ! »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'endroit. Le ninja avait élevé la voix crescendo et avait effrayé les deux pauvres bougres qui s'embrassaient tranquillement. Les conversations reprirent peu à peu, mais plusieurs regards noirs restèrent fixés sur Kurogane, qui ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde.

« On y peut rien, c'est un bar à couples, » remarqua son double, jetant un coup d'œil narquois aux ballons blanc et roses qui flottaient nonchalamment au plafond. « Et puis c'est quand même plus agréable de s'entendre parler, non ? »

« Je suis sûr que ça donne des idées à Kuro-rin ! » s'écria Fye. « S'il n'est pas content c'est parce qu'il n'a pas de jolie fille à embrasser, lui. Kuro-tan est jaloux ! Kuro-tan est jaloux ! » continua-t-il, reprit en cœur par Mokona.

Le ninja recracha aussi sec la gorgée de bière qu'il était en train d'avaler. « Si je t'attrape, tu es mort, » déclara-t-il avant de se mettre à poursuivre le mage, renversant tables et clients au passage.

« Moi, en tous cas, ça me donne pas mal d'idées, effectivement, » constata Kurogane en sirotant son cocktail.

« A qui le dis-tu, » répondit Eiji en soupirant. « Ces déguisements ont beau être affreux, je pense qu'il serviront bien… plus tard. »

« Idem, » dit Dômeki. Il regarda le médium, qui, par réflexe, avala cul-sec le liquide ambré que contenait son verre et se fit un plaisir de le resservir, arborant un léger sourire que les autres interprétèrent facilement comme franchement diabolique.

« On devrait peut-être partir, » tenta Shaolan, avisant la princesse qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. « Les gérants ne vont pas tarder à nous forcer à le faire, de toutes façons. »

« Allons gamin, ne sois pas si délicat, » lui dit Kurogane en lui décochant un violent coup dans le dos qui faillit le faire tomber à la renverse. « Vous êtes largement en âge de commencer à apprendre les choses de la vie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je suis certain qu'il voit parfaitement, » intervint Eiji, évitant de peu l'évanouissement des deux concernés. « Et il n'a pas tort. Fye et Môssieur-le-ninja ont foutu un sacré merdier, on va finit par se faire éjecter. En plus le concert de Blondie va bientôt démarrer. Retraite, les gars. »

Watanuki et Kurogane prirent la direction des toilettes où le ninja avait fini par coincer le magicien dans un cabinet et tentait à présent de défoncer la porte à grand renfort de coups de pied. Ils mirent tant que mal le holà à cette passionnante activité, se pouvant s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement : prise hors contexte, la situation était on ne peut plus cocasse.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous amuse ? » demanda le ninja, excédé.

« Oh rien, » répondit évasivement son double. « Nous constations juste que vous aviez été bien prompts à mettre en pratique les idées dont parlait Fye. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que les toilettes de ce bar soient le meilleur endroit pour conclure, elles n'ont pas l'air très confortables. »

Le ninja, furieux, ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et passa la porte à double battants sans un regard en arrière. Watanuki traîna le mage hors de sa cabine, lui assurant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger et que la colère de Kurogane s'était d'ors et déjà tournée vers quelqu'un d'autre. Ils sortirent ensemble du bar sous les expressions outrées des clients et des employés, avant de réaliser qu'ils avaient bel et bien perdu le ninja dans la foule compacte et toujours plus nombreuse qui s'amassait dehors.

« Ca va Fye, » le rassura Eiji en voyant sa mine inquiète. « Il sait où nous retrouver et il n'ira pas bien loin, pas alors que nous courons un danger potentiel. Il a juste besoin d'être seul. Si vous essayez de le suivre vous vous perdrez vous aussi et vous ne le retrouverez jamais là-dedans. On va prendre un peu de hauteur pour assister au spectacle. Dômeki a de très bons yeux, avec un peu de chance il pourra le débusquer. »

Le magicien s'abstint de justesse de rétorquer que si Kurogane ne voulait pas être débusqué, il ne le serait tout simplement pas. Son instinct lui hurlait de rester sur ses gardes car ce monde n'avait rien de commun avec ceux qu'ils avaient précédemment visités. Cette magie omniprésente le rendait nerveux. Il pouvait la sentir émerger de chaque chose et tout son corps le démangea affreusement alors qu'ils grimpaient par un escalier de service pour atteindre un balcon qui se trouvait à gauche de la scène et que son double leur avait apparemment réservé. Les habitants eux aussi ne lui revenaient pas : ils semblaient trop perspicaces, trop proches d'eux pour être totalement honnêtes. Tout semblait avoir été calculé pour qu'ils se sentent ici chez eux, protégés et compris. Il en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas encore une manipulation quelconque de Fei Wong Read, même s'il ne voyait pas très bien où tout cela pourrait le mener : il n'avait aucun intérêt à les piéger dans une dimension où vraisemblablement aucune plume ne se trouvait. En réalité, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se persuadait que Yume était la clé du mystère. Tout tournait autour d'elle ici : elle était la sœur, la fille, l'amie, elle était celle qui rassemblait leurs doubles. Là où un esprit moins tordu et ravagé que le sien aurait vu une jeune fille gentille et pleine de vie, il voyait une vieille femme aigrie et fatiguée penchée au-dessus d'un jeu d'échec un peu trop grand pour elle. Il se promit de la confronter le plus vite possible : le jeu qu'elle jouait avec Kurogane, les deux Kurogane, lui tapait légèrement sur les nerfs.

Il n'était pas stupide, il avait compris facilement la nature des relations qui liaient leur groupe. Il avait fait un rapide tour du propriétaire, un jour où il avait réussi à échapper à leur surveillance constante : en dehors des leurs, la villa ne comptait que deux autres chambres dont une pour Sakura et Eiji, qui ne se cachaient d'ailleurs que très partiellement. Il ne fallait pas être un monstre d'intelligence pour deviner à qui appartenait la dernière. Kurogane et lui, ensemble, et amoureux. _Ames sœurs_. A la fois son plus grand rêve et son pire cauchemar. Il les enviait dans un sens, car lui n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit de tomber pour celui qu'il était sensé tuer. Et même si tout était vrai, et qu'ils étaient réellement coincés ici pour toujours, il y aurait encore et encore la petite voix de son frère pour lui susurrer à l'oreille : « Ne m'abandonne pas, ce n'est pas lui que tu dois aimer, c'est moi. »

« Et maintenant Mesdames et Messieurs, » s'égosilla une voix d'homme en contrebas, le tirant de ses sombres pensées. « Il nous fait le plaisir et l'honneur de chanter pour nous ce soir quelques morceaux de son prochain album, qui sortira je le rappelle le 14 septembre prochain. Il nous vient tout droit d'Enaï mais est devenu récemment l'un de nos concitoyens les plus enviés. Il est jeune, beau, apprécié de tous… Je pense que vous l'aurez toutes reconnu Mesdemoiselles ! En exclusivité ce soir, veuillez faire un triomphe à… Fye D. Fluorite ! »

Des milliers de jeunes filles scandèrent son nom au même moment, créant un vacarme épouvantable et faisant sursauter le mage, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel engouement. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement en imaginant un minuscule Kurogane en train de s'arracher les cheveux.

« Bonsoir Hebfi ! » hurla l'autre Fye en entrant comme un prince sur la scène. Il avait apparemment l'habitude de ce genre de marques d'affection. « J'espère que vous êtes en forme parce que moi je suis déchaîné ! Je ne vous entends pas, allez ! »

Au son de sa voix, les hurlements devinrent hystériques. Le mage vit du coin de l'œil plusieurs personnes s'avancer, chargées de brancards. Il haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Les fans les plus… acharnées tombent souvent dans les pommes en l'apercevant, » lui dit Eiji, l'air désespéré. « A chaque fois ils prévoient toute une équipe médicale pour éviter que ces pauvres folles ne se fassent écraser par d'autres fans un peu moins acharnées. »

« Hyuu, ça semble bien dangereux tout ça, » répondit Fye. « Mais quel intérêt si finalement elles ne voient pas le concert ? »

« Elles s'en foutent, sincèrement. Elles se montent un film comme quoi il les a regardées dans les yeux et le racontent à toutes leurs copines. Je préfère éviter de mentionner ce qui se passe quand elles arrivent à l'approcher. Quoique la fois où il s'est retrouvé avec une culotte sur la tête en plein milieu de la rue reste assez mémorable. »

« Hormis ça, c'est assez chiant, » ajouta Kurogane, qui grinçait des dents, jaloux et ennuyé.

« Pour commencer, » reprit le blond. « je souhaiterais que nous fassions tous une minute de silence pour les Daidouji, paix à leur âme, et surtout pour leur fille, Tomoyo, que je connais bien et qui à cause de la folie meurtrière de certains, se retrouve dans le coma à dix-sept ans à peine. Si tu nous entends de là où tu es ma libellule, sache qu'on est avec toi et qu'on attend tous que tu te réveilles avec la même impatience et le même espoir dans le cœur. »

Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine et baissa la tête, imité par tout le monde. Fye remarqua que Watanuki et Eiji pleuraient sans bruit et que même Kurogane semblait retenir ses larmes.

« Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, mettons de côté ce passé sombre et préparons-nous à l'avenir. Cette soirée est la vôtre, et j'espère que vous saurez apprécié ce que je vous ai préparé. Avant tout, je voudrais vous présenter mes nouvelles et éphémères danseuses… »

« Non, il n'a quand même pas osé… » commenta Eiji, les yeux écarquillés.

« Elles sont un peu timides, elles n'ont pas l'habitude ! Veuillez applaudir bien fort Yume, Odessa et Sakura ! »

« Si, il a osé, » confirma Watanuki en secouant la tête.

« Fye, sale fils de pute, je te choppe, tu es mort, » grommela Eiji entre ses dents.

Elles firent un tour d'honneur sous les acclamations, surtout de la gente masculine, cette fois, et allèrent se mettre en place.

Le concert se déroula sans accroc. Le mage se surprit lui-même en se mettant parfois à bouger en rythme avec la musique tandis que la foule en transe sautait et hurlait les paroles, souvent de manière approximative. Les trois filles avaient l'air de se sentir comme des poissons dans l'eau, flirtant excessivement avec le chanteur et exécutant avec aisance des pas acrobatiques. Fye se promit de ne jamais douter de leurs aptitudes de combattantes : elles étaient extrêmement douées et habiles. Le temps tant redouté de la dernière chanson arriva rapidement et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, à l'exception d'un projecteur qui n'éclairait que le mannequin. On entendait presque les mouches voler.

« Plus qu'une, et c'est déjà fini. Dommage, je serais bien resté m'amuser encore un peu avec vous. J'ai rarement eu un public aussi…réceptif. Cette chanson est particulière, car ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait écrite. Vous allez découvrir ce soir que l'une de mes danseuses a bien d'autres talents. Elle a accepté de la chanter avec moi pour notre plus grand plaisir. Voici ma petite perle, ma meilleure amie… Voici Yume pour notre futur tube, « L'Amour à l'Envers » ! »

La jeune brune vint s'installer tranquillement près de lui, lui prenant la main comme pour se donner du courage. Puis elle commença à chanter.

_« Tu as fait de mon corps l'étendard d'un poison_

_D'une légère déraison toute teintée de passion_

_Un animal blessé qui s'attache à la vie_

_Perdu dans un monde de soupirs alanguis. »_

Fye prit le relais, l'air subjugué par sa compagne.

_« Tu as fait de mon corps l'instrument d'une revanche_

_D'une vengeance accomplie dans le creux de nos hanches_

_Une rencontre au hasard au milieu de la nuit_

_Que je combats très fort mais que j'attends aussi. »_

Ils s'accompagnèrent ensuite dans un bel ensemble, se regardant d'un air amoureux, faisant soupirer - de dépit ? de soulagement ? – les trois-quarts du public.

_« Et pourtant maintenant moi je garde ton cœur_

_On a trouvé la force de pardonner nos erreurs_

_Mon âme dépouillée et toujours à la traîne_

_Elle s'accroche à la tienne et très loin elle l'emmène. »_

_« Tu as fait de mes yeux les miroirs de ta peur_

_Que tu caches en souriant quand tu rêves d'ailleurs_

_Une autre larme glacée coulant sur ma joue_

_Alors qu'elle t'appartient, un cadeau malgré tout. »_

_« Tu as fait de mes yeux les témoins de ce mal_

_Qui te ronge et te tue, qui te sera fatal_

_Une lueur rouge sang qui se perd dans le noir_

_Et qui sera sans doute seul témoin de notre histoire. »_

Fye serra discrètement les poings. Elle venait de confirmer ses soupçons et se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule. Tout comme la fois d'avant, c'était son histoire à lui qu'elle racontait au détour de ces rimes ambiguës. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui en lui adressant un clin d'œil pendant qu'elle chantait son couplet.

_« Et pourtant maintenant moi je garde ton cœur_

_On a trouvé la force de pardonner nos erreurs_

_Mon âme dépouillée et toujours à la traîne_

_Elle s'accroche à la tienne et très loin elle l'emmène. »_

_« Tu as fait de mon être la dernière des épaves_

_En t'aidant d'insolence et de paroles suaves. »_

_« Tu as fait de mon nom une déchirure, un tabou_

_Qui écorche mes oreilles, murmuré dans mon cou. »_

_« Tu as fait de l'amour un sinistre ornement_

_Fait de ternes promesses dans tous nos égarements. » _

_« Mais tu as fait de moi ce qu'on ne croyait possible_

_Au milieu de ces gens qui me disaient nuisible_

_Dans cette obscurité tu m'as rendu visible. »_

_« Et alors maintenant moi je garde ton cœur_

_Ce qui l'avait été n'est plus tellement une erreur_

_Mon âme retrouvée et plus jamais à la traîne_

_S'accroche à la tienne et ça veut dire… je t'aime. »_

Ils avaient chuchoté ces trois derniers mots en collant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Des nuées de pétales de roses tombèrent sur la scène et les lumières s'éteignirent définitivement au moment où ils faisaient mine de s'embrasser. Le magicien écumait littéralement de rage, mais se fit violence pour sourire stupidement et applaudir comme les autres. Cette garce venait de tout saccager. Elle avait dévoilé innocemment devant des millions de personnes l'amour qu'il portait à Kurogane. Les allusions étaient minces, mais présentes, et ils étaient les deux seuls à être en mesure de les comprendre. Il savait que, où qu'il se trouve, le ninja avait aussi entendu et compris. Il pouvait déjà imaginer le dégoût et la haine dans son regard…

« Fye, vous allez bien ? » demanda Watanuki, inquiet. « Vous êtes un peu pâle. »

« Je vais très bien ! » répondit le blond en agrandissant son sourire. « Mais cette chanson m'a ému, elle était tellement belle. »

« Mokona est d'accord ! Yume a vraiment énormément de talent… »

« Ah ça, pour tourner les autres en bourrique, elle n'en manque pas, effectivement, » pensa le mage amèrement.

Son double les rejoignit une demie-heure plus tard, l'air épuisé mais exceptionnellement heureux. Il était accompagné de deux des filles mais une manquait à l'appel.

« Fye, » commença Eiji, l'air menaçant. « J'espère que tu as réservé ta place au cimetière, car je compte te faire souffrir longtemps avant de te laisser crever comme le chien galeux que tu es. Où es ma sœur ? »

« Du calme Eiji. Dites-lui les filles, que vous étiez parfaitement consentantes et que je ne vous ai en rien menacées pour que vous m'accompagniez, » rétorqua-t-il pendant qu'elles acquiesçaient vigoureusement, comblées par l'expérience. « Quant à Yume, je ne sais pas trop. Elle a dit qu'elle avait des trucs à faire et que ça ne pouvait pas attendre, et aussi qu'elle nous rejoindrait plus tard, donc qu'on pouvait « commencer à se murger sans elle histoire qu'elle puisse bien se foutre de nous quand elle reviendrait », je cite. »

Plus loin dans la ville, une ombre se déplaçait furtivement parmi les immeubles dans une des rares zones vierges de population indésirable. Elle finit par s'agenouiller dans une ruelle, inspirant profondément.

« Il est temps de finir le travail, » dit-elle, posant ses mains à plat sur le sol. Celui-ci se mit de nouveau à trembler, mais elle savait pertinemment que cela passerait inaperçu au milieu de toute cette agitation.

« Il est aussi temps que tu t'expliques, Yume, » dit une voix derrière elle.

« Tu m'as suivi, Kurogane, » répondit-elle en souriant, maintenant malgré tout sa position.

« J'ai bien fait apparemment. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« De quoi tu causes ? » demanda-t-elle avec assurance.

« De tout. De ça et aussi… de la _chanson_, » répliqua-t-il avec hargne.

« Tu l'as aimée ? »

« Ce n'est pas la question, et tu le sais très bien. C'était subtil, je dois le reconnaître, mais c'était aussi un monceau de conneries. »

« Ce n'en était pas un, et _tu _le sais très bien, » dit-elle en riant. « N'insulte pas ton intelligence : tu es loin d'être con et tu as compris le message depuis longtemps. Fye également. Depuis le début. Depuis la première fois où vous vous êtes rencontrés. Ce que vous avez vu ici n'a fait que confirmer ce que vous craigniez tous les deux.»

« C'est ça. Maintenant tu la fermes et tu te lèves, doucement. On a à parler, je crois. »

« Tu n'as pas d'arme, » constata-t-elle, ne daignant toujours pas le regarder.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Bien, » déclara-t-elle en se levant finalement. « En effet, il se pourrait qu'on ait deux-trois trucs à se dire… en privé. »

Quand ils rentrèrent tous à Prisma cette nuit-là, vers cinq heures et demie du matin, la moitié du groupe soutenait l'autre moitié qui parvenait à peine à marcher. Kurogane et Yume les avaient bien rejoints deux heures plus tôt, et le ninja, qui avait l'air hagard, avait enfilé consciencieusement tout le contenu des bouteilles passant à sa portée, inquiétant considérablement le mage et n'arrangeant en rien son état. Là encore, il boitait légèrement, portant sur son épaule la princesse endormie et n'adressant la parole à personne. Yume avait prétexté être partie à sa recherche en ne le voyant pas sur le balcon avec les autres, mais Fye n'en croyait pas un mot. Le ninja ne réagissait même plus à ses piques, il avait dû se produire quelque chose, mais le blond ignorait quoi. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la villa, exténués, ils ne se concertèrent même pas avant d'aller se coucher. Après un vague « Bonne nuit. », ils se retirèrent illico dans leurs chambres. Fye rejoignit le ninja après un rapide détour aux toilettes. Celui-ci était allongé sur le lit et fixait le mur sans rien dire.

« Kuro-tan ? » l'appela le mage en secouant légèrement son épaule. « Kuro-wanko ? Kuro-pi ? Kuro-sama? Kurogane réponds-moi ! »

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, perdu dans une étrange torpeur. Fye s'étendit finalement à ses côtés et, après un bref moment d'hésitation, passa son bras autour de la taille du ninja.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? » gémit-il en resserrant son étreinte. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

Yume, couchée sur un matelas dans la chambre d'Eiji et Sakura, qui dormaient déjà, souriait doucement en regardant le plafond. Elle l'avait échappé belle, mais elle avait su interrompre à temps les velléités du ninja caractériel. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et ferma les paupières et faisant un décompte dans sa tête : « Cinq…Quatre…Trois…Deux…Un… »

A cinq heures quarante-cinq précises, de nouvelles ombres émergèrent de terre et se propagèrent silencieusement dans la ville. Elle commencèrent par le bâtiment du pouvoir central, sortant des caves et avalant dans leur sillage les hommes de garde qui tombèrent un à un sans avoir le temps de pousser le moindre cri. Elle continuèrent avec les QG de la police et de l'armée, très peu peuplés : beaucoup s'étaient laissés aller à dormir, voyant la menace du festival passée. Et ainsi de suite dans toutes les places stratégiques d'Hebfi : elles se répandirent dans les banques, dans les sièges des entreprises, prenant lentement mais sûrement le contrôle, plongeant la cité dans une obscurité salvatrice.

A six heures moins dix, d'innombrables mains percèrent le sol dans les jardins des ministres, à Prisma, faisant s'écrouler la pelouse et révélant d'immenses tunnels, longs de plusieurs kilomètres et tissant une gigantesque toile d'araignée dans les souterrains de la ville. Une autre paire de main, solitaire, s'appliquait à gratter le gazon de la propriété des Kurogane-Fluorite.

A six heures moins cinq, tous les ministres étaient morts, égorgés dans leur lit, leurs familles ligotées et bâillonnées se débattant inutilement pour tenter de se libérer.

A six heures tapantes, la ville, inconsciente, était tombée aux mains des Insoumis. Yukito Tsukishiro fit une annonce sur les chaînes de télévision locale, révélant enfin son visage enfantin et souriant. Peu l'entendirent à cet instant, et les habitants se réveillèrent peu à peu au son claironnant des hurlements de panique et de désespoir. Certains tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais c'était peine perdue : en logeant les Insoumis aux abords d'Hebfi, ils avaient eux mêmes créé le piège qui s'était refermé sur eux.

A dix heures quinze, deux adolescents sortirent d'un tunnel en pleine campagne, bien loin de la peur et du tapage. Ils partirent en courant vers le Nord, pleurant de joie et se tenant la main.

A la même heure, dans la villa, presque tout le groupe était assis sur les canapés, regardant, ahuris, le discours qui passait en boucle devant leurs yeux. Eiji se joignit à eux quelques secondes plus tard, le visage fatigué et ravagé, et ils se tournèrent vers lui, attendant le verdict.

« Elle nous a abandonnés, » dit-il enfin, un bout de papier roulé en boule dans son poing serré. « Yume… Yume est partie. »

Ce fut, de mémoire d'homme, de tous les temps et dans toutes les dimensions possibles, la révolution la plus silencieuse qui eût jamais existé.

**oOo**

Alors, ça vous en bouche un coin hein ? ^^ Non, c'est une blague, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous n'aviez du tout imaginé ça.

J'ai adoré écrire la dernière partie, le changement de style est radical. Nous voici donc à la croisée des chemins et ainsi commence la deuxième partie de l'intrigue. Yume est effectivement caput pour le moment et ne va pas réapparaître immédiatement. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir sans elle ? Où est-elle partie ? Qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire à Kuro-chan, cette vilaine ? Ah, que d'émotions…

Bon, je vous laisse méditer. Sur ce, à dimanche prochain !


	9. Deux en Un

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Me revoilà ! Et ce pour entamer (enfin) la deuxième partie de cette (monstrueuse) fic, qui n'a pas vraiment d'intitulé d'ailleurs, mais c'était juste pour marquer le coup. J'en suis au tiers, youpi ! xD Bref, à partir de là, de nouveaux défis vont s'imposer à nos chers petits, qui ne sont ni au bout de leurs peines, ni au bout de leurs surprises (bonnes comme mauvaises).

Sinon, que de haine contre la pauvre Yume dans les reviews ! Justifiée ou non ? Ah c'est la grande question. Ce chapitre vous apportera peut-être quelques éléments de réponses, pourvu que, comme Fye, vous compreniez la leçon ^^

Pas de rating particulier ni de spoilers (enfin si il y en a un mais il est rudement bien planqué).

A part ça bah, bonne lecture, et joyeuses Pâques à tous !

**~Chapitre 9 : Deux en Un~**

"I can be loud man, I can be silent.  
I could be young man or I could be old.  
I can be a gentleman or I can be violent.  
I could turn hot man or I can be cold.  
I could be just like the calm before the storm boy,  
Waiting for all hell yeah to break loose.  
I could be innocent or I could be guilty."

_The John Butler Trio, Zebra_

**oOo**

« C'est ce que tu crois. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Mon travail ici est terminé, ne perds pas de temps à me chercher, petit frère. Les heures à venir seront sombres et funestes, mais vous devrez vous débrouiller sans moi. J'ai d'autres prérogatives qui m'attendent, ailleurs. En temps voulu, tu sauras, en temps voulu, vous saurez tous. En attendant, souviens-toi de te méfier des apparences. Les apparences disent que je vous ai trahis. Pourtant, je vous aimerai toujours. Yume. »

Eiji relisait peut-être pour la millième fois le mot que sa sœur avait laissé avant de partir. Il avait beau essayer, il ne comprenait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait arraché la moitié de son cœur et qu'elle s'était envolée avec. Comment avait-elle pu ? Après toute cette douleur, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé, au milieu de ce bonheur retrouvé, comment avait-elle pu s'éclipser sans rien dire ?

Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout ça dans l'unique but de s'enfuir avec Ryuuoh. Toute cette magie déployée pour en arriver là, cela semblait ridicule. Cette magie qu'elle leur avait volé, il en était à présent convaincu. Tous avaient senti leurs pouvoirs décroître et s'emballer dans la semaine qui avait précédé sa disparition, mais aucun n'avait osé en parler, le mettant sur le compte du choc causé par l'état de Tomoyo. Elle avait drainé leur essence, la mêlant à la sienne pour ses sombres desseins, les rendant moins réceptifs et totalement sans défense. Ils avaient tenté de les réutiliser, en vain : Sakura ne rêvait plus, Kimihiro ne voyait plus de spectres, Odessa ne lisait plus les pensées et lui-même ne pouvait plus guérir une simple égratignure. Elle avait visiblement tout prévu.

Les Insoumis régnaient depuis bientôt un mois en maîtres sur la ville, sur laquelle planait une aura perpétuelle de terreur et de résignation. Des forces armées encerclaient Hebfi, essayant sans succès d'y pénétrer : une sorte de voile doré formait un dôme de la limite Nord de Gamma à sa limite Sud, imperméable aux hommes et aux balles. Non contente d'avoir généré la révolution, Yume les avaient aussi enfermés dans une cage et avait jeté la clé.

Les habitants de Prisma et Bêta avaient été évacués de leurs maisons et été répartis aléatoirement dans les anciennes demeures des Insoumis, où ils avaient pu constater la décrépitude des lieux. On leur avait donné le choix entre vivre ainsi ou prendre leurs mains et reconstruire. On leur fournirait les fonds et les outils, pour peu qu'ils souillent leurs ongles manucurés. Beaucoup avaient rechigné au départ et avait appelé les militaires qui s'agitaient de l'autre côté du voile, avant de réaliser que c'était totalement inutile. Ils avaient fini par se mettre au travail et c'est ainsi que les grands travaux de rénovation avaient commencé.

Le groupe n'avait pas été épargné par cet état de fait et avait atterri dans une maison à demi souterraine et atrocement délabrée. Curieusement, le premier à mettre la main à la pâte fut Fye, qui, bien que terrassé par la fuite de la jeune fille, semblait plus calme et réservé qu'à l'accoutumée. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient tous regardé d'un air interrogatif alors qu'il s'employait à chasser la poussière à coups de balai, il les avait gratifié d'un « Au fond, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. » qui les avaient laissés comme deux ronds de flan.

Fye avait saisi quelque chose qui leur échappait encore et cela rendait Eiji complètement fou.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y à comprendre ?! » s'écria-t-il à voix haute, enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux.

« Yume chérie, on dirait qu'ils sont un peu longs à la détente, ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué, » murmura Fye qui l'observait, caché derrière un pan de mur. Il soupira avant de s'éloigner : il avait encore du boulot.

Au-dessus d'eux, sur le toit, l'autre Fye et le ninja s'acharnaient à la réparation du toit. Ou plutôt, l'autre Fye se moquait gentiment du ninja qui s'acharnait à la réparation du toit, se retenant de lui envoyer son marteau en pleine face. Kurogane avait retrouvé son état normal le jour même de la disparition de Yume et le moins qu'on puisse dire était que le réveil du mage n'avait pas été des plus agréables ce matin-là. Le brun l'avait proprement jeté du lit quand il avait découvert la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, lui hurlant tout ce qu'il savait. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin calmé, il avait avoué au magicien hébété que pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait dû trop boire, car il ne se souvenait absolument pas de la soirée écoulée. Fye, soulagé, lui avait alors expliqué tant bien que mal qu'il avait juste voulu le maintenir dans cette position au cas où il vomirait, pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe dans son sommeil. Kurogane avait paru sceptique mais ensuite les évènements s'étaient déchaînés et ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler depuis.

La trahison de la brune ne les avait étonné ni l'un ni l'autre outre mesure. Tous deux se méfiaient d'elle depuis le début et cela faisait partie de l'enchaînement logique des choses. Le ninja avait cependant le vif sentiment d'être passé à côté du plus important et surtout, qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il gardait le silence, se contentant d'observer pour le moment.

« Kuro-rin doit se dépêcher ! » s'exclama le mage d'un ton joyeux. « Nous n'avons même pas de seaux pour endiguer les fuites si la pluie se met à tomber ! »

« Si tu m'aidais un peu, j'irais beaucoup plus vite, » grogna le ninja. Il se souvint avec nostalgie du temps où ils étaient à Koryo : ils y avaient tenu un dialogue à peu près similaire. A cette époque, tout était plus simple, ils avaient une plume à trouver et à récupérer, point barre. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient bloqués dans un monde en guerre, vraisemblablement à cause d'une folle furieuse qui s'était auto-proclamée donneuse de leçons officielle, sans plume, sans repères…

« Et avec cette putain de planche qui refuse de se fixer, » marmonna-t-il en tapant sur ladite planche comme un forcené.

« Tu as dit quelque chose, Kuro-chan ? » demanda le mage en s'approchant dangereusement.

« Population d'Hebfi, ici Yukito Tsukishiro. Il est dix-sept heures, le temps pour moi de vous donner les nouvelles du jour. »

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête, soudain concentrés. Ces dépêches quotidiennes étaient le seul moyen de les informer de l'avancement de la situation.

« Pour les informations internes, je ne peux que signifier que je suis fier de vous : la réorganisation avance bien. Je constate aussi que la plupart ont renoncé à essayer de s'enfuir, à la bonne heure, c'était de l'énergie gâchée pour tout le monde. Les informations extérieures, maintenant. On nous a communiqué l'arrivée imminente des armées de Tankar et d'Unkar. Les éclaireurs envoyés là-bas ayant malheureusement dû être abattus, les charmantes personnes qui nous entoure n'ont pas été mises au courant. Je vous avoue que c'est un peu la panique, là-dehors : nos alliés sont parvenus à désactiver l'ensemble des satellites qui entourent notre belle planète et plus aucune communication n'est possible. Il ignorent également que beaucoup de leurs bases aériennes et terrestres ont été rasées et qu'à l'heure où je vous parle, Linore est sur le point de rendre les armes. Eh bien, je pense que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. A demain. »

Ils sautèrent du toit ensemble et se réceptionnèrent souplement sur le sol avant d'entrer dans la maison, où les attendaient déjà tous les autres. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se rassembler, faisant un petit compte-rendu après chaque dépêche. Il s'assirent en cercle, l'air grave, plongés dans un silence tendu.

« Vous croyez que c'est vrai ? » demanda finalement Sakura.

« Il y a de fortes chances, » répondit Eiji. « Regarde, les hommes du dehors ont mis plusieurs jours à se pointer et ils viennent presque tous d'Hebfi à en juger par les réactions de leurs familles. Ils ne savent absolument pas ce qui se passe et cherchaient juste à rentrer chez eux. Je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil hier, ils sont aussi effrayés que nous et visiblement les renforts ne viennent pas. Soit ils sont incapables de les joindre, soit ils sont occupés ailleurs. Dans les deux cas, on est dans la merde. »

« Comment ils auraient fait ? Frapper si fort, si vite ? Prendre la moitié du pays en si peu de temps ? Ca n'a pas de sens, » constata-t-elle en se frottant le visage.

« Ils ont l'avantage de la surprise, » dit Kurogane, le regard dur. « On ignorait tous combien ils étaient, d'où ils venaient et où ils se cachaient. Les autres à l'extérieur n'ont rien dû voir venir. Ils ont pris garde de ne laisser aucun survivant susceptible d'aller avertir qui que ce soit de leur avancée. Pour peu qu'ils aient flingué les communications, le reste n'était pas difficile à réaliser. »

« C'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Pour autant que je sache, les postes de contrôle des satellites se trouvent à Acalie, et c'est encore une zone libre. Ils n'auraient pas pu les désactiver à moins de parvenir jusque là-bas, » remarqua Fye.

« Tant qu'elle y était, Yume a pu leur donner un petit coup de pouce. Enfantin, à son niveau, » déclara Eiji en tentant de masquer le tremblement de sa voix.

« Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas très bien la gravité du truc, » dit Odessa, qui les avait exceptionnellement rejoints ce jour-là. « La plus grosse menace ne vient pas d'Unkar ou de Tankar, elle vient d'Enaï. Il y a entre ces murs des dizaines de dignitaires qui s'étaient déplacés spécialement pour le festival et qui sont dans l'incapacité de rentrer au pays. Je suis là, moi aussi, ainsi que mes parents. Il ne faut pas que vous oubliiez que mon père est le prochain sur la liste s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Adrian. Nous sommes de la famille royale, et je connais mon cousin : s'il doit entrer en guerre contre Read pour nous récupérer, il le fera sans hésiter. »

« On aurait dû faire comme j'avais dit et s'occuper de cet enfoiré de Yukito avant que ça ne dégénère, » grogna le ninja.

« On a vu ce que ça a donné quand vous avez essayé de les attaquer la dernière fois, » rétorqua Sakura. « Vous avez failli tous nous faire tuer. Vous êtes peut-être fort, mais vous ne connaissez pas nos armes et vous ne les maîtrisez pas non plus. »

Kurogane renifla dédaigneusement à ce souvenir. En effet, quand une troupe d'Insoumis était venue les déloger de la villa, il avait voulu se défendre et s'était retrouvé avec une balle dans la jambe. L'un des hommes avait pointé son arme sur la princesse terrorisée, Shaolan s'était interposé et l'histoire aurait pu finir en bain de sang si le mage n'avait pas calmé le jeu en leur ordonnant, mortellement sérieux, de se tenir tranquille. Curieusement, les Insoumis n'avait pas semblé surpris le moins du monde de les trouver là, il en avait déduit qu'on les avait prévenus. Sa jambe était à présent guérie, mais l'affront qu'il avait subit restait profondément ancré dans sa chair.

« En plus, » reprit-elle. « Maintenant, ça ne servirait plus à rien. Même en imaginant, et c'est mal barré, qu'on arrive à dézinguer Yukito et sa clique, rien ne garantit que le dôme tiendra. S'il s'effondre avec, on aura des milliers de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents qui nous tomberont sur le coin de la gueule et au final ça reviendra au même. Sans magie, on est impuissants. Alors à choisir, je préfère rester ici et en vie plutôt que de m'engager dans un combat suicidaire qui mettrait tout le monde en danger, excusez-moi. »

« Vous suggérez qu'on reste plantés là sans rien faire ? » demanda Shaolan, abattu.

« Je ne parle que pour moi, » répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. « Je ne vous force à rien. Nous vous l'avons déjà dit : « Ce n'est ni votre monde, ni votre combat. » Vous êtes libres de vous barrer si ça vous chante, mais le fait est que tant que le dôme est là, nous sommes tous prisonniers. Quand les Tankarians et les Unkarians seront là, il faudra bien qu'ils les laissent entrer et à ce moment-là vous aurez peut-être une chance de vous enfuir. Trouver la prophétie, et Yume. On ne vous a pas raconté de salades quand on vous a dit qu'on ne savait pas comment vous faire sortir de ce monde, mais elle… Un mensonge de plus ou de moins, elle n'est plus à ça près. »

« Oui, mais on ne peut pas vous laisser tomber comme ça ! » s'écria Fye avec un sourire béat.

« C'est pas vrai, je rêve, » grogna le ninja. « Bien sûr qu'on peut abruti, puisqu'elle nous le propose ! »

« Kuro-rin, ce n'est pas gentil ! Ils ont été adorables avec nous et nous devons les aider ! Ca prendra peut-être des années avant qu'on trouve le moyen de nous en aller alors tant qu'à faire autant se rendre utile, non ? »

Kurogane reçut la révélation comme un coup de massue sur le crâne et se traita mentalement de tous les noms. Ca tombait sous le sens, il aurait dû le voir : le mage n'avait pas la moindre intention de quitter Read. Le ninja avait bien perçu, au début, ses appréhensions et sa méfiance vis à vis de ce monde trop parfait, mais par la suite, il avait senti qu'elles s'estompaient doucement pour laisser place à autre chose. Evidemment, les craintes du magicien avaient surtout été dirigées contre Yume ; elle partie, il avait toutes les raisons de rester : il pourrait se cacher là pour toujours, n'ayant plus besoin de fuir, niché dans une cage dorée où tout semblait possible. En les aidant à réparer la maison, c'était aussi la sienne qu'il construisait, le « chez lui » qu'il n'avait probablement jamais eu.

« Hors de question, » dit-il sur un ton menaçant. Et cela signifiait beaucoup plus que ça n'en avait l'air au premier abord. Le sourire de Fye disparut un instant avant de revenir, vacillant : il avait visé en plein dans le mille.

« Je vais faire un tour, » dit soudain l'autre Fye en se levant.

« Seul ? Ca ira ? » demanda Kurogane, inquiet.

« Je ne suis plus un gosse, Kurogane, » répondit son amant d'une voix tranchante avant de passer la porte.

« Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? » s'étonna Odessa.

« Avec lui, va savoir, » rétorqua Eiji. « Alors on fait quoi ? On attend et on avise en fonction ? »

« C'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix, » dit Sakura d'un air sombre.

Fye marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Gamma, perdu dans ses pensées. Celles-ci étaient plus ou moins désertes : l'heure se faisait tardive et les habitants étaient pour la plupart occupés à préparer le dîner. Il finit par bifurquer dans une ruelle et par s'appuyer contre un mur, avant de se laisser glisser au sol, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux dans une vaine tentative de calmer sa migraine. C'était trop dur, il ne pouvait pas. Sans elle, il n'y arriverait pas.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, Fye. Quelque chose vous tracasse ? »

Le blond leva brusquement la tête, surpris, et se retrouva face à une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé croiser à ce moment précis.

« Vous êtes…Vous êtes Yukito Tsukishiro, » balbutia-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« C'est bien moi, » confirma Yukito en souriant largement. « Et vous vous êtes Fye D Fluorite. »

« Vous me connaissez ? »

« C'est une question un peu idiote, tout le monde vous connaît, » répliqua l'autre en faisant une adorable moue. « Et puis…disons que Yume m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda Fye, le visage fermé.

« Quelle agressivité ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal, rassurez-vous. Je ne veux de mal à personne, d'ailleurs, mais ça, je pense que vous l'avez compris. Notre relation commune m'a juste prié de passer vous voir afin de vérifier que vous alliez bien, rien de plus. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour notre cause, je lui devais bien ça ; et j'avoue que j'étais un peu curieux de voir à quoi vous ressembliez en vrai, ma grand-mère vous aime beaucoup. »

« Ne me prenez pas pour un con, » dit le blond sur un ton dangereusement calme. « Vous n'auriez pas fait tout ce chemin seul sur un territoire à découvert et rempli d'ennemis potentiels juste pour vous inquiéter de ma santé, même sur les ordres de Yume. »

« En effet, ce n'est pas tout, » répondit Yukito en s'agenouillant face à lui. Son visage avait changé du tout au tout : de souriant et ouvert, il était passé à sombre et concentré. Fye se fit intérieurement la remarque que quelque part, ce type devait avoir des tendances schizophrènes. Il n'était pas si loin de la vérité. « Vous voyez Fye, Yume, pour des raisons que je ne saurais expliquer, croyait en vous plus qu'en tous les autres. Elle m'a assuré que vous auriez compris les tenants et les aboutissants de cette opération avant même qu'elle ne soit terminée. Avait-elle tort ? »

« Non, » déclara Fye. « J'ai bien compris. »

« Vous m'étonnez. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi superficiel que vous, j'aurais imaginé que la chute serait beaucoup plus rude. »

« Il faut toujours se méfier des apparences, » rétorqua Fye, tel un écolier récitant sa leçon.

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit également, » concéda Yukito en soupirant. « Toujours est-il qu'elle m'a fait promettre que s'il s'avérait qu'elle avait eu raison, je devais vous transmettre un message. Nous avons dans nos rangs quelqu'un capable de changer le cours des choses telles qu'elles sont actuellement, et ce ne serait pas du luxe, croyez-moi. Nous savons tous les deux que la situation avec les enians est critique. Ils n'attaqueront pas avant que nous ayons la totalité du pays sous contrôle, mais quand bien même, nous ne voulons pas d'une guerre ouverte contre Enai, ce n'est pas notre but. Il est donc impératif que la jeune princesse Walker et sa famille y retournent pour calmer les ardeurs du roi et lui expliquer la situation afin que nous puissions enfin vivre en paix. »

« Comment pourraient-ils lui expliquer une situation à laquelle ils n'entendent rien ? Ils vous détestent, vous et tous les Insoumis. Ils n'accepteront jamais un marché qui puisse tourner en votre faveur. Nous n'avons pas le temps, et d'ici à ce qu'ils réalisent, il sera bien trop tard. »

« J'en suis conscient, » assura Yukito. « et elle le savait aussi. C'est là qu'intervient la personne dont je vous ai parlé : elle peut tout à fait les faire changer d'avis et nous sauver tous de la destruction. Cependant, rien en ce monde n'est gratuit. Afin de pouvoir rencontrer cette personne, ils devront faire par eux-mêmes la moitié du chemin. Voici le contrat que j'ai passé avec Yume. C'est là que se situera votre rôle. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Quoi que je dise, ils ne m'écouteront pas ! » s'exclama le blond qui commençait à fulminer.

« Il n'est pas question de leur dire, juste de les guider. Vous avez deux semaines, jour pour jour. C'est juste un peu moins du temps nécessaire aux armées du Nord pour parvenir jusque ici. Alors, le dôme disparaîtra et nous ne bénéficierons que d'un court répit avant qu'ils ne viennent réclamer la tête de la princesse et de l'oncle du roi. Si vous devez partir, ce sera à ce moment-là. Au terme de ce délai, donc, je reviendrai vous voir et j'estimerai par moi-même s'ils ont compris la leçon. »

« Vous êtes dingue, » déclara Fye. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de me mettre un tel poids sur les épaules. »

« Yume avait assez confiance en vous pour vous octroyer cette mission, cela me suffit, » répondit Yukito, le regard dur. « De plus, vous êtes le seul vers qui nous pouvons nous tourner. Si je pouvais régler moi-même cette histoire, je le ferai sans tarder, mais elle me l'a formellement interdit. Alors je ne peux qu'espérer sincèrement que vous saurez vous montrer digne de cette confiance aveugle qu'elle vous porte et que vous lui portez aussi, j'en suis convaincu. »

« D'accord, » abdiqua Fye après un temps de réflexion. « Mais pour ceux des autres dimensions, je fais quoi ? »

« Ca les concerne aussi. Il faut absolument qu'ils partent avec vous, elle l'a bien précisé. Je dois vous laisser maintenant, j'ai d'autres obligations. Ah, j'oubliais ! » s'écria-t-il, se retournant après quelques mètres, un grand sourire de nouveau plaqué sur son beau visage. « La petite Daidouji s'est réveillée ce matin et votre présence à ses côtés serait appréciée. J'enverrai des hommes demain pour vous amener auprès d'elle, mais ce sera pour un groupe de six maximum, et le ninja récalcitrant que vous hébergez sera bien entendu exclu de la balade. Sur ce, bonne soirée ! »

Il s'éloigna, sautillant presque, laissant Fye prostré contre son mur.

« Parfait, » pensa-t-il ironiquement. « Tout est absolument parfait. »

Plus tard, dans la maison, le groupe s'était mis en quête d'une activité pour passer le temps.

« Regardez princesse, ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant, » répéta Odessa pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois. « Il y a trois atouts : le un, le vingt-et-un, et l'excuse. Le but, c'est justement de ne pas les perdre car chacun d'eux baisse le nombre de points qu'il vous faut pour gagner la partie ! Au pire, si vous ne pouvez pas les garder, essayez de les passer à votre ou vos partenaires. »

« Mais le cavalier, ce n'est pas un atout, aussi ? » demanda la princesse qui s'embrouillait complètement au milieu de toutes ces cartes.

« Elle est peut-être chanceuse en général, mais apparemment les jeux de stratégie ne sont vraiment pas son point fort, » remarqua Eiji à voix basse à l'intention de Shaolan.

« Je suppose que la perte de ses plumes affecte aussi parfois sa mémoire à court terme, » répondit le jeune archéologue. « Et puis cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'en a pas récupéré une, j'ai peur que son état se dégrade si cela perdure. »

« Tu crains le temps qui passe mais tu ne lui as toujours pas déclaré ton amour, » constata Eiji, l'air consterné. « Cherche l'erreur. Tu attends quoi, qu'elle te fasse des signaux de fumée ? Elle n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour elle en permanence mais de quelqu'un qui l'aime. »

« Il a raison, » renchérit Sakura, qui avait laissé Odessa s'énerver seule sur la pauvre princesse. « Chaque heure qui s'écoule te rapproche de la dernière, fous-toi ça dans le crâne morveux. Alors sors de ton trip mélodramatique de chevalier servant et va lui faire une déclaration genre orchestre philharmonique et feux d'artifice dont elle se souviendra toute sa vie. Sachant que si tu le fais pas, on te forcera à y aller avec force coups de pied au cul. Tu me suis ? »

Shaolan la regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête et s'en fut clopin-clopant, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

« T'as été dure avec lui là, » dit Eiji à sa petite amie.

« Mon pauvre vieux, comprends qu'avec ce genre d'ânes, c'est le bâton qu'il faut utiliser, pas la carotte. S'ils continuent à ce rythme, ils y seront encore dans deux mille cinq cents ans, et je compte large. Ca craint. »

« Bon, les jeunes, je crois qu'on va abandonner le tarot pour ce soir, » dit Odessa à la cantonade. « Si quelqu'un a autre chose à proposer, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. »

« Coucou ! Je suis rentré ! » s'écria Fye en pénétrant dans la pièce, l'air tout guilleret. « Allez dites-le que je vous ai manqué ! » ajouta-t-il en tirant sur la joue d'Eiji.

« Fye, tu as pris de la drogue ? » demanda Kurogane sur un ton menaçant.

« Mais pas du tout Kuro-mamour, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ? Ne bougez pas, j'ai une surprise pour vous ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de retourner à l'extérieur.

« C'est quoi son problème ? » demanda le ninja qui avait pendant un instant eu l'impression que c'était le mage qui s'était trouvé devant eux. Pourtant, celui-ci était toujours installé dans un coin, jouant tranquillement avec Shizu en compagnie de Mokona.

« Il pue l'alcool, » remarqua Sakura. « Je pense que ça peut avoir un rapport. »

« Ta-dam ! Voilà, je vous présente notre nouveau compagnon ! Je l'ai trouvé en rentrant sur le bord de la route. N'est-il pas trognon ?! » hurla-t-il presque en brandissant un adorable chiot couvert de boue.

« Hum, Fye, » dit prudemment Odessa. « Tu détestes les chiens, et avec le chaton, je ne suis pas sûre que… »

« Justement ! Ca lui fera de la compagnie puisqu'il est tout seul depuis de Yume est partie avec Kimi ! »

Cette phrase jeta un froid. En effet, pour une raison obscure, celle qui les avait abandonnés sans un regard en arrière n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser derrière elle son petit chaton. Encore un tiret à ajouter sur la longue liste des actes étranges accomplis par la jeune fille.

« Ne faites pas ces têtes-là, » reprit-il en s'approchant à grandes enjambées de son double. « Je suis certain qu'ils vont s'entendre comme deux larrons en foire. »

Fye plaça sans préambule le chiot devant le chaton apeuré. Il le considéra de ses yeux bleu et jaune et tapa doucement le museau du chiot avec sa patte. Celui-ci ne sembla pas apprécier et se mit à courir après Shizu en aboyant à travers toute la pièce.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont marrants, » concéda Eiji après un moment, écroulé de rire. « Ca ne vous rappelle rien ? » ajouta-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil au mage et au ninja.

« 'Vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, » grogna ce dernier, un minuscule sourire venant cependant fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, il peut rester ? » demanda Fye en récupérant le chiot au vol alors qu'il passait entre ses jambes.

« Oui, il peut, » approuva Sakura en se baissant pour être à la hauteur du chiot. « Et je crois qu'on sait déjà comment l'appeler. Hein, petit Kuro ? »

Le magicien laissa échapper un léger rire pendant que le ninja grognait pour la forme. Hormis eux, tout le monde acquiesça et même le chien tira la langue en remuant la queue à la mention de son nouveau nom.

Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs kilomètres de là…

« Alors, tu l'as vu ? »

« Oui, je l'ai vu, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'elle lui trouve. Il est totalement quelconque et je ne vois pas en quoi ce cloporte va pouvoir nous aider. »

« Yue, cesse tes sarcasmes et laisse-moi parler à Yuki, s'il te plaît. »

« Comme tu voudras, Toya. »

« Toya ? » dit Yukito après quelques instants, le regard voilé. « Il était encore là ? »

« Yuki ! » s'écria le jeune homme en se précipitant vers lui pour le soutenir. « Oui, et regarde dans quel état il te met, ça ne peut plus durer. »

« Il fait partie de moi Toya, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je peux maîtriser ses allées et venues la plupart du temps, mais il y a des moments où il échappe à mon contrôle. Et puis je préfère le laisser parler quand les choses deviennent trop sérieuses, je ne suis pas très doué pour jouer au méchant tu sais. »

« Je sais Yuki, je sais, » répondit Toya en le serrant contre lui. « Mais ce n'est pas sain pour toi d'avoir une personnalité en trop qui se montre quand ça l'amuse. On avait pas les moyens avant de t'envoyer voir un psy, mais maintenant il faudrait peut-être y songer. »

« On a encore besoin de lui, au moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, » rétorqua Yukito. « Je suis trop faible pour mener le projet à bien, même avec toi à mes côtés. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a vraiment donné avec Fluorite ? »

« Je n'ai saisi que des bribes de leur conversation, mais je crois qu'il fera ce qu'il pourra. »

« Je l'espère. J'en ai assez de devoir rester comme ça loin de Sakura, il est plus que temps qu'elle apprenne la vérité. Heureusement que tu es là, » déclara Toya avant de l'embrasser.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le mage avait renoncé à trouver le sommeil. Depuis qu'ils était arrivés ici, faute de place, ils avaient dû se répartir pour dormir en deux groupes : les garçons dans la pièce du rez-de-chaussée et les deux filles au sous-sol. Cela avait pas mal d'inconvénients. Par exemple, il pouvait très bien entendre les gémissements et les halètements de l'autre Fye et de l'autre Kurogane quand il leur prenait l'envie de faire l'amour au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'ils pensaient que tout le monde dormait, comme c'était le cas ce soir. Il n'osait pas leur dire de s'arrêter, après tout ce n'était pas leur faute et ils avaient bien droit à un peu de réconfort. Il entendit le ninja soupirer bruyamment à ses côtés. Apparemment, cela le dérangeait également mais pourtant il ne bronchait pas plus que lui, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres se fit entendre et Fye se sentit bêtement rougir devant cette situation pour le moins gênante. Pourtant, dans un accès de courage insoupçonné, il se colla un peu plus contre le dos du ninja. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent aussi immobiles que des pierres, mais soudain, le blond sentit quelque chose effleurer sa cuisse, et il sourit avant de se tortiller pour pouvoir attraper la main de Kurogane avec la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi, dos à dos et main dans la main, dans une position qui rappelait un peu trop bien leur histoire commune : deux hommes fatigués aux buts radicalement opposés qui s'accrochent finalement ensemble pour ne plus se lâcher. Curieusement, Fye n'entendit plus ni les gémissements ni les halètements, et il se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, comblé.

Dans un coin de la pièce, un chaton poussa un chiot avec sa petite truffe pour qu'il lui fasse de la place sur sa couverture. Le chiot ouvrit un œil et regarda le chaton avant de lever sa patte. Le chaton se faufila dessous et se roula en boule contre le chiot. Quelque part, il étaient contents, la chaleur de l'autre leur fit oublier tous ces jours qu'ils avaient passé dehors à grelotter sous la pluie, et le chaton ne pensa même plus à son frère perdu, juste pour cette nuit.

**oOo**

Et voilà. Ca avance enfin un peu entre Fye et Kuro. Certains diront que c'est totalement OOC de la part de Kuro-chan, mais je répondrai qu'il y a une raison à ce geste, toute simple d'ailleurs, et que ce n'est pas une grande déclaration genre « Je t'aime éternellement pour toujours. ». On y arrive, mais c'est pas encore gagné.

Sinon, je tiens à m'excuser de plusieurs choses : une, le tarot, je sais que ça a l'air de sortir de nulle part mais c'est un clin d'œil perso, ne faites pas attention ; deux, le « kuro-mamour », je l'ai lu dans une autre fic et je l'ai réutilisé ici ; trois, l'espèce de parallèle foireux avec Shizu-Kimi-Kuro, je pense que tout le monde aura compris l'allusion et je précise que ce n'était pas du tout prévu au départ, mais ça m'a sauté au pif pendant que j'étais en train d'écrire et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ; et quatre, qui va avec le trois, la fin totalement niaiseuse, c'est pas dans mes habitudes et je sais même pas ce que ça vient foutre au milieu, mais tant pis je la laisse, ça change un peu.

Avez-vous compris la leçon ? :P

Spéciale dédicace pour Evangelysta : Au moins maintenant tu sais le pourquoi du comment en ce qui concerne Yukito.

Sur ce, à dimanche prochain.


	10. Le marionnettiste

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Juste à la bourre de quelques minutes cette fois, j'ai fait de mon mieux ^^ Un chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à pondre, et le mot est faible. Donc là, j'explique enfin le passé de Kurogane-le-mien, je démêle un peu l'histoire des Insoumis et je finis sur une apothéose loupée, mais tant pis xD

Donc attention, lemon ci-dessous ! Pas encore celui attendu, mais presque. Bientôt, je vous le promet.

Bref, je n'ai pas trop envie de m'éterniser là tout de suite (je suis malade snif…) donc je vous remercie comme toujours de vos commentaires, qui à mon grand plaisir ont été plus nombreux sur le chapitre précédent et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**~Chapitre 10 : Le marionnettiste~**

"_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays_

_Fold em' let em' hit me baby stay with me (I love it)_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart."_

Lady Gaga, Poker Face

**oOo**

« Pour la dernière fois, je ne l'aime pas, » déclara Kurogane en jetant un regard mauvais à son vis-à-vis.

La veille au soir, après qu'il ait quelque peu décuvé, Fye leur avait avoué qu'il avait croisé lors de son escapade un garde Insoumis qui l'avait prévenu du réveil de Tomoyo. L'explosion de joie passée, il leur avait également expliqué la marche à suivre pour qu'ils soient autorisés à aller lui rendre visite. Sakura, Eiji, Odessa, Watanuki, Kurogane et Fye avaient bien entendu été désignés, mais le chef de la troupe d'Insoumis qui était venue les chercher le matin même avait refusé : on avait pas pu déplacer assez d'hommes pour les escorter tous et les ordres avaient changé, ils n'en prendraient plus que quatre. Il avait été décidé que ce serait Sakura, Eiji et Odessa, car ils étaient les personnes les plus proches de Tomoyo, ainsi que Fye, qui avait affirmé avoir quelque chose d'important à dire à la jeune fille. Watanuki était donc rentré chez lui et le mage, la princesse et l'archéologue étaient partis chercher leurs rations de nourriture pour la semaine, tâche dont ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'acquitter. Ce qui laissait les deux Kurogane seuls dans la maison. Cela aurait pu parfaitement convenir au ninja si l'autre ne les avaient pas surpris lui et Fye dormant main dans la main en se levant.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire ? » rétorqua son double, mi-amusé, mi-sérieux. « Je suis loin d'être idiot, et je dois te rappeler que malgré nos différences, nous fonctionnons de la même façon. Ca ne marchera pas. Si tu continues sur cette voie, tu finiras par le perdre. Il s'en rendra compte tôt ou tard. »

« Fous-moi la paix. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas pour moi que je le fais. En ce qui me concerne, qu'il soit là ou pas, c'est pareil. »

« Evidemment. Selon toi, tout ça, c'est pour Shaolan et Sakura. Peut-être bien. Mais réfléchis, dans ton grand numéro, tu oublies un léger détail. Si c'est la vérité, ça signifie que tu tiens à eux et que tu ne veux pas les voir tristes. Si tu mens, ça signifie que c'est à lui que tu tiens. Dans les deux cas, si on suit ton raisonnement, tu as foiré quelque part et tu t'es laissé aller. »

Le ninja fronça les sourcils. Dans un sens, l'autre n'avait pas tort. Il avait beau retourner encore et encore la situation, aucune logique ne ressortait vraiment de son geste de la nuit précédente. Il avait passé la matinée à chercher une excuse valable, mais n'en trouvait aucune. Dans le feu de l'action, il avait juste senti Fye s'éloigner d'eux, de lui, et son instinct avait réagi en conséquence. Son instinct qui continuait de lui hurler qu'il fallait que le blond reste, et ce par tous les moyens. Si les deux autres n'avaient pas été de vrais lapins, cette solution ne lui serait même pas venue à l'esprit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour constater ce fait, mais son double l'interrompit.

« Et maintenant, tu vas me rejeter la faute dessus. Ecoute, je sais ce que tu ressens, je suis aussi passé par là… »

« Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, » répliqua le ninja en lui tournant le dos, souhaitant clore la discussion, mais l'autre ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« Je crois qu'avant de poursuivre, il est nécessaire que je t'en dise un peu plus sur moi, » commença-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. « Je sais ce que tu penses à mon sujet : j'aurais pensé la même chose si j'avais été capable de voir mon futur il y a quinze ans de ça, répugnant, mielleux et _faible_. J'étais exactement comme toi, avant. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il en est de ton côté, mais j'ai eu une enfance heureuse, avec des parents que j'aimais et qui m'aimaient énormément. Ce que j'ignorais alors, c'était que mon père s'était retrouvé embarqué malgré lui dans les affaires d'un gang d'Hebfi, qui semait la terreur à l'époque. Il a refusé de continuer sur cette voie après avoir appris quelles étaient leurs réelles activités. Le chef du gang a exigé leur exécution et ils les ont assassinés. C'est moi qui les ai découverts en rentrant de l'école, j'avais dix ans. »

Kurogane marqua une pause. Le ninja lui tournait toujours le dos et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il soupira.

« Après ça, j'ai totalement lâché prise. J'ai passé un an dans un hôpital spécialisé, une année entière durant laquelle je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot. Je préparais ma vengeance. A la fin de cette année, j'ai à nouveau accepté de communiquer, et ils m'ont laissé partir, croyant que j'étais guéri, ou quelque chose de ce genre là. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai arrêté de croire en les médecins : je n'avais jamais été aussi mal. Ils m'ont envoyé dans un orphelinat d'où je me suis échappé une semaine plus tard. Je me suis retrouvé dans la rue, j'avais faim et j'avais froid, mais j'étais déterminé. J'étais plutôt grand et fort pour mon âge, et mon père m'avait enseigné quelques rudiments d'arts martiaux, alors j'ai commencé à m'engager dans des combats clandestins. Au début, je perdais souvent mais j'ai vite pris de la graine et un membre du gang rival de celui qui avait tué mes parents a fini par me remarquer. Il m'a pris sous son aile et m'a appris le maniement des armes et beaucoup d'autres choses pas très glorieuses. Je suis vite devenu imbattable, le meilleur des nouvelles recrues et ils m'ont envoyé sur le terrain. J'ai tué mon premier homme à treize ans et tellement ont suivi que j'ai fini par arrêter de les compter. Quand j'ai atteint mes seize ans, j'étais craint et respecté de tous, plus personne n'osait me regarder dans les yeux. J'étais si aveuglé par ma rage que je développais des trésors d'imagination pour augmenter ma cruauté. Je torturais tant et plus, espérant qu'un jour un de ces bâtards me cracherait en même temps que son sang les mots que j'attendais : un nom et un lieu. Ca a marché, et je suis remonté jusqu'à ce gars, Ashura. Je n'oublierai jamais le visage de ce fils de pute. Je l'ai tué, je l'ai vidé de ces entrailles et j'y ai pris plus de plaisir à ce moment-là qu'il est sain pour un être humain d'en prendre pendant toute sa vie. Je suis sûr que tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et puis ça a été terminé : il est mort. Là, je me suis retrouvé vraiment con, j'avais atteint mon but, j'avais fait avec brio tout ce que j'avais rêvé de lui faire depuis des années et je me sentais complètement vide. Mon âme débarrassée de sa colère, il ne restait plus rien. Alors je suis sorti dans la rue, totalement couvert de sang, et j'ai attendu des heures que les flics viennent me cueillir, mais rien. J'avais pris la décision de me suicider quand finalement quelqu'un est venu. Pas un flic, pas même un type qui voulait me demander si j'allais bien ; c'était une gosse, haute comme trois pommes, qui tenait un gros ballon rouge en forme de cœur. Elle s'est avancée vers moi, n'a même pas fait attention à l'allure que j'avais et elle m'a regardé dans les yeux, comme personne ne l'avait fait pendant tout ce temps. Au bout d'un moment, elle m'a souri et m'a dit que comme j'avais l'air triste, elle voulait bien me donner son ballon, et puis elle me l'a fourré dans la main. J'étais sidéré et j'ai alors fait quelque chose dont je ne me croyais même plus capable : j'ai éclaté de rire, longtemps, très longtemps, et elle s'est mise à rire avec moi. Après ça, elle est partie, et moi je me suis rendu compte que j'avais l'air d'un fou furieux avec tout le sang et ce ballon rouge qui flottait au-dessus de moi. »

« Je suppose que la gosse, c'était Yume, » remarqua le ninja qui ne s'était toujours pas retourné, mais qui tremblait légèrement, malgré tout.

« Elle n'a jamais voulu le reconnaître mais je reste persuadé que oui, au fond, » répondit l'autre, l'air rêveur. « C'est pour ça que même après tout ce qu'elle a fait, je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir vraiment : ce jour-là, elle m'a sauvé la vie et, plus important, elle m'a donné une raison pour continuer à vivre. J'ai découvert qu'il y avait encore des êtres purs et bons en ce monde, et que je voulais faire en sorte qu'ils le demeurent le plus longtemps possible. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors je suis retourné voir celui qui m'avait recueilli. Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux pour moi parce que j'avais trouvé un chemin hors de cet enfer. Comme le gang ne pouvait rien me refuser, ils ont utilisé leurs contacts pour me construire un dossier en béton, afin que je puisse entrer dans une bonne université, même si j'avais arrêté l'école depuis longtemps. J'ai bossé comme un dingue et j'y suis arrivé : j'ai obtenu ce boulot ce professeur dont je rêvais. Le jour où j'ai été pour la première fois face aux gamins, j'ai juré que plus jamais je n'utiliserai mes aptitudes au combat, ou alors seulement pour les protéger. Je n'étais pas encore très stable psychologiquement parlant mais je faisais aller. L'année suivante, j'ai trouvé Yume, Eiji et Sakura. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai reconnu Yume, même si elle avait énormément changé, et ils sont entrés dans ma vie. J'ai pu me reconstruire auprès d'eux et on a mené notre petit train de vie tranquillement tous les quatre. Quelques années plus tard, Yume a ramené Fye à la maison sans prévenir. Je l'avais déjà rencontré au cours d'une vente de charité, mais je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé. Ca a été comme une révolution. Il était dans un état pitoyable, mais en même temps odieux et la plupart du temps il refusait qu'on l'approche. Il était drogué et malsain et j'avais peur pour les enfants, mais pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, lui et Yume s'entendaient à merveille. Elle m'avait demandé de faire ce que je pouvais pour l'aider, et je voulais lui faire plaisir mais je ne voyais pas comment. Et puis je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois en train de me regarder, pendant que je me déshabillais ou autre. Alors, j'ai su et instinctivement, je lui ai donné ce qu'il désirait : je lui ai offert mon corps. »

« C'est dégueulasse, » commenta Kurogane, qui avait maintenant les poings serrés.

« Regarde-moi en face et dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu comptais faire pour le garder près de vous. Tu sais très bien qu'il a envie de toi, tout le monde le sait, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret. Toujours est-il que ça a duré un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il me demande si je l'aimais. Instinctivement encore, je lui ai répondu que non, parce que je pensais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il est parti sans rien dire et Yume a gueulé si fort ce soir-là que mes oreilles en ont sifflé pendant des semaines. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer qu'elle se trompait, que je n'étais pas voué à l'amour, et que de toutes façons Fye ne voulait pas être aimé. Je n'avais eu que de très vagues relations dans le passé, toute sexuelles, et je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre. Elle m'a hurlé des obscénités pendant une heure, arguant que je n'étais qu'un sombre abruti et que c'était _justement_ ce dont Fye avait le plus besoin. Elle a dit que si je ne savais pas, je n'avais qu'à essayer et apprendre. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça, honnêtement, elle m'a fait peur. Alors tout s'est éclairé dans ma tête, j'ai rassemblé les morceaux du puzzle : Yume pouvait voir les liens entre les âmes, Yume avait amené Fye jusqu'à moi, Yume ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Toutes ces histoires d'âmes sœurs qu'elle me rabâchait à longueur de journée prenaient finalement tout leur sens. Je suis parti le chercher immédiatement, et devine… »

« Tu as deviné exactement l'endroit où il se trouvait, sans même y réfléchir une seconde, » compléta le ninja qui sentait une nausée atroce se propager dans son corps.

« Tout juste, » répondit l'autre en souriant. « Ca peut paraître affreusement cliché, mais c'est pourtant ce qui s'est produit, mes pas m'ont guidés jusqu'à lui. Lui qui s'apprêtait à sauter du toit de son ancien immeuble. Il était déjà monté sur la rambarde, et il pleurait. Cette image restera toujours gravée en moi, je ne croyais pas que Fye était ne serait-ce que capable de verser la moindre larme. Et là il pleurait, à cause de moi. Je me suis fait dans l'instant la promesse de ne plus laisser qui que ce soit le rendre triste, je suis allé vers lui, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai descendu de son perchoir. J'ai posé ma veste sur ses épaules et je l'ai embrassé. C'était la première fois qu'on s'embrassait, et c'était maladroit et humide, mais c'était nous. Pas lui et moi, nous. J'ai senti cette chaleur, tout ce que Yume m'avait décrit, c'était là. Et je pourrais jurer que j'ai vu ce fil qui nous reliait, et en y repensant ça ne m'aurait même pas paru étrange de revoir ce ballon rouge que j'avais égaré depuis si longtemps s'accrocher à nos deux poignets pour signifier au monde que nous étions amoureux. »

« Touchant, » dit le ninja en reniflant dédaigneusement. « Tu as fini ? »

« J'ai fini, » confirma son double en se levant. « Et je sais que tu as entendu. Alors ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, au moins tu es prévenu. Tu as beau feindre d'avoir un cœur de glace, je peux t'assurer que tu ne t'en remettrais pas si tu le perdais. Tu ne te rendrais peut-être pas compte, mais c'est ainsi que ça fonctionne : ceux qui sont trop lâches ou trop indécis pour retenir leur âme sœur finissent tous par mourir de solitude ou de chagrin. »

Le ninja attendit que l'autre ait quitté la maison, comprenant son besoin de rester seul. Il se leva à son tour, chancelant, et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers les toilettes sommaires dont ils avaient hérité. Il vomit consciencieusement tous les restes de son petit-déjeuner et tomba au sol, pantelant. Son double lui avait dit des choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre, pas prêt du tout.

« Tomoyo, il faut que tu m'écoutes, s'il te plaît. »

La jeune fille leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers Fye et renifla piteusement. Ils étaient seuls dans la chambre d'hôpital : le blond était parvenu à faire sortir tous les autres au prix d'un grand numéro dramatique auprès de l'infirmière, qui les avaient expulsés quand Eiji et Odessa avaient commencé à hurler des obscénités à son encontre. Il allait le payer cher, mais il devait absolument lui parler.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. « On vient de m'apprendre que j'avais passé plus d'un mois dans un coma profond, et que pendant que je dormais tranquillement mes parents étaient morts et que ceux qui les avaient tués eux et les parents de Sakura avaient pris le contrôle de la ville avec l'aide d'une de mes meilleures amies. Alors sans vouloir te vexer, j'aimerais que tu t'en ailles tout de suite. »

« Les Insoumis n'ont pas tué tes parents, et Yume a fait ce qui lui semblait juste. Elle n'a rien à se reprocher, tu peux me croire. »

« Te croire, toi ? » s'indigna-t-elle. « Je t'aime bien Fye, mais nous savons tous que tu passes ton temps à mentir, je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. Je ne suis pas si naïve, et j'ai plus tendance à croire ce que me disent Sakura ou Odessa. Tu as tellement d'admiration pour Yume que tu serais prêt à dire « amen » à tout ce qu'elle fait. Tu sauterais du haut d'un pont si elle te le demandait ? »

« Certainement pas, » répondit-il. « Et tu sais pourquoi ? C'est justement là où je voulais en venir. Je ne le ferai pas parce qu'elle m'a appris à quel point la vie était belle pour peu qu'on y mette un peu du sien. Yume a ses défauts, ça, je ne peux pas le nier. Elle est manipulatrice, trop confiante, sans doute folle mais elle nous a tous sauvés, d'une manière ou d'une autre. A un point crucial de notre existence, pour chacun d'entre nous, elle est intervenue pour nous empêcher de nous détruire. Elle nous a permis de trouver le bonheur et de rencontrer l'amour. Tout le monde la traite comme une coupable, pas pour sa trahison, mais parce qu'elle est partie, parce qu'elle nous manque et parce que sans elle nous avons l'impression d'avoir perdu notre repère. Sans elle, nous serions sûrement tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. »

Tomoyo se perdit dans la contemplation de la fenêtre, qui donnait sur une cour ensoleillée et boisée. Fye disait vrai. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on entendit dans la pièce que le « bip » régulier des battements de son cœur. Ce cœur qui battait encore grâce à Yume, celle qui avait su la détourner à temps de sa fascination morbide pour Sakura, juste avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » demanda-t-elle, le regard soudain déterminé.

« Nous avons une dette envers elle. Pour cela, nous nous devons de l'aider. Nous ne sommes probablement que des pions dans le dessein qu'elle a tracé, mais quand bien même, si c'est en notre pouvoir, il le faut. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Elle m'a confié une mission par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre. Simplement, il s'avère que je ne peux pas l'accomplir seul. J'ai une certaine influence sur une partie du groupe, et j'ai déjà commencé à travailler de mon côté, mais il y en a sur qui je n'ai aucun contrôle et ce sont justement les plus importants. Odessa est amoureuse de toi, elle n'opposera aucune résistance. Sakura t'écoutera, et là où Sakura ira, Eiji suivra, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?! » s'écria-t-elle en se redressa sur son lit. « Ce sont mes amis, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Et quelle est cette mission ? »

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant. Ton rôle pour le moment sera de persuader Odessa que le mieux pour elle est de quitter Hebfi dans les plus brefs délais. Il faut absolument qu'elle rentre chez elle ou on court à la catastrophe. Pour Sakura, tu devras insinuer le doute en elle vis-à-vis du meurtre de ses parents. C'est la seule chose qui la pousse encore à haïr les Insoumis. Ca disparu, elle se montrera beaucoup plus coopérative. »

« Mais les Insoumis _ont_ tué ses parents ! » s'insurgea Tomoyo.

« Pour quel mobile ? Ca n'a aucun sens, ils étaient leurs plus fervents alliés. Je suis au courant, Tomoyo. Hacker le serveur de la sécurité intérieure a toujours été un de mes passe-temps favoris et je sais que ta mère avait ordonné une enquête interne au sein de son conseil pour tirer cette affaire au clair. Il y a des zones d'ombres qu'on ne peut pas ignorer, des preuves manquantes et une enquête trop vite expédiée. Ce pays était pourri jusqu'à la moelle et le nombre de flics encore intègres devaient se compter sur les doigts de la main. Je l'ai vu Tomoyo, j'ai été témoin de leurs magouilles au comité d'organisation. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à moi parce qu'ils me prenaient pour un mannequin capricieux et sans cervelle. Grave erreur. Ca faisait longtemps que ta mère se débattait au milieu de toute cette corruption et elle les menaçaient de tout faire foirer. En additionnant deux et deux, on voit où ça nous mène. »

« Tu… tu veux dire que… » bégaya-t-elle en portant ses mains à sa bouche, l'air horrifié.

« Je ne fais que constater, exposer des faits. Forcément, j'essaie de t'influencer, mais tu dois reconnaître que ce sont les ministres eux-mêmes qui avaient le plus d'intérêt à placer dans les quatre meurtres. Yume a tenté d'avertir les autres, mais il n'y a apparemment que moi qui l'ai entendue. »

« Mais pourquoi me dire ça à moi ? Pourquoi ne pas directement aller prévenir Sakura ? »

« Premièrement, parce qu'ils ne me font pas plus confiance que toi : si je leur explique ça de but en blanc, ils concluront que c'est Yume qui m'a monté la tête et au final je perdrai la totalité de mon influence. Deuxièmement, parce que je n'en ai pas le droit, elle l'a bien spécifié et je comprends tout à fait ses raisons : si on ne fait pas le voyage par soi-même, autant ne pas le faire du tout ; ils finiront par recommencer à douter et il faudra que nous soyons tous totalement sereins avec nos choix si nous voulons arriver au bout de ce que nous allons entreprendre. Je t'ai choisie parce que tu es la plus neutre, tu n'étais pas vraiment là quand l'affaire s'est produite et tu sais garder la tête froide. Tu es aussi la plus manipulatrice, même si tu caches bien ton jeu : tu connais le pouvoir des mots aussi bien que moi et tu sais en user. Yume m'a également appris que la clé de la réussite est de choisir les bons alliés. Tu apparais comme la plus appropriée. »

« Je suis coincée ici pour un certain temps, » rétorqua Tomoyo. « Je ne vois pas trop en quoi je vais pouvoir t'être utile. »

« Ils seront habilités à venir te voir tous les jours, j'y veillerai. Fais de ton mieux sans leur révéler l'essentiel et je m'occuperai du reste. Nous n'avons que deux semaines devant nous, mais j'ai un plan. »

« Très bien, mais je fais ça uniquement pour régler ma dette envers Yume. Une fois cela terminé, nous serons quittes. A l'avenir, ne t'avises plus de me demander ce genre de faveur, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de jouer avec les sentiments de ceux que j'aime, » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir ma libellule, » conclut-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil accompagné d'un baiser sur le front.

« Tu les as vraiment foutu en rogne cette fois. C'était pas très malin de ta part. »

Comme prévu, la petite scène de Fye à l'hôpital avait déclenché une véritable tempête au sein du groupe. Si Eiji, Sakura et Odessa s'étaient tenus plutôt à carreau en présence des gardes qui les raccompagnaient chez eux, ce qui avait permis au blond de leur faire passer discrètement un message à l'intention de Yukito, une fois à l'intérieur de la maison leur colère avait explosé avec tant de violence qu'Eiji aurait pu le tuer si les deux Kurogane ne l'avaient pas retenu. Fye s'était donc retrouvé avec un œil au beurre noir et des contusions un peu partout sur le corps. Son amant et lui s'étaient réfugiés à la cave, pendant que les compagnons tentaient de calmer la fureur du jeune garçon. Kurogane était occupé à vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de côtes ou d'os brisés, le massant tendrement avec un onguent qu'il avait subtilisé dans la réserve d'Eiji.

« Pas de ma faute, » répondit Fye, en grimaçant de douleur. « Je devais parler seul à seul avec Tomoyo et ils ont essayé de m'en empêcher. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. »

« Et j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, » dit le brun en soupirant. « J'ai peur que ça ne finisse mal si tu continues à les pousser dans leurs retranchements. C'est dangereux, tu dois rester prudent. »

« Bébé, ne t'inquiètes pas tant pour moi, tu veux ? Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes propres décisions et je contrôle la situation. J'avais juste oublié qu'Eiji pouvait avoir la main lourde. Tu as parlé avec l'autre Kuro ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il. « Et il n'a pas eu l'air ravi. Je m'en veux de lui avoir imposé ça : cette souffrance il l'a vécue aussi. »

« Raison de plus pour l'en délivrer, tu ne crois pas ? Ils s'aiment, c'est évident, comme nous on s'aimait au début. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire, ils ne connaissent pas ça. J'ai même l'impression qu'entre eux c'est encore pire parce qu'il y a un truc supplémentaire qui les retient, même si je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup mon amour, ne me laisse pas tomber, d'accord ? » plaida-t-il avec une adorable moue.

« Que tu me caches des choses passe encore Fye, mais par pitié ne joue pas avec moi. Je suis conscient que dans cette histoire il y a une espèce de plan que je ne comprends pas et dont tu fais visiblement partie. Je suis prêt à accepter ça, mais je ne veux pas que tu recommences à me mentir et que tu m'utilises pour arriver à tes fins. Je ne jouerai pas ce jeu-là, et si je tolère sache que c'est juste parce qu'il me paraît évident que Yume est mêlée à ça d'une certaine façon. J'ai envie d'entendre ce qu'elle a à nous dire mais pas au point de risquer de te perdre une deuxième fois. »

« Bébé ne crains rien, » dit Fye en lui caressant doucement la joue. « Tu passeras toujours en premier, mais là c'est vraiment important. Tu sauras tout très bientôt mais il faut que je fasse encore un peu cavalier seul. Moi aussi ça me fait mal de ne rien pouvoir te dire mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'on soit séparés, je t'aime tellement, » ajouta-t-il en cueillant ses lèvres, glissant une main coquine jusqu'à l'ouverture de son jean.

« Non, » intervint Kurogane, le repoussant gentiment. « Pas maintenant : tu es blessé et les autres attendent en haut, c'est pas le moment. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de les voir, » se plaignit Fye. « J'ai envie de toi en moi, là, tout de suite, contre le mur. »

« Quoi ?! » s'écria le brun, ébahi.

« Viens en moi Kuro, s'il te plaît, » gémit Fye en se positionnant à califourchon sur lui, fourrant son nez dans le cou de son amant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? En trois ans tu n'as pas voulu que je domine une seule fois et tout d'un coup ça t'apparaît comme une évidence. Tu mijotes quoi encore ? »

« Rien, » répondit le blond avec un petit sourire. « Je veux juste te prouver que c'est toi qui compte. J'ai pas toujours été parfait, on peut même dire que je ne suis qu'un petit con arrogant et égocentrique, mais tu arrives quand même à me supporter, et même à m'aimer. Alors c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. »

« Ne te sens pas obligé, j'arrive très bien à vivre sans. »

« Je t'aime, » assura Fye, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Il fit remonter ses baisers le long de la mâchoire du brun, qui soupira longuement, un gémissement coincé dans la gorge. Il avait toujours été faible face aux assauts de Fye, il ne résistait jamais longtemps quel que soit le moment ou l'endroit, même les plus inappropriés : c'était comme s'ils n'en avaient jamais assez l'un de l'autre. Quand le blond glissa, joueur, sa langue dans sa bouche avant de la retirer vivement, le regardant l'air alangui en se mordant la lèvre, Kurogane envoya valser tous ses principes, attrapa Fye par les cuisses et le plaqua durement contre le mur le plus proche. Celui-ci grogna de douleur, lui pinçant la fesse pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

« Tu as dit contre le mur mon cœur, » lui rappela Kurogane avec un sourire pervers. « Laisse-moi te satisfaire à ma façon. »

Pour tout réponse, Fye l'attira dans un baiser vertigineux et sensuel qui dura plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles ils feignirent d'être seuls au monde. Enfin, cela valait surtout pour le brun. Fye, lui, avait remarqué la présence du ninja qui les observaient, comme statufié à l'entrée de la pièce, à leur gauche. Il se fit un devoir de contenter leur nouveau spectateur et d'un geste habile défit le pantalon de son amant en tirant d'un coup sec sur le tissu, entraînant son boxer dans la chute. Kurogane sourit dans le baiser, puis se détacha de lui, coinçant tendrement la lèvre inférieure de Fye entre ses dents.

« Tu es bien pressé, » dit-il au blond, le reposant au sol quelques secondes, le temps de le défaire également de ses encombrants vêtements.

« Et c'est toi qui parle, » répondit Fye en riant. Il secoua frénétiquement ses longues jambes pour se débarrasser des deux dernières barrières qui le séparaient de Kurogane et les repassa autour de la taille de son amant, prenant bien soin de frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

Le ninja était incapable de détourner les yeux de leurs deux corps en mouvement. Une nouvelle vague de nausées l'envahit : les entendre la nuit était une chose, mais les voir devant lui en plein milieu de l'acte n'appartenait pas à la même catégorie ; pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité. C'était étrange comme expérience, il avait l'impression d'expérimenter ce que Tomoyo avait appelé un jour la projection astrale : son esprit regardait son corps évoluer de loin, sans avoir la possibilité d'intervenir. Il vit parfaitement bien Fye lécher consciencieusement les doigts de son double, avant que ceux-ci ne viennent se glisser entre les jambes du blond. Il vit parfaitement le visage de Fye se crisper sous la douleur puis se détendre progressivement et venir embrasser ensuite l'autre avec rage, comme pour le punir de lui avoir fait mal. Il vit aussi parfaitement son double s'immiscer doucement en Fye, prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer, et le blond s'empaler avec vigueur sur le sexe trop lent à son goût. Il vit un peu de sang couler et la larme qui s'échappa de ses cils, que l'autre vint recueillir avec sa langue, murmurant comme une litanie à quel point il était désolé. Il les vit atteindre leurs orgasmes, le blond se cogner durement la tête contre le mur et leurs jambes lâcher brusquement. Il vit son double serrer convulsivement Fye contre lui, embrassant les différentes parties de son visage, et lâchant un « Je t'aime. » coupable entre chaque baiser.

Incapable d'en supporter plus, il remonta les marches quatre à quatre et partit s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour la deuxième fois de la journée, sous les regards interrogateurs du reste du groupe installé dans le salon. Il sortit son propre sexe gorgé de sang et commença à se masturber, la main appuyée contre le mur. Il était perdu, ce qui aurait pu être normal, considérant ce dont il venait d'être témoin. Mais non, il avait bien vu tout ça, pourtant, la seule chose qui lui revenait en mémoire était le visage de Fye marqué par la jouissance, sa beauté indéniable magnifiée par la présence du plaisir. Il voulait le revoir, il voulait faire en sorte que le mage arbore cette même expression, et il se dégoûtait pour ça. Ca n'avait aucune importance, son désir avait déjà pris le pas sur sa raison et il jouit en prenant sa décision : ce soir, il agirait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Même pris dans une séance câlin avec son amant, Fye ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mort de rire intérieurement : ça avait été beaucoup plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait prévu, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes, il était bien possible qu'il réussisse, après tout.

**oOo**

Bon, je suis désolée pour ce lemon abominable, mais c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Pas naturel chez moi (en plus essayez d'en écrire un en faisant des allers-retours toutes les cinq minutes aux toilettes pour essayer de vomir, ça facilite pas la tâche xD).

Désolée de terminer là mais bon, j'ai décidé Kuro-chan s'en était pris assez dans la tronche pour cette semaine, on verra bien ce qu'il compte faire la prochaine fois héhé.

Bonne semaine à tous, et à dimanche prochain !


	11. REvolutions

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Youpi, on time cette fois. Je n'ai que moyennement galéré parce que j'aime bien ce chapitre où on peut voir la team (et les autres) commencer à évoluer. Ca fait du bien. Bref, je n'ai rien de spécial à dire, hormis comme toujours un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires, auxquels je ne peux pas forcément répondre malheureusement sachant que certains sont anonymes, mais qui me font tous chaud au cœur. Ca c'est dit.

Un petit M pour ce chapitre pour mention de lime, ma foi pas méchant. C'est tout pour les avertissements.

Bonne lecture !

**~Chapitre 11 : (R)Evolutions~**

"A revolution has begun today for me inside  
The ultimate defense is to pretend  
Revolve around yourself just like an ordinary man  
The only other option to forget

_Does it feel like we've never been alive?_

_Does it feel like it's only just begun?"_

_30 Seconds to Mars, R-evolve_

**oOo**

Le soir venu, tout le monde alla se coucher dans une ambiance pour le moins glaciale. Eiji et Sakura avaient préféré aller dormir chez Odessa plutôt que d'avoir à poser les yeux sur Fye : ils ne s'étaient pas remis de l'affront qu'il leur avait causé, ce qui n'avait fait qu'empirer l'inimitié qu'ils avaient à son égard. Le ninja avait été d'une humeur massacrante toute la soirée, lâchant tout au plus trois mots lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. Il avait même failli lever la main sur le mage alors que celui-ci venait juste lui apporter son repas : il avait violemment projeté l'assiette contre le mur avant d'amorcer le mouvement pour le frapper, faisant reculer le blond effaré et effrayé par son attitude, et même Mokona n'avait pas osé piper mot.

Les deux seuls qui ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de la morosité générale étaient leurs doubles. Ils avaient roucoulé tranquillement et impudiquement pendant des heures, se donnant la becquée et s'embrassant, tous sourires. Ils ne se souciaient visiblement plus de jouer à cache-cache et avaient décidé de faire copieusement profiter l'assistance de leurs gestes de tendresse, faisant rougir Shaolan et la princesse dans des tons jamais encore aperçus à ce jour, et n'améliorant pas du tout l'état des nerfs du ninja. Quand leurs caresses s'étaient faites trop poussées pour des yeux innocents, le magicien avait décrété, gêné, qu'il était temps d'aller se mettre au lit. Il avait éloigné au maximum son lit de fortune de celui de Kurogane, craignant sans doute d'avoir à subir d'autres attaques dans le courant de la nuit. Il n'avait pas tort, cependant les attaques prévues par le ninja n'étaient pas vraiment conformes à ses attentes. Shaolan, Mokona et Sakura étaient descendus à la cave, l'archéologue refusant de laisser la jeune fille dormir toute seule, au cas où, et le brun avait décrété intérieurement que c'était le meilleur moment pour agir. Les seuls occupants de la pièce hormis eux étaient leurs doubles, et ils étaient apparemment déjà bien avancés dans le deuxième round de la journée, à en juger par le cri étouffé qui venait de percer l'obscurité.

Durant les dernières minutes, il s'était approché sans bruit de la couche du magicien, prenant soin de ne pas l'alerter. Il savait que celui-ci ne dormait pas : il n'y avait que les gamins pour réussir à dormir avec un boucan pareil. Il était à présent à quelques centimètres à peine de sa proie, qui n'avait toujours rien remarqué, sans doute trop occupée à se concentrer pour ne pas entendre les deux autres qui criaient franchement, sans se soucier d'eux le moins du monde. Il souffla dans son cou, et le contact de l'air tiède pourtant aussi léger qu'une plume fit sursauter le mage qui ne s'y attendait pas. Kurogane le vit retenir un frisson puis se forcer à rester complètement immobile, dans l'espoir illusoire qu'il le croit endormi. Il esquissa un sourire sarcastique puis déposa délicatement ses doigts sur le bras nu de Fye, son nez jouant avec les petits cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Pendant un temps qui lui parut incroyablement long, il glissa le plus lentement possible sa main sur la peau du mage, passant le coude et caressant distraitement son poignet avant de se frayer un chemin vers son ventre, passant entre le sol et son corps, sous son tee-shirt. Il passa une de ses jambes entre celles de Fye, laissant ses poils épais crisser contre la peau glabre et s'allongea presque sur lui, essayant tout de même de ne pas l'écraser, pendant que sa main flattait son nombril, avant que celle-ci n'entame une descente inexorable vers son bas-ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kuro-rin ? » demanda le mage d'un voix faussement innocente, une fois qu'elle eut atteint l'extrême limite de son caleçon, ne pouvant décemment plus feindre le sommeil.

« Je m'excuse, » répondit Kurogane en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Fye, laissant sa main descendre un peu plus sous le tissu élastique et frôlant la toison soyeuse qui se trouvait là.

Le blond se tourna brusquement sur le côté, effarouché par ce toucher bien trop intime, manquant de déséquilibrer le ninja qui maintint sa position comme il put. L'un de ses orteils vint taquiner la plante du pied de Fye, qu'il découvrit chatouilleuse, et il huma profondément ses cheveux qui dégageaient un parfum indéfinissable, presque insaisissable. « Comme lui, » pensa-t-il, avant de se reprendre : voilà qu'il devenait romantique.

« De quoi, Kuro-sama ? » l'interrogea Fye qui tremblait si fort qu'on l'aurait dit secoué de spasmes.

« Je t'ai fait peur, tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé. »

« Tu me fais aussi peur maintenant, Kuro-chan, » déclara le mage, sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste pour stopper la main baladeuse.

« Arrête tes conneries, » grogna Kurogane en avançant son bassin, resserrant sa prise sur Fye et le faisant gémir piteusement. « C'est ce que tu veux, sinon tu m'aurais déjà repoussé. Abruti… » ajouta-t-il pour la forme.

« Kuro-wanko est bien trop fort pour moi, je ne peux pas. »

« Regarde-les, » dit le ninja en lui relevant la tête de sa main libre, désignant l'autre couple qui était bien parti pour s'offrir un troisième round. « Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir ce qu'ils ont, avec moi ? »

« On ne pourra jamais avoir ce qu'ils ont, » remarqua Fye sur un ton polaire qui étonna le brun.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu me détestes. _Je _te déteste. »

« Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, » constata Kurogane avec un soupir, tentant d'ignorer le pincement dans sa poitrine. « Mais si je te détestais vraiment, je ne ferais certainement pas ça. »

D'un mouvement brusque il empoigna le sexe du magicien qui poussa un petit cri surpris avant d'essayer de se dégager, en vain.

« Arrête… Lâche-moi… » protesta-t-il faiblement alors que Kurogane s'employait à laisser un suçon derrière son oreille. Il sentait son corps le trahir malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y mettait et la bosse qui frottait lascivement contre ses fesses lui démontrait clairement que le brun appréciait aussi beaucoup cette proximité nouvelle.

Tout à leurs administrations, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que les deux autres s'étaient tus et les écoutaient même attentivement.

« Ca sent le roussi, » chuchota le brun, inquiet.

« J'ai pas dit que ça serait facile, » répondit l'ex-mannequin. « Vu qu'il est aussi con que toi, ça finira en gueulante ou je ne m'y connais pas. Vous n'avez décidément aucun tact, j'espère juste qu'il ne le violera pas. »

« C'est vrai que vous en avez beaucoup plus, évidemment. Deux paradoxes sur pattes : aucune espèce d'inhibition mais une totale incapacité à communiquer. Impressionnant. »

« Ca tombe sous le sens, » grogna le blond en lui assénant une petite tape sur la tête. « Tout le monde aurait envie de communiquer son mal-être existentiel à deux grosses brutes comme vous, genre je tape d'abord et je réfléchis après. Merci, mais non merci. »

« Je ne suis plus ce mec-là bordel. Et je réfléchis toujours avant de frapper, d'ailleurs… »

Ils entendirent soudain une longue plainte ressemblant vaguement à un « non » provenir de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit : un paradoxe sur pattes, » remarqua Kurogane, se retenant de glousser. « Il pense « oui » mais il dit « non ». Ca rend tout de suite le refus moins crédible quand on est pas capable de le prononcer correctement. »

« Mais qui est-ce qui m'a affublé d'un boulet pareil, » soupira Fye, souriant malgré tout. « Tu allais dire quoi avant d'être si grossièrement interrompu ? »

« J'allais dire que si je réfléchissais pas avant de frapper je t'aurais envoyé mon poing dans la gueule tellement de fois que tu aurais pu dire adieu à ta belle carrière. Mais heureusement pour toi, j'ai pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour me rappeler que je t'aime. Et là, miracle, j'ai plus envie de t'en mettre une, juste de t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. »

« T'es bête, » constata le blond en rougissant. « Mais si je devais mourir un jour, j'aimerais bien que ça se passe comme ça. »

« Et si on continuait à leur donner des idées salaces, » murmura Kurogane en l'embrassant.

« Nan, » répondit Fye en riant, tout contre ses lèvres.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, aucune crédibilité. » Et c'était reparti pour un tour.

Sans se douter une seule seconde que leurs doubles s'amusaient à leurs dépends, le ninja continuait sa lente exploration du corps du mage, imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient régulier mais indolent sur son entrejambe. Il était pour l'instant occupé à retracer du bout des doigts les contours fins de son visage, pendant que Fye essayait de le mordre sans grande conviction.

« Tu sais, j'aurais imaginé que ce serait plus violent, » haleta le magicien, presque à bout de souffle.

« Parce que tu l'as imaginé ? » demanda Kurogane, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

« Bien sûr Kuro-pon ! Je te déteste mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des envies. Je n'ai que toi sous la main, après tout, » minauda Fye. Le ninja s'interrogea sérieusement : comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses sur le ton de la plaisanterie ? « Mais toi, pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« C'est moins chiant que de te courir après, » répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier. « Et visiblement ça t'emmerde bien davantage. » Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

« Bip ! Mauvaise réponse ! Essaie encore ! » s'écria l'autre Fye avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Ca vous dirait pas de vous mêler de votre cul tous les deux ? » hurla le ninja, furieux.

« Oh mais nos culs vont très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter ! C'est vous qui devriez baiser un coup, ça vous détendrait. »

« Fye, merde, fous-leur la paix, » tenta l'autre Kurogane, rouge de honte.

« C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, abruti ! » beugla le ninja, tremblant de rage. « C'est pour ça que je me serais passé de ton intervention. »

« J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire Kuro-rin, non ? » demanda Fye en arborant son plus beau sourire niais.

« Avec une attitude pareille, t'étais pas prêt de l'enfiler, crois-moi. »

« Tu te sens obligé de laisser ta main sur ma queue, là ? » pesta son amant en tentant de se dégager.

« Hum…Idem, » approuva le mage, trouvant enfin une porte de sortie. Constat qui n'eut pour effet que de faire repartir le fou rire de son double de plus belle.

« Mais y a pas moyen de s'envoyer en l'air tranquille dans ce pays ?! » s'exclama le ninja en accentuant ses va-et-vient sur le sexe de Fye, qui lâcha un gémissement inarticulé.

« Eh ben c'est la fête ici, dites-moi. On n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer chez vous, » dit une voix moqueuse provenant de l'entrée, suivi de l'habituel « Ouais. ».

« Watanuki ? Dômeki ?» s'étonna Kurogane. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Il est trois heures du matin. »

« On est juste venus vous signaler, puis qu'apparemment vous étiez trop occupés à vous « envoyer en l'air » pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, que y a une bande de débiles en short qui a décidé qu'il fallait absolument se rebeller contre les rebelles. C'est un vrai feu d'artifice dehors. A part ça, les étoiles brillent et vous feriez bien de bouger vos gros culs ! » conclut-il en beuglant, pour ne pas faillir à sa réputation.

Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse, stupéfiés par ce nouveau revirement et le mage prit soin d'aller réveiller les deux enfants qui dormaient paisiblement en bas : il valait mieux qu'ils soient d'attaque au cas où le danger se rapprocherait. Ils sortirent tous en courant de la maison et furent sidérés qu'un tel raffut ait pu leur échapper. Des centaines de gens emplissaient les rues, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver pour leur servir d'armes : des pelles, des faucilles, des pioches. Ils hurlaient des slogans confus qui parlaient de liberté retrouvée et même les femmes s'y mettaient, un marmot dans une main, un balai brandi comme un étendard dans l'autre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? » s'écria Kurogane. « Ils sont devenu fous ? Ils ne feront jamais le poids. »

« Apparemment c'était prévu depuis longtemps ! Je crois qu'ils ont de vraies armes ! » répondit Watanuki. « Ils ne nous font pas confiance parce qu'on est trop bizarres ! Les rumeurs vont vite et disent qu'il est arrivé de temps à autre de voir certains d'entre nous à deux endroits en même temps. C'est pour ça qu'on a pas été prévenus. Bravo pour la discrétion ! »

« Qui est le malade qui a organisé ça ? » demanda le ninja, protégeant inconsciemment toute sa petite famille en se plaçant entre eux et la foule.

« Sorata quelque chose, je crois. »

« Non mais c'est pas vrai, il n'en rate pas une celui-là ! »

« Comment ça ? » demanda le médium, qui, apparemment habitué à l'exercice, galopait comme un cheval de course, les distançant à moitié.

« On l'a déjà rencontré dans un autre monde, lui aussi ! » dit Shaolan, sautant avec aisance au-dessus d'une brouette abandonnée sur la route, la princesse dans les bras. « Il est très gentil, mais…comment dire… un peu trop tête-brûlée ! »

« Où sont Sakura, Eiji et Odessa ? » demanda soudain le mage.

« Ils sont restés là-bas pour essayer de les calmer. C'était mal barré déjà avant qu'on parte, j'espère qu'ils ont au moins réussi à les retenir ! »

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, » remarqua Kurogane, prenant sans même ralentir sur son dos son amant qui peinait à les suivre. « Ca devrait grouiller d'Insoumis à l'heure qu'il est. Pourquoi ils n'interviennent pas ? »

« Ils doivent attendre de voir ce qu'on va faire, » répondit Watanuki. « Ils ne veulent sûrement pas gaspiller leur précieux temps pour rien. »

« Ou autre chose, » murmura Fye entre ses dents.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Kurogane.

« Rien, bébé. T'occupe et avance. »

Ils parvinrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes sur la grande place qui abritait le rassemblement. L'endroit était bondé : certains avaient même pris place sur les toits pour ne pas étouffer. Au centre était montée une estrade sur laquelle on pouvait apercevoir Eiji, Odessa et Sorata s'égosiller en faisant de grands gestes désordonnés. A leurs côtés, Arashi, la femme de Sorata, observait la scène d'un air désapprobateur, qui en disait long sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis des actes de son mari.

« On y arrivera jamais si on essaie de passer tous ensemble, » constata Shaolan.

« Chacun pour sa pomme, » dit Watanuki. « On joue des coudes et on se pose pas de questions. Le premier à l'estrade a gagné. »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment, idiot ? » demanda Dômeki, désespéré.

« Le fier, noble et courageux Watanuki est déjà parti ! » lança le médium par dessus son épaule, avec un air de défi.

Ils s'élancèrent tous en même temps, s'attirant des exclamations indignées de plusieurs personnes, se frayant tant bien que mal un chemin parmi les habitants impatients. Shaolan, que la compétition importait peu, tenait la princesse par la main et avançait à son rythme. Les deux Kurogane eux, avaient l'avantage certain de la carrure et du regard qui tue, et tout le monde se poussait sur leur passage, par crainte d'éventuelles représailles peu agréables. Le mage, fidèle à lui même, profitait allégrement de la situation et restait collé aux basques du sien pendant que son double s'amusait de se promener dans les hauteurs, toujours perché sur les épaules de son amant. Ils parvinrent évidemment en premier à l'estrade, juste à temps pour voir Sakura cracher au visage d'un des hommes de Sorata, qui pointa derechef son arme sur elle. Kurogane réagit si vite que même le ninja ne put pas le voir venir : il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Fye, sauta devant l'homme et lui arracha son pistolet des mains en le projetant au sol.

« Ne menace plus jamais ma fille, connard ! » s'écria-t-il, le doigt sur la gâchette.

Les autres hommes pointèrent à leur tour leurs armes sur lui, prêts à tirer. Fye, sentant le danger, monta à son tour sur l'estrade et se plaça entre eux et son amant, bras écartés.

« Ca suffit ! » hurla-t-il, fou de rage, ce qui eut le mérite de faire taire la foule et de décontenancer les hommes qui se tournèrent vers leur chef, attendant les ordres. Il échangea un coup d'œil entendu avec Arashi, qui appuya légèrement sur l'épaule de Sorata. Celui-ci soupira et fit signe aux autres de baisser leurs armes.

« Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites ? » s'exclama Fye à l'intention de tous. « C'est avec des hommes comme celui-là que vous voulez vous battre ? C'est à ça que vous en êtes réduits ? »

« Les Insoumis ont volé nos maisons ! » lança quelqu'un.

« Ils nous ont forcé à traîner dans la boue, avec nos familles ! » renchérit un autre.

« Certes, d'autres arguments ? » demanda le blond, le regard dur.

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est suffisant ? » s'écria Sorata. « Nous ne cherchons qu'à récupérer ce qui nous appartient. »

« Et c'est pour votre petit confort que vous êtes prêts à risquer la vie de vos femmes et de vos enfants ?! C'est pitoyable. Alors évidemment ici, on a pas l'eau courante et pour se doucher c'est un enfer, mais à qui la faute ? Pourtant ils ne nous laissent pas crever de faim et si on est réunis ce soir, je suppose que ça tient aussi au fait que nous respirons, tous autant que nous sommes. Ils n'ont tué personne que je sache. Nous avons nos familles près de nous, mais combien seront brisées si vous partez ? Si vous les attaquez de front, il faudra bien qu'ils se défendent. Alors peut-être bien que vous gagnerez, peut-être bien que vous reprendrez Hebfi, mais à quel prix ? Serez-vous heureux demain lorsque vous réintégrerez vos chères maisons à moitié vides ? Allons, j'attends, quelle est votre réponse ? »

Un silence de mort accueillit ses paroles. Arashi sourit à Fye, soulagée d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui partageait son opinion. Soudain, un petit garçon, vraisemblablement son fils, apparut derrière elle et s'élança en criant : « Maître Kurogane ! » Peu à peu, des dizaines d'enfants, jeunes et moins jeunes, reconnaissant leur professeur adoré, se faufilèrent entre les jambes des adultes et montèrent sur l'estrade pour le saluer. Les hommes de Sorata furent bientôt obligés d'en descendre sous l'affluence. Le brun riait, entouré d'eux. Il avait enfin compris où Yume et Fye voulaient en venir et prit la décision d'ajouter sa pierre à l'édifice. Il s'avança, se plaçant aux côtés de son amant et le prenant par la taille.

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez, » dit-il à la cantonade. « Vous aviez tous peur de cet endroit et voilà que vous vous y retrouvez piégés. Vous êtes en colère : ce ne sont pas vos maisons, ce n'est pas chez vous. Soit, mais ça peut le devenir. Vous vous sentez humiliés ? Prouvez-leur que vous êtes plus forts qu'ils ne le pensent. Comme l'a dit Fye, nous ne pouvons pas reprendre impunément ce qui nous a été volé, alors faisons mieux. Faisons de ce quartier pourri le plus beau qu'Hebfi ait jamais connu. Rendons-les jaloux de notre réussite à tel point qu'un jour ils viendront pour le récupérer. Nous avons ici des ingénieurs, des architectes, des médecins… Des outils aussi. Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, alors profitons-en. Construisons à nos mômes un petit coin de paradis où ils pourront s'épanouir loin de la guerre et de la mort. En attendant, je leur ferai classe dans la rue s'il le faut. Vous êtes d'accord les monstres ? »

Un concert de « Oui ! » enthousiastes s'éleva. Certains dans l'assistance se mirent à pleurer silencieusement, prenant conscience de ce qu'ils avaient failli perdre. Fye leva un regard reconnaissant vers son amant, qui posa son front contre le sien.

« On fait une sacré équipe tous les deux, pas vrai ? » murmura Kurogane.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » répondit le blond en souriant, avant de l'embrasser.

S'en suivit nombres d'exclamations des gosses surexcités, qui couraient partout en hurlant : « Maître Kurogane a un chéri ! Maître Kurogane est amoureux ! » Sorata, abattu mais subjugué, se tourna vers la foule.

« Rentrons…chez nous, » dit-il, avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Il y a beaucoup à faire, nous devons nous reposer. »

Tous se dispersèrent, et les mères vinrent une à une récupérer leur enfants. Beaucoup discutèrent avec Kurogane de cette idée d'école improvisée et ils se quittèrent, se promettant de se retrouver dans les plus brefs délais pour peaufiner certains détails. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ne resta plus que le groupe sur la place, et les deux héros du jour purent enfin descendre de leur perchoir. Hormis le mage et le ninja qui semblaient sérieusement ébranlés pour une raison quelconque, les autres parurent impressionnés par leur démonstration et même Eiji se montra courtois avec Fye, le félicitant poliment.

« Ouais, c'était bien sympa, » déclara Sakura. « Mais même si on se la joue cool pour le moment, les Insoumis restent à abattre, au final. »

Fye et Kurogane soupirèrent de concert : il allait falloir du temps pour faire entrer l'évidence dans leurs têtes de pioches, et le blond savait bien qu'ils en manquaient cruellement. Il avait gagné une bataille, mais visiblement pas la guerre.

Etrangement, pas un seul n'avait remarqué les deux silhouettes encapuchonnées qui se tenaient sur l'un des toits, au-dessus d'eux.

« Eh bien, honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'il y parviendrait, » dit l'une d'elles. « Il n'a l'air de rien comme ça, le Fluorite, mais il a de la ressource. »

« Oui, il faut croire que Yume avait raison de placer sa confiance en lui, » répondit l'autre.

« Allons, Yue, tu reconnais avoir commis une erreur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Avoue, ça te dérange qu'il ait maintenant augmenté ses chances de mener sa mission à bien, tu perdrais le pari que tu as fait avec la petite. »

« Ne place pas la charrue avant les bœufs, Toya, » dit Yue en secouant la tête. « Rien n'est encore gagné. Je connaissais les risques en pariant contre elle, et d'ailleurs, c'est un peu déplacé de ta part de la traiter de « petite » sachant qu'elle est bien plus mature et intelligente que toi, mais la partie ne fait que commencer. C'est comme aux échecs, la moindre seconde d'inattention peut donner une ouverture à ton adversaire et lui permettre de t'écraser alors que tu avais l'avantage. »

« Pour Yume, c'était juste une boutade. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, ne cherche pas à forcer le destin. Au-delà de ton égo surdimensionné, des millions de vies sont en jeu, et en plus, elle le saura d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu habites le corps de Yuki, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il lui arrive _accidentellement_ quelque chose. »

« Je n'aurai même pas besoin d'intervenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Fluorite place plus d'importance dans son petit couple que dans sa mission, ça se voit et ça pourrait le perdre. »

« L'amour a une réelle puissance, » constata Toya. « Ne sous-estime pas ça. »

« On verra. »

Sur le chemin du retour, l'évidence que la mage refusait d'admettre le frappa plusieurs fois de plein fouet. Leurs doubles l'avaient prouvé : Kurogane et lui travaillaient mieux en équipe. Il s'était déjà fait la remarque auparavant, après les nombreux combats qu'ils avaient menés ensemble : malgré leurs différences évidentes dans la vie de tous les jours, sur un champ de bataille, ils ne formaient plus qu'un et étaient capables en un clin d'œil de prédire les mouvements de l'autre afin d'assurer sans problème ses arrières. Cela l'avait toujours laissé perplexe, et à la lumière des explications de Yume sur les âmes sœurs, l'idée dérangeante avait fini par creuser son trou dans son esprit.

C'est en cela que la trahison de la jeune l'avait arrangé, en quelque sorte : elle avait menti sur toute la ligne, pourquoi pas sur ça aussi ? Pour servir ses propres intérêts elle aurait très bien pu placer aléatoirement leurs doubles et leur faire croire par d'obscurs processus de persuasion qu'elle avait raison. Il avait jusque là ignoré délibérément le fait que son concept marchait parfaitement avec Shaolan et Sakura mais après le tour de force dont il venait d'être témoin, il pouvait difficilement nier que cette connexion devait avoir une part de réalité.

« Ames sœurs, » avait-il lu dans un ouvrage emprunté secrètement à Eiji. « L'entité unique qui en forma deux par caprice du Destin. Deux entités distinctes et opposées : le soleil ou la lune, la terre et le ciel. Deux entités liées par le fil qui perdure au-delà de la mort et de l'éternité. Deux qui n'aspirent qu'à redevenir un, et qui par le sacrifice ultime de leur volonté commune, seront enfin Entier. »

Rien de vraiment nouveau, mis à part la mention explicite du sacrifice « ultime ». Il n'arrivait pas à se représenter ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il n'était pas question de vie ou de mort, juste de volonté. Cela voulait-il dire se soumettre ? Il n'avait rien en commun avec Kurogane, de toutes façons.

« Monsieur Fye ? Je peux vous parler un instant ? »

Le magicien se tourna vers la princesse, étonné. Timide et fragile comme elle était, elle osait rarement leur demander conseil, à lui et au ninja, préférant la compagnie de Shaolan ou de Mokona.

« Bien sûr Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » l'interrogea-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas idiote, » dit-elle avec un petit air têtu qui lui donnait un certain charme. « On me sous-estime toujours parce que je ne suis pas très réactive et que j'ai du mal à comprendre certaines choses, mais quand même, j'ai des yeux pour voir et des oreilles pour entendre. Depuis que nous sommes dans ce monde, je suis un peu perdue et je ne participe pas très souvent aux discussions parce que vous savez tous bien mieux que moi ce qu'il convient de faire. Mais j'ai observé pendant ce temps, je fais mon possible pour apprendre mais j'avoue que plus nous avançons, moins j'ai l'impression de comprendre. Tout le monde en veut à mademoiselle Yume, enfin presque, alors que moi je n'ai vu en elle qu'une gentille fille qui essayait de son mieux d'aider les gens qu'elle aime. Où est le mal là-dedans ? »

« Ma douce Sakura, je te reconnais bien là… »

« Non monsieur Fye, » l'interrompit-elle calmement. « Je suis navrée, mais je devine déjà au ton de votre voix ce que vous pensez au fond. Vous m'insultez de la pire des manières en prétendant vous montrer agréable avec moi. Je suis sans doute un peu naïve mais pas à ce point-là : si je suis venue vous voir, c'est pour pouvoir parler d'adulte à adulte. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de poitrine, je vous l'accorde, mais je ne suis plus une enfant depuis longtemps. »

« Tu…Vous avez changé, princesse, » dit-il, arborant à présent une mine sérieuse. « Je vous écoute. »

« Nous avons tous changé depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, » constata-t-elle. « Dans l'ensemble, ils ont eu une bonne influence sur nous, malgré le choc de départ. Quand j'ai vu mon double, la première fois, j'ai cru à une erreur : elle est si franche et moi si réservée, elle n'a pas peur d'exprimer ses opinions, de se mobiliser toute entière, de repousser ses limites. Petit à petit, j'ai fini par me voir en elle : une version de moi telle que j'ai été, autrefois, et dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Elle m'a donné de l'espoir, m'a prouvé que si je donnais le meilleur de ma personne, je pourrai devenir plus forte et ne plus vous forcer à me traîner comme un boulet derrière vous. Vous avez tous essayé de me rassurer sur ce point, mais c'est pourtant ce que je pensais, au fond. Plus maintenant. C'est pareil pour monsieur Shaolan, il semble moins oppressé et il sourit plus souvent. J'ai vu nos doubles ensemble et je me dis que ce n'est pas si étonnant, que je l'aime beaucoup et qu'il y a sûrement quelque chose qui nous lie. Je me dis que vu tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, cette fois c'est peut-être à mon tour de faire le premier pas. »

Elle se tut, visiblement soulagée d'avoir pu décharger ce poids de son cœur. Elle attendit patiemment la réponse de Fye, qui tarda quelque peu mais finit par venir.

« Qu'attendez-vous dans ce cas ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'y verrait aucun inconvénient. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, » dit-elle, gênée. « Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas vous rendre triste. »

« Triste ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Pourquoi cela me rendrait-il triste ? Je serais au contraire infiniment heureux pour vous et Shaolan. »

« Vous êtes le seul Fye, le seul que je n'ai pas senti changer. Il y a encore quelque chose qui vous retient et vous refusez de vous laisser aller aux bienfaits de ce monde. J'ignore pourquoi, et même si cela me ferait plaisir que vous vous confiiez à moi, je sais que vous n'en ferez rien. J'avais espéré que vous finiriez par laisser entrer monsieur Kurogane dans votre univers, mais non, vous continuez à vous débattre. Les autres vous ont pourtant prouvé que ça pouvait marcher, pourvu que vous consentiez à vous ouvrir un peu. Pour les mondes extérieurs, nous n'existons plus, alors tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment c'est essayer nous construire un avenir. Le vôtre est avec lui, comme le mien est avec Shaolan.»

« Je crois princesse, » commença-t-il, la respiration saccadée. « que vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. »

« J'en suis consciente, » soupira-t-elle. « mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir tenté ma chance. Avoir un brin de courage et faire face à ses peurs, ça peut payer parfois, c'est aussi ce que j'ai appris ici. »

Elle s'éloigna, laissant Fye abasourdi derrière elle. Quand Sakura était-elle devenue si mature ? Avait-il été fixé sur lui-même au point de ne pas la voir grandir ? Elle avait raison après tout, il avait bien prévu de ne jamais quitter Read, alors pourquoi s'acharner à vouloir résister à l'inéluctable ? « Avoir un brin de courage et faire face à ses peurs, ça peut payer parfois. » Il accéléra le pas jusqu'à parvenir aux côtés du ninja.

« Kuro-chan, » tenta-t-il, rougissant légèrement. « Tu…tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir ? »

« C'est Kurogane, » répondit l'autre. Pourtant, Fye aurait juré avoir vu un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, ça peut payer parfois, » pensa-t-il en accrochant le bras du ninja au sien, sous le regard attendri de la princesse.

**oOo**

Et oui, c'est déjà fini. Mais c'était bien, hein ? xD

Bon, pour Sakura, désolée si elle est un peu OOC, mais c'est le but. Ca aurait été débile de les garder tels qu'ils sont alors qu'ils ont l'opportunité de devenir meilleurs. Et puis c'est moi l'auteur, je fais ce que je veux ^^

Pour « l'approche » de Kurogane, je décline toute responsabilité. Qui comprendra… comprendra. Ca peut paraître étrange mais faut dire qu'il a légèrement pété un boulon aussi (après les évènements de la journée, c'est compréhensible).

J'espère que cette fois vous avez compris la leçon, parce que dans le cas contraire je peux plus rien pour vous :P

Sur ce, à dimanche prochain !


	12. Quatre baisers

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je suis infiniment désolée pour le retard, mais la semaine dernière, je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration et je préfère prendre mon temps plutôt que de perdre le plaisir que j'ai à écrire cette fic. J'espère que vous comprendrez et me pardonnerez.

Bref, je suis un peu fatiguée donc je ne vais pas m'attarder. Et puis vous avez attendu assez longtemps. Pour info, je repasse en rating M pour ce chapitre, même si ce n'est pas très violent, vous verrez pourquoi. Bonne lecture ! Et encore désolée…

Chapitre 12 : Quatre baisers Amour-Colère-Réconfort-Intérêt

"Does he love me I want to know  
How can I tell if he loves me so  
(Is it in his eyes)  
Oh no, you'll be deceived  
(Is it in his eyes)  
Oh no he'll make believe  
If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss  
(That's where it is)"

_Cher, The Shoop-Shoop Song_

**oOo**

« Maître Kurogane ? »

« Oui Kohane ? »

« C'est…c'est peut-être un peu idiot, » dit la petite fille d'une voix hésitante. « Mais je me demandais si vous saviez qui a inventé les lettres de l'alphabet. »

Kurogane contempla avec un sourire l'assemblée d'enfants qui se tenait devant lui. Ce jour-là, il s'occupait des six-sept ans. La semaine écoulée avait vue se dérouler de nombreux changements dans l'organisation de Gamma : les habitants ayant enfin plus ou moins accepté leur nouvelle condition, ils s'étaient réellement mis au travail pour rendre leur vie meilleure. Un grand projet de construction de canalisations avait été mis en place par des ingénieurs téméraires, le plus grand bâtiment de la zone avait été reconverti en centre des doléances et accessoirement place forte du nouveau conseil. Les élections faites dans l'urgence avaient propulsé Arashi au rang de Grande Administratrice, sans surprise. Les Insoumis, loin de contrer leur démarche, leur avaient même proposé de se raccorder au réseau d'eau potable de la ville, ce qu'ils avaient refusé : le sous-sol de Gamma regorgeait de nappes phréatiques encore pleines et ils iraient les déterrer à la sueur de leur front. On aurait pu prendre ce refus pour de la fierté mal placée, mais cela plongea Yukito dans une joie des plus féroces et il leur fit même parvenir des vivres supplémentaires afin d'organiser une grande fête en leur honneur. Le groupe participait aussi à ce renouveau : Fye occupait le poste de vice-président du conseil et était à l'étonnement général passé maître dans l'art délicat de la restructuration, Eiji, Watanuki et Dômeki avaient pris l'initiative de créer un complexe sportif fait de bric et de broc et Sakura s'était mis dans la tête que leur village improvisé manquait de boutiques. Elle avait donc réuni avec l'aide de Tomoyo les anciens commerçants d'Hebfi en leur exposant les bienfaits de la récupération et du recyclage utile. Elles s'amusaient comme des folles à faire marcher cet atelier qui connaissait un succès fulgurant. Pendant ce temps, les compagnons s'occupaient à reconstruire la maison et les résultats avaient été inespérés : c'était devenu un endroit chaleureux et enfin salubre et la princesse et le mage étaient même parvenus à installer un petit coin cuisine grâce à des ustensiles trouvés ça et là. Lui, Kurogane, avait repris comme convenu son ancien métier et s'occupaient des marmots de tous âges à plein temps, pour son plus grand plaisir. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait dans cette petite salle réservée à son intention. Par manque de matériel, il devait développer des trésors d'imagination pour retenir l'attention des gosses, mais cela ne faisait que rendre le défi plus excitant de son point de vue.

« Un peu que je le sais, » répondit-il en faisant la grosse voix. « Mais c'est un secret bien gardé et je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez assez grands pour l'entendre. »

Les enfants crièrent tous « Si ! Si ! » en même temps, engendrant une joyeuse cacophonie. Dieu que le son des rires lui avait manqué.

« Bon, très bien, très bien, » dit-il en levant les mains. « Je veux bien vous raconter cette histoire, mais vous devez me promettre de ne la répéter à personne, c'est compris ? »

« Oui maître Kurogane, » s'exclamèrent-ils.

« Parfait. Je commencerai donc par celle de la lettre « M », parce que c'est de loin la plus belle, et c'est par elle que tout débuta, mais avant, prouvez-moi que vous en êtes digne et dessinez-la moi dans l'air avec votre doigt. »

Les petits s'exécutèrent, dociles et attentifs. Il vérifia rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur dans la manœuvre, corrigea quelques récalcitrants au passage et commença.

« Il y a bien longtemps, même avant que je sois né, c'est vous dire, vivait un homme qui ne savait pas parler. Pendant des années, il avait tenté de se faire comprendre en utilisant des

gestes, mais partout où il allait, les gens le prenaient pour un fou ou un démon et lui fermaient leur porte au nez. Evidemment, l'homme se sentait triste : il n'avait pas d'amis, personne avec qui partager ce qu'il ressentait. Un jour, alors qu'il se promenait sur la plage, il tomba sur un couple d'amoureux. »

« Des amoureux comme vous et monsieur Fye ? » demanda l'un des enfants, curieux.

« Exactement. Sur le coup, cela le rendit encore plus triste, mais ensuite, il réalisa quelque chose. Les deux amoureux se tenaient par la main en regardant le coucher de soleil, et la forme de leurs corps et de leurs mains jointes à contre-jour formait un drôle de signe : deux barres droites sur les côtés qui se rejoignaient au centre par deux barres plus fines. Il eut alors l'idée qui révolutionna le monde : puisqu'il ne possédait pas la parole, il allait inventer un nouveau langage fait de signes. Il créa donc en premier la lettre « M », et la nomma ainsi en l'honneur des deux amoureux qu'il avait vus ce jour-là. Puis il partit pour un long voyage dans l'espoir de trouver d'autres signes marquants… »

« Et alors ? Et alors ? »

« Alors les monstres, » déclara-t-il sur un ton particulièrement sadique. « Il est l'heure, je vous raconterais la suite la prochaine fois. »

Ils exprimèrent bruyamment leur déception mais finirent par se lever et partir après la promesse qu'il leur raconterait bien d'autres histoires plus passionnantes encore s'ils étaient sages. Il s'assit par terre, dos au mur, profitant du calme : il avait fini sa journée.

« Un couple d'amoureux comme nous, hein ? » dit soudain une voix amusée sur le seuil.

« Tu me surveilles ? » rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

« Voyons bébé, je ne suis pas jaloux au point de considérer ces mômes comme des adversaires potentiels à mon charme dévastateur. Je voulais juste te faire une surprise vu qu'on a fini la réunion plus tôt. Ca te dirait une ballade ? »

« Avec plaisir, » répondit Kurogane en prenant son manteau. « A force de te voir en double, j'ai l'impression d'être perpétuellement bourré, c'est épuisant. Un peu de temps pour nous ne peut pas faire de mal. »

« Je savais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde mon amour, » dit Fye, s'approchant furtivement de lui pour l'embrasser.

Ils gambadèrent dans les rues de Gamma, profitant de la fraîcheur de cette fin d'après-midi de juillet en se tenant la main. Plusieurs personnes les saluèrent et ils répondirent à chacun poliment, mais ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot durant le trajet qui les mena dans un petit parc à la frontière entre Gamma et Bêta, que les Insoumis avaient établi comme zone neutre mais où personne n'allait jamais. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et Fye posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurogane.

« On n'est pas sur la plage, » remarqua-t-il soudain en observant le soleil descendre doucement vers les immeubles. « Mais on peut faire comme si. »

« C'est une histoire vraie, en quelque sorte. Quand j'ai adopté les jeunes, Sakura n'était pas loquace, du moins pas avec moi. Elle refusait de m'adresser la parole et c'est Eiji et Yume qui devaient traduire ses besoins pour elle. J'en avais assez de cette situation alors pour tenter de la décoincer, je les ai emmenés à Byrrhe pour qu'ils voient l'océan. Ca a émerveillé les jumeaux mais Sakura avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement : elle passait ses journées sur la plage à regarder l'horizon. J'ai fini par la rejoindre un soir pour tenter de voir ce qu'elle voyait. Il y avait un couple juste devant nous ; ça avait l'air d'énerver la petite au début et puis elle les a regardés bizarrement en clignant des yeux. Elle a tracé un grand « M » dans le sable et sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris. Je les ai fixés pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que le soleil me brûle. Mais même avec les yeux fermés, je continuais à voir cette lumière aveuglante avec juste cette forme étrange en plein milieu. Là, j'ai saisi et j'ai tracé à mon tour un « A », un « I » et un « E ». Elle a observé les lettres pendant un moment sans rien dire et puis elle m'a souri. J'avais agi comme un enfant et elle l'avait senti : elle pouvait me faire confiance puisque j'avais traversé la barrière du langage. »

« Je préfère cette version, » dit Fye. « Mais maintenant qu'elle a grandi, c'est plus difficile. Je ne pense pas qu'elle et Eiji m'accepteront un jour. »

« Ces deux-là ont toujours été aveuglés par la colère. Ca fausse l'idée qu'on se fait de leur véritable nature. Tu as bien vu les deux autres : la princesse est adorable et Shaolan est quelqu'un de bien. Les nôtres sont comme ça aussi, mais il faut dire que tu ne leur as pas facilité la tâche. »

« Précisément, c'est vrai pour Sakura, mais… Eiji et Shaolan, je n'y adhère pas. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Kurogane, étonné.

« Ils ne se ressemblent pas. Enfin, physiquement si bien sûr, mais pour chacun d'entre nous je ressens ce petit quelque chose qui nous lie à notre double, qui fait qu'au fond, on est pareils même au-delà de nos différences de caractère. Pour ces deux-là, il y a un truc qui cloche. Je ne sais pas duquel ça vient, et ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression mais je crois qu'ils ne viennent pas du même moule. »

« Ca n'a aucun sens, ils sont parfaitement identiques. »

« Je sais, mais ça vient peut-être aussi du fait qu'ils ne possèdent pas les mêmes pouvoirs, » déclara Fye en se tordant les mains, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

« Et alors ? L'autre Fye est un magicien alors que toi non, je ne vois pas ce que ça change. »

« Je suppose que j'aurais forcement dû t'en parler un jour de toutes façons, » dit le blond en soupirant. Il se leva et ferma les yeux puis siffla une longue note basse et puissante. Kurogane écouta, hébété puis entendit après quelques secondes de sinistres craquements provenir des arbres derrière eux. Il se retourna lentement et retint de justesse un cri en apercevant les racines se mettre à se tortiller comme des centaines de serpents. Les arbres avancèrent dans sa direction et il recula tombant du banc sous la terreur. Soudain le sifflement s'arrêta en même temps que les feuillus et les racines rentrèrent bien sagement dans le sol. Le brun respirait bruyamment, tentant de se convaincre que tout cela n'avait été qu'une hallucination. Il finit par lever la tête vers Fye, l'air perdu.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« C'est mon pouvoir, ou du moins une partie, » répondit l'autre. « Il me semble que c'est une magie basée sur le son. Quand je siffle, suivant la fréquence que j'utilise, ça a des effets assez surprenants. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que ce qui m'avait aidé à survivre quand j'étais petit, c'était la présence de tous ces animaux autour de moi ? Je les appelais comme ça. Là, j'ai appelé les arbres. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée des autres applications de ma magie. Je n'ai plus voulu m'en servir depuis le jour où j'ai failli tuer quelqu'un avec. »

« Tu…tuer…quelqu'un ? » bégaya Kurogane que la stupeur écrasait davantage de minute en minute.

« Un éducateur de l'orphelinat où je me trouvais. C'était un homme vraiment gentil, je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Chaque jour il venait me voir et tentait de me rassurer, mais il est allé trop loin et a essayé de me toucher. J'ai essayé de me servir de mon pouvoir, d'appeler n'importe quoi pour le faire partir mais j'étais tellement terrorisé que mon sifflement est sorti tout déformé, comme un écho. Ca a créé une sorte de barrière autour de moi et il a été projeté contre un mur. Il est resté trois jours dans le coma et heureusement, il ne se souvenait de rien à son réveil. »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne siffles jamais ? » demanda le brun.

« Oui, j'ai peur que ça recommence, » avoua Fye, les yeux baissés. « mais il y a quand même un aspect de mon pouvoir que je ne peux pas contrôler ou plutôt que j'ai choisi d'utiliser dans mon propre intérêt. Les hommes ne sont pas comme les arbres ou les animaux basiques, ils ne réagissent pas aux mêmes stimuli. Cependant, je peux les envoûter d'une autre manière. »

« Quand tu chantes ? »

« Voilà. J'ai découvert ça plusieurs années plus tard et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je tente ma chance : je n'allais pas moisir pour toujours dans les guettos de Despoma alors que j'avais cette capacité extraordinaire. Il n'y avait pas de remords à avoir en plus, vu que ça ne mettait personne en danger, ou au moins pas en danger de mort. Et puis je me sentais aimé quand la foule hurlait mon nom. Après, j'ai compris que c'était une illusion. Ca ne t'a jamais paru étrange que je refuse de chanter pour toi ? Je voulais que tu m'aimes moi, pas ma magie ou ma voix. »

« Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, » répondit Kurogane, indécis. « Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer que… Mais pourquoi tu nous as menti pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Faire semblant, c'est mon credo, et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de vous parler d'un pouvoir qui n'existait que dans mes souvenirs. »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ?! » s'écria Kurogane en se massant les tempes. « Si les autres découvrent que tu as les moyens de vaincre les Insoumis, ils vont devenir dingues. »

« C'est pour ça qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir, pour le moment en tous cas. Je m'en servirai quand le moment viendra, » conclut le blond en se rasseyant comme si de rien n'était.

Dans la maison, pendant ce temps, le ninja s'activait à préparer le repas. Cela aurait pu sembler bizarre, mais il le faisait de son plein gré. Son plan pour séduire le mage avait changé : après une petite discussion avec son double, il avait déduit que la manière forte n'était pas forcément la meilleure. Alors il s'évertuait à couvrir Fye d'attentions diverses et discrètes : aujourd'hui, le blond était légèrement souffrant, alors il s'était proposé pour la corvée cuisine ; hier, il avait écumé toute la ville afin de trouver le nécessaire pour permettre à Watanuki de concocter des fondants au chocolat ; avant-hier il avait soudoyé, pour ne pas dire menacé le dirigeant d'un nouveau café pour qu'il les engage lui et la princesse ; et ainsi de suite. Pourtant, ce dont il était le plus fier restait l'idée des fleurs. Il l'avait eue dès le premier jour, en faisant des recherches avec les autres dans une décharge : il avait vu cette petite fleur bleue, minuscule et solitaire au beau milieu des ordures. Evidemment, elle lui avait rappelé Fye et il l'avait cueillie, sans trop savoir quoi en faire. _Juste l'emmener le plus loin possible de cet enfer…_

Le soir venu, il avait fini par la placer sous l'oreiller du mage ; vu la position dans laquelle celui-ci dormait, il finirait bien par la découvrir et il se voyait mal la lui offrir sans préambule. _Trop fleur bleue…_ Le lendemain, comme prévu, Fye l'avait trouvée et l'arborait même fièrement à son oreille, bien qu'elle fût quelque peu écrasée. Il avait compris le message. Depuis, Kurogane s'était employé à chercher des fleurs dans les parcs et les terrains vagues, toujours bleues, mais toujours différentes. Aujourd'hui, en manque d'inspiration, il avait même poussé jusqu'à la forêt sans nom, malgré les patrouilles et le sort de protection. C'était dangereux : si le magicien venait à le remarquer, sa réaction risquait de ne pas être très plaisante. Il posa les yeux sur lui, détournant un instant son attention de ses légumes : le blond portait actuellement un adorable myosotis et était occupé à faire le pitre en compagnie des deux Sakura, de Kuro et de Shizu. Il tritura dans sa poche le spécimen qu'il avait déniché dans la forêt, elle était bien plus imposante et bien plus belle que toutes les autres, mais il ignorait son nom.

« Merde, » jura-t-il soudain. A force de la manipuler, elle avait fini par tomber.

Eiji s'approcha lentement et la ramassa, l'examinant sous tous les angles, puis la lui tendit.

« C'est une ancolie, » dit-il tout bas. « Je trouve étrange que vous en ayez une dans votre poche, sachant qu'elle ne pousse qu'à Enaï et, pour une raison inconnue, dans la forêt sans nom. »

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, gamin, » prévint le ninja en montrant les dents.

« Mais vous n'avez pas mal choisi, au contraire. D'une elle représente l'amour qui conduira à la tristesse et à la folie, au moins, il est prévenu. De deux, c'est la fleur préférée de notre Fye, je suppose que l'autre l'aimera aussi. A Enaï, ils nomment cette variété _bluebird_. Je pense que c'est un bon symbole de renouveau et d'espoir : peut-être parviendrez-vous à le sortir de sa cage, qu'en dites-vous ? »

« Je m'en fous, » répondit Kurogane. « Il ne sait pas tout ça. Ce n'est qu'une fleur. »

« Est-ce une coïncidence si chaque jour elles sont plus grandes, plus étoffées, plus magnifiques ? Si le bleu est la couleur de votre amour, Kurogane, celle-ci doit être la dernière. Elle est parfaite et vous ne trouverez pas mieux. Finissez-en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Ca dépend de lui, » dit le ninja, de nouveau concentré sur les carottes.

« Ca dépend de la façon dont vous présentez les choses. »

« Ils sont où, Fye et Kuro-chan ? » demanda soudain Sakura. « Ca fait des plombes qu'on les attend. Ils font vraiment chier. »

« Mokona est sûr qu'ils jouent aux amoureux quelque part ! »

Finalement, ils mangèrent sans les attendre, la faim ayant eu raison d'eux. La tambouille préparée par le ninja n'était qu'à peine mangeable, mais personne ne releva. Les deux ne rentrèrent qu'au moment où ils s'apprêtaient tous à se coucher. Leurs mines étaient sombres et Kurogane tenait la main de Fye si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il voulait l'écraser entre ses doigts. Ils allèrent se mettre au lit sans un mot. Eiji et Sakura suivirent Shaolan et la princesse au sous-sol : il en avait été décidé ainsi sous la demande expresse de celle-ci, après tout, se cacher les uns des autres était devenu inutile, à présent.

Pendant que le mage était aux toilettes, le ninja glissa, comme tous les soirs, l'ancolie sous son oreiller, puis il se tourna et se mit à l'aise, feignant le sommeil. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de patience : une fois revenu, Fye ne mit que quelques minutes avant de céder à son envie de prendre la fleur. Il la regarda un instant à la lumière des deux lunes, et soupira.

« Qui est l'idiot, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Quoi ? » rétorqua le ninja, qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre autant de risque pour ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Peut-être pas, » concéda le brun en se mettant face à lui, contemplant la tristesse fugace qu'avait reflété les yeux bleus. « Mais qui est-on pour juger tant qu'on a pas essayé ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai… »

« J'attendrai, » affirma Kurogane d'un ton catégorique. « Y a rien qui presse… »

« Non, » dit le mage. « Ca ne te ressemble pas. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi gentil avec moi. Je ne veux pas ça, je ne veux pas de toi comme ça. Ce n'est pas le Kuro-puu dont je … »

« Dont tu quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ?! » s'écria Fye sans se préoccuper des autres habitants de la maison. « Pourquoi tu me pousses toujours plus loin ? Ca t'amuse ? Tu veux que je craque ? Très bien, je craque, j'abandonne ! Je n'en peux plus de ce jeu, tu as gagné ! Prends mon corps, prends en moi tout ce qui me répugne ! Je serai ta pute jusqu'à ce que tu me lâches, jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes compte que je ne vaux rien ! »

« Mage… » tenta le ninja, les yeux exorbités. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction.

« Ta gueule. Si tu veux me baiser il va falloir le faire en silence. Je hais ta voix, je hais tout ce que tu représentes ! Je hais ce monde ! Je vous hais tous ! Viens, baise-moi ! »

Il attrapa Kurogane par son tee-shit et le plaça à califourchon sur lui. Il essaya d'arracher ses vêtements, pris dans une crise de folie sur laquelle le brun n'avait aucun contrôle. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il crut susceptible de pouvoir le calmer : il plaqua les deux mains de Fye au sol et essaya de l'embrasser. Il retint un cri de douleur lorsque le blond le mordit violemment.

« Ta tendresse tu peux te la foutre au cul ! » hurla-t-il en se debattant. « Ta queue en moi ! Tout de suite ! »

« Tu l'auras voulu, » grogna-t-il en enlevant son caleçon.

« Surtout pas ! » s'exclama l'autre Kurogane en le tirant en arrière. « Arrête ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il ne demande que ça ! » se plaignit le ninja.

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que je vois, moi. »

Kurogane s'enjoignit au calme et observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. L'autre Fye avait encerclé le sien de ses bras, l'empêchant de bouger dans la mesure du possible. Son Fye jouait de tous ses membres pour se libérer. Il poussait des hurlements déchirants et des soubresauts anarchiques secouaient son corps pendant que de multiples larmes dévalaient ses joues. Le souffle du ninja se bloqua dans sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Il vient de te tester, » répondit l'autre en secouant la tête. « Inconsciemment au moins. Son esprit n'a pas compris la gentillesse dont tu as fait preuve ces derniers jours et il l'a rejetée. Il a tellement peu d'estime pour lui-même qu'il pense que le sexe brutal est la seule chose à laquelle il a droit alors il a essayé de te pousser vers cette voie. Si tu l'avais fait, ça aurait tout détruit. Vous, retournez en bas, » ajouta-t-il à l'intention des quatre autres qui avaient accouru, alarmés. La princesse, dans les bras de Shaolan, affichait une expression de terreur pure. « Je ne crois pas qu'il voudrait que vous le voyiez dans cet état. »

Sakura et Eiji acquiescèrent et prirent leurs doubles par le bras. Ils étaient conscients qu'une fois les vannes ouvertes, une seule personne était capable de les refermer.

« Tu le savais, » affirma le ninja d'air sombre. Il n'appréciait pas de se faire manipuler, surtout pas quand ça concernait Fye.

« Bien sûr, mais c'était la seule solution. Il fallait qu'il lâche prise coûte que coûte : son mental est puissant mais face à toi il ne pouvait rien faire. Il a besoin de toi mais son blocage le force à te repousser, la contradiction aurait fini par le tuer. »

« Et je fais quoi maintenant ? »

« C'est à toi de décider, je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, » dit son double en allant se placer à côté de son amant pour l'aider.

Le ninja réfléchit un instant puis se leva, ramassant ses vêtements et s'habillant rapidement. Il jeta à dernier regard au mage et sortit de la maison.

« Vous voyez ? Il me laisse tomber ! » s'écria Fye dans un vague sursaut de lucidité, ses pleurs redoublant. « Comme tous les autres ! Je les déteste ! Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! Je le déteste !»

« J'espère qu'il sait où il va, » soupira l'autre Fye qui avait de plus en plus de mal à le maintenir en place.

« Je suis sûr que oui. »

Kurogane courait comme un malade dans les rues de Gamma, regrettant amèrement de ne pas posséder le pouvoir de téléportation des magiciens. Son idée était complètement stupide, mais le magicien _était_ stupide et il fallait un langage qu'il était en mesure de comprendre. Il s'arrêta devant la maison des Walker et grimpa jusqu'au premier étage, passant par la fenêtre ouverte. Il y découvrit Odessa et Tomoyo, qui s'était installée là provisoirement. Les deux filles dormaient paisiblement. Il s'approcha de la brune et la secoua sans douceur, posant une main sur sa bouche. Elle sursauta et tenta d'appeler à l'aide, mais son visage se détendit lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

« Kurogane ? » appela-t-elle, étonnée et un peu groggy.

« Désolé, pas le temps. Tu as du matériel de couture avec toi ? »

Shaolan ne parvenait pas à se rendormir : son cœur encore battait trop vite pour qu'il puisse trouver le repos. Il s'en voulait, il aurait dû réagir à temps et écarter la princesse de cette vision d'horreur qui l'avait lui-même anéantie. Si même Fye… n'y avait-il aucun espoir ? Etaient-ils donc tous maudits au point d'écarter la moindre possibilité d'être heureux ? Il sentait que la jeune rousse à ses côtés ne dormait pas non plus.

« Princesse ? Est-ce que…est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il, gêné.

« Non, je ne vais pas bien, » répondit-elle d'une voix aérienne qui contrastait avec ses propos.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? » dit-il en relevant précipitamment la tête, soucieux avant tout de son bien-être.

« Tu en as déjà bien assez fait, » affirma-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« Princesse ! » s'étrangla-t-il en la repoussant. « Attendez…Vous… Je ne crois pas… Ce n'est pas le bon moment. »

« Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte, et j'en ai assez d'attendre. Il n'y aura pas de moment parfait, pas de dragon à combattre et pas de princesse à sauver. Je chéris les souvenirs que tu as retrouvé pour moi, mais ici, je ne suis plus une princesse et tu ne me dois rien du tout. Tu peux t'en aller, ou rester avec la simple Sakura. »

« Vous n'êtes pas vous-même, » tenta-t-il, indécis.

« Je suis davantage moi-même que je ne l'ai jamais été. Ces conventions ont disparu, et même si ça me fait peur, même si tout s'écroule, je suis contente d'être libre. Je suis ton égale à présent, alors tutoies-moi, et appelle-moi Sakura. »

« Bien, Sakura, » dit-il, faisant rouler les syllabes sur sa langue. Ca lui avait tellement manqué qu'il faillit en pleurer.

« Merci Shaolan, merci d'être là pour moi, » conclut-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Il sourit, un peu triste. Elle ne cherchait que son réconfort, mais après tout, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Kurogane revint dans la maison quelques minutes plus tard, victorieux mais légèrement essoufflé. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'au mage qui avait cessé le combat, à bout de forces, et sanglotait à présent sur les genoux de son double, secoué de faibles spasmes. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui, faisant signe aux deux autres de s'éloigner. Quand le corps près de lui s'éloigna, Fye se recroquevilla instinctivement en position fœtale. Le ninja l'enjamba et s'allongea face à lui. Il prit tendrement une de ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes et attacha autour de son poignet un bout du fil de laine rouge qu'il avait emprunté à Tomoyo, puis fit de même avec l'autre bout sur son propre poignet. Le blond le regarda faire sans comprendre, puis leva vers lui ses yeux humides, perdu.

« Maintenant, tu peux le voir, tu ne peux plus prétendre qu'il n'existe pas, » expliqua Kurogane d'un ton résolu. « Je resterai attaché à toi comme ça jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ta tête de mule. Je suis là, que tu le veuilles ou non, et je ne vais nulle part. Je ne marche pas dans tes combines. »

« Dis-le, s'il te plaît dis-le, » supplia faiblement le magicien, qui, frappé par la surprise, en avait oublié de pleurer.

« Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver, » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Fye le lui rendit et le cœur du ninja fit un bond dans sa poitrine : ce sourire là était sincère. Son double avait raison, aurait-il réussi ? Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser davantage puisque le mage se jeta entre ses bras, ses larmes coulant abondamment de nouveau.

« Mon Kuro-chan, tu as vraiment hérité du pire des abrutis. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, » se plaignit-il en le serrant contre lui, entrelaçant les doigts de leurs mains liées. « Et si tu crois que je vais te laisser mettre de la morve partout sur mon beau costume sans réagir, tu te fourres gravement le doigt dans l'œil. »

Le blond éclata d'un rire cristallin et ils entendirent un vague « Bingo » provenir de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le sommeil les rattrapa finalement, et ils allaient s'endormir lorsqu'un poids presque négligeable se posa sur la tête de Kurogane.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? » grogna-t-il, les poings serrés. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Mokona ne sait plus où aller Kuro-rin ! » s'exclama la bestiole en sautillant. « Sakura et Shaolan se font des câlins ! Kurogane et Fye se font aussi des câlins ! Où est-ce que Mokona va dormir maintenant ? »

« Comment ça la princesse et le gamin se font des câlins ?! » beugla le ninja en se redressant vivement.

« Sakura a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus être une princesse et que Shaolan était son égal. Après ils ont commencé à se faire des bisous et… »

« C'est pas trop tôt, » l'interrompit l'autre Fye. « En voilà une qui est moins bouchée que les autres. »

« Tu peux dormir ici ce soir, si tu veux, » dit gentiment Fye en tirant Kurogane à lui, mais laissant tout de même une petite place entre eux.

« Fye est le meilleur ! » s'écria Mokona en s'installant confortablement.

« Ben voyons, ne vous gênez pas pour moi surtout ! »

Le lendemain matin, Odessa ouvrit péniblement les yeux, agacée par la lumière du soleil. Elle avait pourtant bien fermé les rideaux la veille au soir. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, elle releva la tête et posa un regard interrogateur sur la masse impressionnante de pelotes de laine qui jonchaient le sol. Ca ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié que Tomoyo ait voulu faire du tricot au beau milieu de la nuit, mais de là à laisser un tel bazar derrière elle… Elle vérifia rapidement : son amie dormait toujours, tournée vers elle et emmêlée dans ses couvertures. Elle prit le temps de l'observer : elle était si belle. Ses longs cheveux bruns encadraient son visage fin avec délicatesse et sa bouche… mon dieu, sa bouche. Elle mourrait d'envie d'y goûter depuis des années, depuis la première fois que Yume les avait présentées. Elle savait que Tomoyo était inaccessible, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, plus fort que tout. Toute à ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la brune s'était réveillée et lui rendait maintenant son regard en souriant. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, il était déjà trop tard : son amie s'était levée puis agenouillée devant elle.

« Tomoyo ! Tu…tu as bien dormi ? » bégaya-t-elle, tentant de se reprendre.

« Tu me veux à ce point là ? » demanda sa compagne, amusée.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'écria-t-elle en sentant la main de la brune passer sous sa nuisette puis dans sa culotte, venant taquiner son clitoris sans une once d'hésitation. Odessa étouffa un cri, se mordant la lèvre. Elle ne pourrait pas résister. Elle ne voulait pas résister.

« Jusqu'où serais-tu prête à aller pour m'avoir, Essa ? » demanda Tomoyo après un moment, stoppant son mouvement.

« N'importe où ! » hurla presque la blonde. « Je ferais n'importe quoi ! »

Tomoyo sourit : ces paroles étaient dangereuses mais ô combien utiles. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, elle avait trop traîné, il ne restait que quatre jours. Elle reprit ses administrations, satisfaite de la réponse, et attira Odessa dans un baiser pour sceller ce nouveau contrat. Celle-ci soupira de plaisir : si c'était ça le paradis, elle voulait bien se laisser tenter.

**oOo**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Je ne sais pas trop quand je publierai le prochain. Je vais essayer pour dimanche, mais je ne promets. De toutes façons, ce sera forcément avant mardi prochain.

A bientôt !


	13. La perfection, qu'ils disaient

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Désolée, mais ceci n'est pas franchement un chapitre à proprement parler, disons que c'est plutôt une première partie. Je dois partir en vacances pendant un mois, et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier quoi que ce soit durant ce laps de temps. Je n'ai pas pu finir ce que j'avais prévu, mais je me sentais mal de partir sans rien vous laisser à vous mettre sous la dent, donc voilà.

Disons pour résumer que c'est du fanservice cent pour cent KuroFye avec le lemon tant attendu qui prend les trois quart du texte. Je me suis un peu lâchée, c'est particulier, mais ça reste du lemon. Rating M donc.

Je publierai le chapitre miroir de celui-ci (du côté des autres donc), dès que je pourrai.

**~Chapitre 13, première partie : La perfection, qu'ils disaient~**

"_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide."_

_Howie Day, Collide_

**oOo**

« Partager ce que vous ressentez, c'est la clé. Le genre « Il me suffit d'un regard pour savoir à quoi il pense », c'est possible, mais ça ne fait pas tout. Avant d'être des âmes sœurs, vous êtes d'abord deux personnes engagées dans une relation et vous devez apprendre à communiquer. »

Le ninja se demandait très sérieusement ce qu'il faisait là. Après la crise de Fye, dont celui-ci se remettait à peine, il avait bien compris qu'il y avait visiblement un problème. Mais de là à ce que leurs doubles s'improvisent conseillers matrimoniaux, il y avait un monde, et même deux. Il était prêt à faire des efforts, mais il ne fallait quand même pas pousser le bouchon.

« Le dialogue, tout ne repose que sur le dialogue, » continua l'autre Kurogane avec emphase sans se préoccuper des trois mines blasées autour de lui. « Et ça vaut aussi bien pour la vie de tous les jours que pour le sexe. »

Le ninja lança une œillade désespérée à l'autre Fye qui acquiesça avant de tenter une manœuvre de dernier recours pour distraire son amant, à savoir l'attirer dans un long baiser.

« Fye, j'essaie de les aider là. » dit le brun en se dégageant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, je peux t'assurer rien qu'en voyant leurs têtes qu'ils ont reçu le message cinq sur cinq. »

L'ex-mannequin finit par se lever et par prendre le mage par le bras, l'entraînant vers la cuisine et laissant les deux Kurogane seuls derrière eux. Le ninja commença à s'éloigna mais l'autre le retint.

« Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, » le prévint-il. « J'ai failli perdre Fye bien trop de fois à cause de ça. Ces secrets sont trop lourds à porter pour lui et tu dois le mettre assez en confiance pour qu'il te les confie de son plein gré. C'est une chose qui se fera sur le long terme. Pour l'instant, ce qui compte c'est que vous ne tarderez plus à coucher ensemble, vous en avez tous les deux envie et ça se voit. Fais attention avec ça : d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, les passés de nos deux Fye semblent plutôt similaires et il y a un élément qui est assez gênant. Mon Fye a été violé à de nombreuses reprises dans son enfance par son père… »

« C'est une blague ?! » s'étrangla le ninja.

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Toujours est-il qu'évidemment, ça l'a profondément traumatisé et jusqu'à récemment il refusait que je le domine, ce qui m'a paru normal quand j'ai su ce qu'il en était. C'est pour ça que je te mets en garde : ton Fye est complètement différent du mien sur ce point, car je ne suis pas sûr qu'il oserait te dire quoi que ce soit si tu faisais quelque chose de mal. De même, toi tu laisses paraître tous les attributs du mâle dominant indomptable. Donc, s'il te plaît, pour son bien, essaie de te focaliser sur ses émotions, au moins la première fois. Si tu sens une peur quelconque émaner de lui et que toi tu ne te sens pas prêt à lui laisser le contrôle, arrête-toi et calme-le. Restez-en là, ou tenez-vous en aux préliminaires le temps que ça soit réglé mais surtout, surtout, ne le force à rien. »

Le ninja soupira, ennuyé. Là, c'était le pompon. Ils ne lui épargneraient donc rien ? Il haussa les épaules et tourna le dos à son double, avant de rejoindre les deux autres dans la cuisine. Ils n'étaient que tous les quatre ce soir, tout le monde étant parti à une petite fête organisée mystérieusement par Odessa. Ils mangèrent plus ou moins en silence, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitant commencer une discussion qui finirait invariablement par déboucher sur un sujet sensible. Ils décidèrent tacitement de dormir séparément, se laissant un peu d'intimité. Le mage et le ninja descendirent donc au sous-sol, évitant au maximum le regard de l'autre, intimidés.

« Eh bien Kuro-sama, » dit soudain Fye pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. « Je crois que ce soir c'est le grand soir ! »

Le brun grogna, gêné, mais laissa tout de même son compagnon se rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Le mage essaya de les combler en approchant ses lèvres de celles de Kurogane, mais elle ne rencontrèrent que sa joue. Il haussa un sourcil surpris et l'observa plus attentivement, le prenant à rougir. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? On put presque voir une ampoule s'allumer derrière sa tête lorsqu'il comprit.

« Kuro-chan ? Tu n'as… tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ? » demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

« Qui voulais-tu que j'embrasse ? Pour les filles des bordels de chez moi, le sexe ne pose aucun problème, mais les baisers sont réservés aux véritables amants. Croyance populaire, tu vois ? Il paraît que ça porte malheur. Et comme je n'avais pas exactement le temps et l'envie de me trouver une femme, j'ai fait avec. »

Le magicien le regarda quelques instants en clignant des yeux, puis éclata de rire sous le regard plus que noir du ninja.

« Vas-y, fous-toi de ma gueule, je te dirai rien. »

« Non, c'est juste que tu es mignon quand tu joues au guerrier, » dit le blond qui tenta de se calmer mais échoua lamentablement.

« Pardon ?! Retire-ça… » commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par la bouche de Fye sur la sienne.

Kurogane réalisa alors qu'il avait menti au mage. C'était faux, il avait déjà été embrassé, mais le baiser, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, qu'il avait partagé avec Yume n'avait rien à voir avec celui-là. Il avait du mal à l'expliquer, mais il ne se sentait pas du tout embarrassé, ni même un peu gêné. Leurs lèvres jointes lui donnaient juste l'impression d'être à sa place, de se trouver vierge, nu sur une terre nouvelle dont il voulait absolument tout découvrir.

« Exactement. Si j'étais cette personne, tu aurais trouvé ça merveilleux, au-delà de tout ce que tu as pu expérimenter auparavant. Quand tu te l'avoueras, tu comprendras ce que ta princesse voulait dire par véritable force. »

Ce jour-là, il l'avait à peine écoutée : ses paroles lui avaient paru d'une niaiserie sans nom. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle n'était même plus là pour entendre, il fut pris d'un besoin soudain de la voir, juste pour pouvoir lui dire : « J'ai compris. » et elle de lui répondre : « Je te l'avais bien dit. »

Il sentit tout à coup quelque chose de franchement humide lui taquiner gentiment la bouche. Sachant à peu près comment cela fonctionnait, il l'entrouvrit et laissa la langue de Fye rejoindre la sienne. Tendu et concentré, il sursauta violemment quand le mage passa sa main sous son tee-shirt, effleurant de ses doigts froids le bas de son dos, et referma ses dents par réflexe. Le blond laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur avant de reculer, un mince filet de sang lui coulant sur le menton.

Kurogane se frappa le front, se traitant mentalement d'abruti : ils avaient à peine commencé qu'il avait déjà tout gâché. Il s'apprêtait à partir, digne en apparence, quand Fye le retint par le bras.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais, » avoua-t-il avec un sourire hésitant. « Mais les premières fois sont toutes un peu bancales, pas vrai ? Détends-toi. »

Il ramena le ninja près de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Celui-ci tentait de rester calme, mais toutes les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et les sensations étranges qui parcouraient son corps n'amélioraient en rien son état d'esprit. Il réussit tout de même à se contenir quand les mains du mage se firent à nouveau baladeuses, mais pour une raison inattendue : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la vitesse à laquelle sa langue devait se déplacer ni de l'inclinaison qu'il devait prendre pour assurer un meilleur accès à Fye. Il tenta de caler son rythme sur le sien, mais lorsque le baiser devint plus passionné, il perdit ses repères et enduisit copieusement les contours de la bouche du magicien de salive. Il fit un pas en arrière, frustré.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » demanda le blond, surpris.

« Ca vire au n'importe quoi ! » s'écria le Kurogane, l'air furieux. « C'est visqueux, dégueulasse et on en fout partout ! Je comprends pas ce que les gens trouvent à ce truc. »

Fye inclina la tête, retenant visiblement un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Tu es trop mignon de t'inquiéter pour moi, Kuro-puu, » minauda-t-il en s'approchant du ninja, qui, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, prit la mouche.

« J'ai jamais dit que je m'inquiétais pour toi ! » beugla-t-il. « Juste que c'est répugnant et visiblement pas fait pour moi ! »

Au rez-de-chaussée…

« C'est quoi ces hurlements ? On dirait qu'on égorge un cochon, » demanda Kurogane en se couchant près de son amant élégamment avachi en travers du matelas.

« Un cochon, je ne sais pas, mais je crois qu'ils sont effectivement partis pour faire des cochonneries. »

« Très drôle, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Ils se gueulent dessus même quand ils copulent ? »

« Faut croire qu'ils sont comme ça, » répondit Fye en se lovant contre lui. « mais ça les empêche pas de s'aimer comme des dingues. »

De retour dans la chambre…

« Kuro-sama, ce n'est pas parce que tu trouves que tu n'es pas doué que c'est le cas pour tout le monde, » déclara Fye qui passait ses bras autour de son cou, cherchant un langage qu'il serait susceptible de comprendre. « On est pas sur un champ de bataille et tu n'es pas le général qui décide de la tactique à employer pour faire plier l'ennemi. Un baiser n'a pas de règle, ce n'est pas une question de technique, et même si ce n'est pas parfait, je m'en fiche. Tant ce que c'est toi que j'embrasse, je m'en ficherai toujours. Alors lâche la bride, laisse-toi aller, ça ira mieux. »

« T'es vraiment le type le plus niais que j'ai jamais rencontré, mais tu me connais trop bien, » lâcha le ninja avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais tais-toi, et embrasse-moi. »

Kurogane ne se fit pas prier davantage et fondit sur les lèvres du magicien. Cette fois, il avait pigé le concept et ne s'embarrassa pas de réflexions profondes. Il prit l'autre homme par la taille et le serra contre lui jusqu'à lui couper le souffle, ce dont Fye ne se plaignait pas apparemment, au vu des petits gémissements qu'il poussait. Il força un passage pour sa langue dans la bouche du blond en lui pinçant affectueusement les fesses, prenant sans le savoir la direction du baiser, et du reste. Après quelques minutes, il se détacha à regret, revenant effleurer juste un instant les lèvres de son compagnon avant de partir à l'assaut de son cou. Un terrain connu, enfin. Pas tout à fait. Lorsqu'il fut parvenu au torse de son compagnon, un nouveau dilemme s'imposa à lui : par où commencer ? Il savait que les femmes appréciait qu'on leur taquine les seins, mais Fye n'était pas une femme et par le fait, il n'avait pas de seins. Il aurait préféré s'agenouiller devant la Sorcière plutôt que l'avouer, mais sur l'instant il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû demander conseil à l'autre dans ce domaine où il était bien plus expérimenté que lui. On ne lui avait jamais appris ce genre de choses, à Nihon, les seuls dont il avait entendu parler qui pratiquait le sexe entre hommes étaient les samouraïs partis pour de longues missions et, en général, ceux-là ne s'embarrassaient pas de préliminaires. De toutes façons, il n'aurait jamais été leur poser la question.

Il mit fin à son monologue intérieur en jouant le bluff. Il retira le tee-shirt de Fye, prit un de ses tétons dans sa bouche et passa un rapide coup de langue dessus. Il sut qu'il avait visé juste lorsqu'il entendu le long gémissement du mage qui tomba au sol, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Kurogane l'étendit sur le matelas le plus proche, reprenant où il s'était arrêté. Il avait trouvé une zone stratégique, pour le moment il était sauvé, mais son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure pour tenter de prévoir son prochain mouvement. S'il ne réagissait pas très vite, tout ça risquait de tourner au désastre, du moins plus que ça ne l'était déjà.

« Tu réfléchis trop, » constata le blond juste avant de se mordre la lèvre quand le ninja commença à utiliser ses dents.

« La ferme, » grogna Kurogane, délaissant quelques secondes le téton maltraité.

« Si tu continues comme ça, on arrivera à rien. Admets que tu ne sais pas, je ne vais pas me moquer de toi et je peux te montrer. Rappelle-toi ce qu'ils nous ont dit : le dialogue fait tout. Si tu me laisses parler, je te dirai ce dont j'ai envie et tu n'auras plus à te torturer les méninges, d'accord ? »

Fye releva la tête du ninja et amena sa bouche à la sienne, l'embrassant tendrement. Il était lui-même un peu nerveux : tous ses précédents partenaires avaient été des hommes expérimentés et il n'avait jamais dû apprendre à qui que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux plus fort et resserra sa prise sur le brun, chassant sa peur. Il le fallait, il devait laisser tomber ses défenses et ses mauvaises excuses. Kurogane était son unique porte de sortie. Il se détacha légèrement, observant le visage qui lui faisait face. L'amour ? Trop tôt pour le dire, et même pour le penser, mais certainement pas trop tôt pour y croire.

« Bien. Et maintenant ? » demanda le ninja.

« Je crois… que je vais m'en charger cette fois, » répondit Fye, indécis. « Tu n'auras qu'à copier mes mouvements la prochaine fois. »

« Hors de question ! » s'écria Kurogane en le clouant au matelas avec force. « Je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé, je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu ! »

« Kuro-tan, est-ce que tu as déjà sucé un mec ? »

Le brun leva un sourcil à la soudaine crudité de ses propos. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de lui demander ça maintenant ?

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit-il. « Pourquoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux me garantir que si j'en exprime le besoin, là, tu me prendras dans ta bouche sans sourciller et tu me suceras jusqu'à ce que j'éjacule sur ton visage ou mieux, dans ta gorge ? »

« Tu te sens bien ? » demanda Kurogane, ahuri.

« Je t'explique juste, Kuro-puu. Moi, je peux faire tout ça et je te le propose. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu es capable de le faire aussi. »

Le ninja considéra la proposition. Une partie de lui voulait accepter, mais cela signifiait plier, admettre sa défaite face à un défi et ça…

« Si tu peux le faire, je peux le faire aussi, » déclara-t-il, sûr de lui. Il enleva d'un coup le pantalon et le caleçon de Fye, se retrouvant face à… pas grand chose.

« Dis-moi, je ne te fais pas beaucoup d'effet, » grogna-t-il, vexé.

« On ne peut pas dire que tu m'aies donné beaucoup de raisons d'être excité, Kuro-rin, » minauda le blond avec un grand sourire niais. « Tu n'as qu'à trouver une solution, gros malin. »

Pour toute réponse, le brun empoigna le sexe du mage et le masturba lentement. Ca, c'était dans ses cordes, même si le fait d'être face à lui signifiait découvrir un nouvel angle. Fye gémit piteusement. Bien, il était au moins parvenu à lui clouer le bec, mais il manquait quelque chose : dans son fantasme, il faisait tellement crier le blond que celui-ci ne se souvenait même plus de qui il était et ils en étaient encore loin. Prenant une longue inspiration, il se plaça devant sa cible et tenta de se rappeler les mouvements des prostituées. A les voir, ça n'avait pas eu l'air très compliqué, cependant il n'arrivait pas très bien à concevoir comment il allait pouvoir faire rentrer un truc de cette taille dans sa cavité buccale. Il finit par s'y mettre sans y croire vraiment, et curieusement, ce fut moins désagréable que ce à quoi il s'était attendu ; c'était de la _peau _après tout. Fye poussa un cri étranglé et il le vit du coin de l'œil poser une de ses mains sur sa bouche. Parfait. Pourtant, il avait beau faire de son mieux, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin que la moitié. Il devait y avoir une astuce, mais même en focalisant tout son esprit logique sur le problème, ça ne lui venait pas. Il tenta de pousser malgré tout, mais sa gorge se contracta soudainement et il dut utiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas vomir, se déportant sur le côté en toussant.

« N'en…fais…pas trop, » dit Fye entre deux halètements. « Pour le moment, utilise ta main avec le reste, je t'apprendrai. »

La gorge irritée du ninja le laissa finalement en paix et il se remit à la tâche, écoutant cette fois le conseil du blond. Tout se passa ensuite pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que son amant lui assène le coup de grâce.

« Je…ne vais plus…tenir longtemps. Viens. »

Kurogane ne fut que trop heureux d'accéder à sa requête. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était la vision du mage nu et soumis devant lui ou le désir d'en finir qui le poussa à se déshabiller à cette vitesse. Fye se mit à quatre pattes devant lui et il se plaça directement à son entrée, avant de songer à un léger détail. Il regarda ses doigts avec découragement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il… ? En plus, les paroles de son double lui revinrent en mémoire : il n'était même certain que Fye était consentant pour ce qui allait suivre.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà été violé ? » demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Le mage le fixa, l'air estomaqué.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« L'autre m'a dit que ton double avait déjà été violé, » dit Kurogane, omettant sciemment de préciser que c'était par son propre père. « C'est pour ça qu'il refuse d'être dominé. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour me faire plaisir, si c'est le cas. »

Fye se retourna et lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, les larmes aux yeux. Le ninja le regarda sans comprendre.

« J'essaie, tu vois, » affirma-t-il, la gorge nouée. « Je fais vraiment tout mon possible pour que ça marche parce que pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai envie que ça marche. J'ai envie de sourire pour de vrai, envie d'avancer avec toi et d'être capable de te dire que je t'aime, alors je t'en supplie, aide-moi. Ne me fais pas me sentir comme une pute avec tes remarques à la con, prouve-moi que tu m'estimes au moins assez pour me faire confiance quand je te dis que je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. »

Pour le coup, Kurogane se sentit vraiment idiot. Il faisait décidément tout de travers, il était bien trop maladroit : Fye se souviendrait de leur première fois comme de la pire heure de son existence et en prime, il avait même réussi à le faire pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre, il fallait qu'il rattrape le coup, coûte que coûte.

« Fye… » appela-t-il doucement en caressant la joue du mage.

Celui-ci le regarda avec étonnement. Son cœur oscillait entre la joie et la tristesse : quelque part, il aurait voulu que le ninja prononce son véritable nom, pas celui du personnage qu'il avait créé, mais en même temps, il avait été dit avec une telle dévotion, avec une telle tendresse que cela ne semblait plus avoir d'importance. Kurogane l'avait percé à jour depuis longtemps, et il incluait dans « Fye » les défauts de Yuui et ça ne le dégoûtait pas. Il pouvait bien l'appeler n'importe comment dans ce cas, ça lui était égal. Profitant de ce moment de calme, le brun lui présenta ses doigts, qu'il prit sans hésitation. Lorsqu'il estima qu'ils étaient correctement lubrifiés, il les relâcha, laissant couler sur son menton un petit filet de salive avant de se remettre en position.

« Non, » dit le ninja en secouant la tête et en le ramenant à lui. « Je veux voir ton visage. »

Il le prépara sans se presser et sans le quitter des yeux, le rassurant sans un mot à chaque qu'il sentait de la gêne ou de la douleur émaner de lui. Il finit par se laisser glisser en Fye et il eut l'impression qu'une décharge électrique lui traversait le corps. C'était là, c'était sa place. La sensation d'être enfin entier, la plénitude dont parlait Sakura. Il n'eut même pas besoin de le dire, ils avaient tous les deux compris. Toutes les embûches que le Destin avait mises sur leur route n'importaient plus à présent : ne subsistait que leur lointain souvenir et la certitude qu'ils étaient dignes de retrouver leur âme sœur. Ils jouirent sans même s'en rendre compte et ne prirent pas la peine de se séparer. Ils en auraient été incapables de toutes façons, ils auraient voulu demeurer ainsi pour l'éternité.

Leur torpeur s'estompa finalement, et leurs souffles leur revinrent par à-coups. Il ne bougèrent pas pour autant, jusqu'à ce que…

« On recommence ? » demanda Fye avec un air malicieux.

Kurogane ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

**oOo**

Voilà, encore désolée pour cet immondice. Je me rattraperai la prochaine fois, promis. J'ai honte -_-'

J'avais dit que c'était particulier. J'en avais marre qu'entre ça se passe toujours parfaitement bien dans les fics, pour Kuro en tous cas, ça me paraissait pas crédible, donc j'ai rattrapé le coup. J'espère que j'ai réussi à faire passer qu'en toutes circonstances, il se met en mode tacticien militaire xD

Ca fait bizarre de ne plus pouvoir dire « A dimanche prochain » pour le moment…

A bientôt les jeunes, et portez-vous bien !


	14. Dame de Coeur et Dame de Pique

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Coucou à tous, me revoilà :D J'espère que ce petit mois a été aussi agréable pour vous qu'il l'a été pour moi !

J'avoue, je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps d'écrire, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et je respecte à peu près mon délai pour cette deuxième partie. A partir de là, je vais essayer de revenir au rythme de publication normal, mais les vacances d'été étant les vacances d'été, il se peut qu'il y ait quelques bugs dans la matrice.

Bref, à part ça, rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Ce chapitre est en rating T pour violence verbale. L'échéance se rapproche, le stress se fait sentir… Enfin, pour simplifier, on peut dire que globalement ils sont dans la merde, et je reste polie.

Bon, enough blahblah. Bonne lecture !

**~Chapitre 13, deuxième partie : Dame de Cœur et Dame de Pique~**

_« Sans tricher, je vous le promets,_

_J'ai gagné,_

_Tant pis c'est bien fait vous êtes mon jouet._

_A présent, _

_Ce ne sera plus vous mais toi,_

_Et tu feras ça t'apprendras,_

_N'importe quoi pour moi. »_

_Brigitte Bardot, Moi je Joue_

**oOo**

Odessa avait l'impression d'avoir passé un pacte avec le diable. Elle avait lancé ces mots sous le coup de l'émotion, du plaisir quasi-insupportable auquel l'avait soumis Tomoyo, mais maintenant, elle les regrettait amèrement. Elle les regrettait d'autant plus que depuis qu'elle était toute petite, en tant que princesse d'Enaï, elle avait dû apprendre à se maîtriser, et tout cet entraînement laborieux avait été balayé en quelques secondes. Les pulsions qui l'habitaient étaient en soi contraire à ses plus grands principes : en tant que membre de la famille royale, il était de son devoir d'engendrer une descendance pour le trône. Pourtant, elle aimait les filles, depuis toujours. Sa plus ancienne expérience remontait à ses dix ans, du temps où elle habitait encore au château avec ses parents. Son oncle, Andrew, qui était roi alors, avait organisé une grande fête en l'honneur du mariage de sa fille aînée, Eleonor, et, par manque de place, on avait installé dans son lit la fille d'un dignitaire enian qui avait à peu près son âge. Elle était belle : quand elle y réfléchissait, elle avait les mêmes longs cheveux bruns que Tomoyo avec en plus des lèvres si rouges qu'on croyait en permanence qu'elle venait de manger des cerises. Sans vraiment comprendre à l'époque, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à la regarder, mourant d'envie de poser sa bouche sur la sienne, sentant des picotements étranges dans son bas-ventre. Elle n'avait pas osé, et, pendant des semaines, elle s'était demandé pourquoi. Ensuite, il y en avait eu d'autres, ensuite, Yume, son amie d'enfance, lui avait présenté Tomoyo et elle n'avait plus pu se voiler la face. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle avait eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac ; elle n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre et s'était préparée à un mariage arrangé, mais là, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser : elle était déjà amoureuse. Tomoyo semblait être le mélange idéal de toutes ces filles qu'elle avait remarqué auparavant.

Quand Yume lui avait annoncé que la belle avait les mêmes tendances qu'elle, mais qu'elle aimait Sakura depuis longtemps, elle avait fait une dépression monstrueuse. Elle avait refusé de sortir et de s'alimenter tant et si bien qu'on avait dû la transporter d'urgence à l'hôpital, où elle avait passé un long séjour en psychiatrie. Les conseillères du roi avait alors décidé qu'il était de mauvais genre d'avoir une personne trop sensible si proche du pouvoir, et les avaient par conséquent éloignés, elle et sa famille, les envoyant à Read en tant qu' « ambassadeurs » . Là-bas, elle avait retrouvé Tomoyo et Yume, qui s'était excusée mille fois du tort qu'elle lui avait causé, mais Odessa s'était résignée. Elle avait fini par intégrer leur bande, refoulant son attirance au plus profond d'elle-même, même si apparemment, Tomoyo avait également oublié Sakura. Elles s'étaient depuis comportées poliment l'une envers l'autre, amies mais pas trop et sans aucun sous-entendu évident. C'est pourquoi Odessa avait été prise au dépourvu par son comportement du matin. Elle était bien consciente de s'être fait manipuler, mais pourtant, elle tentait tout de même avec hargne de convaincre ses parents de quitter la maison pour la nuit. Tomoyo lui avait promis monts-et-merveilles si elle y parvenait et après cet avant-goût, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'aller jusqu'au bout, quitte à trahir tout le monde. Elle adorait Eiji et Sakura, mais entre eux et la brune, il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible.

« Mais enfin mère, cela fait plusieurs jours que les Harbour vous invitent à dîner vous et père. Il serait parfaitement impoli de refuser plus longtemps. Tomoyo et moi sommes tout à fait capables de rester seules, il n'y a pas de danger. En revanche, il serait peut-être plus prudent que vous passiez la nuit là-bas. Nul ne sait quelle vermine grouille dans les rues à ces heures tardives. »

Alicia Walker considéra sa fille un moment, avant de hocher la tête. Odessa soupira discrètement : malgré leur bannissement, le sang noble de sa mère, auquel on pouvait prêter des ascendances vieilles de plusieurs siècles, continuait de couler dans ses veines. Elle était très attachée au protocole et avait très mal supporté d'être chassée de la cour pour se retrouver au milieu de ces « rustres », comme elle les appelait. Contrairement à son père qui, de nature joviale, s'était amusé de leur nouvelle condition, Alicia considérait sa fille comme la chose responsable de sa déchéance, et la traitait en fonction. Cela n'avait fait qu'empirer avec l'arrivée des Insoumis, lorsqu'elle avait été forcée de vivre comme du bétail, selon ses propres mots. Elle n'avait jamais levé la main sur Odessa –celle-ci la dépassait d'une bonne tête- mais la torture psychologique qu'elle exerçait sur elle la tuait à petit feu. La jeune fille rechignait à lui demander quoi que ce soit, mais en l'absence de son père, elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Je consens à te laisser la maison, mais dis à tes débauchés d'amis que je ne veux aucune trace de…fluides corporels à quelque endroit que ce soit. Si je trouve la moindre preuve d'activité sexuelle, je te jure que je te couperai moi-même toute source de plaisir. Littéralement. J'espère qu'on se comprend. »

Odessa comprenait tout à fait. Il était courant dans la tradition eniane que les femmes de la famille royale aient le clitoris coupé durant leur plus jeune âge. On disait qu'ainsi rien ne les détournerait de leur sens du devoir. Alicia avait exigé lors de son mariage d'endurer un traitement similaire, par pur orgueil, et menaçait depuis toujours sa fille de subir le même sort lorsqu'elle se conduisait mal. Odessa en était venue à se demander si sa mère n'avait pas deviné qu'elle était lesbienne et se réjouissait de la torturer comme cela.

« Bien entendu, mère. Je leur transmettrai le message sans faute. Vous pouvez partir tranquille. »

« Je ne me sentirai jamais tranquille lorsqu'il s'agit de toi ma fille. Depuis ta naissance, tu n'as fait que m'attirer des ennuis. Comme je regrette de ne pas avoir enfanté un garçon. »

« Je sais, mère. Je le regrette aussi. »

Tomoyo observait la scène, caché derrière un pan de mur, le visage fermé. Elle avait beau savoir se montrer cruelle, elle n'avait pas un cœur de pierre. Elle savait combien Odessa souffrait de sa relation avec sa mère, Yume le lui avait expliqué bien des années auparavant. Quelque part, elle se sentait mal de devoir jouer avec elle, après tout, elle l'aimait bien. Tout le fond de cette histoire sordide était basé sur le mensonge, et en faire partie signifiait prendre part à ce gigantesque mensonge. En fin de compte, tout le monde manipulait tout le monde avec en vue un dénouement hasardeux qui pouvait s'écrouler à chaque seconde. De plus, elle avait de plus en plus conscience d'être seule sur le coup : Fye avait abandonné le navire pour essayer de mettre les deux autres idiots ensemble. Si elle n'agissait pas dès maintenant, ils allaient sans doute tous mourir, et des millions de personnes avec eux.

« Mrs Walker, » s'écria-t-elle en apparaissant soudain, prenant sa voix la plus extasiée. « J'espère que vous êtes d'accord pour ce soir ! Je suis confuse de vous ennuyer, mais mon atelier marche si bien que je dois faire quelques devoirs et j'ai demandé aux autres de venir pour m'aider. Ce genre d'activités est si contraignant. Je suis sûre que vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

« Tout à fait Miss Daidouji, j'ai été une de ces femmes qui font la différence. J'admire beaucoup votre travail, ma fille devrait prendre exemple sur vous d'ailleurs, » répondit Alicia, couvant Tomoyo d'un regard appréciateur. Elle l'avait toujours portée en haute estime pour des raisons inconnues. « Enfin, » ajouta-t-elle. « Je vous donne ma permission avec joie, je vais de ce pas prévenir Charles et les Harbour, ils seront ravis. »

« Merci Mrs Walker, c'est extrêmement aimable de votre part. »

Alicia s'éloigna d'un air digne : elle avait incontestablement le port impeccable des plus grandes reines, contrairement à Odessa, grande et dégingandée, dont le langage varié et fleuri aurait fait s'hérisser les cheveux de plus d'un notable de la cour. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien d'une princesse, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'entendait si bien avec Yume et Sakura, si on excluait leurs affinités magiques.

« Merci Tomoyo, c'est sûr qu'avec moi c'est pas la même rengaine, » confia-t-elle d'un ton gêné.

« J'étais là, j'ai entendu. Tu avais déjà fait le plus gros du travail alors j'ai estimé que te venir en aide n'était pas de trop. Tu n'avais pas à supporter ça, d'ailleurs, tu n'as plus à supporter ça. Essa, tu es majeure à présent et libre de renoncer à ton titre, ainsi que de couper les ponts avec tes parents. »

« J'y ai déjà pensé, » avoua Odessa. « Mais je ne peux pas m'éloigner d'eux sur une distance si courte. Si je partais, ce serait loin, au bord de la mer, à Tarik ou je ne sais où. Le dôme me force à rester pour le moment, et puis… il y a toi et les autres, je ne peux pas vous laisser tomber. »

« D'autres n'ont pas hésité pourtant, » constata Tomoyo, l'air de rien. Il fallait à tous prix qu'elle jauge les sentiments d'Odessa envers Yume.

« Pour elle, c'est différent. Yume a toujours vécu dans un autre monde, très loin de nos préoccupations quotidiennes. Je crois sincèrement qu'elle a essayé, qu'elle s'est même attachée à nous dans un certain sens, mais elle avait d'autres vues dans ses nuages ou peut-être était-elle justement plus lucide que nous ne l'avons jamais été. »

« Tu crois qu'elle avait un but particulier ? » demanda Tomoyo, feignant l'étonnement.

« Je ne sais pas, sans doute, » répondit la blonde, pensive. « Elle a toujours été ma meilleure amie, et pourtant je la connais à peine. Il n'y qu'une chose dont je sois certaine : tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis le moment où on l'a rencontrée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle l'a fait pour en arriver à ce moment, à ce point précis du temps où tout doit se jouer, même si j'ignore de quoi il s'agit. J'ai…j'ai l'impression que l'arrivée des autres a été le catalyseur qui a accéléré la mise en marche du mouvement, comme dans la prophétie, comme si ça avait été prévu depuis longtemps. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Je crois, mais tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être juste une adolescente un peu perturbée qui aurait voulu fuguer avec son mec, non ? »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » s'écria Odessa, les yeux exorbités. « C'est comme dire que Dômeki a un _golden touch_, tu vois ? »

« Tu as sûrement raison, » concéda Tomoyo. « En parlant de Dômeki, il faudrait peut-être prévenir les autres. »

« Je suppose que je m'y colle et que tu te charges de la déco. »

« Et des boissons aussi, » remarqua la brune en gloussant.

« Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? » demanda Odessa.

« Tu sais bien que je trouverais un œuf de truite dans un océan de foin. »

Odessa passa le reste de son après-midi à courir aux quatre coins de Gamma à la recherche d'Eiji et Watanuki qui avaient eu l'excellente idée de partir en reconnaissance en vue de la construction d'un nouveau terrain de sport. Elle chercha tous les terrains vagues susceptibles de leur convenir, en vain. C'est lorsque, épuisée, elle s'effondra sur un petit coin d'herbe à la limite du dôme, qu'elle les vit à faire la sieste appuyés contre un arbre. Elle les aurait certainement tués si elle avait encore eu la force de bouger. La chaleur lourde qui régnait finit par avoir raison d'elle et elle sentit sa tête tourner, réalisant tout à coup qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin. Elle résista quelques secondes contre le sommeil mais abandonna rapidement : son nez s'enfonça dans l'herbe et son ventre émit une dernière plainte. Ensuite, plus rien.

Elle reprit vaguement connaissance quand un jet d'eau glaciale entra en contact avec son visage et qu'elle entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom, déformé comme crié à travers un épais brouillard. Elle crût discerner la voix de Watanuki, ce qui, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait pu lui paraître logique, puis plongea à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Elle reprit définitivement contact avec la réalité beaucoup plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit Tomoyo et Sakura qui se tenaient à ses côtés, ce qui lui indiqua que les garçons avaient dû la ramener chez ses parents.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda la brune, s'apercevant qu'elle était réveillée.

« Je survis, » répondit-elle faiblement en tentant un sourire, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver son mal de crâne.

« Tu parles ! » s'emporta Sakura, les mains sur les hanches. « Tu nous as fichu une trouille bleue. Recommence jamais un truc pareil. »

« Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, je suis désolée, » dit Odessa, contrite.

« Je vais prévenir les garçons, » déclara Sakura en soupirant. « Ils seront soulagés. »

A peine était-elle sortie de la pièce que le sourire bienveillant de Tomoyo muait en un rictus agacé. Elle tourna son regard courroucé sur la blonde qui se ratatina sous ses couvertures.

« J'espère que tu es fière de toi, » cracha Tomoyo avec dédain. « Tu as dit être prête à faire n'importe quoi pour moi, mais si tu commences à me contrarier dès le départ, nos relations risquent de se dégrader de manière définitive. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? » osa demander Odessa sans pour autant lever les yeux.

« J'ai mes raisons, et tu peux me croire quand je te dis que mes objectifs dépassent de loin notre petit arrangement. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, c'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir pour le moment, alors débrouille-toi au moins pour que ça fonctionne, si ce n'est pas trop te demander. »

« Ca a un rapport avec Yume, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas, » répondit la brune, les sourcils froncés. « Contente-toi d'avoir l'air en forme et laisse-moi m'occuper du reste puisque tu n'es pas capable de mieux apparemment. »

« Je t'aime, tu sais, c'est cruel, » lança Odessa avec une pointe d'espoir.

« C'est surtout ton problème, » déclara sa compagne d'une voix tranchante, avant de partir rejoindre les autres.

Tomoyo ferma la porte et posa sa tête sur le bois rassurant en soupirant. Il n'était pas dans sa nature d'être aussi méchante et ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure approche pour atteindre son but, mais elle n'avait trouvé que cette solution. Faire autant de mal à Odessa la rendait malade, mais il y avait une chose sur laquelle elle n'avait pas menti : elle n'avait que ça à lui offrir. Elle répugnait à se laisser aller à aimer à nouveau, pas après Sakura, pas après toute cette folie autodestructrice qu'elle s'était forcée à refouler aux confins de sa conscience. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir y survivre une seconde fois, du moins pas sans Yume pour l'épauler. C'était une chose dont elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à parler avec Sakura, elle aurait bien trop honte et celle-ci était trop impliquée. Sans personne vers qui se tourner, le jeu devenait bien trop risqué et elle devait rester parfaitement concentrée. Convaincre sa sœur de cœur restait le plus difficile à réaliser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle descendit les marches de l'antique escalier d'un pas assuré : il valait mieux ne rien laisser paraître. Elle trouva le reste du groupe dans le salon, occupé à différentes activités : Sakura et Eiji riaient de bon cœur en observant Shaolan qui ne savait vraisemblablement plus où se mettre sous les avances acharnées de sa princesse. Elle avait apparemment décrété qu'ils formaient désormais un couple en bonne et due forme sans lui demander son avis, et bien qu'il n'ait eu en réalité pas grand-chose à y redire, sa timidité l'avait rattrapé. Il se faisait un devoir de finir la bouteille de bière qu'il tenait à la main le plus vite possible, buvant directement au goulot, sous le regard mi-outré mi-attendri de la jeune fille assise sur ses genoux. Celle-ci, d'un autre côté, n'était pas en reste : elle semblait déjà partie vers d'autres horizons et émettait à intervalles réguliers d'étranges miaulements en se tortillant. Avachi contre le mur du fond, un Watanuki légèrement éméché lui aussi s'était embarqué dans un passionnant débat avec lui-même, sollicitant l'attention permanente d'un Dômeki ennuyé.

« Eh bien, » pensa Tomoyo avec résignation, « ça ne va pas être du gâteau. »

« Alors, comment elle va ? » demanda Eiji, s'apercevant de sa présence.

« Mieux, » répondit-elle. « Elle nous rejoindra dans un moment. »

« Elle ne devrait pas plutôt restée couchée ? » s'enquit Sakura.

« Elle dit qu'elle a déjà trop dormi et qu'elle ne veut pas gâcher la soirée davantage. Ca me paraît aussi un peu prématuré mais… »

« De toutes façons c'est une vraie tête de mule et on n'y peut strictement rien ! » l'interrompit Watanuki avec emphase. Il essaya de se lever pour continuer sa démonstration mais retomba aussi sec sur le sol avec un rire nerveux.

La nuit se passa tranquillement, du moins autant que possible avec une pièce remplie d'alcooliques notoires. Seule Tomoyo s'enjoignait à demeurer d'une sobriété exemplaire, prétendant boire avec les autres qui n'étaient plus en état de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Odessa ne les avait finalement pas rejoints, ce qui n'importait que peu à la jeune brune : de toutes manières, elle avait rempli sa mission. L'envie de dormir se faisait à présent générale et Tomoyo jetait des coups d'œil de plus en plus fréquents à Sakura, ne sachant comment aborder la conversation prévue. Cependant, la rousse la surprit en venant la voir alors que les autres ronflaient déjà sur les canapés.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, crache le morceau, » commença-t-elle avec une lucidité impressionnante par rapport à la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. « Arrête de me fixer avec tes yeux de chien battu. »

« C'est que… en fait je voulais te parler… de la vie qu'on mène ici, » déclara Tomoyo, une pointe d'hésitation parfaitement calculée dans la voix.

« Comment ça, la vie qu'on mène ici ? »

« C'est plutôt bien. Je veux dire, c'est une expérience qui nous a fait du bien, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Mais encore ? » demanda Sakura avec lassitude. Même si c'était sa meilleure amie, les gens qui tournaient autour du pot avaient tendance à l'énerver au plus haut point.

« Ecoute Saki, malgré tout ce qu'on a enduré, enfin à cause de ce qu'on a enduré, on avait tous besoin d'une sorte de renaissance. Changer de vie. Changer de peau. C'est ce qui nous a été offert. On a enfin l'opportunité de se reconstruire en partant des bases, pas en accumulant des souvenirs merveilleux sur d'autres moins agréables en espérant oublier. Même ce pays, le monde entier en avait besoin : arracher les racines pourries pour édifier une nouvelle civilisation, l'aube d'une nouvelle ère. Tu vois ? »

« Je suppose que quelqu'un devait mettre ça sur le tapis, » constata Sakura, ses yeux brillant d'une colère mal contenue. « Je sais où tu veux en venir, et, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien y croire, vraiment, mais c'est impossible. C'est ma sœur, Tomoyo, pas de sang mais ça revient au même. Yume est celle qui m'a sauvée, qui m'a consolée, bercée, qui m'a redonné envie de sourire et bien plus encore. Alors je voudrais bien n'avoir d'elle que des souvenirs heureux, me dire que tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait pour nous. Je voudrais bien ne pas me réveiller tous les matins avec mon oreiller trempé des larmes que j'ai versé parce que ça fait trop mal. Je voudrais bien qu'un des milliers de scénarii que j'ai inventé où elle n'est jamais coupable soit vrai. J'aimerais bien, mais je ne peux pas faire ça, parce que si je ne me forçais pas à la détester, ça voudrait dire que j'ai pardonné les Insoumis et que j'ai laissé mes parents et mon frère pourrir dans un trou dont je ne connais même pas l'emplacement. Tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas si facile, non ? »

« Tu n'as jamais douté ? » demanda Tomoyo, occultant volontairement la question : sa blessure à elle était encore bien trop fraîche.

« De leur culpabilité ? Non, pas une seconde, » répondit la rousse d'un air buté.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comment ça, pourquoi ? T'as perdu des boulons en route ou quoi ? Parce qu'ils les ont tués pardi, c'est évident. »

« Ce n'est pas _évident_, » dit la brune avec patience. « Tout le monde doute Saki. Chaque personne revient sur les moments marquant de sa vie en se demandant si ses perceptions sur les évènements en question étaient les bonnes. Certains sont moins enclins à l'avouer que d'autres mais le fait est là : ça se sent, c'est palpable. Mais toi, non, effectivement, tu ne doutes pas. Tu es comme un rocher inébranlable, tu es sûre de toi à tel point que ça en devient effrayant parfois. D'accord, mais ce que je veux savoir, moi, c'est pourquoi. »

« Mais tu es bouchée ou quoi ? » s'exclama Sakura, enragée. « Ils ont tué mes parents, et les tiens aussi par la même occasion. Qu'est-ce que tu ne piges pas là-dedans ? Je n'ai aucune raison d'en douter, c'est clair ? »

« Il y en a des centaines, et tu le sais très bien. Tu as vraiment envie que je perde mon temps à les énumérer ? Tu répètes toujours les mêmes choses comme un vieux disque rouillé. Ok, on a bien compris, tu les détestes, mais même le dernier des idiots se serait posé des questions, alors toi… Je te connais, ce n'est pas toi. Il y a une autre raison, et je voudrais comprendre. Dis la moi. »

« Cette conversation est terminée, » déclara Sakura d'une voix glaciale en se levant pour aller rejoindre Eiji.

Sentant qu'insister aurait été inutile, Tomoyo se retira. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle stoppa sa course juste avant d'entrer dans la chambre et tenta de se remettre les idées en place. Elle avait fini par cerner le problème, même si ça avait été laborieux, mais elle n'était pas sûre que cela suffirait à atteindre son but. Sakura avait la tête dure, et sa haine, bien qu'illégitime, était ancrée profondément en elle. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas le courage de faire à cette vérité qu'elle s'était cachée depuis si longtemps, de mettre de côté les coupables idéaux pour affronter l'évidence et faire enfin son deuil. Tomoyo comprenait, même si elle ne partageait pas son point de vue. Elle finit par pousser la porte pour trouver Odessa qui l'attendait, les yeux dans le vague. Celle-ci posa sur elle un regard vitreux qui la fit frissonner imperceptiblement. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait.

« Ca a marché ? » demanda la blonde d'un ton morne.

« Déshabille-toi, » ordonna Tomoyo pour toute réponse. Après réflexion, elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses états d'âme.

« Comme tu voudras. »

A l'étage d'en-dessous, Sakura pleurait. Tout à coup, elle essuya ses larmes en serrant les poings : elle avait pris sa décision.

Le lendemain, Fye se retrouva de nouveau seul dans les rues de Gamma : il revenait de la réunion hebdomadaire du conseil. Il se sentait sous pression, et il était certain que les trois prochains jours n'apporteraient aucune amélioration à son état. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de la maison, quelqu'un le tira brusquement sur le côté. Avant d'avoir le temps d'appeler à l'aide, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Yukito, qui semblait contrarié. Présentant déjà une catastrophe, il l'interrogea du regard, et l'autre homme se fit un plaisir de confirmer ses craintes.

« Ils ont avancé plus vite que prévu. Je suis désolé, mais le temps imparti va devoir être raccourci. Rassemble-les, je viendrai ce soir. J'espère que vous êtes prêts. »

**oOo**

Voilà, c'est fini. Encore un cliff, je sais, mais je suis désolée, je peux pas m'en empêcher xD

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir !

Je vous dit donc de nouveau, normalement, à dimanche prochain.


	15. La fin d'une époque

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Bon finalement, le délai d'une semaine, c'est franchement pas possible. Ce sera donc toutes les deux semaines. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour me caler là-dessus. C'est quand même dingue que j'ai moins de temps pendant les vacances que pendant l'année, mais bon passons.

Je passe vite, parce que je suis fatiguée, je dirai donc juste pas de rating particulier etc…

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 : La fin d'une époque**

"_You were my lesson I had to learn  
I was your fortress you had to burn  
Pain is a warning that something's wrong  
I pray to God that it won't be long  
Do you wanna go higher?"_

_Madonna, The Power of Goodbye_

**oOo**

Yume caressa machinalement son ventre légèrement rebondi, installée confortablement sur un rocking-chair. Elle inspira profondément l'air frais nuancé du parfum des mélèzes et de la rosée de cette belle matinée. Tout était parfaitement calme à l'exception du chant d'un coucou qui fendait régulièrement l'air, rengaine envoûtante et apaisante. Tout à coup, une légère brise se perdit dans son cou et la fit frissonner ; elle ouvrit brusquement ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte et se tendit. L'alarme qu'elle avait placée elle-même retentissait avec force dans sa tête, le vent lui avait apporté le signal qu'elle attendait : ils étaient arrivés, trois jours complets avant la date prévue. Trois minuscules jours dans sa vie, mais qui représentaient à présent tellement plus que tous ceux qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle soupira, tentant de chasser la panique qui obscurcissait son esprit : cette histoire ne dépendait pas d'elle. Pas encore. Après tout, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

oOo

Dix-neuf ans plus tôt

Hachi marchait sans se presser dans le Murazaki, le désert le plus aride de Tankar, caractérisé par l'étrange couleur violette de son sable et de ses rochers. Malgré la lumière presque aveuglante du soleil, elle s'employait à ne pas baisser les yeux : les rares inconscients qui s'aventuraient jusqu'ici ne s'y attardaient jamais et complétaient le trajet sans détourner le regard du sol. C'était des idiots : Hachi savait très bien que le plus intéressant résidait à un tout autre endroit. Les émanations provoquées par la chaleur ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche, mais elle n'était pas inquiète ; les éléments l'avaient guidée et finiraient bien par lui montrer la marche à suivre, comme toujours. Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait au détour d'une dune : le mirage était bien là, imposant de beauté, l'eau factice reflétant paresseusement les rayons du soleil. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, on lui avait sans arrêt répété de rester éloignée de ces choses-là et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'en approcha d'un pas décidé. Parvenue à la limite de l'oasis, elle se baissa pour toucher l'eau, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du sable. Elle sourit : elle n'avait qu'à avancer jusqu'au centre et le tour serait joué. Elle n'en eut pas le temps, à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle entendit derrière elle le cliquetis caractéristique d'une sécurité déclenchée.

« Eh bien, » dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. « Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide, mais j'aurais dû prévoir qu'il y avait aussi des gardes à l'extérieur. »

« Petite, tu devrais pas te balader dans des coins pareils, » remarqua l'homme qui tenait l'arme. « Y a des mecs pas très sympas qui ont pas vu la lumière depuis un bon bout de temps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Enfin non, tu vois pas, forcément. T'as quoi, quinze, seize ans ? Encore que, avec les gamines, de nos jours, faut s'attendre à tout, pas vrai ? »

« Si par « mecs pas très sympas » tu entends Tankarians égarés, laisse-moi te dire que ça ne m'étonne pas, sachant que nous nous trouvons à l'entrée de votre tanière. »

« Qui t'envoie ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de masquer un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

« Personne, je suis venue seule, et de ma propre volonté, » déclara-t-elle en faisant mine de se retourner. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, c'est juste… Ne bouge pas ou je tire ! »

« Tu sais, je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Il me paraît étrange que quelqu'un ayant un père aussi influent que le tien soit obligé d'accomplir des tâches aussi ingrates, surtout à ton âge. Tu devrais commander l'armée ou du moins effectuer des missions de premier ordre, et pourtant tu es là, à menacer une pauvre voyageuse qui ne fait que quémander l'hospitalité. A moins qu'il n'y ait plus d'armée à commander, plus de missions à effectuer. A moins que le légendaire royaume de Tankar n'existe plus et que Takuma, le propre fils du roi, s'apprêtait à me détrousser et à me laisser pour morte comme un vulgaire voleur. Je vais te simplifier la tâche, je ne porte sur moi aucun objet de valeur, ni même de nourriture, je n'ai pas vu l'utilité d'en emporter. Tu comprends pourquoi, Taku-chan ? »

« Nana ?! » s'étrangla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. « C'est bien toi ? Comment…comment ? »

« C'est moi, et ce n'est pas moi. En t'affirmant qu'elle reviendrait, il y a vingt ans de ça, Nana ne t'avait pas vraiment menti mais elle a été tuée, malheureusement. J'ai pris sa place. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, je suis venue voir ton père. Le plan est prêt. »

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse, la situation a empiré, depuis la dernière fois, » s'emporta-t-il en agitant ses bras. « Mon père se fait vieux et il n'a plus la force de maintenir les hommes en place. Beaucoup sont partis et ils sont maintenant des milliers à parcourir le désert ou à être retournés dans les villes. »

« Si ton père n'en est plus capable, » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Tu dois prendre la relève, revendiquer le trône. Nana comptait sur toi, ne l'oublie pas, » ajouta-t-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Même si c'était possible, ça prendrait des années, peut-être même des dizaines d'années, » se plaignit-il en baissant la tête.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, » affirma-t-elle. « Le temps viendra, inéluctablement, où ton peuple marchera derrière toi pour se libérer de l'oppresseur. Car c'est écrit, c'est ton destin. »

« Ta façon de parler m'a toujours un peu effrayé, » avoua-t-il en souriant bravement. « Mais s'il y a bien une part de Nana en toi, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Ca va avec l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça et s'embrassèrent quelques minutes, alors que la lumière du jour déclinait lentement mais sûrement. Soudain, Hachi fut prise d'un vertige et s'effondra, retenue de justesse par Takuma.

« Quel idiot ! » s'écria-t-il en la serrant contre lui. « Tu as marché toute la journée, tu dois être épuisée. Allons au palais, il faut que tu dormes. »

« C'est inutile. Je suis très malade et j'ai épuisé mes dernières réserves pour venir jusqu'ici. Je vais mourir. »

« Je te retrouve à peine et je te perds encore. Je n'y arriverai pas seul. »

« Une autre viendra, » dit-elle avant de tousser bruyamment, crachant un sang presque noirâtre. « J'ignore son nom et à quoi elle ressemblera, mais tu la reconnaitras, comme tu m'as reconnue. En attendant qu'elle te contacte, fais de ton mieux. Prends ça comme ma dernière volonté. »

« Je ne connais même pas ton nom, à toi. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait se souvenir de moi, nous… nous ne sommes que des numéros. Enterre mon corps, s'il te plaît. »

oOo

Yume sortit de sa rêverie en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête et aperçut le visage contrarié de Ryuuoh.

« J'ai reçu un appel de Yuki, » constata-t-il en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle. « Il avait l'air inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'ai sous-estimé la colère et l'impatience de Takuma et de ses hommes. Mes ordres ont été ignorés. Ils n'ont pas compris pourquoi il fallait attendre. »

« Ca ira tu crois ? »

« Demain, nous le saurons, » affirma-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « A ce stade, tout repose sur Fye. »

« C'est sensé me rassurer ? » demanda-t-il d'un air espiègle, ce qui la fit rire doucement.

« Il faudra nous en contenter. »

A Hebfi, le soir tombait déjà et Fye ne savait plus vraiment s'il venait de passer le jour le plus court ou le plus long de sa vie. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle Yukito comptait se pointer et donc, dans le doute, il avait réuni tout le monde dès le début de l'après-midi. Dans l'ensemble, ils avaient un peu râlé, ayant chacun à faire ailleurs, mais les protestations s'étaient avérées plutôt symboliques. Ils sentaient tous que quelque chose était sur le point de se produire : l'air était chargé d'une électricité inhabituelle et Eiji avait remarqué que les soldats, qui se trouvaient toujours aux frontières du dôme, paraissaient agités, voire paniqués. Tout laissait présager le pire et ils en étaient plus ou moins conscients. Ainsi, ils s'étaient tous munis d'armes, histoire d'être en mesure de l'affronter.

« Vous croyez qu'ils arrivent ? » demanda soudain Sakura, brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes.

Fye et Tomoyo échangèrent un regard entendu. Il l'avait mise au courant de l'avancement de la situation un peu plus tôt, et, malgré sa peur, elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse jusqu'au bout. Ils avaient tous les deux fait de leur mieux dans un délai si court et bien que la partie était loin d'être gagnée, ils tentaient de conserver une pointe d'espoir pour la suite.

« Ca m'étonnerait, » répondit Eiji, pensif. « Yukito ne se serait pas gêné pour pavaner et il leur aurait préparé un petit banquet d'accueil. »

« Et qu'en sais-tu, gamin ? Tu aurais réussi à pénétrer dans ma tête, peut-être ? »

Le groupe tourna brusquement les yeux vers la porte, où celui qu'ils croyaient être Yukito se tenait nonchalamment, leur adressant un grand sourire sarcastique. En l'espace d'un instant, ils furent debout, prêts à combattre. Pourtant, Yue fut plus rapide : il attrapa Fye, qui était le plus proche de lui, par derrière et lui plaça un couteau sous la gorge. Le blond ne chercha pas à se défendre, pendant comprendre où voulait en venir l'autre homme ; pour le moment, il valait mieux que ses compagnons se tiennent tranquille. Il vit son amant hésitait et le rassura d'un geste. Kurogane se détendit quelque peu mais resta en position d'attaque, au cas où.

« Vous bougez un cil et il est mort, » les prévint Yue. « Mais à en juger par votre réaction, il semblerait que sa vie devra de toutes façons être écourtée. Alors, pourquoi se priver ? »

Il appuya davantage la lame sur la chair tendre, laissant s'échapper un mince filet de sang. Cette fois, Kurogane serra les poings et parut prêt à bondir. Fye était partagé entre sa volonté de survie et la réussite de sa mission mais il se força tout de même à rester immobile.

« Ne le laisse surtout pas intervenir, » dit tout à coup une voix dans sa tête. « Ce n'est pas Yukito, c'est son autre personnalité, Yue. Il a l'intention de tous vous tuer et il compte se servir de cette agression comme un prétexte pour y parvenir. »

« Yum… » tenta de crier Fye, mais la fin de son exclamation ne voulut pas sortir, comme mue d'une volonté propre. »

« Ne signale pas ma présence, espèce d'idiot ! » s'écria-t-elle et il lui sembla recevoir un coup à l'intérieur de son crâne.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de t'en mêler, » pensa-t-il en se concentrant. Il ignorait comment la télépathie fonctionnait. Dans le même temps, il articula un « Non » silencieux à l'intention de Kurogane qui lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe mais baissa son pistolet. Fye aurait pu trouver cette marque de confiance touchante dans d'autres circonstances.

« Normalement, non, » concéda-t-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas Yukito. Lui, c'est son autre personnalité, Yue. Il m'avait assuré que tout se passerait bien mais cet enfoiré triche et il faut que je rectifie le tir. »

« Et tu as l'intention de faire quoi ? Parce que, sans vouloir te pousser, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va bientôt arriver aux cordes vocales là. »

« Il faut détourner son attention, » dit-elle. « Une fois que ce sera fait, on pourra passer à la phase deux. »

Elle en avait de bonnes, dans sa position, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. S'il se débattait, il ne tiendrait pas trois secondes avant que sa tête ne roule sur le sol. Le Yue avait une force réellement impressionnante pour un homme de sa corpulence. A cet instant, alors qu'il croyait que tout était perdu, Odessa lui sauva la mise d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée : elle se laissa tomber à terre et jeta négligemment son arme sur le côté. Yue, comme le reste de la bande, fut tellement estomaqué qu'il desserra sa prise sans s'en apercevoir, permettant à Fye de respirer à nouveau normalement.

« Je sais maintenant pourquoi j'aimais autant cette fille, » reprit Yume. Il y avait une once de fierté dans sa voix. « Bien, maintenant, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » pensa Fye tout en observant Tomoyo qui, ayant apparemment saisi le message, venait d'imiter Odessa.

« Moi rien. Chou, c'est toi qui vas te taper tout le boulot, désolée. »

« Au cas où ne l'aurait pas remarqué, je ne peux même plus bouger là. »

« Pas besoin de bouger pour ça, » dit-elle. « Tu vas te servir de ton pouvoir et appeler l'esprit de Yukito. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Oui, chou, je sais, mais tu peux le faire. Tu as entre autres le pouvoir d'appeler tous les esprits des êtres vivants et Yuki ne fait pas exception. Il reviendra si tu le touches assez profondément. »

« Et comment je suis sensé faire ça ? »

« Nous ne nous battrons pas, » déclara soudain Tomoyo. « Quelque soit votre but en nous imposant cette épreuve, vous ne gagnerez pas. »

« Parle pour toi fillette, » répondit Yue en souriant. « Tes amis n'ont pas tous l'air d'accord avec toi. »

L'instant de flottement passé, il avait récupéré la totalité de ses facultés et il plaça à nouveau son couteau contre la gorge de Fye mais sur la tranche, cette fois. Le blond n'y voyait qu'une très légère amélioration : il appuyait si fort qu'à ce rythme sa trachée finirait écrasée en moins de quelques minutes. Il laissa échapper un cri étranglé, se maudissant intérieurement. Kurogane semblait de plus en plus fébrile et sa volonté ne tenait qu'à un fil ; s'il attaquait, ils étaient tous foutus et Yume avec son plan farfelu n'aidait pas vraiment.

« Ca se complique, » constata-t-elle. « Quelle idiote, j'aurais dû t'apprendre. Je suis désolée, chou, mais là je n'ai plus le choix. »

Fye était sur le point de l'interroger sur cette étrange remarque quand il sentit quelque chose d'infiniment froid envahir tout son corps. Il voulut hurler mais sa bouche ne laissa filtrer aucun son. L'abominable présence fouillait, cherchait des prises dans ses membres et bientôt il ne put même plus bouger un muscle. La douleur avait elle-même complètement disparu et il savoura cette sensation avec bonheur. Pourtant, au bout d'à peine une seconde, ses bras se contractèrent violemment et se mirent à s'agiter dans le vide, pendant que son torse effectuait un mouvement régulier de gauche à droite. Fye entendit la jeune fille gémir, il ne comprenait pas. Il se débattait. Elle le forçait à se débattre, mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Yue avait apparemment du mal à le maintenir en place et décida de régler le problème en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans les côtes. Il eut le temps de le voir venir mais ne s'y prépara pas, s'attendant à la même absence totale de souffrance. Ce fut une grossière erreur : Yume se retira à ce moment-là. Ses os se brisèrent sous l'impact dans un craquement sinistre, lui coupant momentanément le souffle, qu'il avait déjà très réduit, mais la dernière réserve d'air de ses poumons lui permit néanmoins de hurler :

« Kurogane ! »

Le dixième de seconde qui suivit parut durer un millénaire pour Fye. Il vit au ralenti son amant s'élancer, une rage meurtrière dans les yeux et Yue, qui riait aux éclats, content d'avoir enfin démarré le massacre, le projeta sur le côté pour accueillir son nouvel adversaire. Le blond ne saisit que trop tard ses intentions, précisément lorsqu'il sortit un gros calibre de l'arrière de son jean, prêt à faire feu. Les entrailles de Fye commencèrent à se tortiller sans prévenir et il crut d'abord qu'il faisait une hémorragie interne mais non ; il connaissait ce sentiment qui l'étreignait pour l'avoir déjà vécu une fois auparavant : la panique. Cette panique absolue qui prend possession de nous et fait ressortir… nos instincts. « Ma magie, » pensa-t-il.

Une vague d'une puissance impressionnante remonta le long de son être et il poussa un cri si aigu que les vitres explosèrent et que tous tombèrent au sol en se bouchant les oreilles. Le son, qui paraissait presque _vivant _s'acharna sur Yue et celui-ci ne put que crisper l'une de ses mains sur sa poitrine où son cœur affolé battait à tout rompre. Puis, le cri cessa aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, laissant le groupe hébété. Kurogane fut le premier à sortir de cette torpeur et accourut auprès de Fye, tentant d'estimer les dégâts.

« Tu vois, je savais que c'était dans tes cordes, chou, » minauda Yume, l'air satisfaite.

« Conasse, » fut la seule réponse qui vint à l'esprit du blond.

Le reste des compagnons se releva tant bien que mal, excepté Yukito qui semblait encore sonné. Eiji se dépêcha d'aller le mettre en joue, hors de lui.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! » s'écria-t-il. « Après ce que tu as fait à Sakura et Tomoyo, tu oses encore t'en prendre à notre famille ? Tu n'as donc aucun honneur, sale fils de pute ? »

Il ponctua sa tirade d'un bon coup de pied dans son ventre, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de faire revenir le jeune homme dans la réalité. Il regarda Eiji sans comprendre alors que celui-ci amorçait le deuxième. Il fut arrêté de justesse par sa petite amie qui le tira brusquement en arrière.

« Saki ? » s'étonna-t-il, choqué. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Je veux… » commença-t-elle. « Tu vas le tuer et je veux… J'ai besoin de savoir. Laisse-le parler, s'il te plaît. »

« Ca ne devait pas se passer ainsi, » constata Yukito en s'asseyant avec une grimace. « J'en suis vraiment désolé. » Puis, se tournant vers Fye : « C'est elle qui vous a guidé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » répondit le blond en relevant la tête, s'appuyant contre son amant. « Elle a dit que vous aviez triché et qu'il fallait qu'elle remette les choses en ordre. »

« Elle a bien fait, je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir seul. Je me doutais que ça finirait par se produire, mais j'ai continué à me voiler la face. Je ne voulais blesser personne, mais je ne suis pas assez fort et il a prit le dessus. Encore une fois, je m'en excuse. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » grommela le ninja en se massant les tempes.

« J'avoue que là, je suis un peu perdu, » renchérit le mage.

« Oui, » complétèrent Shaolan et la princesse, qui n'en revenaient pas.

« Je suppose que le test est un lamentable échec, » reprit Fye.

« Bien au contraire, » dit Yukito en souriant gentiment. « Sakura, le fait que vous cherchiez encore à connaître la vérité après une scène comme celle-ci est tout à fait admirable. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous apporter les réponses que vous cherchez, mais cependant, je connais une personne qui le peut. »

« Et qui alors ? » demanda la jeune fille, suspicieuse.

« Moi, » dit une voix en direction de la porte. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour observer l'étranger mais une large capuche dissimulait son visage dans l'ombre. « Ca faisait longtemps, petit monstre. »

Sakura n'aurait pas été plus surprise si on lui avait annoncé que le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête. Elle regarda l'homme enlever doucement sa capuche, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait découvrir mais n'osant pas y croire. Pourtant, c'est bien son frère qui apparut devant elle ; pas un lointain vestige du passé comme elle l'avait souvent rêvé, mais avec sur sa peau les traces des années écoulées et surtout vivant, vivant, _vivant_.

Elle se jeta sur lui avant que son cerveau n'enregistre la nouvelle et ne commence à se poser les bonnes questions. Il fallait qu'elle sente sa chaleur, qu'elle respire son odeur, qu'elle se convainque que tout ceci n'était pas qu'une immense farce préparée à son intention. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait qu'au moment où Toya chassa tendrement les larmes de ses joues.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Eiji, perplexe.

« C'est vrai, où avais-je la tête, » répondit Yukito. « Tout le monde, je vous présente Toya Kinomoto, le frère de Sakura. »

Comme le dit l'expression courante, une dizaine de mâchoires heurtèrent le sol en même temps. Le doute, vite balayé par la réaction de la rousse, laissa place à l'incrédulité la plus totale.

Sakura finit, à regret, par se détacher de Toya. C'était trop d'un coup et elle n'y comprenait rien ; il fallait qu'elle sache.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-elle platement.

« Ce jour-là, » dit son frère après l'avoir jaugée un moment. « Je me souviens que papa et maman étaient inquiets. Je crois qu'ils n'étaient pas tranquilles à l'idée de t'avoir laissée toute seule, mais à l'époque, je n'étais qu'un ado et je passais mon temps à râler. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui était en train de se passer. Comme tu le sais, nous avons traversé Gamma pour rejoindre le centre-ville et il n'y a eu aucun problème. Les gens étaient méfiants, mais dès qu'ils reconnaissaient papa, ils nous souriaient et nous laissaient continuer notre chemin. Maman demandait même à papa de s'arrêter de temps en temps pour saluer des visages familiers. Nous étions presque arrivés quand deux ou trois voitures de police nous ont coupé la route, et quelques flics sont venus à notre rencontre, soi-disant pour nous prévenir du danger qu'on courrait à traîner dans le coin. Papa et maman sont descendus pour discuter avec eux et l'un des flics est retourné dans sa voiture, sûrement pour expliquer notre situation à un de ses supérieurs. Après, ça reste encore très flou : je sais qu'il a crié quelque chose aux autres et qu'ils ont commencé à tirer. Maman était gravement blessée, mais elle m'a ordonné de m'enfuir, ce que j'ai fait. Longtemps, je m'en suis voulu de ne pas être allé les aider, mais par la suite j'ai réalisé que je n'aurais rien pu faire : ils étaient probablement déjà morts quand je me suis mis à courir. Une balle m'a quand même touché dans le dos et je me suis évanoui. »

Toya marqua une pause : même après dix ans, se souvenir était encore douloureux. Pourtant, quand il vit que tout le monde retenait son souffle, pendu à ses lèvres, il reprit.

« Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais entouré de personnes que je ne connaissais pas et j'ai su que tout ça n'était pas qu'un terrible cauchemar. J'ai pleuré longtemps, très longtemps, et ils m'ont laissé conduire mon deuil comme je le souhaitais. Quand je me suis senti mieux, j'ai réalisé que tu étais toujours toute seule en ville et que tu avais dû apprendre la nouvelle : je me suis préparé à partir… »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenu ? » l'interrogea Sakura en reniflant.

« La vieille femme qui s'occupait de moi était la grand-mère de Yuki, » expliqua-t-il en couvant son amant des yeux. « Elle dirigeait d'une main de fer la résistance et m'a bien fait comprendre à quel point revenir était une mauvaise décision. J'étais un témoin gênant, dans l'histoire. Tant qu'ils me croyaient mort, j'étais en sécurité, mais il suffisait que je réapparaisse pour qu'ils me considèrent comme du gibier à abattre. Peu m'importait, à vrai dire, mais je savais que tu souffrirais encore davantage si tu venais à me perdre une deuxième fois, alors je suis resté là-bas. Les Insoumis avaient aussi récupéré les corps de nos parents et nous les avons enterrés dignement. Ensuite, la vie a repris son cours. Au début, je me sentais un peu perdu, mais Yuki et moi avons sympathisé très vite : nous avions le même âge et lui aussi avait perdu ses parents à cause de ces pourritures de flics et ne leur avait pas pardonné. Toute la fin de notre adolescence a été consacrée à l'élaboration d'un plan pour reprendre la ville mais à chaque fois, ils se révélaient insipides ou irréalisables. Les clans d'Insoumis étaient trop divisés et trop faibles pour se battre. Pourtant, notre fougue a au moins eu un avantage : Yuki a été désigné pour reprendre le commandement de la résistance. C'est là que cette fille est arrivée. »

« Yume ? » demanda Kurogane, qui caressait doucement les cheveux de Fye.

« Oui. Elle a débarqué comme une fleur alors que nous étions complètement désemparés et elle nous a proposé le plan le plus dingue de l'histoire de l'humanité. Sur le coup, nous ne l'avons pas prise au sérieux, je veux dire, soyons sérieux, elle avait à peine treize ans. Comment une gamine aurait pu élaborer une stratégie si compliquée ? Pourtant, petit à petit, nous avons réalisé que tout ce qu'elle avait prédit s'était réalisé : des messagers de Tankar et d'Unkar étaient venus nous rendre compte de l'avancement des préparatifs pour la guerre ; nous n'en revenions pas. Peu après que nous ayons accepté son aide, elle m'a avoué qu'elle savait qui j'étais et qu'elle était la sœur adoptive de Sakura, ce qui a dissipé nos dernières appréhensions. Depuis, nous avons travaillé dans l'attente de son signal, de votre arrivée, en réalité, » corrigea-t-il en s'adressant aux cinq compagnons.

Un long silence pensif accueillit la fin de son récit, chacun pesant avec effroi les conséquences de ses paroles.

« Alors… mes parents ont bien été tué par le gouvernement ? » demanda Tomoyo.

« Oui, » répondit Yukito. « Ta mère n'était pas à proprement parler une de nos partisantes, mais son sens de la justice était assez fort pour s'opposer aux dérives de ses propres ministres. Nous avons essayé de l'arrêter, mais elle n'a pas écouté. Je ne crois pas qu'elle se doutait que l'affaire avait atteint des proportions aussi énormes. Je suis désolé. »

« Vous n'avez pas à l'être, ce n'est pas votre faute, » assura-t-elle d'un air bienveillant.

« Et cette mère et son bébé ? » rappela Eiji, qui ne semblait pas prêt à se laisser abuser si facilement.

« Un incident regrettable, » dit Yukito en baissant la tête. « Nous nous étions assurés que le feu ne progresse pas trop vite afin que tout le monde ait largement le temps de s'enfuir, mais ils devaient se trouver dans la cave et ils ont été piégés. Quand nous les avons repérés, il était trop tard, mais un de nos hommes est quand même entré dans la maison et a perdu la vie en tentant de les secourir. Evidemment, cette information a été gardée secrète par les autorités. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi Yume est-elle partie, dans ce cas ? » s'étonna Watanuki, qui était resté miraculeusement silencieux jusque là. « Elle aurait pu nous dire directement la vérité au lieu de s'éclipser comme une voleuse. »

« Yume avait des affaires à régler ailleurs, son plan est loin d'être arrivé à son terme, mais cette partie ne nous concerne plus, » répondit Toya. « C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a chargé de vous prendre en main. Vous devez comprendre que notre opération ne visait pas uniquement à récupérer le contrôle, sinon nous n'aurions pas fait cas de pertes humaines. Il y avait une leçon derrière nos agissements, et Yume désirait que vous l'appreniez par vous-mêmes. Fluorite ici présent a compris en premier, et ainsi, il a été désigné pour vous guider. »

Tout le monde sauf Kurogane et Tomoyo se tourna vers le blond d'un air ahuri. Celui-ci parut pour une fois gêné de tant d'attention.

« J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais ça n'a pas été facile, » avoua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « D'ailleurs, désolé pour la petite scène de l'hôpital les jeunes, mais j'avais besoin de Tomoyo et c'était la seule façon de vous décoller d'elle. »

« Alors c'était pour ça, » constata Watanuki, songeur. « Nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi vous nous donniez autant de matériel et de vivres. En fait vous vouliez… »

« Monsieur Kurogane a plutôt bien résumé les choses lors de votre dernière tentative de rébellion, » dit Yukito en souriant. « C'était, avant tout, une leçon d'humilité. Pour le formuler simplement, notre but n'était pas de vous faire tomber, mais plutôt de vous réapprendre à marcher. »

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda le ninja qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Essa, tu avais raison, » déclara Fye. « La plus grosse menace actuelle vient d'Enaï, il faut absolument que tu te rendes là-bas, c'est vital. »

« Et mes parents ? »

« Il faut qu'ils partent avec vous ou les Tankarians n'en feront qu'une bouchée, » admit Yukito. « Partez vite, vous n'avez que très peu de temps pour les convaincre. »

La blonde acquiesça et attrapa Tomoyo par le bras.

« Viens avec moi, » lui dit-elle. « Ma mère t'écoutera. »

Elles sortirent de la maison en courant.

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer notre situation actuelle, » commença Toya. « Dans quelques heures tout au plus, l'armée de Tankar débarquera aux abords de la ville. A ce moment-là, Yume dissoudra le dôme et plus aucune échappée ne sera possible quand ils seront entrés. Heureusement, grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle a creusé un tunnel qui rejoint l'extérieur à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Vous devrez l'emprunter pour sortir. »

« Quand vous dites « vous », à qui vous vous adressez exactement ? » demanda le ninja.

« A vous tous. Vous devrez tous escorter les Walker jusqu'à leur destination. La route sera dangereuse : comme vous l'avez compris, les rebelles n'ont pas été mis au courant de cette partie du plan. Il faudra donc que vous utilisiez vos compétences pour vous cacher, ou, en dernier recours, pour les combattre. »

« Je ne veux pas encore être séparée de toi ! » s'écria Sakura. « Et puis sans nos pouvoirs, nous sommes inutiles. Yume les a pris. »

« Yume s'est servi de la somme de vos pouvoirs pour former le dôme, » expliqua Yukito. « Une fois qu'il sera dissout, tout reviendra à la normale et vous pourrez de nouveau les utiliser. »

« Ecoute petit monstre, » dit Toya en prenant sa sœur par les épaules. « J'aurais bien voulu venir avec toi, mais Yuki a besoin de moi ici. Une fois que nous aurons chacun rempli nos missions, tu reviendras et nous pourrons de nouveau former une famille, mais ce sera impossible dans un pays en guerre. Tu comprends ? »

Sakura hocha faiblement la tête et lança ainsi le signal. Ils se séparèrent tous le temps de rassembler leurs affaires pour le voyage.

C'est ainsi que trois heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant l'entrée du tunnel. Alicia et Charles Walker paraissaient un peu déboussolés, mais la perspective de retourner au pays avait finalement eu raison d'eux. Au loin, on pouvait déjà entendre des hurlements annonçant l'arrivée des envahisseurs et au-dessus de leurs têtes, le dôme commençait à se fissurer par endroit.

« Nous vous laissons ici, » dit Yukito, qui se tenait tout contre Toya. « Nous devons aller leur souhaiter la bienvenue et empêcher les débordements. Soyez prudent et bonne chance. Nous comptons sur vous. »

« Prends soin de toi petit monstre, » la prévint Toya en se détachant de son amant pour aller serrer sa sœur contre lui.

Une fois le temps des « Au revoir » passé, ils se regardèrent, indécis.

« Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle aventure ! » s'exclama Mokona, détendant l'atmosphère. Et sans se consulter, ils s'enfoncèrent tour à tour dans les ténèbres.

**oOo**

Et voilà, fin de la deuxième partie. Le début vous intrigue, avouez-le xD

Bon, ben je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire « A dans deux semaines ! »

Portez-vous bien.


End file.
